If the Ring Fits
by SakuraTannaTakashi
Summary: Ciel or 'Ciella' is young boy in his late father's house but treated as servant by his stepmother and stepsiblings. Sebastian is a prince and is hosting a ball for three days to find the lady (or boy) of his dreams. A Classic Cinderalla story with a Black Butler twist and another twist for the hell of it! Rating because I'm paranoid. COMPLETE
1. Little Ciella

**Guess who watched Cinderalla, last night?! :D**

**Don't forget to review! You may ask questions if you like!**

Once upon a time...

In a faraway land, there was a large kingdom, rich in soil and gold.

In a distance, on the outskirts of the kingdom, where a large mansion stood, there lived a widowed gentleman with a little boy named Ciel. He had wanted a daughter also so he often called him Ciella, just to annoy the poor boy.

Although he teased his son, he was a kind and devoted father who gave his boy every luxury a boy could have. Still he felt that the boy need a mother's kindness and care. So he married again.

She was a woman from a good, wealthy family. She was called Angela. She had two children of her own from a previous marriage as well who were near Ciel's age.

The boy was called Alois and the girl was called Elizabeth, though she always told almost everyone to call her Lizzie.

However, not long after the marriage, the father died from an illness and the true nature of the stepmother was revealed to the poor son.

She was cold, heartless, and only cared about her own children and was jealous of how handsome and the stubborn spirit that Ciel had.

Soon, Ciel was abused, humiliated and became a servant in his own home. He was forced to live in the attic but through it all, Ciel remained stubborn and still had the small spark of kindness that was still there.

For each morning, at dawn which he was forced to grow accustom to wake up at, he had new hope that he would eventually push his ugly stepmother down the stairs and throw his stepsiblings out of his manor

He had a pet dog, called Pluto, from his father. He also had two cats that he was also allowed to keep, Mey-Rin and was a cook in the house called Bard, though Ciel did most of the cooking himself.

Now we begin our classic story...

Ciel groaned as the morning sun shined into his room. He glared at Finny and Mey-Rin who had open the curtains for him.

"Alright, Alright you silly cats, I'm up!" Ciel sighed. He got out of bed, grabbing the brush on his bedside table, brushing out his bed-hair.

"Meow~" Finny meowed, jumping onto the bed.

"You two are silly. Remember what to do, right?" the cat nodded. Ciel pushed the blond cat off, getting out of the bed. He took off his nightshirt, grabbing his work gown.

"Ugh...I really wish they would give me some boy clothes. " he sighed. He pulled on the white under gown and then the blue work gown. The white gown was longer so it lined the blue. He placed his father's family ring which he had hidden from his stepmother and sibling on his thumb. He tied an apron around his small waist, putting in his apron pocket a inhaler for his asthma.

"Curse asthma. At least I'm not allergic to animals, right guys?" he smirked at them. They smiled at Ciel in their cat-like way and followed him as he walked down the long attic stairs, tying his white handkerchief around his face to keep his hair out-of-the-way.

"Ciella! Hurry up and bring breakfast!" A female voice cried out from the bedrooms.

"I'm coming, Elizabeth! Hold on!" Ciel called back, running into the kitchen. "Bard, please tell me you didn't burn breakfast again!"

"Not this time, little Ciella." Bard smirked at the small maid, handing him three platters of tea, crumpets, eggs, bacon, and a bit of butter and milk.

"Thank you, Bard. " Ciel said with a smile. "and it's Ciel."

Ciel carried the three trays expertly up the grand stairway to the three bedrooms. He opened the first door.

"Good morning, Alois. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine! Like you care, Ciella." Alois huffed as he shimmed into his booty shorts.

"Please, Alois. It's Ciel. Here's your breakfast. " Ciel sighed, placing the meal on the coffee table.

"Hmf...thank you, _Ciella. _"He grinned at Ciel who just sighed. Mey- Rin poked her redhead in to the room, smelling milk. "Keep your nasty felines out of _my _room!" Alois snarled, throwing a shoe at the cat.

"Please, Alois, don't throw things. Stepmother will be upset if you ruin another pair of your boots." Ciel said patiently though he wanted to strangle the boy with his own coat tie.

"Do not tell me what to do, little wench. Now off with you. I have to get ready for the day and can't be bothered with the likes of _you_." Alois snipped.

"Alright, come Mey-Rin. Let's leave _his majesty _alone." Ciel snickered under his breath. He opened the next door.

"Good Morning, Elizabeth. Sleep well?" he said, putting the girl's food on to the coffee table.

"Like you would care, Ciella. I need my best night gowns washed and ironed before tomorrow and also my yellow ball gown. And do be quick about it this time." Elizabeth sneered.

"Elizabeth, please call me Ciel. " he sighed, picking up the bundle of clothes the girl had instructed. He noticed Finny peeking into the room.

"Finny! You know you are not allowed in Elizabeth's room. Out! I'll feed you later." Ciel ordered the cat. The cat nodded in understanding. Ciel's eye twitched, wondering if he had actually gone crazy as he left the girl alone.

He went to last and final door and opened it.

"Good morning, Stepmother. Did you sleep well?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, I did. Pluto is such a dear dog, isn't he?" Angelina asked, petting the white dog that laid on the floor. The dog licked her hand before going to Ciel and rubbing against his leg.

"Yes, yes he is. He certainly likes you, stepmother." Ciel said, petting Pluto's as he set the last and final tray on the coffee table.

"Alright, Ciella. I need you wash the main room, sweep the stairs, the kitchen and the dining room. Wax the floors and wash the windows on the second floor. "

"Yes, Stepmother." Ciel grunted out. "Please call me Ciel."

"Also, tell Bard that tomorrow's breakfast will be pancakes. Not these 'English Breakfasts' he keeps making for us."

"Yes, Stepmother." Ciel muttered, walking out. "Come on, Mey-Rin. Come on, Finny. Pluto, don't you want breakfast?"

The dog followed Ciel out the door and down the stairs back into the kitchen.

Ciel poured milk into two dishes, giving the dishes to the cats and gave Pluto some biscuits and some beef.

He told Bard what Stepmother wanted and went straight to work.

He worked hard all day without a bite to eat till the night came and Bard and Ciel would stay up a bit past nine, sipping milk and eating cookies and leftover tea cakes.

"Ciella, I heard from the witch and her minions that it turns out that the milkman is bisexual!" Bard exclaimed as Ciel entered the room with Finny and Mey-Rin at his heels. The moon was full that night and the candle that alighted the room was burning brightly.

"I care...so much..." Ciel muttered, walking to the sink and begin cleaning the dishes that his so-called 'family' had given him to clean.

"Ah, I remember when you were younger and your father was alive, Ciella. You were so kind and smiled a lot back then. Why not now?" Bard said, taking a drag on the cigeratte on his finger.

"Bard, back then I was treated like a human being, not a slave or a servant. I wore nice clothing, ate fine cakes and cookies, slept in comfortable beds with my father and mother. Now I wear a _dress_, eat leftovers and sleep in the attic with a mattress filled with hay. Care to make a connection?"

"Alright, Alright, calm down. Still can't believe they gave you a dress though."

"Well I'm not wearing Alois's old booty shorts now I am?" Ciel growled out.

"Alright, Alright. Calm down. Hurry up and eat, you don't want to over sleep now."

"Alright. "Ciel sighed. He ate a few cakes and cookies with Bard before heading up to bed.

The next day, there was a knock on the front door. Ciel answered it, a basket on his small hip with Finny in it and Mey-Rin purring at his feet and Pluto behind him, barking.

"Hush, Pluto, hush!" Ciel scolded, putting the basket down and opening the door.

"Yes?"

"The Phantomhive household?!" the small man shouted.

"Yes, sir." Ciel answered, smirking a bit at the shorter man.

"An important notice from the King! Make sure your master gets it!"

"Um...I am the Master." Ciel said quietly, so the man couldn't hear him. He took the letter. "Thank you." He said in a louder voice.

"Good day!"

"Good day." Ciel shut the door, sighing. He looked at his thumb, wear his father's ring was lying.

_'As long as you wear this ring, my boy, you'll be the Master of this house'_

"Ha, what a joke." Ciel scoffed. Finny and Mey-Rin shared sad looks while Pluto whined.

Ciel headed up the stairs into the music room where the 'Prince and Princess' were practicing.

He knocked and opened the door. Elizabeth was singing and Alois was trying to play the flute. Hint; 'trying'.

"Stepmother. A letter has come from the Palace." He spoke before his stepmother could snap at him. He raised his arm high above his head so the two blondes couldn't rip the letter.

Angela took the letter and opened it.

"Dear fair maidens far and wide,

There shall be a ball three days from today that will last three days. All eligible maidens must attend. It is to celebrate the Prince's coming of age and he a suitable bachelor to all maidens (males are allowed too)

sincerely,

THE KING." Angela read, her eyes widening.

"Oh...oh my god! We gotta get ready! Ciella, clean my best booty shorts, NOW!" Alois screeched.

"O-okay...but.." Ciel said slowly, tapping his fingers together slowly and nervously. "W-Would...would it be alright if I can go? I-It said eligible maiden and males...and Alois is going and we're the same age...so...May I go, too?" Ciel asked quietly.

"..." Angela stared the boy down, making him shift nervously. "If you help your brother and sister and still have time to get a decent piece of clothing, then yes, you may go."

"Oh, thank you Step Mother! Thank you!" Ciel said, a bright smile suddenly appearing on his face, causing the hearts of ice in the room to melt. "I better finish my chores quickly!" He left the room in a hurry.

"Mother! How can you let that foul thing go?!" Elizabeth screeched.

"Ah, Ah...my dears...I said _if._ You know exactly what to do." Angelina said.

"Oh...right." Elizabeth giggled. Alois's face had a small tint of red on it as he remembered Ciel's smile. He decided he liked Ciella's smile.

It won't matter though, for his sister would surely break it down.

**Author's note: Don't forget to review! :D**

_**See ya later, Alligators!**_


	2. Prince Sebastian

**Don't forget to review now, darlings~**

Sebastian sighed, tossing the papers onto his desk. His birthday ball was in three days and if he didn't find the perfect wife in six days than his stubborn father would choose for him.

He glanced out the window, looking across the kingdom that he would soon run as soon as he chose a queen.

He didn't even want to get married honestly. He liked being able to flirt with young ladies or sometimes young men into doing what he wanted. Sometimes, his flirting got him into _trouble._

"Prince Bassy~!" Speaking of trouble.

A red head male wearing girly glasses and wearing a butler uniform with a red jacket hanging around his shoulders.

"What now, Grell?" Sebastian snarled, glaring at the man.

"Um..." Grell droned. Sebastian's eye twitched, grabbing the nearest object and launching it at the unsuspecting man. But Grell dodged it.

"Nice try, Bassy baby~!" Grell giggled, twirling around. "Anyway, Claude is here!"

"What's his emotionless ass want now?"

"Well ask him yourself your highness!" Grell said, putting hands on his hips. "I'm not a messenger! Prince Claude, get in here!"

Claude came in, sighing and holding more papers.

"What do you want?" Sebastian hissed.

"My father wants me to come to your Ball and take any maiden that you don't want. basically..." Claude sighed. "I'm being the vulture and picking up your scarps." Sebastian grinned as Claude handed him the papers.

"Ah, so the fearless spider who attacks first is picking up what's left. That's a scream." Sebastian chuckled. Grell walked outside, not wanting to be in middle of a fight to the death between the two princes.

"You are going to be a cold, heartless bastard of a king, aren't you?" Sebastian shrugged.

"That's what my dad said. Than he said once I get married that my wife will whip me into shape like my mom did with him. " he shuddered.

"That's why I'm not looking forward to getting married."

"Tell me about it. I don't even know what I want! I don't know what sort of girl I'm looking for or what I want from her!" Sebastian threw his hands in the air, kicking his chair back. " I want to stay as I am."

"Well, your father gave me this...and said to give you a copy." Claude said, handing Sebastian a bit of paper.

"Wha-?" Sebastian muttered, reading the title. "Love a girl quiz?! The hell?" He glanced up at Claude who shrugged.

"Basically, it asks a question, gives four answers and you have to chose one that's as close as you want it to be than tally them up."

"What?"

"It's like that birthday date thing that I showed you last week. Where your month represents part of a sentence then the day and the year represents the rest?"

"Oh..I get it. But this thing is like...two pages long. This'll take me forever!" Sebastian said.

Claude shrugged. "I did it and it took me half an hour."

"What'd you get?"

"Apparently, I'm looking for a crazy blond-haired blue-eyed kid with booty shorts and enjoys licking people and likes to be the center of attention and enjoys people's pain..." Claude read.

"Wow... Not sure I want to do this now..." Sebastian said. Claude sighed.

"Just do it. Maybe that girl will be at the ball. I don't really care but your father wants you to do it so stop your complaining. I'm going to take a hot bath. Jesus Christ!" Claude said, holding his temple in annoyance, walking out to leave the Prince alone.

"Finally...might as well. " Sebastian muttered.

_'Question #1 What is your favorite color of hair?'_

**_A hour later_**

"Sebastian, your father says dinner is..." Claude said, coming in with a towel on his head. He stopped short, seeing Sebastian holding the quiz in his hand with a look of shock on his face.

"Oh, you did it? Let me see." Claude picked the paper up, reading it aloud.

"You are looking for a blue haired beauty who's stubbornness and spunk you will never get bored of. The kid doesn't like orders from others and will always keep its mind on what its want! It won't bend to your will easily but with the right words, you'll have a beautiful lover."

Claude let out a snort, before covering his mouth.

"Wow... congrats, Sebastian. You got a bitch as a lover." Claude snorted.

"S-Shut up! This is bullshit! You got a whore as one!"

"Good point. I want dinner, let's go. You can retake it later." Claude said.

Sebastian sighed, rising to his feet and following Claude. He was deep in thought.

"What's eating at you?" Claude asked.

"You know...now that I think about it, maybe that really is what I want."

"Say whhhaaattt?"

"I'm serious. I can get whatever I want with ease, just by being a charmer. Maybe I want a challenge."

"Yeah, and I want a crazy whore." Claude said, frowning.

"Take it again if you don't like yours. I think I like mine."

"Just don't take the test seriously, Sebastian. It said your 'lover' had blue hair. How many people have blue hair?"

"Good point. All well. Let's get some food. I'm starving."

"You read my mind."

**_After Dinner._**

"I can't believe you ate the whole fucking cheesecake, Claude!" Sebastian hissed.

"It was a good cheesecake!" Claude said, shrugging.

"Shut up, you'll regret doing that later!" Sebastian growled.

"Why, what will you do?"

"Nothing, your bowels will do the work for me!" Sebastian chuckled.

"You cold, cold, sadstic bastard." Claude growled.

"You could say that." Sebastian laughed. "Now, shoo, I want to go to bed."

"Whatever. But If my stomach acts up, I'm going to your bathroom." Claude threatened.

"I'll be sure to lock my doors." Sebastian laughed, shutting his bedroom door.

He glanced at the calender, picking up a red pen. He striked a day on the calender. Two days were left till the three day ball. He didn't feel so good about this whole thing.

He sighed, flopping onto the covers of his silky soft bed.

"Two more days...before three days of hell...Great..." he muttered, sighing as he dozed off to sleep. He dreament of meeting beautiful women at the ball, all the same with their faces gone but they were all the same.

They giggled and laughed and drank wine with Sebastian but Sebastian grew bored with them. He saw a fair maiden alone, away from everyone. She wore a beauitful pink, black and white dress and had blue hair in long pigtails. When Sebastian approached her, the dream ended.

Sebastian stared at his ceiling, wondering what time it was now.

"No more catnip tequilla before bed..." he muttered, rolling over and going back into a now dreamless sleep...

**Author's note: Don't ask about the dream, I threw that in randomly. :D**

**Please review!**

**_See ya later, Alligators~_  
**


	3. Ciel's Night at the Ball Day 1

**Thank you all who were kind enough to review my story and favorite and follow it X3**

**It makes me feel special. This is how I'm doing the story. Odd numbers are Ciel's chapters, evens are Sebby's or I'll switch it up from time to time XD I'll post Sebby's, later.**

**Please review!**

Ciel worked hard for the next two days. He helped Alois find his favorite purple booty shorts. He ordered new boots for Alois, new dresses for Elizabeth and new jewelry for Angelina.

He broke several courest strings to tighten Elizabeth's and Alois waists to the point they couldn't breath properly. The duo were so excited they could barely eat a thing. They didn't allow Ciel anytime to himself to make something for the ball and only left him alone to sleep.

Soon it was the night of the ball and Ciel had nothing to go in.

"Seems you have nothing proper to wear, Ciella. You will not go to the ball then." Angelina sneered. Alois looked at the poor boy, his eyes defeated and tired.

"B-But..."

"No buts! We must be off." Angelina said, gathering her children to the carriage.

"Hold on, Mother. I forgot something!" Alois said going back into the large house to where Ciella stood, unmoving.

"Ciella, go upstairs, to my bedroom. You may wear something from in there. I'll allow it only for tonight. "Alois said sternly.

"N-No, Alois. StepMother will be cross if you allow me to wear something from your room. Go ahead. It's fine. But thank you." CIel said, his eyes down. He gave Alois a small kiss on the cheek, before heading to the stairs.

"ALOIS! HURRY UP!" Angelina shouted.

"Y-Yes, Mother!" Alois said, casting one more glance at Ciel before running out to the awaiting carriage.

Ciel stopped at the bottom the stairs, listening to the carriage drive off. His heart ached as he listened until there was only complete silence. He ran out of the main room, past the living room, out of the kitchen, towards the gardens. He ran past Bard and headed into the maze of roses. He was quick and reached the center easily since he had been through it many times.

In the middle of the maze were two gravestones.

Ciel collapsed onto the graves, sobbing quietly.

"I wanted to go! I really wanted to the ball! But if my stupid, stupid step siblings had left me alone, I could've gone!" He whimpered. He quieted his sobs, only silently weeping so Bard wouldn't come looking for him.

"Why...why does nearly everyone try to make my life a living hell? What'd I do to deserve this? Mom...Dad...why'd you leave me here, alone?" Ciel said. He stared at the graves with watery eyes, expecting answers. "Forget it...it's not your fault. You didn't know this would happen. It's just my...my fault." He laid down on the dirt, his work dress getting filthy.

"_Child, don't you ever say something like this is your fault. You are too kind."_ A voice said.

"Huh? Who said that?! Bard, is that you?"

_"Oh please, Bard isn't here child. It's only me."_

A woman wearing a long red dress and short red hair and kind red eyes appeared in front of Ciel, behind the graves of his Mother and Father.

"W-Who are you?" Ciel asked, trembling.

"Oh hush, dear little Ciella. Dry those tears. I am a friend. I'm your Godmother." the woman giggled. "I am Madame Red and I am your Fairy GodMother."

"W-What?"

"Now...you say you wanted to go to the ball, correct?" Madame Red said, walking around the graves, towards Ciel.

"W-Well...Yeah..." Ciel said, looking up at Madame Red. "And it's Ciel."

"Well, My dear child! I'm here to make your wish come true!" Madame Red sang.

"Okay." Ciel said.

"Okay? Is that all you can say?" Madame Red questioned.

"How am I suppose to react? I think I already lost my mind a while back." Ciel muttered.

"Trust me, you're quite sane. Now let's see. Where are your pets?"

"PLUTO! MEY-RIN! FINNY! COME HERE!" Ciel whistled. The Cats and the dog came tearing through the maze, going straight through it.

"Alright, good, good. Let's get out in the open!" Madame Red and Ciel, along with the pets went outside the maze.

"Now go get me a pumpkin from the garden." Ciel nodded, going to the garden. He grabbed the heaviest one he could pick up and went back to his godmother with it.

"Alright...what were those words? Um...Oh right! P-Pumpkin Pumpkin Carriage Mash!" Madame Red said, waving her white sparkly wand. The pumpkin turned into a large white and gold carriage.

"Holy..." Ciel said.

"Let me see...We need horses. Go, child. Bring me the mouse trap! And hurry."

"Yes Ma'am." Ciel said, running off.

"What else? Oh we need...a coachman!" She used her magic to get a horse from the stables and turned him into a coachman, putting him in the driver's seat.

Ciel came back with seven mice and three rats in the mouse trap.

"Perfect! Now, these will be the horses, these seven mice. Set them free!" Ciel raised the trap door and the mice ran out. Madame Red caught them in her magic and turned them into seven beautiful white stallions.

"And the rats will be footmen!" Madame Red giggled, turning the rats that begin to escape into three footmen with soft short grey hair and in dashing suits.

"And you pets...will be also footmen! But Pluto will be a guard. Because he's such a guard dog!" Madame Red snicker, turning Mey-Rin and Finny into darling footmen and woman, but Mey-Rin was dressed as a maid with glasses and Finny as a footman but he had a straw hat and had blond hair.

"Don't we look dashing, Mey-Rin?" Finny spoke. "Oh my! We can speak!"

"We look lovely, we do!" Mey-Rin laughed. "Oh, young master! We can talk!"

"Oh...oh my goodness." Ciel said, flabbergasted.

"Now, Pluto!" Madame Red tapped him gently on the nose with her wand and turned him into a dashing young man with silver hair and yellow eyes in a dashing black suit with a sword at his side.

"Whoa...Pluto, you look so handsome!" Mey-Rin gasped, her face turning red.

"Woof?"

"Uh oh...Seems my magic can't give him vocal cords like the others. I'm sorry, dear Pluto." Pluto smiled, just happy that he was human.

"Alright, dear! Off you go now! Go on!" Madame Red smiled at Ciel's shocked face.

"B-But do I have to go in these rags?"

"Oh no no no! Those will never do! Let's change that!" With a wave and a tap of her wand, Ciel rags turned into a _dress. _It was a lovely deep blue dress with white linens and white laced gloves on his hands.

"W-Wait! I'm a boy!" Ciel said.

"Child, you are a girl tonight. If your stepmother finds out you came to the ball, you will be punished. After all, you look like a girl even if I didn't give you long hair."

"Good point...the first one. Just give me a hat and we'll call it a night."

"Deal." She tapped Ciel's head and put a blue top hat with a white bow and two blue roses on it.

"Darling. Now go, my child. But be warned. Be back before the final stroke of midnight. Everything will turn back to normal by then."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you so much but I'll be sore about the dress later. " Ciel hopped into the carriage. "Tomorrow, I would enjoy a suit instead of this, but tonight I'll take what I can get."

They rode off and Madame Red disappeared.

"Oh, young master, you look so darling. " Mey-Rin said.

"Woof!" Pluto agreed.

"I just wish it had been a suit." Ciel sighed. "At least she didn't give me pigtails or long hair. I like my hair."

"Good point, young master." Finny smiled. "Smile, young master! You're going to the ball!"

"You're right, Finny! I'm still think I'm insane though! So If this is a crazy dream and I'm passed out on my parents' grave then I want to leave happy on this crazy dream!" Ciel smirked. He gave a big smile that had Mey-Rin and Finny smiling back.

"Oh, we're here! Pluto, watch from a distance of the young master!" Mey-Rin said to Pluto who nodded. They stopped in front of the large palace, that was lighted with colorful lights and banners. Finny and Mey-Rin hopped out, helping Ciel out.

"We'll wait out here, Young Master. Pluto, go with the Young Master!" Finny said.

"Woof~!" Pluto barked.

"Come on, Pluto. Bye guys." Ciel waved, picking up his dress a bit so he wouldn't trip.

"Don't forget, Young Master! Midnight!" Mey-Rin called after him.

Pluto and Ciel walked up the long stairs to the ball room, passing many guards, that Pluto growled at.

"Down, Pluto." Ciel scolded. Soon they were in the ballroom and everyone was dancing, talking, and drinking. Ciel stared with a shock look on his face at how beautiful everything looked.

"Pluto, stay here, boy. " Ciel said quietly. "It's probably best you stay here. I know how you don't like crowds."

"Woof!" Pluto said.

"Shh! Stay boy!" Ciel said, hushing the dog man. Pluto sat down at the door, prepared and ready for anything. Ciel wringed his hands, hiding his face under the top hat and bangs.

His blue eyes widen, seeing a large snack table with lots and lots of cake on it and tea as well.

"Cake~!" Ciel whispered, walking over to it. He took a small plate, putting the small cakes on it. He occasionally stopped to taste a few, shivers running down his spine for how good it was. He noticed a strawberry vanilla cake on the corner with whipped cream and chocolate covered strawberries.

He ate what he had put on his plate before taking a slice of the cake, ignoring the stares from others. It was some good cake. He took a cup of Earl Grey tea before standing off to the wall, eating the cake and watching others dance.

"Having fun, M'lady?" a voice next to him asked, making him jump a bit. Ciel whipped his head to the right, seeing a tall young man next to him, smiling. He had black hair that was a bit long but also not. He had cherry wine colored eyes and wore a black suit and a red tie. Ciel eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, sir." Ciel answered quietly, sipping his tea.

"Where are you from, little miss? I don't believe you were introduced in the beginning." The man bended down a bit to Ciel's level.

"...I'm not from around here. I came here on a visit to my aunt and she wanted me to come here..." Ciel explained slowly, stepping away from the creepy man a bit.

"You seem nervous, why is that?"

"Because there's man next to me who I don't know and is asking me random questions that's making me a bit uncomfortable." Ciel sighed, taking a big bite from the cake.

He laughed and Ciel glared.

"Feisty, I like that. What's your name?"

"No point in asking, because I'm not saying a damn thing." Ciel said, looking forward with a bored expression as he sipped the tea. There were lots of people staring at him and the guy and Ciel was wondering why they were.

"Aw, why not?"

"Because I am here only because my godmother and my aunt wanted me to be here. I don't appreciate being ask personal questions, thank you." Ciel huffed, obviously irritated.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I just wanted to ask you for a dance." Ciel glanced at him, giving his empty tea-cup to a butler who passed by and munched on the cake.

"No point in asking, because I don't dance."

"So, you're a wall flower?"

"That is correct. Besides, I have two left feet when it comes to dancing and I rather not show how bad I can dance to complete strangers." Ciel huffed, crossing his arms. His throat hurt from using his female voice.

"I see...so you're a coward." Ciel coughed on the cake and glared at him.

"Did you just call me a...a coward?" He hissed.

"I did, and you are one for not dancing with me."

"You just know how to push someone's buttons, don't you pretty boy?" Ciel said, with a bit of sting in that tone.

"It's my speciality."

"Fine, I will dance. But if I step on your feet, don't yell at me or I'll hit you." Ciel grumbled, putting his empty plate on a platter as another butler passed by.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you." the man chuckled. He took Ciel's hand, leading him to the dance floor. The music started and the man wrapped an arm around Ciel's waist and took Ciel's hand. Ciel picked up the edge of his dress and followed the man's movements.

"If you try to catch a feel, I won't hesitate to sick my guard on you." Ciel whispered harshly. The man laughed.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it."

"Hmph. Sure." Ciel muttered. The two remained quiet, Ciel keeping his eyes downcast and his blush low. Ciel peeked a glance under his bangs, seeing the man staring at him.

"Why...Why are you staring at me?" Ciel hissed.

"I'm wondering why your hair is so short when most women like to keep their hair long." he spoke. Ciel felt goosebumps appear on his skin.

"Um...I got some maple syrup on it and..it's a pain to get it out so I just cut it off. Ehehe..." Ciel said nervously.

"Hm..." the man said, clearly not convinced. Ciel's shoulders were stiff and hunched.

_'Mom, Dad, hope you're not embarrassed by me...' _Ciel thought.

"Can you look at me, m'lady?" Ciel slowly looked up.

"Y-Yes?" '_People are staring'_

"Why don't we dance in the gardens? It makes me a bit queasy with all this noise and bright lights."

"F-Fine...but if this turns into a date rape thing, then my guard will be on you like the hounds of hell." Ciel huffed, allowing the man to lead him into the garden.

"Don't worry, it's not. " he chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm throughly convinced."

"I wonder which side of your family gave you all that spirit."

"My father's, thank you." Ciel said, shivering slightly when darkness covered them as they went through the gardens.

They reached a stone fountain and sat down next to it for a moment.

"Why'd you bring me all the way out here? You can't even hear the music." Ciel said, sighing.

"So I can do this.."

"Do what- THE HELL?!" the man's hands went to Ciel's chest, giving it a good squeeze though nothing was there. A loud slap was heard echoing through the garden. "Pervert!" Ciel stood up, glaring daggers and covering his chest.

"So I was right." he smirked. "You're not a girl~"

"...uh." Ciel said, his cheeks turning red.

"I'm right, aren't I?" he laughed.

"S-Shut up! Pervert! It's not like I wanted to come in a dress!" Ciel snarled, his face and ears bright red.

"Hey, Hey, calm down. Relax, I won't go telling everyone that I met a little boy in a dress. Besides, I think it looks nice on you."

"Q-Quit!" Ciel whined, stopping his foot. "Pervert! Ugh!" Ciel growled, turning around, his back to the man and his arms crossed.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Come on now, don't be like that. I'm truly sorry for acting perverted to you." he said. Ciel glanced over his shoulder.

"How about I make it up to you?"

"How do you plan to do that?" Ciel hissed.

"I'll have a cake made for you and only you."

"Cake...What kind of cake?" Ciel tried to act like he wasn't interested, but it wasn't working.

"Any kind you want."

Ciel thought it over, then glanced at the big clock tower. 11:45

"Fine!" Ciel said, turning around. "A vanilla cake with chocolate frosting and strawberry lining the rim. I have to go but I _might _be back tomorrow night. If you have that cake waiting for me by tomorrow, I _might _accept your apology."

"Deal. But why tomorrow?"

"I have to go! Bye!"

"Wait!" the man ran after him but Ciel kept running. He ran through the ballroom.

"Plu-Plu let's go boy!" Ciel yelped as he passed the dozing man. Pluto jumped up, running after Ciel. Ciel hopped into the carriage, Pluto not far behind and they took off.

"Hurry, Hurry!" Ciel ordered the coachman.

It would be midnight very soon.

As last they made it home before the clock striked twelve. The last 'dong' from the clock tower and everything turned back to normal. Ciel quickly captured the mice and the rats, putting them back into the cage and lead the horse back into the stables with Mey-Rin, Finny, and Pluto at his heels.

"It...It wasn't so bad of a night. It could've been better. Hurry, we better get some sleep!" Ciel said. The pets nodded, followed Ciel inside for a bit of sleep or what they could get before the stepfamily came home.

**Author's note: Had to do it a bit quicker then I wanted to. I'll post Sebastian's view later. Love you guys! Please review!**

**_See ya Later Alligators~!_  
**


	4. Sebastian's night at the Ball Day 1

**I'm trying to update as fast I can people! Don't rush me so much! Creative minds need time! I still have to write the next chapter in 'Just My Good Luck'! I just need some ideas for that chapter though**.

**And Christmas being around the corner isn't helping. T_T**

**Please review and give me some ideas on _both _stories! I also got to write in my Inuyasha fanfics which I haven't done in a while...GAH! so much stuff to write not enough brain power...I need some coke cola and some candy...**

**Anyway Please review on _all _my stories with ideas! Please? It would help so much!**

**Love you guys! Stay awesome! :3**

Sebastian sighed as quietly as he could. He had been bowing for about an half hour to women he never seen before or don't care about. And a few men here and there.

He was bored and his back ached. Claude was behind him, sitting in a chair, cracking jokes to him to keep his spirits up but with Claude's jokes, anyone's spirit would go down or something.

Finally, he bowed to the last of the women and he took his seat next to Claude.

"Not going to dance, Sebastian?" Claude asked, taking a long sip from his wine glass.

"_No." _Sebastian hissed. "My back hurts from bowing so much and I rather not dance with any of these people. "

"Cold, Sebastian, Cold." Claude sighed.

"Oh, like you're any better." Sebastian glanced up, seeing a young man in booty shorts. He remember what Claude's quiz said and smirked. "Claude, there's your lover right there." Sebastian chuckled.

"Huh? What are you talking..." Claude looked at where Sebastian was pointing. "That's just a coincidence. "

"He's licking that girl's hand."

"..."

_Crash!_

_PFthahahahah!_

"And...someone just fell and he's laughing. Yeah, go say hi to your future wife."

Claude glared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Claude snarled.

"Whatever, if you're not going to go say hi to your love, then whatever. I'm going to get some cake."

"I thought you didn't like sweets?"

"I don't but I want to try the strawberries." Sebastian sighed, standing up.

"Hey wait...look over there." Claude pointed to the entranceway. "Who's that?"

"I...I don't know..." Sebastian breathed.

It was a girl in a beautiful dark blue dress with white linings and white gloves that reached to her elbows. Her hair was short and bluish-green and she had a black top hat with three blue roses on it. She was talking to a silver-haired man who then sat down near the entrance, almost like a dog. She glanced around, acting a bit skittish and noticed the cake table.

Sebastian watched those hips walk over to the cake table, taking a plate before piling tons of cakes on it. She then noticed the strawberry cake and ate all of the cake she had on the plate before getting a slice of that cake.

"Whoa..." Claude breathed, his own eyes practically going out of his glasses.

"Shouldn't you be looking at your own?" Sebastian suddenly snapped.

"I have no clue what you're talking about..." Claude smiled cheekily, standing up. "Why don't I go and get us some cake? I'll be right back..."

"If you dare try a damn thing, I'll beat you with my father's crown right here and now." Sebastian hissed.

"I'm _joking._ Jeez, you're going to a royal pain in the ass aren't you?"

"I'm going to get some tea. Go talk to your new whore of lover."

"Bastard!" Claude hissed after him.

Sebastian watched the young maiden grab a cup of tea and walk to the far wall and everyone dance and being merry. She seemed to enjoyed herself by just eating the cake. But something about the maiden stroke him as off.

Was it the way her hair was shorter than other girls' her age? Or was it the way she kept her eyes hidden and had that little tiny blush on her cheeks? Or was it the fact that she had little or nothing of a chest unlike most girls?

Sebastian couldn't figure it out. The little girl seemed around thirteen to fourteen. She had no ring on her ring hand so it was obvious she wasn't betrothed or engaged to anyone yet though some girls her age would probably be married or about to be.

Sebastian made his way beside her, but she acted like she hadn't noticed him. So, her mind was off somewhere, apparently.

"Having fun, M'lady?" She jumped quiet a bit, almost spilling her tea. Sebastian watched her reaction as she turned to face who had spoken to her.

She had the most entrancing blue eyes, almost similar to her dress in the shade and body. They were filled with wisdom but spirit and something about them just made Sebastian want to look at them more. Her face was pale and perfect with no blemishes or marks. She wasn't even wearing any makeup, unlike most who bathed their faces in the disgusting products of makeup.

"Yes, Sir..." she spoke quietly, her voice sounding strained a bit. She sipped her tea quietly, obviously nervous about him being near her.

"Where are you from, little Miss? I don't believe you were introduced in the beginning. " Sebastian bended his back a bit closer to her level so she didn't have to strain to look up at him. He could see serveral women staring at him and the maiden, some actually turning green with envy.

"...I'm not from around here. I came here on a visit to my aunt and she wanted me to come here..." she spoke so primly but also with a slight strain still. She obviously didn't know he was the prince and he decided to use that to his advantage.

She was obviously still nervous and took a step away from him.

"You seem nervous, why is that?"

"Because there's man next to me who I don't know and is asking me random questions that's making me a bit uncomfortable." She sighed, taking a large bite for her size of the strawberry cake.

Sebastian laughed at her tone and she shot him a deep glare. She was feisty, that was for sure.

"Feisty, I like that. What's your name?" Sebastian purred delicately.

"No point in asking, because I'm not saying a damn thing." she sipped her tea, obviously bored with his flirting. She was looking away from him, staring out in the crowd. Sebastian took that moment to look at her a bit closer.

She was beauitful...perfect...and had a load of spirit dying to get out and kill something. Her eyes were filled to the brim with stubbornness and Sebastian knew he'd have to chose his words carefully if he wanted to get close to her.

"Aw, why not?" _'You disappoint me, brain' _Sebastian thought. He saw the irritated look she was now giving him.

"Because I am here only because my godmother and my aunt wanted me to be here. I don't appreciate being ask personal questions, thank you." she huffed, her tone deep with irritation.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I just wanted to ask you for a dance." She glanced at him, handing her now empty tea cup to a butler. She slowly munched on the cake, her little pink tongue licking her lips as she ate the cake.

"No point in asking, because I don't dance." she mumbled between bites.

"So, you're a wall flower?" Sebastian spoke softly, in a teasing manner to her.

"That is correct. Besides, I have two left feet when it comes to dancing and I rather not show how bad I can dance to complete strangers." She huffed, crossing her arms. Her voice cracked and it took a moment for her to clear it.

"I see...so you're a coward." he smirked when she began coughing on the cake. Her eyes flared dangerously as she glared at him. He smirked wider at the reaction he was getting from her. He had apparently struck a cord with her. Perfect.

"Did you just call me a...a coward?" she hissed, her voice lowering but her eyes daring him to continue with his teasing.

"I did, and you are one for not dancing with me." Sebastian continued. Her cheeks turned red in either rage or embarrassment, or both, he wasn't sure.

"You just know how to push someone's buttons, don't you pretty boy?" she spoke calmly but it was clear she was angry. Oh and a nickname. Sebastian's smirk widen a bit. He liked that nickname because he knew it described him well.

"It's my speciality." He shot the girl a big smile, causing her to frown.

"Fine, I will dance. But if I step on your feet, don't yell at me or I'll hit you." she grumbled, almost miserably as she finished her tea and laying the empty cup on a platter of a passing by butler.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you." Sebastian chuckled, taking her hand and leading her to the middle of the dance floor. As the music began, Sebastian wrapped a hand around her small waist, making sure not to go to far down to deserve a slap and took her right hand in his left. She picked up the edge of dress as to not trip and allowed him to lead her in the dance.

"If you try to catch a feel, I won't hesitate to sick my guard on you." she whispered harshly to him, obviously noticing the stares she was getting from the other women and men in the ball room. She was nervous and didn't seem to enjoy the attention.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it." Sebastian laughed. Her cheeks turned a deep pink

"Hmph. Sure." she muttered, obviously not convinced. Sebastian said nothing else, just watching the adorable little lady in front of him.

Her cheeks were tinted pink and her head was down a bit to cover her beautiful eyes from the world. She was short, naturally but she was probably one of the shortest ladies here, barely coming to his chest even.

But there was something about her that struck Sebastian as odd. Her voice had been strained and it was quite obvious it wasn't her real voice. And her antics almost seemed...boyish. Perhaps she was a tomboy?

No, that wasn't it because she wouldn't be dressed this elegantly if she was. Sebastian couldn't figure it out. He tried to put together what few pieces of the puzzle he had. She obviously didn't come alone, she was wealthy enough to have a body guard, she enjoyed cake and tea, liked to make smart remarks, didn't like dancing, was a skittish little thing, and definitely was embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Why...Why are you staring at me?" she hissed suddenly, surprising Sebastian a bit. He came up with a quick excuse.

"I'm wondering why your hair is so short when most women like to keep their hair long." he said, keeping his voice leveled. He noticed the goosebumps appear on her skin when that question was asked.

"Um...I got some maple syrup on it and..it's a pain to get it out so I just cut it off. Ehehe..." it was a lie and a terrible one at that. Sebastian stared at her for a good moment.

"Hm..." Sebastian mused, knowing a lie when he heard one. Her shoulders hunched, putting her head lower as if she were shameful. Something...wasn't quite right. Sebastian wasn't sure what it was, but something was not right with this girl

"Can you look at me, m'lady?" She slowly glanced up at him.

"Y-Yes?" Her eyes were more vibrant then before and Sebastian instantly knew what was wrong with her. Well, not wrong with her, what was with her...you know what he meant.

"Why don't we dance in the gardens? It makes me a bit queasy with all this noise and bright lights." She stood up straighter, obviously not aware that she had done so, but it was obvious she liked the idea.

"F-Fine...but if this turns into a date rape thing, then my guard will be on you like the hounds of hell." she huffed, allowing Sebastian to lead her away from the party to the outdoor garden.

"Don't worry, it's not." Sebastian chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm throughly convinced." she huffed.

"I wonder which side of your family gave you all that spirit." he mused.

"My father's, thank you." she replied. He led her away from the ball to the middle of the garden, a bit farther away then he intended but it was probably for the best. They sat down on the edges of the large fountain in the middle of the garden, it's sparkling water glittering in the full moon of the night.

"Why'd you bring me all the way out here? You can't even hear the music." she sighed, putting her hands in her lap.

"So I can do this.." Sebastian replied, his arms shooting out towards her.

"Do what- THE HELL?!" Sebastian grabbed the front of her dress, giving what wasn't there a hard squeeze. Sebastian braced for the slap. It was harder than he thought it was going to be. The kid had also used her ring hand. It was so hard that it echoed a bit.

"Pervert!" she screeched, standing up, her arms over her chest, her face a deep red.

"So I was right." Sebastian chuckled, trying not to wince about how hard that slap was. "You're not a girl~" he purred.

"...uh.." he mumbled.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Sebastian chuckled.

"S-Shut up! Pervert! It's not like I wanted to come in a dress!" The _boy _snarled, his face bright red.

"Hey, Hey, calm down. Relax, I won't go telling everyone that I met a little boy in a dress. Besides, I think it looks nice on you." Sebastian smirked seeing the redness in the kid's ears.

"Q-Quit!" The boy snarled, stomping his foot childishly, turning his back to the prince and pouting with arms crossed."Pervert! Ugh!"

"Ah, I'm sorry. Come on now, don't be like that. I'm truly sorry for acting perverted to you." Sebastian said softly, trying to calm the angry kid down.

"How about I make it up to you?" He looked over his shoulder at Sebastian, a bit interested.

"How do you plan to do that?" he hissed at Sebastian.

"I'll have a cake made for you and only you." Sebastian replied.

"Cake...What kind of cake?" Sebastian could see he was trying to act uninterested but now he knew the kid's weakness.

"Any kind you want." Sebastian said.

The boy glanced around, his back still facing Sebastian, thinking it over. He looked everywhere mostly at the large clock tower, thinking Sebastian's offer of apology over.

"Fine!" The kid snapped, whirling around to face Sebastian. "A vanilla cake with chocolate frosting and strawberry lining the rim. I have to go but I _might _be back tomorrow night. If you have that cake waiting for me by tomorrow, I _might _accept your apology."

"Deal. But why tomorrow?" Sebastian agreed and questioned.

"I have to go! Bye!" The boy picked up his dress, twirling on the ball of his heel and running out of the gardens, toward the ball room again.

"Wait!" Sebastian ran after him, curious about the boy. He didn't even tell him his name!

As soon as he entered the ball room, he was blocked by women, all wanting to flirt with him. By the time he broke free, the boy in the beautiful dress was gone and so was the guard at the door.

"Damn it..." Sebastian hissed. He glanced around, raising an eyebrow at what he saw.

Claude was laughing and talking to the light blond-haired booty short wearing boy from earlier. He was having a good time and drinking wine. The kid was practically all up on him, not allowing many people near Claude.

Sebastian would've laughed but he too annoyed at losing his pretty little bluenette. Right now, he wanted to find the boy, demand where he came from and his name and then tempt the little thing to his room with some cake...god he sounded like a pervert. Or worse. He sounded like Claude when he was drunk.

He just met the boy today and only for a few hours! He wasn't sure what to do now. He grabbed a wine glass, swinging back. He was tired and irritated that he let the boy escape him. All well, he had two more nights to get to know the boy and he owed him a cake. A special cake of course.

Sebastian smirked evilly, a bit of a plan forming in his twisted, evil mind...

He had some schemeing to do.

**Author's note : UH OH! What does Sebastian have planned? And just to clear things up, Sebastian is a bit of a player prince so yeah...that's why he acts like that. XD weird I know but you get use to it. It's not like I wrote a fanfic with Ciel acting as a schoolgirl in a sailor outfit and Sebastian is his teacher...you know that isn't a bad idea! I might just write a story with that! **

**I might be more evil than Sebastian! Muahahaha! Don't forget to review, my lovelies!**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_  
**


	5. Ciel's Morning

**WTF guys?! Why do you all want to have Ciel date rapped?! Do you want me to turn this into a M rated story or something?! I mean, I don't mind but really? Date rape? I may have to twist my way around this one but I got this done at least. This is the morning after the first night at the ball.**

**Also, read the Author's Note at the bottom to explain the beginnning. I'm sorry the chapter is shorter this time :(**

**Don't forget to review!**

**I in no way own Kuroshituji (Black Butler) or any of its characters. If I did it would a yaoi story. XD **

**I think you can own Cinderalla, especially since there are so many different versions of it. Hmm... :/**

"CIELLA!"

"Mmf..."

"CIELLA! WAKE UP!"

"S-Shut up..."

"GET UP!"

"N-No...sleep..."

"CIELLA!"

"Grr..."

"CIELLA!"

"SHUT UP, ALOIS! I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME! I WANT TO SLEEP, AND DARN IT, I'M GONNA SLEEP!" Ciel screeched down the attic stairs, before slamming the attic door shut.

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!"

"Oh fuck me..." Ciel hissed, crawling under the covers. "Course the witch has to come into this..."

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Ciel's eye twitched. He got out of the bed, opening his closet and pulled out a chair he kept in there. He dragged it out of the room, before throwing it down the stairs, smirking as he heard gasps. They thought the chair was him, what idiots.

Then he jumped, hearing a scream.

_'Please let Stepmother be hit, please let stepmother be hit and severely injured!' _Ciel prayed.

"CIEL!"

'_Well damn.'_

"CIEL, GET DOWN HERE, NOW!"

"Fine.." Ciel groaned, knowing he wasn't going to hear the end of it. They came home later than him, why are they the ones awake then? He pulled off his night-shirt, grabbing his work under gown and the work gown itself. He slipped on his shoes, grabbing the handkerchief and tying it around his head and slowly walking down the stairs with two annoyed cats at his heels.

Eventually, he made it down to the final steps. He walked through the door and was greeted by an angry step mother, an annoyed step sister and a afraid looking step brother.

"Yes, Stepmother?" Ciel asked.

"Why didn't you bring our breakfast this morning?" Angela asked, her arms crossed and her eyes flaring dangerously.

"I overslept." Ciel spoke calmly.

"So I see. Why is that?"

"I couldn't fall asleep last night. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry?! You yelled at your brother and you know you're place in this house!" Angela snarled.

"Of course..." Ciel said, his hands gripping into fists.

"And what is your place?" Ciel looked up slowly, his eyes flashing dangerously. Even Elizabeth stepped back.

"My place? Oh, I know my place. My place is part of this family. The Master of the Phantomhives. I am the son of Vincent Phantomhive, born and raised as a Phantomhive, and...and..." Mey-Rin and Finny stared at their master with excited eyes. " You are _not_ a Phantomhive."

The door leading to the hallway, towards the kitchen opened slowly. Bard appeared with a tray filled with pancakes.

_**SLAP!**_

Bard's eyes widen, seeing Ciel fall on the floor, Angela's hand raised. Finny and Mey-Rin hissed and snarled. Pluto came in, barking loudly and running over to his master.

"You spoiled brat! I am more of a Phantomhive than you ever were!" Angela snarled. Ciel's face was on the floor and he slowly sat up with one hand on the floor, the other going to his face. His lip was spilt and bleeding. He touched the wound gently, looking at the blood on his fingers.

"Look at this, Angela." Ciel said, raising his hand towards his Stepmother, his fingers having his blood on it. "_This _is Phantomhive Blood."

**_SLAP!_**

"You better start learning your place, you brat! " Angela screeched. Ciel was now holding his right eye, his hand clutching it and the other holding the carpet.

"Miss Angela!" Bard snarled, throwing the tray down. "Stop at once!"

"Ciella!" Alois gasped. A drop of blood dripped onto the carpet from Ciel's fingers.

Pluto snarled, standing in front of Ciel, barking.

"D-Down Pluto...down.. "Ciel gasped out, hissing in pain. Pluto stopped barking, but kept growling lowly. Mey-Rin and Finny stood on either side of Pluto, their tails and fur fluffed up dangerously and their sharp feline claws out.

Elizabeth stood behind Alois, afraid and pale.

Suddenly, a small chuckle was heard. Then a louder one.

Ciel looked up, smiling but still holding his eye.

"No matter how many times you beat, hit, or kick me, I'm still more of a Phantomhive than you can ever hope to be. Even if you _kill _me, I'm still a Phantomhive. " Ciel stood up slowly, still holding his eye, but leaned against the door frame.

He smiled again, but the smile was dangerous.

"Not one of you three is anywhere close to what a Phantomhive is all about. I bet you don't even know what being a Phantomhive is all about!"

"You are treading on dangerous ground, brat." Angela snapped, taking a step towards Ciel but Pluto snapped at her, nearly nicking her ankle. "So are you, Pluto. I thought we were close." Pluto's bark answered her words.

"I'm done being your servant. When I'm older, I'll be taking over the Phantomhive manor along with the business, just like my Father wanted me to." Ciel snapped at her.

"Ciel..." Angela snapped. "I'll give you your punishment later. Come Elizabeth. You too, Alois. Ciel will be staying in his room for the rest of the day." Elizabeth followed Angela out but Alois just stood there.

"What...what do you want, Alois?" Ciel hissed.

"I'm sorry." Alois said quietly. He took out a handkerchief, giving it to Ciel. "I'm so sorry, Ciella." He then quickly followed his mother and sister out of the room. The door shut with a loud bang.

"My goodness! I haven't heard you talk to her like that in _years! _" Bard said, walking to Ciel. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, she missed my eye, she just scraped underneath it." Ciel said, putting Alois's handkerchief in his pocket.

"Let me see..." Ciel slowly put his hand down, showing a deep, long scratch under his right eye, bleeding quite a bit. Bard took out a dish towel, dabbing it with his tongue, before wiping the cloth on Ciel's scratch.

"T-That hurts!" Ciel hissed. "Eww...!"

"Oh calm down, I could be using alcohol!" Bard sighed, wiping the blood away. "It doesn't look too bad. It'll heal in a day or two. But we should put something on it to cover it so it don't get worse."

"Like what?" Ciel said, wincing.

"Oh! I got something!" Bard reached into his apron pocket, pulling out a black eyepatch.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Oh, I've had it for a while. It was yours when you were younger, you know."

"Mine?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah, you played pirate often in the kitchen and always trusted me to watch your eyepatch so you wouldn't lose it. It was pretty big for you back then but it'll probably fit now. Here.." Ciel took the eyepatch slowly, staring at it. He took off the rag on his head, shoving it into his gown pocket, pressing the eye patch to his injured eye, taking the two strings.

"Here, let me tie it." Bard snickered. He took the strings from Ciel, tying a neat bow on the back of his head.

"There. Perfect fit. Now, let's get you some breakfast, and you can tell me all where you were last night." Bard grinned.

"Oh...you noticed?"

"Yep! Start walking." Ciel huffed moodily.

"Wait, I have to stay in my room all day..."

"Oh for...Ciella, you just told your stepmother off, despite having a split lip and a scarp under your eye and you want to _now _follow her rules?"

"Good point...lead the way."

"Thatta boy!"

_A few minutes later._

"Alright, here's some bacon and eggs with a bit of toast and jelly. " Bard said, putting a plate in front of Ciel. They were sitting at the kitchen table that was usually used for kitchen duties and late night snaking.

Ciel's mouth watered a bit.

"And also some Earl Grey tea." CIel dug in, sipping the tea in between bites.

"Pft..." Bard snorted, sitting down across from Ciel. "Still the same eater. Maybe you haven't changed so much."

"Mmf.." Ciel grumbled, stuffing the toast in his mouth.

"Now...start talking." Ciel finished his bite slowly and swallowed.

"Well...when the..witches and...Alois left, I went to my parents' grave...you know in the middle of the maze." Ciel said slowly. Bard nodded, lightning a cigarette.

"I was sort having a breakdown, you know because they said I could go if I had a suit ready but didn't give me anytime to do that...and um...a woman appeared."

"A...A woman?" Bard asked.

"Yeah! She had red hair, wearing all red, even red eyes. She said she was my Fairy GodMother or something along the lines of that...and well...she sort of dressed me up and sent me to the ball with Mey-Rin, Finny, and Pluto as humans and some mice and rats as horses and the horse as the coach man and a pumpkin as the carriage! Oh boy!"

Bard stared at Ciel with a hard expression.

"You think I'm crazy, right?"

Bard nodded.

"Alright then. I can't prove it to you." Ciel sighed.

"You said the woman was wearing all red?" Bard asked. Ciel nodded.

"I think her name was Madam Red."

"Well, then I believe you."

"Wait, huh?" Ciel asked, dumbfounded. Bard chuckled.

"When you were born, a woman in all red came to your first birthday, saying that she was going to be your fairy god mother or something. Then she vanished like that. I always wondered why she never came back. She was just waiting for you to get real depressed or something." Bard laughed.

"You serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Well then. " Ciel said, taking a bit of the egg.

"So, what'd your suit look like?" Ciel stiffened visibly, his face turning bright red.

"It was all...blue and white and umm...gold. It...It looked real good on me..." Ciel stuttered. Bard raised an eyebrow.

"Ciella, you weren't wearing a suit were you?"

"N-No...not really."

"Then what were you wearing?" Bard asked.

"..." Ciel's face turned a darker shade of red.

"Oh god...you weren't wearing a _dress _were you!?" The look on Ciel's face told all.

"Pft...hahahahahaha!" Bard laughed.

"S-Shut up! It's not like I wanted to be in a dress!" Ciel yelled.

"Man...that's some funny shit!" Bard continued laughing for a good five minutes.

"Okay...Okay, I'm done. So, how was the Ball?"

"Not too bad..I suppose..."

"What happened?"

"I danced with a guy."

"Ooh, little Ciella gots a suitor~" Bard snorted.

"Shut it. The thing is..." Bard raised an eyebrow. CIel fidgeted nervously. "He knew I was a boy..."

"So, you're saying you have a gay suitor?"

"No, maybe a bisexual one. He's gonna give me a cake tonight, so PHBTTT!" He blew a raspberry at Bard, smirking.

"Careful there, Ciella. It could turn to date rape." CIel took a bite of bacon, chewing it thoughtfully.

"Good point. I'll probably give a slice to Pluto before I eat any and see what happens."

"Good plan."

"Thank you."

"Now, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to finish this perfect breakfast that I haven't had in a long, long time and then I'm going to brush up on my dancing skills so I don't look like a fool out there tonight."

"Good luck with that."

"Oh, I will have good luck. Angela is going to be practicing with the troublesome duo for dancing today. Alois and Elizabeth _hate _dancing together so they might call me to help out."

"You really are like your father. Manipulative and evil."

"I learned from him and others." Ciel smirked.

"Well, there's a flaw in your planning, little Ciella."

"It's Ciel and what?" Ciel finished off his tea, pushing the now empty plate away.

"You can't go in a suit tonight because they will know who you are."

"I know."

"And if one guy figured out you were a boy, what's to say others won't. So, you'll have to use these." Bard went to a cupboard, opening it and pulling out two long strips of something.

Ciel's uncovered eye widen tremendously and his jaw dropped.

"Oh fuck me..."

**Author's Note: Okay, the reason why Ciel was acting like that is because he had more confidence to stand up to his Step Mother and the fact he hates her helps it out even more. I'm sorry for hurting Ciel, but it had to be done! I'm sorry , don't come after me!**

**Love you guys! Can't wait to do Sebby's chapter :D**

**_See ya later, Alligators~! _  
**


	6. Sebastian's Plans

**Thanks you guys for all the reviews! Sorry this chapter is so short, I couldn't think of anything else to do with it! So sorry! **

**Love you guys!**

**Leave a review!**

"Sebastian!"

"Damn it, where is he?" Claude growled, looking around the Prince's study.

"SEBASTIAN!" Grell's voice sounded down the hall.

"Why the hell are you two yelling?" Claude jumped, turning around to see Sebastian holding a bag with something heavy inside, standing casually in the door way.

"Where the hell were you?!" Claude hissed. "Your father has been pestering me all day to find you!"

"I was in the kitchen, preparing a cake, then I went for a horse ride, and then I went to town to get a few things." Sebastian shrugged.

"Why were you making a cake?" Grell asked, coming into the room.

"Oh, just a bit of an apology cake to someone from last night."

"What'd you do to the girl?" Sebastian pulled out a clear purple bottle with a odd looking bubbly liquid inside. He set it on his desk, then looked through the bag some more.

"I may of accidentally touched her chest, which she was lacking." Sebastian explained.

"How can you 'accidentally' touch someone's chest?" Claude questioned, wondering what the prince was up to.

"In any case, 'she' wasn't really a she." Sebastian mumbled, pulling out now a blue clear glass vial with more bubbly liquid, shaking it a bit and looking at it.

"What do you mean?"

"It was a dude."

"Holy..." Claude snorted, before starting to laugh. Grell raised his eyebrows and Sebastian looked up.

"You danced with a little boy in booty shorts. Don't you be laughing at me."

"Yeah, but at least mine was actually dressed like a boy." Claude snorted.

"Whatever. I'm making a cake to make it up to him. "

"Is he cute?" Grell cooed.

"Claude went after him to. He was adorable." Sebastian said, setting the blue bottle on the desk next to the purple one. Than he pulled out a large empty glass bottle, putting it in front of the two vials.

"What are you doing?"

"Something." Sebastian answered, unscrewing the blue bottle, before putting it in front of Claude. "Smell this." Claude sniffed it.

"Smells like roses."

"Now this one." Sebastian unscrewed the purple one, handing that one to Grell.

"Smells like...cake?"

"Yep. Give it here." Grell handed back to Sebastian. Sebastian unscrewed the empty clear bottle, before pouring both liquids down into the bottle. As soon as both bottles were empty, Sebastian carefully screwed the bottle down tightly, swirling the contents inside in a slow circle.

"What are you making?" Claude asked again.

"Something." Sebastian answered again.

"Well, I can see that. But what is it?"

"A little trick my mom taught me when she was alive." Sebastian answered. As soon as the contents of the bottle were well mixed, he looked into the bottle, unscrewing it.

It was now a deep blue with a whole mess of bubbles.

"Smell it now." Sebastian handed the bottle to Claude.

"It smells...whoa...I can't tell but it smells good!" Claude said, his eyebrows rising, before handing the bottle to Grell.

"It makes me tingle all over! Oh my!" Grell said, a blush appearing on his cheeks. Sebastian took the bottle back.

"This little bottle is going to help me with the little boy at the Ball." Sebastian said.

"What does it do?"

"It's just like perfume, I suppose. You combine the roses with a favorite thing of the person and they'll practically being hanging off you the whole night."

"Oh, smart...I think. Though a bit weird. " Claude said, sighing a bit.

"So, how was the dance with your blonde?" Sebastian grinned.

"Fine, turns out the kid is pretty cool. And kind of cutie pie. Almost like yours." Claude said.

"Lay off him. He's mine." Sebastian said.

"So what are you going to tell your dad that your little bride to be isn't really a bride that can reproduce?"

"I-I'll figure something out." Sebastian said nervously.

"Good luck with that. Oh, by the way, this was found, sent to you from somebody." Claude said, holding out a book. It was like fur but blue color with a leather strap to clasp it shut. On the cover it read 'Secrets of Life: Special Edition'

"Who the hell sent me that?"

"It didn't say, but there's a note sticking out here." Claude pulled out the little yellow note, handing it to Sebastian.

"This little book will help you with your little problem. Read the whole thing and you'll find your answer." Sebastian read.

"Weird...are you gonna read it?" Grell asked.

"Might as well. But I'll read it after the ball is over." Sebastian said, tossing it on his desk.

"Now what are you gonna do?" Claude asked.

"Now? Now I'm going find some alcohol to put in the cake."

"You're gonna drug him?"

"No, I'm going to make him drunk so I can learn more about him."

"Good plan."

"Thanks. Now come help me down at the wine cellar, there's gotta be something good down there."

"Alright, come on Grell." Claude said.

"Coming~!" Grell skipped after them.

Sebastian grinned evilly, thinking about our favorite little bluenette.

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the deal. Ciel will be drunk, no date rap but drunk. It'll be funny, I know XD Sorry such a late and short post. Love you guys and leave a review**!

**_See ya later, Alligators!_**


	7. Ciel's Night at the Ball Day 2

**Sorry it's a bit short! I had to change it up a bit. Next is Sebastian's chapter! :D Or...something different? :3 **

**Please leave a review!**

**Love you guys!**

Ciel watched as the carriage drove off, once again without him. Bard patted his shoulder, smirking a bit.

"I'm not wearing those things."

"Yes you are!" Bard chuckling.

"No way!"

"Yep!" Ciel let out a whine. He sighed, as Bard handed a white clothe package.

"Fine...I'll wear it." Ciel sighed again. "Come on Mey-Rin, you too Finny. Let's get Pluto. See ya Bard." Ciel waved. Bard waved back, chuckling.

"Have fun, Ciella!" Bard yelled. "Take care and don't hurt your eye!

"Sure..." Ciel ran to the garden where Madam Red was waiting. Ciel had put the eyepatch over his eye so it wouldn't get infected and decided to wear it to the ball. Though his lip was split he was alright.

"Are you ready for another night of fun?!" She squealed.

"Yep! Let's see what you got, Madam Red!" Ciel grinned at her. She smiled, waving her wand towards the items waiting for her and the pets and at last Ciel.

She waved them, giggling to herself about how cute Ciel looked with his hair.

_At the ball._

"So, did you drug the cake?" Claude asked.

"I tried, but my father found out." Sebastian grumbled. "He threw it out and forced me to make another cake with out drugs so my plan went out the window." Sebastian sighed.

"Well, you can always just ask him things, without using date raping items."

"Fine, I'll do it the easy...way.." Sebastian breathed, his head raising off his chin, his red wine eyes trained on the new arrival. He stared, his eyes wide and bright at the boy dressed as a girl. His eyes roamed the young figure, eating it up.

The boy from the night before had just arrived, but something was different about him. His hair had two long pigtails on either side of his head, his bangs combed over his right eye but there was something under there. His lip looked split and his uninjured eye was to the ground. His dress was white and green. The top part was white and over the white was green, similar to corset. Flooding down was green like green clovers, at the edges were white, the green hung at the edges like curtains on the stage and had little green four leaf clovers on certain parts.

His arms were covered to the top of his arm, before his shoulder, with light green silk gloves, at the top a living green four leaf clover. By her side were two servants, a lady and a man...no more of a boy. The lady was in a maid dress wearing glasses and had red hair, probably Scottish. The other seemed to be more of a gardener if anything, with blond hair and a straw hat. The two bowed to the boy in the dress, before standing by the door.

_Back to close to Ciel's point of view...thing._

Ciel glanced around as he walked into the ballroom twice this week. He kept his eyes down a bit but still was amazed how large everything was. Mey-Rin and Finny would stand guard tonight while Pluto was at the entrance of the palace as backup.

Ciel walked slowly to the snack table once again, his stomach growling with hunger, only having what Bard had given him for breakfast that day. Suddenly he felt a presence next to him. He expected it to be the male from the night before but it wasn't.

"My little robin! How lovely you look!" the man said.

"Um...Do I know you?" Ciel asked quietly.

"Probably not, but of course I have no knowledge of you either. I am Aleister Chamber! And who might you be, my lady?" Ciel pursed his lips together.

"I rather not speak my name, thank you." Ciel finally said. Aleister laughed.

"You like to remain unknown! Fantastic! You are simply a beautiful creature, my lady. May you grant this man a dance with you?" Aleister bowed. Ciel pursed his lips tighter in a straight line. His eye glance to the crowds. He could see the shocked face of the man from the night before in a odd looking chair.

"...I...I suppose it couldn't hurt. I accept." Ciel said softly, putting his hand in Aleister's. Aleister's face erupted in a big smile as he led Ciel to the middle of the dance floor.

"Mind you, I'm the best of dancers..." Ciel spoke quietly.

"Do not fret, little robin! I shall guide you to the sky!"

_'He's such a poet' _Ciel thought sarcastically.

The dance began and Ciel got into position, the edge of his dress in hand and the other in Aleister's while Aleister's hand was on Ciel's hip.

Ciel allowed Aleister to glide him across the floor, dancing as gracefully as he could.

"Little robin, I can't help notice your lip. It looks painful; did someone inflicted that upon you?" Aleister asked. Ciel's eye widen, not expecting it.

"No, sir." Ciel answered slowly and calmly. "It was an accident."

"What sort of accident, robin?" Aleister asked, cocking his head to the side, his lavender eyes expressing concern.

"It...It makes me uncomfortable talk about it, my lord..." Ciel said, glancing away.

"I'm sorry, My lady. It's rude of me to press such a delicate matter." Aleister said. The dance was ending and Ciel was hungry, hungrier than he was when it started.

"My Lady, might I asked your hand for another dance?" Aleister asked, smiling at Ciel.

"Well...um.." Ciel said. Suddenly, someone tapped on Aleister's shoulder.

"Might I dance with the young lady, Viscount Aleister?" The voice of velvet and the eyes of red wine.

Ciel cursed as quietly as he could under his breath.

"O-Of course, my lord!" Aleister said, nervous in the presence of the man. Soon the song ended and after Aleister and Ciel exchanged bows, Ciel quickly walked to the snack table, completely ignoring the man from last night.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ciel jumped, the man standing behind him.

"Getting something to eat and drink. Is that a crime?"

"Of course not. But I thought you'd like your cake.."

"Cake?" Ciel asked. "You actually made it?"

"Of course, I'm a man of my word." The man said. "Follow me."

"Fine...but if this is date rape, I'll kill you with my bare hands." Ciel hissed.

"Of course not. This way, my lady." Ciel's eyebrow twitched but followed the man to another part of the ball. There was another snack table laying there and on the end, covered up, hidden from the world was a large cake. On the cover it had a slip of paper reading 'Reserved.' in delicate cursive.

"Hm.." Ciel muttered. The man smiled grabbing a plate, handing it to Ciel and slowly lifting the cover of the cake. Ciel's stomach roared as his eye fell on the cake before him. It was a beautiful cake, covered with chocolate icing so smoothly it looked like silk. Strawberries cut in half and dusted with bits of sugar and drops of chocolate lined the rim of the cake in perfect order.

"O-Oh my.." Ciel said, holding his stomach as it growled again, loudly.

"Have you not eaten?" the man asked.

"Not since this morning. I've been so busy that I forgot lunch." Ciel said.

"Then fix a slice of cake. After all, it's all yours."

"All mine...ooohhhh~!" Ciel giggled, smiling brightly. He wiped his lip, making sure no drool was coming out. He took the big knife on the side of the where the cake stood.

"I can really have all this cake?" Ciel asked, making sure. The man chuckled.

"It's yours." Ciel grinned, slicing a big slice of cake, slowly putting it on his plate, licking his fingers of the chocolate.

"Having fun, M'lady?" the man chuckled as Ciel grabbed a fork.

"Weren't those the first words you spoke to me?" Ciel asked, not looking at him as he took a big bite of the cake. He shivered at how delicious it was.

"I suppose they were. How is it?"

"Delicious! OH my gosh! This is really good!" Ciel smiled. Then he frowned, glancing at him.

"Fine!" Ciel huffed. " I accept your apology!"

"Thank goodness. I thought the cake had gone to waste." The man sighed.

"Hmph." Ciel hummed, continuing eating the cake.

"So...will you tell me your name now?"

"Ha! Just because you got me cake-" Ciel stopped, feeling something on his teeth as he chewed. It was hard and metal, causing him to wince. He opened his mouth, reaching in carefully, pulling out something. "What's this?"

"A ring." the man smirked. Ciel stared a moment at the man then looked at the ring.

"This better not be a engagement ring, because you're denied."

"Of course not." The man chuckled. "If you get a slice of cake with something in it, like say a ring or a coin it means you'll find happiness." he smirked.

"Happiness.." Ciel said softly, staring at the ring. It looked similar to his family, the blue diamond in the middle smaller and thinner and the band itself was silver, not gold. "I could use some..."

Ciel put the ring on his right ring finger.

"Not bad." Ciel smirked at the man.

"So...about your name..."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't see me again after the ball so therefore there is no point." Ciel huffed, taking a big bite of cake, getting a lot of chocolate on his lips.

"Let me help you with that.." He gently cupped Ciel's cheek, sticking out his tongue and licking the frosting off his lips.

Screams of outrage from many girls sounded through the Ballroom.

"W-What are you doing?" Ciel said, pushing the man away, grabbing a napkin and wiping his mouth of the remaining chocolate and the icky saliva of the man.

"Just cleaning up a mess for you, M'lady."

"Don't do that. _Ever. _"Ciel hissed.

"So you would rather want the real thing? Okay." The man smirked, locking lips with Ciel. The screams were louder and Ciel could faintly hear stomping but his whole world was dissolving. He felt the man's arm snake around his waist, pulling Ciel closer.

Ciel's hands rested delicately on his chest, his eyes shut. The man had taken the plate from Ciel, laying it on the table.

_Young Master! _

_YOUNG MASTER! CHECK THE TIME!_

Ciel's bright blue eye snapped open, pushing the man away, glaring towards the distant clock tower. It was eleven thirty. He had thirty minutes leave. Ciel blushed, covering his mouth as the man towered over him.

"Don't do that either." Ciel muttered. _'Whoa, what a first kiss. Wait. Aw fuck that bastard took my first kiss!' _

"My, My you are certainly an excellent kisser. " the man commented.

"Hmph." Ciel hummed.

"I thought you would've slapped me, though."

"If we weren't out in a highly populated area and you weren't a hell of a kisser than I would've kicked your ass until you didn't have one for me to kick." Ciel hissed, glaring at him.

"Oh, so I was an excellent kisser as well?" the man smirked.

"S-Shut it.." Ciel hissed, turning around.

"I can't help to wonder...was that your first?"

"N-No.." Ciel said quietly.

"It was, wasn't it? How perfect!" the man chuckled. "I've taken such a lovely first kiss from a lovely boy." he whispered hotly into Ciel's ear.

"I swear to God, if you keep this up, I'm going to kill you with a fork." Ciel hissed.

"You wound me so, my dear." The man smirked but frowned as Ciel turned around. He reached up slowly, raising Ciel's bangs from his right eye, revealing the eyepatch. Ciel caught his hand quickly, slapping it away.

"D-Don't do that." Ciel said, his eye narrowing.

"Your lip is split too.." He noted. He grabbed Ciel's wrist, taking him out into the cool gardens once more.

"W-What?" Ciel said, running to keep up with the fast pace he was being dragged at. Soon they were back at the fountain, the only light from the moon and the clock tower.

The man made Ciel sit at the edge of the fountain, bending to Ciel's level. He slowly moved the bangs again, this time taking the eyepatch.

"No, don't do that. Quit!" The man took the eyepatch off.

"Your eye...it's swelled up." the man gasped.

_'Oh god, it's getting worse...' _ Ciel thought, covering his eye.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing...just an accident." Ciel said, shivering. The man took off his jacket, wrapping it around Ciel's shoulders.

"Tell me...please." the man said, still on his knees in front of Ciel.

"I...It was.." Ciel said softly, his voice shaking. His good eye glanced at the clock tower. 11:45.

"I have to go." Ciel said, standing up.

"Wait, please. Tell me what happened." The man said, taking Ciel's hands.

"Tomorrow, not tonight. Not now." Ciel said, tying the eyepatch back in place, his hands shaking and covering it with his bangs. "I'm sorry. Bye." He picked up his dress, running out of the gardens.

"Wait, m'lady!" The man said. Ciel scowled as he ran, hearing the man's cry. _'Yeah, that's going to bring me back.'_

"Mey-Rin! Finny! Let's go!" Ciel said, running past the dozing duo. They jolted right up, running on all fours like they were pets, following Ciel.

They all hopped in the carriage, driving off into the night as fast as they could. They were three minutes early. Bard was waiting for them.

"I wanted to see how little Ciella looked in _her _dress." Bard laughed. "Well, well, those pigtails really did it?"

"Shut up Bard." Ciel hissed.

"HI ya Bard! It's great to talk to you finally!" Mey-Rin giggled.

"You two must be the cats. Mey-Rin and Finny, it's great to talk to you too." Bard laughed.

"Three...two..one." Ciel said.

_DING_

_DING_

DING

"Bard, before I change back, listen, when you think something needs more fire, don't add more fire, its fine with normal cooking." Mey-Rin said.

"And Young Master! Roses need lots of care or they will die faster. Plenty of sun and lots of water!" Finny said.

The clock did its last ding and Ciel was back in his blue workgown and the duo cats and the carriage a pumpkin.

"Did you have fun?" Bard asked.

"Yeah...it was different but fun."

"Want some dinner?"

"Hell yeah."

"Let's go get some fried chicken." Bard laughed. "I just finished making some good fried chicken. It's not burnt at all!" Ciel smirked at Bard as his cats tread by his feet.

"Sure it isn't." Ciel smiled.

"So, did you see that man again?"

Ciel touched his lips slowly.

"Yeah...I did."

_'It was a magical and a strange night._'

**Author's note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I added Sebastian's POV thing for a moment just for the heck of and it to describe what Ciel looked like in his dress. XD Thank you for all the reviews but leave me more!**

**Love you guys!**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_  
**


	8. Sebastian's Night at the Ball Day 2

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I certainly did! :D**

**Love you guys, leave me a review!**

Sebastian sighed as he sat next to his so called 'friend' as the ball began once more. Everyone from the day before was there, so there was no need for all the bowing and introductions.

"Bored?" Claude asked, handing Sebastian a drink.

"Yes." Sebastian sighed, sipping the drink, before narrowing his eyes. "Is there some of my catnip tequila in here?"

"Damn, you're good." Claude gave a small smirk, sipping his own drink.

"I thought I told you not to use that stuff at this sort of thing!" Sebastian hissed, glaring at Claude.

"Don't worry, I only used one bottle and it was for your glass." Claude said, rolling his eyes as he fixed his glasses.

"Whatever."

"Are you hung up on the mysterious 'Boy in a Dress'?" Claude asked.

"Kind of. I just wish I knew who he was." Sebastian sighed.

"Really? Didn't you ask him?"

"I didn't get the chance to. And when I did try, he wouldn't tell me. " Sebastian sighed.

"Why not?"

"Not sure." Sebastian sighed. "I only talked to him for a few short hours."

"So, did you drug the cake?" Claude asked.

"I tried, but my father found out." Sebastian grumbled. "He threw it out and forced me to make another cake with out drugs so my plan went out the window." Sebastian sighed.

"Well, you can always just ask him things, without using date raping items."

"Fine, I'll do it the easy...way.." Sebastian breathed, his head raising off his chin, his red wine eyes trained on the new arrival. He stared, his eyes wide and bright at the boy dressed as a girl. His eyes roamed the young figure, eating it up.

The boy from the night before had just arrived, but something was different about him. His hair had two long pigtails on either side of his head, his bangs combed over his right eye but there was something under there. His lip looked split and his uninjured eye was to the ground. His dress was white and green. The top part was white and over the white was green, similar to a corset. Flooding down was green like green clovers, at the edges were white, the green hung at the edges like curtains on the stage and had little green four leaf clovers on certain parts.

His arms were covered to the top of his arm, before his shoulder, with light green silk gloves, at the top a living green four leaf clover. By her side were two servants, a lady and a man...no more of a boy. The lady was in a maid dress wearing glasses and had red hair, probably Scottish. The other seemed to be more of a gardener if anything, with blond hair and a straw hat. The two bowed to the boy in the dress, before standing by the door.

"Oh my..." Sebastian said.

"Damn..." Claude whispered.

Sebastian watched as the boy glanced around, before heading to the snack table, like he had been doing it all his life. Sebastian's eyes darkened, seeing The Viscount step near the boy.

"Uh oh...competion~!" Claude let out a snort. Sebastian shot his dangerous glare towards the man, but turned his attention back to the boy and the Viscount Druitt.

"Shut it." Sebastian hissed. "Don't you have a man-wife to be getting?" His eyes widen, seeing the boy and Viscount on the dance floor.

"Damn, he just took his first dance of the evening." Claude muttered. "Blow to your ego, your majesty?"

"No...not at all. Just remind me to publicly humiliate the Viscount Druitt and we'll be even." Sebastian growled.

He saw how close the Viscount's hand was to the boy's lower hip and his eye twitched visibly. He watched as the boy gave the Viscount Druitt a smile and a blush.

"So...what do are you planning?"

"I'm planning to dye the Viscount's hair pink and put him in woman's lingerie and hanged him by his underwear in public square." Sebastian answered through gritted teeth. His smoldering wine colored eyes glaring at the Viscount.

"Or I'll make it sweet and simple and just kill him." Sebastian's mouth turned up into his sadistic smile, his eyes glowing a bit with evil intentions deep in their orbs.

Claude scooted his chair a bit away from Sebastian, sighing. He glanced out into the crowd, sipping his drink.

"_Oh hohohohoho!" _He noticed the blond-haired boy he met the night before, laughing with a lot of men and women alike around him. "_Ole!" _

Women were leaving and men were obviously attracted to him. What had been his name? Right, Alois.

His eyes reminded Claude of the lightning from the mountain storms, a bright, bright blue flash of lightning. It was almost unnatural how the color was. Those bright lightening blue eyes are never going to leave Claude's mind. Those same eyes flashed their overpowering gaze over to Claude.

Alois shot Claude a rebellious grin, waving at him a bit before continuing his conversation with another taller man.

"_Ole!"_ the boy shouted again, laughing. The men around Alois laughed with him, one of them handing him a drink. Alois yanked the drink from the man, grinning, swinging his head back and laughed again.

"Damn it.." Claude growled, watching Alois in a flirt position near a guy.

"Seems your man-wife turned out to be a slut like I said." Sebastian snorted.

"Yours is with another guy too."

"He's not surrounded by men. " Sebastian said. "The Song's ending. My turn, good luck Claude."

"Cold, Cold bastard." Claude hissed.

"Yes, sir!" Sebastian said, standing up, heading over to his dancing boy and the Viscount.

"My Lady, might I asked your hand for another dance?" The Viscount asked, extending his hand to the boy.

"Well...um.." The boy stuttered, obviously nervous. Sebastian tapped the Viscount's shoulder before he could answer a word.

"Might I dance with the young lady, Viscount Aleister?" Sebastian asked. The Viscount glanced at Sebastian, his eyes widening.

_'Today's a good day to be a prince.' _Sebastian thought, grinning a bit.

He could hear faintly the boy curse under his breath when he noticed Sebastian.

"O-Of course, my lord!" The Viscount said, very nervous and stuttering a bit. When the song ended a mere few minutes later, he watched the boy and the Viscount bow and the boy, completely ignoring Sebastian, walked over to the snack table. It took Sebastian a few long strides but he caught up quickly.

"Where do you think you're going?" The boy jumped when Sebastian's hot breath hit his ear.

"Getting something to eat and drink. Is that a crime?" the boy said, whirling around to face Sebastian with a slight pout on his lips.

"Of course not. But I thought you'd like your cake.." Sebastian said, glancing to the side with a slight fake frown on his lips

"Cake?" The boy's deep ocean blue eyes sparkled brightly at the mention of cake. "You actually made it?"

"Of course, I'm a man of my word." Sebastian said, putting a gloved hand to his heart like he was making a promise or was about to bow like one of his butlers. "Follow me." The boy's only visible eye glanced around a bit nervously before sighing a bit.

"Fine...but if this is date rape, I'll kill you with my bare hands." The boy hissed quietly to Sebastian, the eye turning from happiness to suspicions and glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian was surprised how fast the boy's emotions could snap like that.

"Of course not. This way, my lady." He noticed the slight twitch of the eye by the boy but made no comment about it. He took the boy's hand, leading him past the dancing couples to the other end of the ball room where a second snack table had been set up, expect this one had whole, large cakes on it in a long line. There were about a dozen cakes, barely touched by the guests.

Near the end of the table, behind a stack of plates was a very large sized cake, hidden from the peering, curious, and also judgemental eyes of the world by a dark deep blue glass cover, with a white slip of paper, in Sebastian's neatest cursive handwriting, resting on the top, reading '_Reserved.'_

"Hm.." the kid said, glancing down at the cover of the cake, with a slight quirk of a raised eyebrow, clearly not impressed with the cover. Sebastian smiled lightly at him, picking up a plate and giving it to the boy. His hand wrapped around the handle on the cover, slowly picking it up to reveal the cake he had taken hours of time to make perfectly.

The cake was simple but beautiful in it's own way. The icing wasn't chocolate but a different sort of chocolate that was recent made, called 'Nutella' and Sebastian had smoothed it down to perfection. The strawberries washed and sprinkled with sugar like crystals with drops of melted nutella dripped onto them like they were tears of chocolate.

"O-Oh my.." The boy whimpered a bit, holding his stomach as his eyes laid upon the perfect cake. Sebastian saw the hungry look in his eyes and hearing the loud growl of his stomach over the loud conversations of other guests.

"Have you not eaten?" Sebastian asked, slight concern for the boy.

"Not since this morning. I've been so busy that I forgot lunch." The boy answered, his eye only aimed at the cake, the plate against the boy's flat stomach over the dress.

"Then fix a slice of cake. After all, it's all yours." Sebastian said, gesturing for him to grab a slice of the cake.

"All mine...ooohhhh~!" The boy actually giggled, his smile stretching across his face in excitement. He wiped his lip with his thumb before taking the large cake cutting knife near the plates and staring down at the cake.

"I can really have all this cake?" The boy asked before he cut into the cake, looking at Sebastian with nearly a begging look in his single blue eyes shining brightly in the bright lights of the room.

Sebastian chuckling lightly, knowing that the boy would probably eat the cake

"It's yours." The boy's smile widen, bringing the knife down gracefully, cutting a large slice of the cake. He scooted the slice onto his plate, getting a bit of the Nutella on his fingers. After he managed to get the cake on his plate, he greedily licked his gloved fingers, getting the stain out of the glove quickly.

"Having fun, M'lady?" Sebastian chuckled lightly as the boy grabbed a fork.

"Weren't those the first words you spoke to me?" The boy asked, not looking at Sebastian as he took a big bite of the cake. Sebastian grinned, seeing the shiver from the boy. It was obvious he was enjoying the cake.

"I suppose they were. How is it?" Sebastian asked, smiling at the boy.

"Delicious! OH my gosh! This is really good!" The boy said, smiling brightly. He brought another forkful to his mouth but he didn't bring the fork down after he finished the bite. He glanced up at Sebastian, frowning now.

"Fine!" The boy huffed, his cheeks out a bit and his lip in a pout." I accept your apology!"

"Thank goodness. I thought the cake had gone to waste." Sebastian sighed, smirking at the boy. But really, he had forgot the reason he had made the cake was just as an apology to the boy.

"Hmph." The boy hummed as he took a few more bites of cake, his little pink tongue licking his lips after each bite.

"So...will you tell me your name now?" Sebastian asked, stepping closer to him, smiling a bit.

"Ha! Just because you got me cake-"he stopped talking. His face turned into a hard expression, his mouth closed, and inside the boy's tongue poking around before he opened his mouth again, reaching inside, pulling out a ring."What's this?"

"A ring." Sebastian smirked at the boy. The boy exchanged glances between the ring and Sebastian before speaking again.

"This better not be a engagement ring, because you're denied." Sebastian smirked a bit.

"Of course not." Sebastian chuckled lightly. "If you get a slice of cake with something in it, like say a ring or a coin, it means you'll find happiness."

"Happiness.." The boy mumbled, staring at the ring with a wide eye. "I could use some..."

He placed the ring on his right ring finger, Sebastian noted the ring was a size too big his finger.

"Not bad." The boy smiled at Sebastian, glancing up at him.

"So...about your name..."Sebastian said slowly with a grin.

"No."

"Why not?" Sebastian questioned.

"Because you won't see me again after the ball so therefore there is no point." The boy huffed, taking a big bite of the cake, accidentally smearing nutella on his lips.

"Let me help you with that.." Sebastian said, leaning down and cupping the boy's cheek to keep him still, sticking his tongue out and gently licking the sweet frosting off of the boy's lips.

Sebastian heard the angry screams of his fangirls and stalkers as it echoed in the ballroom, quiet loudly, hurting Sebastian's sensitive ears.

"W-What are you doing?" The boy questioned, pushing Sebastian away and taking a napkin and wiping the remaining frosting of nutella off his lip face, though his cheeks were tinted bright pink.

"Just cleaning up a mess for you, M'lady." Sebastian answered, smiling as he licked his own lips, still tasting the sweet Nutella on his tongue.

"Don't do that. _Ever. " _The boy hissed angrily, his visible eye flaring at Sebastian.

"So you would rather want the real thing? Okay." Sebastian smirked, leaning down and pressing his lips onto the boy's lips. Sebastian took the cake from his hands, laying it on the table next to them and snaking his arm around the boy's waist, pulling him closer to the kiss. He could hear the even louder screams of the girls but they were fading away.

He felt the boys hands rest on his chest, the boy letting out a small sigh. The kiss was beautiful, Sebastian nearly losing his mind in the process of the first kiss with another boy. Sure, he's kissed dozens of women, but this boy, his kiss wasn't like the others.

Suddenly, the boy pushed him away, turning his head towards the faint distant clock tower. The boy blushed cutely, covering his mouth a bit with his hand as Sebastian grinned, towering over him.

"Don't do that either." The boy murmured, his cheeks and ears a deep pink and his small hand still covering his mouth, Sebastian couldn't help to wonder if that kiss was the boy's first._  
_

"My, My you are certainly an excellent kisser. " Sebastian commented, giving the boy a bright smile.

"Hmph." The boy hummed. _'He does that a lot.'_ Sebastian noted.

"I thought you would've slapped me, though." He smirked at the boy, who glanced up at him.

"If we weren't out in a highly populated area and you weren't a hell of a kisser than I would've kicked your ass until you didn't have one for me to kick." The boy suddenly hissed, glaring at him with that single, visible eye that Sebastian would love to get lost into.

"Oh, so I was an excellent kisser as well?" Sebastian questioned, smirking as the compliment was made known.

"S-Shut it.." The boy hissed quietly, his cheeks and ears becoming more pink, slowly turning to the color red. He turned around, a small whimper coming from him.

"I can't help to wonder...was that your first?" Sebastian questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"N-No.." The boy said quietly, almost classified as whispering and Sebastian could barely made out what he had said.

"It was, wasn't it? How perfect!" Sebastian clapped his hands, smiling and chuckling. "I've taken such a lovely first kiss from a lovely boy." he bent down and whispered those words hotly into his ear, making sure the words were heard.

"I swear to God, if you keep this up, I'm going to kill you with a fork." The boy hissed, turning around, holding his ear.

"You wound me so, my dear." Sebastian smirked at Ciel with a wide grin. He then noticed something black peeking out underneath the thick blue bangs of the boy.

Sebastian reached up slowly, raising the boy's bangs from his right eye, his own eyes widening as he saw a black eye patch hiding the twin blue eye. The boy caught his hand, slapping it away from his bangs, frowning deeply.

"D-Don't do that." The boy said, his single eye narrowing a bit. Sebastian then noticed the split on the boy's lip, his eyes widening a bit more but not noticable.

"Your lip is split too.." Sebastian said quietly. He grabbed the boy's wrist gently, pulling him out of the loud ballroom and into the gardens once more.

"W-What?" The boy stuttered, jogging a bit to keep up with Sebastian so he would not trip.

Soon, Sebastian stopped in front of the fountain from the night before, the water sparkling by the night of the moon and the gentle glow of the clock tower.

Sebastian carefully push the boy to sit on the edge of the fountain, bending down on his knees in front of him, not caring he got dirty. He raised his hand slowly, going to the bangs and tugging the eyepatch off.

"No, don't do that. Quit!" The boy whined out, but Sebastian managed to complete his goal in taking the offending object off. His eyes widen visibly, seeing the swollen eye. It was half open, staring at Sebastian but there was a cut under it, very large and maybe deep and swelling up quite a bit.

"Your eye...it's swelled up." Sebastian breathed out in a short gasp.

The boy covered his eye with his hand in shame, bending his head down, not looking at Sebastian.

"What happened to you?" Sebastian asked, worry soaked into his voice and tone. He noticed the boy began to shiver a bit.

"Nothing...just an accident." The boy said, an obvious lie plaguing the boy's mouth and voice. Sebastian shrugged off his coat, wrapping it around the boy's shoulders.

"Tell me...please." Sebastian pressed, his hands on the boy's dress covered legs.

"I...It was.." The boy said softly, looking like he was about to cry. His small, nimble fingers wrapping around Sebastian's ring and pulling it off and putting it on his thumb, not really noticing what he was doing. The boy's good eye glanced at the clock tower, widening in slight fear or surprise, Sebastian wasn't sure .

"I have to go." The boy said, standing up, brushing Sebastian's hands off.

"Wait, please. Tell me what happened." Sebastian said, standing up with him and taking the boy's small hands in his own much larger ones.

"Tomorrow, not tonight. Not now." The boy said nervously as he tied the eyepatch back into place with shaky hands and recovering it with his bangs.

"I'm sorry. Bye." The boy said as picked up his dress, then turning on his heels to run out of the gardens.

"Wait, m'lady!" Sebastian said, wondering to himself why the hell he said that. He ran after the mysterious boy in the dress but he had disappeared by the time Sebastian made it back to the ballroom. The boy and his servants were gone and it was obvious they weren't coming back._  
_

Sebastian growled and scowled as he was surrounded by many women but he brushed by them, angry he had lost his boy once again. It was irritating. He had to get a plan for this. He had to.

His smoldering red eyes glanced to Claude, seeing him dance with his so called 'man-wife'. Sebastian's scowl deepened, a dark energy swirling deep inside of Sebastian. His eyes glowed a dark red now as Sebastian stomped his way to his throne/seat.

"My Lord, would you like a drink?" A butler asked, holding out a trey of glasses of wine. Sebastian's glowing gaze snapped to glasses of wine. Suddenly, they all practically exploded as Sebastian's eyes made contact with them. Sebastian snapped out of his angry state as he heard screams and cries of shock. Sebastian gasped, wondering how the hell that happened.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" Grell yelled, running up.

"I-I'm fine...but what the hell was that?"

"I don't know!" Grell said nervously as he helped the butler clean up the mess. Luckily the butler hadn't been to close to anyone to get any wine or glass on them. "They just exploded!"

"Did someone have a firearm or something?" Sebastian asked.

"No, there wasn't a gun shot! They just suddenly exploded!" Grell said.

"This is just too weird. I'm going to bed." Sebastian said, walking away.

"A-Alright." Grell said, sighing a bit.

Sebastian walked past many women, but ignored them and headed up the lone stair case, it taking a few twists and turns and finally reached a hallway. He walked down it, towards his bedroom. He flopped down onto his bed, sighing.

He thought about the whole night as he slowly drifted off. What he couldn't shake off was the weird feeling that what happened barely a few moments ago wasn't an accident and that he had somehow caused it. He also couldn't get the bluenette he met merely the night before out of his head. The boy was a perfect little thing.

Sebastian grinned, his mind coming up with a new plan to get the boy's name. His mind drifted off, leaving him alone to sleep, a perfect plan in his mind.

He could already hear the bells.

**Author's Note: Finally finished this! Took me a while but I got Sebastian's chapter up! Don't ask about the part with the glasses exploding, it is important. Yes, guns were there in this timeline...or whatever. :D**

**Everyone, even Sebastian, loves Nutella! 8D**

**Also, another thing. The reason why Sebastian's chapter is so detailed, more so than Ciel's, is because Sebastian pays more attention to things around him and can describe them better than Ciel can, seeing as Ciel was raised to be a servant and only had to pay attention if the house was clean or the food was burnt. Understand? No? Ask me if you don't! :P**

**Also this is my longest chapter for this story! YAY!**

**Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think! **

_**See ya later, Alligator~!**_


	9. Tick Tock Goes the Clean and Pure

**I'm so evil that I'm mean to Ciel. I'm not a huge fan of this chapter because it's going to be weird. :D**

**Most will be explained in Sebastian's chapter!**

**I love you guys and I hope you read to the end!**

**Review please!**

**_Allons-y!_  
**

Ciel groaned as he was shoved off his bed, his face and the floor getting quite friendly.

"What..." Ciel hissed, glancing up. It was Angelina. And she didn't look happy.

"You didn't wake us up AGAIN! You worthless little piece of-" She started but Ciel just scarped himself off the floor, sitting on the bed, smirking.

"More insults? Okay!" Ciel grinned at her. "Show me what you got, wanna be!"

"You ungrateful-"

"No, Angelina, it is _you _who is ungrateful to your servant who hasn't complained in over six to seven years. Excuse me, but I thought I was a Phantomhive, not a servant. You can go eat dirt because that's all you are to me. Get out of my room, ungrateful bitch. No, get out of my house in fact! Take your children with you!" Ciel snapped, his bright blue single eye flaring dangerously.

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

"Y-You..." Angelina said, holding her cheek. Ciel was now up, glaring at her with his own red cheek.

"I'd never raise my hand to a lady, a woman, or a girl. But in your case." Ciel said, walking past her. "You are none of those, what so ever."

_SLAP!_

Ciel let out a cry of pain, his back slashed with a hard, thin object.

"Slaves don't fight their mistresses." She hissed, holding a black whip in her hands. Ciel's blue eyes glared at her, holding his back. He lurched for the door, only to have his ankle whipped together on the floor.

"I'm not your damn slave! " Ciel screeched. "FINNY! MEY-RIN! PLUTOO!" Ciel yelled. Howls and meows were heard and loud steps were heard. Angelina ran over to the door, locking it.

"It's time for your punishment, little Ciella...And _no one _will help you." Ciel heard his pets frantic howling and yowling.

He fused his eyes shut, preparing himself for the punishment.

"MOM!" Angelina's eyes snapped up.

"MOMMM!" Alois was yelling for her.

"I'll deal with you later, ungrateful child." Angelina snarled, giving Ciel one whip across his back before wrapping it up and placing it in her dress pocket. When she exited the room, Ciel lunged for the door, slamming it shut, so his pets wouldn't come in and locked it, shaking violently. He had never seen Angelina that mad before. And he didn't enjoy it.

His body was trembling, his eyes wide and his back had a gash on it.

"MEOW!" He heard Finny meow out, scratching and clawing at the door to get in.

"F-Finny...Mey-Rin..." Ciel said, his voice shaky and unstable. "H-Hide in the gardens...until I can get out. I...I might be in here for a while. Make sure Pluto doesn't get into trouble.." Ciel said, his eyes watering. He didn't want his pets to hear him.

"Meow?"

"JUST GO!" Ciel yelled. He heard his cats bound down the stairs, Pluto having of chased after Angelina.

Ciel felt the darkness of the world around him. His eyes were glowing a deep royal blue. His hatred for Angelina grew even more, feeling drops of blood through his night shirt.

He rested his back against the wooden door, ignoring the pain and wrapped his arms around his legs tightly.

"This world is disgusting." Ciel said softly, glancing at the window. The sky was dark and cloudy. It was going to be a rainy night. Tears welled up in Ciel's blue eyes, the eyepatch discarded across the floor.

"Ciella?" A small voice said. Ciel glanced up, towards the window. No one was there. Ciel shifted, turning his back to the window, his shoulder against the door and leaned his head against it.

"Ciella." the voice said again.

Suddenly Ciel realized how dark it was getting. Feathers of black were surrounding him, then they turned white.

"Clean." The voice continued. "Clean little Ciella, dancing in the night, Clean little Ciella, washing the floors of the day. Walk down those castle halls, dancing away your time of night. Night turns to day and day turns to noon. Step mother, Step Mother ,so cruel and vile, does not want poor Clean little Ciella. " The voice sang

"Clean little Ciella, dancing in white and blue, Clean Little Ciella, dancing in green and white. Clean Little Ciella, whatever shall you dance in, into the pure night. "

"S-Stop it.." Ciel said, the feathers blackening the whole room.

"Who shall be Ciella dancing partner, such a stubborn but beautiful child. One who guards by Little Ciella, cares for Clean Little Ciella. "

"Stop it!" Ciel said, louder.

"The Demon, The Devil, one who is becoming the king, shall become the partner of Clean Pure Little Ciella. Watch as Clean Pure Little Ciella is dancing with the Dark. "

"Stop! Please. Stop..." The voice was echoing deep into Ciel's mind. He couldn't move, couldn't breath.

"Last dance, Last Dance, Ciella can only dance a last dance. Who shall take little Ciella away from the vile, the impure, the ugly? The Dark, The Dark, The Dark!"

"STOP!" Ciel Yelled, covering his ears.

"Ciel."

"Ciel."

"s-stop.." Ciel whispered.

"Ciel."

"CIEL!"

"WHAT?!"

"Wake up."

Ciel bolted up on his bed, sweat beating down his face and chest, the covers were on the floor and so was the pillow.

"W-What?.."Ciel questioned looking around. It wasn't dawn just yet. His cats were sleeping on his dresser and Pluto was sleeping on the floor.

He was in the attic, like usual. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. His chest was terribly heavy, his lungs feeling like they were being crushed. Something...Something was pressed against his chest but there was nothing there. Ciel's eyes welled up with tears. His mouth was so dry.

He covered his mouth with his hand, pressing his legs against his chest, wrapping his other arm around them. Finally, tears rolled down his cheeks, remember the nightmare. That was all it had been. A nightmare. But he felt something...odd against his chest. Like the whip from his dream had slashed his chest..

The breathless feeling was gone but now a stinging pain was on his chest. He slowly unbuttoned his night shirt, wondering what was going on. He took it off, tossing it on the bed. His eyes widen in shock, wondering where the hell this came from.

Nothing was there. At all. But he felt the sting so why isn't there anything there?

"Meow?" He looked up at the cat standing away on the bed with him. But...it wasn't one of his cats.

"Hm?" He hummed. It was a pure black cat with red eyes. He sat in front of Ciel, almost smiling.

"Well, hello there. What are you doing here?" Ciel said, almost forgetting about the sting on his chest. He slowly pushed his hand forward, a few inches from the cat.

"How'd you get up here, anyway? The doors shut. Did you climb through the window?" Ciel asked.

"Meow." The cat answered, rubbing its face against Ciel's hand.

"Well, no answer. You are a real beauty, aren't you?" Ciel smiled softly, petting the cat. He shivered a bit. He took his hand back and buttoned up his shirt again, goosebumps appearing on his skin.

"It's cold in here...I wish I had a heater, or a fireplace, or something." Ciel sighed, pulling his sleep shirt over his legs and leaned against the wall, his back to it and his head laid back. He shifted his head towards the cat again.

"You must be lost, kitty cat. I wonder why you came up here though? You probably smelled my cats' scent or something and thought this was a safe place or something like that." Ciel mumbled.

"You're so pretty. You remind me of someone...someone...dark.." Ciel murmured, his eyes going hazy.

"He's like you. He has your eyes..."

"Meow?"

"I don't know his name. Then again he don't know mine either. He's tall, real tall." Ciel explained, still petting the cat. "He has black hair...your eyes... and he's always sitting in the middle of the crowd on a seat like he's the king of the party or something."

"Meow!"

"I don't know who he is...but he's weird...but oddly nice. I feel kind of bad that tonight will be the last time I ever see him...then again." Ciel laughed with no humor in his tone. "He'll probably be ashamed that he danced with me...if he ever finds out who I am...God..."

"Meow..." the cat meowed sadly.

"I want to run away from all this...but I can't live on my own. I have no money, no home to go to, and I won't be able to take food. She'll probably just drag me back here, kicking and screaming."

"meow?"

"My stepmother...she's...terrible, mean, and a downright disappointment to my family's name!" Ciel said, slamming his other hand on the bed. The cat jumped, seeing the flame in Ciel's eyes. Ciel shook his head.

"And her children...Lizzie is just annoying, stupid, and everything like Stepmother. Alois...he's alright. He's not too bad; he could've turned out worse. He even said he was sorry...and gave me his handkerchief. He's kinder...I guess." Ciel sighed.

"And Bard, he's the cook. He's the closet to a friend but I see him more of an uncle figure. He's been here since before I was born and worked under my father and mother. Before they died...I mean..." Ciel said, a familiar wetness in his eyes appearing. He rubbed his eyes carefully, not wanting to open the wound on his cheek and not to rub his eyes too hard.

"He's nice, a bit odd, but he's friendly. He makes me laugh sometimes; he certainly knows more about the outside world than I do. He says that there's these castles that go higher than the castle here! And it lights up! All by itself!" Ciel said, in an excited tone.

"Bard told me that when I get older and I take over the company that my father left me, he'll take me there and I'll meet the nicest people _he's _ever met. I can't wait really." Ciel smiled a bit.

"I bet you're a hungry kitty, right? Come on now, let's go. My stupid stepfamily won't wake up for another few hours." Ciel said, looking at the purring cat. "Don't wake up the others though; they're very protective of me."

Ciel stood up and the cat jumped onto his shoulders gracefully. The cat then bumped his head against Ciel's chin in a greeting.

_A few moments later_

Ciel smiled as the cat purred. He was drinking milk from a little dish on the floor, with Ciel in his workclothes, crouched down next to him.

"You'll have to go soon. My stepfamily is nice enough to let me keep the others because they were gifts from my father. You're a stray kitty cat or a lost kitty cat. I can't take care of you or I'll get smacked. Sorry, kitty cat..." Ciel sighed.

The cat finished up the milk and went over to Ciel's feet.

"I kind of wish I could keep you..." Ciel sighed again, petting the cat's head gently. "But you have to go...I'm sorry.."

"Meow...Meow?" the cat mewed. Ciel stared at the cat.

"Okay, kitty, listen." Ciel shifted, holding his thumb out and taking off his family ring. "When I get older, and you're still around and kicking, you can come back. You can come back anytime you want, just go to my bedroom. You have to leave before my stepfamily knows you're here, understand?"

"Meow!" The cat mewed, seemingly understanding what Ciel was telling it.

"See this ring?"

"Meow Meow!" The cat responded, looking at the ring in front of his face.

"This ring has been passed down through my family for generations to the head of the family. So as long as I hold this ring, I am the head of my family and when I can lead this family, I'm going to keep you and take good care of you. Whenever you see this ring...and it's not on my finger, bring it back to me. It's _my _ring and I need to always have it until I turn sixteen." Ciel explained.

The cat acted as if he were nodding and purred.

"Oh god...I'm talking to a cat...again. I have to be going insane or something. Then again, I have a godmother and my pets started talking back two days ago...maybe this is another dream...a dream within a dream...I'm still a servant, the party is in a few hours and it's the first day...there is no mysterious man and there was no heavenly cake.." Ciel said, groaning as he put his face in his hands.

"I'm so tired...so very tired..." Ciel sighed.

"Meow?"

"I probably should give you a name..." Ciel sighed again, looking at the cat. "I'll call you...Shadow. Because you are like a shadow. Understand?"

The cat purred, its red eyes staring at Ciel's unguarded sapphire blue ones. He had left his eyepatch upstairs so his swollen eye was vulnerable.

"Meow, meow!" The cat said, bounding to the back door. It scratched at the door, meowing at the boy who sat on the floor in his work dress.

"Oh, it's probably time for you to go." Ciel said, getting on his feet and walking to the wooden door. He unlatched the door, pulling up the wooden bolt on the door. He slowly pushed it open, the bright light seeping into the dark room of the kitchen, blinding Ciel quiet a bit.

He covered his eyes with his hand, looking down at the cat.

"Bye Shadow. Come back when you can, okay? Only at night though. I'll have some tuna and milk waiting for you when I can." Ciel said.

"Meow Meow!" The cat mewed, bounding into the sunlight filled world and out the courtyard, passing the stables.

"See ya...Shadow." Ciel sighed, smiling to himself. He sighed a bit, shutting the door and going over the window over the sink and pulling aside the curtains.

"Ciella?" a voice said.

Ciel glanced behind him, jumping a bit. There in the doorway, looking tired and ashamed a bit was Alois.

"Yes, Alois? Do you want breakfast already? I'll get right on it." Ciel said, going over to the cupboards to pull out the flour, sugar and baking soda.

"N-No, that's not why I'm here...Normally the members of the house aren't even permitted to be in the kitchen."

"I know that, Alois." Ciel said, not looking at the blond-haired boy behind him.

"Ciella...where were you last night?"

"I was here, Alois. Where else would I be?" Ciel lied easily, glancing behind him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...no reason, really.." Alois said, shifting on his slippers.

"Alright then." Ciel said.

"I saw...a lady.." Alois said suddenly. "At the ball. She was speaking to a friend of the Prince."

"I see...well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Lots of ladies would be talking to the Prince and his friends at the ball." Ciel said, biting his lip but not looking at the boy.

"She looked awfully familiar though. She had your hair color and her right eye was covered by her bangs like she was hiding something..."

"Alois, if you're insisting what I think you are..." Ciel said, turning around.

"Ciel, don't lie to me. Were you at the Ball last night?" Alois said, suddenly really close to Ciel. Their noses almost touching and Alois's pale hands against the counter, preventing escape for the Phantomhive boy.

"A-Alois...you're too close." Ciel said, shifting under the boy's icy gaze.

"Answer me!" Alois hissed, his lightning blue eyes staring into Ciel's sapphire blue ones; his gaze hard, ready to detect any lie from Ciel.

Ciel harden his posture, his elbows resting behind him on the counter, near Alois's hands. His eyes harden also, looking back at Alois. His lips were in a thin line and he stared up at the only two inches taller boy.

"I wasn't there, Alois. You said it yourself. It was a lady, not a boy. What do you think I did, dress up as a girl or something?" Ciel sighed

"I know you better then you think I do, Phantom." Alois said, his eyes widening a bit. "You aren't that hard to read. If you could, you would do that."

"You're full of it, _Trancy."_ Alois winced at his old last name. "I suggest you get off me, or you'll really see what a Phantomhive is made of." Ciel continued, his gaze glaring at the boy before him.

"Ciel, that girl wore another dress the first night but her hair was the same length as yours. Last night, she had pigtails. Care to put two and two together?" Alois said, not budging.

"So what? She could've been mistaken as a boy in a dress and was embarrassed so she got fake pigtails to stop the confusion. " Ciel said, sighing and rolling his eyes.

"You've been oversleeping."

"I'm being overworked."

"You've been cranky a lot."

"I have my moods."

"You've fought with Mother when you didn't do it before."

"I just happened of realized who I truly was and what I am capable of. Do not underestimate a Phantomhive, _Trancy."_

"Do not call me that, Ciella. I'm just as much of a Phantomhive as you are." Alois said.

"You? A Phanomhive? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Ciel showed Alois a cruel, sinister smile. "You're a liar."

"You little-"

"Hush up, Trancy. I know the truth about you, whether you like it or not, I know more about you than you think I do. You're not the only one who can read people." Ciel said, letting a deep breath out but not in a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Alois said, his eyes almost darting away from Ciel's own eyes but fought back with a challenge deep in his lightning pools.

"You're the only Trancy." Ciel spoke softly. Alois's eyes widen and his arms dropped bonelessly to his sides.

"H-How-?"

"I knew about it through the newspaper and I saw the files. You and Elizabeth aren't really Angelina's kids." Ciel said.

"B-But she said-!"

"She got rid of the proof of that? Of course not. You can't get rid of those or it'll be like you don't exist. " Ciel said.

"Elizabeth was about three when her father divorced her mother for Angelina and then he died two years later. Just when your father met Angelina, your mother dies in a carriage accident and your father goes on to marry Angelina and adopts Elizabeth as his own child even though she's a year older than both of us." Ciel explained, resting his back against the counter, his hands on the counter and his arms straight and his right leg over his left loosely in a casual way.

"Then your father dies from choking on some breakfast. You three are left alone, all under the Trancy name and richer and able to change records of just about anything." Ciel said, crossing his arms, his gaze hardening.

"That's where _my _family comes in. My mother died when I was two from the flu and then he meets _her._ My father married her to give me a mother, not because he loved her. He loved my mother more than anything and he told me that. You and I were eight while Elizabeth was nine when my father dies from something unknown. Do you see a pattern yet?"

Alois looked up, stunned at Ciel's last words.

"H-Huh?"

"Midford divorce for Angelina then dies of a horse throwing him off in a midjump by being scared of something and he breaks his neck. Your mother dies in a carriage accident and then he chokes on something. My father died of something unknown. Fathers all die after marrying Angelina for merely a few years..." Ciel continued.

"..." Alois teared up a bit.

"I-I saw my father's body fall when he choked to death...how is that a freaking pattern?"

"There are things to make it look like an accident or just natural causes. Think about it. There are drugs to make someone's throat swell and she could've stuffed a piece of food down his throat. What I'm saying is that I think your father was murdered. And not just yours; both mine and Elizabeth's. She can't just be having bad luck. She's marrying wealthy people and they all seem to die."

"...Ciella...Ciel...this is starting to make sense..." Alois said.

"Of course it makes sense." Ciel sighed, rolling his eyes. "it's because I figured it out. I'm Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent Phantomhive and I know nearly everything."

"If a tree fall in a forest but no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

"It makes a sound but no one can hear it. Even if someone was there to hear it, it still would make a sound."

"Is the glass half empty or half full?"

"Depends; did you pour water out or did you pour water into it half way?" Ciel asked.

"Which came first; the chicken or the egg?"

"The chicken because you would need the chicken to make the egg."

"Okay, fine, you win." Alois sighed. "But you were at the Ball weren't you!"

"When you have proof, give me a call." Ciel said, getting off the counter, heading towards the door.

"But-"

"Just so you know..." Ciel said, putting a hand on the door way, his gaze over his shoulder towards Alois.

"You don't get let off easy with a Phantomhive."

"Wha-?"

"Shh..." Ciel said, putting a finger to his lips before actually _skipping _towards the main house.

_"Tick Tock goes the clock,  
And what now shall we play?  
Tick Tock goes the clock,  
Now summer's gone away._

_Tick Tock goes the clock,_  
_And what then shall we see?_  
_Tick Tock, until the day,_  
_That thou shalt marry me._

_Tick Tock goes the clock,_  
_And all the years they fly._  
_Tick tock and all too soon,_  
_You and I must die!"_

Ciel was _singing _as he skipped into the main house, towards the attic door.

"CIELLA!"

He ran up through the attic door, up the stairs and towards his room.

He bolted the door, throwing down the freshly installed wooden bolt on his door and sat on his bed, glancing at his pets who were startled awake by his loudness.

_'I have to think of a plan to get past Alois and not meet him at the Ball. Elizabeth will probably catch on and I have to make sure she doesn't meet me either. I have to stay close to the weird man, too, just in case. Don't draw attention to myself again and try to have a good time.' _

Ciel sighed, glancing outside. Midday. Oh boy.

He began muttering a song under his breath, his fingers twitching.

___"Tick Tock goes the clock,  
And what now shall we play?  
Tick Tock goes the clock,  
Now summer's gone away."_  


"Meow?" Finny mewed.

"Hm?" Ciel glanced up, his eyes clouded a bit.

"Meow!" Mey-Rin mewed, rubbing against Ciel's leg.

"Sorry, just thinking." Ciel said, the clouds in his eyes disappearing. He petted Mey-Rin, smirking a bit.

"Just...Thinking..." Ciel said softly, his eyes beginning to cloud again, his smirk falling.

"WOOF!" Pluto barked, scratching at the door.

"Okay, okay!" Ciel said, snapping out of his thoughts and going to the door. He unlocked it and let Pluto out. He locked it again and fell against his bed.

He sighed, shutting his eyes.

Just a few minutes...Just a few more minutes...

Just a few hours...

Just a little longer...

Till Summer goes away.

**Author's Note: Yes, that's part of Doctor Who. It's just a bit I put in there for the hell of it and it's part of the story. I have a twist imagination and I WILL use it! **

**Anyway, the next chapter will explain the cat and maybe about the dream, perhaps? The song is Tick Tock Goes the Clock. It's both creepy and exciting at the same time. I _have _to put some Doctor Who in my stories to spice them up a bit!**

**I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. D,X I'm getting obsessed.**

**Also the dream...its what _could _happened to Ciel if he doesn't do something about Angelina. Not the feather, name calling, part. The whipping part. Yeah...I sometimes like to hurt Ciel for the hell of it. Sorry guys! XD**

**So Alois knows Ciel is going to the Ball! And what's with the song Ciel is singing?! I HAVE NO IDEA! Feed me ideas, folks!**

**Love you guys and I'm glad you read this and I hope you review at least!**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_  
**

**Shh~! Spoilers!**

_"Trust me, he isn't what you want him to be."_

_"Who am I?"_

_"He's the Dark."_

_"Why did this happened?"_

_"I'm sorry, my son."_

_"My mother...she was murdered?"_

_"I did it for you!"_

_"She would've left me anyway."_

_"I saw the boy in my dreams."_

_"I didn't mean to break it!"_

_"You are going to ruin his life and your own if you keep this up!"_

_"He has an awesome ass, so what?"_

_"He can't be king!"_

_"I have to be the King."_

_"It's your father, Sebastian. He's dying."_

_"You have to get a heir to the throne when you get married."_

_"Is that even possible?"_

_"Clean, Pure is what you need. Or the Darkness and you shall meet!"_

_"The hell does that mean?_

_"Who's Clean and Pure?"_

_"I can't control it, Claude!"_

_"We have to do this."_

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"It's happening again!"_

_"SEBASTIAN!"_

**THOSE MADE NO SENSE AT ALL :D**_  
_

**TROLOLOLOL **

**or is it a troll? :3**

**DUN DUN...DUUUUUNNNN!**


	10. Another Notice

**Hey guys! Sakura here with a little note. From now on, I'll post chapters on Saturdays for my stories. I know, it's a long time but I need that long to write down as many chapters as I can!**

**Also I got a Twitter account that you guys can go on and talk to me and all that good stuff.**

**Here's the link: /SakuraTannaTaka **

**Just go to Twitter and look me up :D**

**I may also post a few chapters here and there over the week and not just on Saturday, like for holidays and such. :P I know you guys want me to update faster but it might go better with a deadline. I hope you don't hate me for this. .**

**Also, please check out the poll on my profile on which story you want me to finish first. The one with the current most votes is If the Ring Fits**

****  
**If you want me to finish another story, vote already! No deadline on that. Let's see...anything else...I don't think so. Oh right!**

**Don't be afraid to talk to me on Twitter! I love meeting new people and I want to get closer to my reviewers!**

**You can tell me about yourself or you can give me ideas on a few stories that you didn't want to tell me on here. Don't be afraid! I don't bite...much. CX**

**I wuv you guysssssss **

**_See ya later Alligators!_  
**


	11. Tick Tock Goes the Dark

**I made it! FUCK YEAH!**

**I don't own any of the characters in this expect Sebastian's dad and mom...wait aw shit SPOILERS!**

**umm...**

**I don't own Black Butler but if I did, I'd turn it into yaoi.**

**Leave a review while reading!**

**This chapter is very twisted in the mind and in the reading! :D**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! :3**

"_Sebastian."_

_"Sebastian!"_

"What?"

_"Sebastian!"_

_"SEBASTIAN!"_

_"_WHAT DO YOU WANT, CLAUDE?!" Sebastian yelled, jumping up on his bed. Claude was standing on the side of the bed, holding a pitcher of water.

"Well darn. I was hoping to use this on you. Anyway, it's time to get up. And you were acting strange in your sleep."

Sebastian cupped his face, dragging his hands down to wake himself up.

"What was I doing?"'

"You were meowing like a cat or something." Claude said.

"A cat?" Sebastian asked, glancing up at him. Claude nodded.

"You've been acting strange since last night."

"Well I broke about a dozen glasses with my mind or something and I have a mysterious kid that I need to find and at least find out his name."

"Speaking of which, you don't plan to marry him, do you?"

"Depends." Sebastian said, throwing the covers off. He stood up, heading to his wardrobe and pulled out some black slacks and a white dress shirt.

"Depends on what?" Claude asked, crossing his arms.

"Depends if I can convince him to."

" Sebassstttiiiaaannn." Claude growled out, fixing his glasses. "You can't marry a boy."

"Why not? There's never been a law against it!" Sebastian said, taking off his pajama pants, happy that he had boxers on underneath and slipped on his black slacks.

"Well...lets think, your mother only gave birth to _one _child before she died. And that was you. A _boy. _If you don't marry a girl, you'll never get a heir to the throne when you get older. You have to get a heir to the throne when you get married." Claude said.

Sebastian threw off his night shirt, putting on his dress shirt and buttoning it up, his back facing Claude.

"So what? I'll probably just knock a maid up or something and we'll just leave it at that."

"That won't work, Sebastian! You have to marry a girl and then knock her up! " Claude said, obviously annoyed with the prince before him.

"Well, what do you plan to do, Mr. I-don't-like-my-whore-but-I'll-dance-and-talk-to-him-anyway?" Sebastian snapped, finishing up the buttoning and grabbed a black vest and a tie and slipped the vest on.

"I don't plan to marry the kid!" Claude said, clenching his fists.

"Face it, Claude, we're both on the deep end. I suggest we just take a deep breath, relax, and then carefully plan what to do."

Both princes took a deep calming breath, clearing their minds, and thought for a moment.

"My head hurts." Claude said.

"So does mine. " Sebastian agreed, tying the tie and sitting on his bed and putting his shoes on. His eyes turned a deep red before they widen.

"I have an idea!" Sebastian grinned. "The libaray!"

"..." Claude stood in front of him with a slanted jaw and a look asking 'Are you stupid or are you insane?'

"Don't give me that look. Think about it. There's loads of information in there that might help our situation! We just have to look for it and find it!"

"You're insane."

"A little bit, yes." Sebastian agreed.

"Well what are we going to do today? Because we aren't spending all day in the blasted libary just to find out how to make men have kids."

"Wait...hold on." Sebastian said, standing up, going to his bookshelf.

"What are you doing?"

"Remember how yesterday, someone sent me a book with a note saying that it would help me with my little problem?"

"Sort of, yeah? What about it?" Claude asked.

"I think this might be the problem..." Sebastian mumbled, his eyes glancing over the books.

"Isn't this it?" Claude asked, picking up a book off Sebastian's desk. Sebastian twirled on the ball of his foot towards Claude.

"Yes! Hand it over." Sebastian said. Claude tossed him the book and Sebastian looked over it.

It was a large book but at least three to four inches thick. It felt like it was fur but it was a deep royal blue and a clasp was over the side. On the cover in a deep red that clashed with the blue it read; 'Secrets of Life: Special Edition'.

"Okay...let's crack this thing open..." Sebastian muttered, taking the clasp off.

He opened the book to the first page. The pages were white and the words were written in a red pen. Sebastian read allowed the first page.

"Secrets of Life: Special Edition, For those whose life doesn't make sense and need guidance. Also for my brother-in-law who's life only lasted so long and for his son who's life is screwed up." Sebastian glanced at Claude.

"um..what?" Claude said.

"Did you hear anything that I just said?"

"No, you didn't say anything." Claude said, sighing and rolling his eyes. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and flipped the page.

_'Do not read what is written in this book aloud because no one will be able to hear you. That or you'll speak in Chopinese.' _Sebastian read.

"Wish that had been written on the first page." Sebastian mumbled. "There's no author name on here."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. No name in it. But it mentions someone's brother-in-law and his son but no names." Sebastian said, sighing.

"That's weird. Well start reading. I'm going to get breakfast."

"What are we having, anyway?"

"English Breakfast." Claude said. Wind swept by and the door slammed open. "SEBASTIAN, DON'T YOU DARE EAT ALL THE DAMN BACON!" Claude yelled as he chased after the prince.

_Two hours later._

Sebastian sat down in a leather spin chair, next to a lamp in the Castle Libary. Claude was somewhere in the libary, doing whatever he does when he's alone.

He opened the blue covered book again, turning to the Table of Contents.

_'Chapter 1-The Orgins of Children and How They are Reproduced Normally-2_

_Chapter 2- The Newest Man Kind-22_

_Chapter 3- Who to look for and why-32_

The chapters went on and on. Sebastian saw no reason to read the whole thing if this thing wasn't going to help him.

He flipped the page and noticed another table of contents.

_'Special Edition Chapters_

_Chapter 1- The Dark- 6_

_Chapter 2- The Clean and Pure-13_

_Chapter 3- The Special Phantom-23_

_Chapter 4- Dark and Clean-30_

_Chapter 5-The Last Child-47'_

There were four more chapters. This part of the book was written in gold ink and shimmered a bit in the lamp light.

_'No wonder its called the 'Golden Edition.' _Sebastian mused. He turned the page again, this time notcing a note scribbled in light red ink.

_'Dear Prince Sebastian,_

_I was intructed by my brother-in-law to only give this up when nescarry. I deem this nessccarry. Do not screw this up, at all, or I'll personally deal with you! Also, you have to read the entire book, from cover to cover because I enchanted it to that even if you turn the first page without reading it, the next page will be the first page and so forth. READ ALL OF IT! _

_Thank you!_

_-Fairly Maiden Red'_

"Who the hell is 'Fairly Maiden Red'?" Sebastian muttered, growling a bit. "CLAUDE!"

"What?" Claude asked, poking his head out of a bookshelf.

"While you're in here, see if you can find anyone by the name Fairly Maiden Red!" Sebastian ordered.

"Fine..." Claude sighed. "But you owe me some bacon because you ATE. ALL. THE. BACON!"

"Yeah yeah.." Sebastian waved him off.

"Fucking little demon..." Claude hissed under his breath but Sebastian heard him still.

'_Only when I want to be!~' _Sebastian grinned. He flipped the page again, now on the first chapter and began reading.

_'Children are usally reproduced by..'_

**_Couple of hours later.._**

Sebastian was dozing in his chair, the book in his lap and on chapter 22- Different Ways. His hand was against his cheek, his head leaning against it will his elbow supported his head. His other hand held the top of the book, forbiddenning it from slipping off his lap in his sleep. His facial features were soft and delicate, almost innocent but sometimes his eyebrows would go together as if something was wrong or he was getting a headache before they relaxed.

His mouth was open a little bit, for extra air. He let out a small sigh in his sleep, his hand twitching a bit from it falling asleep as well from holding up his head.

Grell entered the libarary quietly, finding the prince in the way he was in.

"Grell!" Claude suddenly appeared and whispered for Grell to come over to him.

"Hm?" Grell asked, pushing his glasses up a bit, looking up at the other Prince with a raised eyebrow.

"Look at this. Do you know anything about this?" Claude asked, pointing to something in a book. Grell read it over, his eyes widenning.

"I had no idea..." Grell gasped quietly, looking at Sebastian's form.

"Who is he, really?" Claude mumbled, flipping the page. Grell covered his mouth to prevent a gasp.

"He's the Dark.." Grell said.

Suddenly, they felt the air around them become very heavy. They glanced towards Sebastian. His eyebrows were scrunched together, as if he didn't want to wake up.

His eyes snapped opened, his eyes glowed red and his pupils thin like a cat. Claude and Grell took a step back. Sebastian didn't move or react.

"What's going on?" Grell whispered.

"I think...he's in a trance. Or he's somewhere else. As long as we don't disturb him, everything should be okay."

"How do we really know that's him?" Grell hissed.

"This is his father's journal...I heard he had been sick as a baby but...this is...just.." Claude whispered back.

"How long are do you think he'll be like that?" Grell whispered.

"I don't know...hours? Minutes? I'm not sure." Claude said.

"Are we going to tell him about this..?"

"We're going to have to, eventually."

"_Tick tock goes the clock,_  
_We laughed at fate and mourned him._  
_Tick tock goes the clock,_  
_Even for the Dark._

_Tick tock goes the clock,_  
_He cradled and he rocked him._  
_Tick tock goes the clock,_  
_Even for the Child."  
_

Sebastian was speaking. His voice seemed faraway, almost like he was a million miles away.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes, which seemed like hours. Grell and Claude read the journal silently, not daring themselves to move.

Finally, Sebastian blinked a few times, his eyes turning back to normal. He groaned, sitting up. His hand was dead to the world and he rubbed his eyes with his good hand.

"Sebastian, you okay?" Grell asked, clicking his tongue nervously against his sharp teeth.

"Who...am I?" Sebastian asked, slowly looking up at the two standing in between the books stacks.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" Grell asked, a worried look creeping on to his face for the Prince.

"S-Sorry, just had the weirdest dream...I think I had it earlier, too." Sebastian said, shaking his hand awake, wincing at the stinging feeling on it as he shook it.

"What'd you dream about?" Claude asked, his voice leveled, almost monotone. Sebastian placed a bookmark on his book, rubbing his eyes again.

"Um...hold on. I gotta think." Sebastian said softly.

"Take your time." Grell said softly. Sebastian glanced up, seeing a worried expression from Grell and a hard look from Claude.

"Okay, what'd I say in my sleep that made you guys like that?" Sebastian asked.

"You didn't say anything..." Grell said. "What was your dream about?"

"I...I saw the boy in my dream." Sebastian said softly, looking away.

"Oh really?" Claude asked, walking forward, towards Sebastian. "What was it about? Better not be a wet dream."

"No, it was weird. He was depressed about something and I was just...there. I was a cat. And he was...like a servant or something and he was telling me all about his family and his...ring. And...how he hated his stepfamily. I can't remember everything..." Sebastian said softly.

"That's...weird." Grell noted.

"Tell me about it.." Sebastian sighed.

"Sebastian...I think there's something you need to know.." Grell said, taking the book from Claude.

"Hm? What's this?" Sebastian asked, taking the book from Grell.

"It's your father's journal. You need to read it...it's important." Grell said nervously.

"Oh? What's in it?" Sebastian asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It...it has answers to things you never questioned before. " Claude answered this time, his gold eyes narrowing to the side, towards the window.

_Caw!_

Grell and Sebastian jumped while Claude just stared at the window. Sebastian whipped his head towards the window. Sitting on the open window ceil was a large ebony black crow.

"Sebastian?" Claude asked, his eyes narrowing towards the prince.

"Hm?"

"What about the boy?" Sebastian shook his head, snapping himself out of whatever dream land he was in.

"Oh, right. Him. I only got to chapter thirty-two. I still got eight chapters till I get to the good part of the book."

"Can't you just skip those chapters?" Grell asked.

"No, the book is enchanted or something. It'll just keep repeating the page I was on until I actually read it." Sebastian sighed, stretching his arms above his head.

"Well, start reading, buddy. There are things that you need to know." Claude said, hitting Sebastian gently in the forehead with the King's journal.

"I'll finish that book tomorrow. I'm kind of intrested in what my father thought back then." Sebastian said, smirking a bit and taking the book back from Claude. He set the book he had been reading on the desk and sat down on the chair, it still warm from a few moments ago.

"I got to go check something for Will! Bye bye darlings! Call me~!" Grell giggled and walked out.

"I'm going to explore some more." Claude said, heading back through the large bookcases.

"Did you ever find a woman by the name Fairly Maiden Red?"

"Not yet." Claude answered.

"Damn.. all well." Sebastian sighed, cracking his neck and opening his father's journal.

_'It's very dark outside tonight. It's the night of the new moon and its very cloudy out. The clouds are very dark tonight, almost ominous. My beautiful wife, Sarah, is going into labour soon with our first child. I hope it's a boy, so he may be the king when I get old and die. I'm so excited, I can barely write._

_There's just something that troubles me. My father has been doing odd things in his room lately. I worry that he is doing something satanic. The servants have told me that they hear him chanting and yelling at night. I worry a bit but I believe my father won't do anything with my wife's first born._

_The nurse has arrived. Time to see how my wife's birthing went._

_It's been two hours since I wrote what I wrote. The birth went beautifully, according to the housewife. I have a handsome boy. He has his mother's eyes and my hair. Right now his mother is feeding him. I noticed Sarah was very pale when I came in to see my son. I mentioned it to the housewife but she said it was nothing to worry about, that it was normal._

_Something isn't right though. Sarah's acting...odd also. Perhaps I should check on her..._

_Oh my lord. Sarah...My father...oh god... I can't believe this happened. I'm holding my sleeping son in my arms while I write this in the metal chambers._

_Someone...or some**thing **...killed my wife...and my father...right before my eyes. I watched them die. It'll haunt me forever. My son was screaming in my wife's dying arms. The **thing**_ _wanted my son. It wanted my only son._

_Sarah screamed my name, telling me to take him to safe place. I grabbed a sword from the wall, making sure the beast didn't move while he...**ate **my father. I wanted to throw up and I do now. I grabbed my son from Sarah and I saw what the beast had done to her. He had stuck..._**_something _**_right through her stomach.__  
_

_She was crying, sobbing in the bed she had given birth in. Servants were scattered around, trying to figure out a way to save my beautiful..wife. But the beast let out a scream when all left of my father was his head and bones and saw my crying son, nestled in my arms. I fought it off, along with servants around me, and ran in here. I had taken care of already having this thing in my hands._

_I'm crying right now, my son having of fallen asleep after crying so much. My wife is dead, my father is dead and I just feel...so helpless. _

_A servant is knocking on the door but I can't answer. I hope my tears won't blurr these words written on this page._

_The beast disappeared. It vanished in thin air, with a loud scream, might I add. My wife's body had been brutally messed with, it cut open and her organs eaten, including her heart._

_Most of my servants were sobbing at the sight. I hadn't let my son out of my arms yet. I can't. He's the only thing I have left of my wife. I can't tell him when he gets older what happened here today. I just can't._

_I'll tell him...I'll tell him that she died after giving birth. The housewife had been inexpirenced and it proved to be fatal. He can't know the truth that a **monster**_ _murdered his mother and his grandfather. He won't ever know. Ever.'_

Sebastian stared at the first few pages he had just read.

"C-Claude? CLAUDE!" Sebastian yelled. Claude ran in, his eyes actually expressing sadness.

"Sebastian...I'm sorry."

"My mother...she..." Sebastian said.

"You better keep reading. " Claude said wisely. "It's for the best."

Sebastian nodded slowly. He turned his head down to the book in his lap and continiued to read.

_'It's been two weeks since Sarah and Father's deaths. We had a furneral last week to put them as ease. I had laid black and white roses on their graves, my father next to my mother and Sarah alone, a place reserved next to her for me when I die. Her parents weeped and as did I, my boy in my arms._

_His hair had grown during the two weeks. It was now curved around his pale baby cheeks. He's such a handsome boy. Sarah would be proud. He isn't fussy and doesn't cry and scream all the time. He enjoys the velvet toy rabbit his grandmother had made for him. He plays with it all the time._

_I named him Sebastian. It's a strong and unquie name and he will grow to be a strong young man. Whenever I come into his bed chambers, he looks up at me and smiles, and waves his arms. It's so cute of him. He's the only reason why I smile anymore._

_The servants finally told me where that awful **monster **came from._

_My father._

_He summoned it to **protect **my son, but it went wrong and it killed him and Sarah. I won't forgive him for this. _

_There's something going on with Sebastian. He goes quiet faster now. He doesn't play with toys, gurgle or do any normal baby things. He only stares at the wall. _

_I must look into this.'_

Sebastian's throat tightened more so than it already was. Something was wrong with him? His grandfather had summoned the thing that killed his mother?

So many questions blurred his mind but he continued reading.

_'My son...he's...in there, still. Sebastian...his body is a vessel for some sort of monster. I had gone into my father's study, finding a book open. And my blood ran cold when I read it. _

_My poor boy. Is his body a vessel for this thing or is it part of his soul? Sebastian is acting normal now, but its frightening._

_He's growing like a weed though. He has the handsomest smile. His pale skin worries me a bit though. His red eyes are the colored of old wine, just like his mother's...he looks so much like her._

_My father had summoned something into my boy's body. Something called 'The Dark'. So far, as I read the book that it only made him stronger and able to things that humans can't, such as manifest a animal body somewhere and be that animal and break things with his mind. I have to research this further. The name of it doesn't help much though.'_

Sebastian glanced up, hearing voices outside the libarary door.

"Sebastian hasn't been around the castle for a while." It was his father.

"He's in his room, I believe, studying some book." It was a maid that his father was speaking to.

Sebastian's jaw tightened, his eyes flashing a deep red Now as the door to the library opened.

"Oh, there you are my son. " His father smiled brightly at Sebastian. He was a tall man, like Sebastian. He had Sebastian's hair but he had green eyes. His whir was turning grey and his face was worn with age.

"Father." Sebastian said, mumbling a small greeting, his eyes glowing dangerously. He glanced away, towards the window, the crow still there. It suddenly fell backwards from the window ceil down to the ground below.

There was a small 'caw' as if fell with a small crash but barely noticeable. Sebastian's eyes turned back to their red wine colored as he calmed himself down, taking deep breaths.

"Father...may I ask you a question?" Sebastian said, standing up, walking over to his father, his eyes almost glaring.

"Of course, my son!" Sebastian held up his fathers journal In front of him. His fathers face visibly paled.

"My mother...she was murdered?" Sebastian asked. His father took a step back, almost looking sick.

"Father, explain!" Sebastian snarled.

"You weren't suppose to find out..."

"Well I did!" Sebastian growled out. His father took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, my boy. It's true, your dear mother was murdered." His father said, covering his face in shame. "I saw it all and it still haunts me everyday."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?!" Sebastian nearly raised his voice but kept it as leveled as he could. His jaw tightened and his fists curled into a tight balls by his side. His eyes were going into between a glowing blood red and their normal old wine red.

"Because you would try to find the one who did to her when it would be impossible to happened! I'm so sorry, Sebastian." His father cried out, a few tears trickling down his worned face.

Sebastian took another deep calming breath, smelling the old worned books in the libary. His eyes turned back to their normal wine colored and he shut them slowly.

"Alright. I understand." Sebastian said, almost sighing, unclenching his fists and relaxing his tightened jaw. "You were trying to protect me, weren't you?"

His father looked up in slight shock before he nodded slowly.

"D-Did IT ever come back?" Sebastian asked slowly.

His father shook his head slowly.

"No, it never came back. I'm grateful that it never did." He smiled weakly.

" That's..a relief." Sebastian sighed softly.

"Sebastian, after a year after you were born, I met a young lady who helped me conquor what happened. I've visisted her whenever I became depressed and I still do now and then. She has mentioned wanting to meet you. Will you go and see her?" His father asked.

"Fine, I will. Where does she live?"

After a half hour, Claude and Sebastian were on their way to a little cabin out in the country in a carriage.

"Look at that mansion." Claude noted dully.

"Do people still live out here at that place?"

"I believe so. I think it was the Earl of Phantomhive's home." Claude said. The blue book was on Sebastian's lap and he was reading it slowly.

"I thought he died a while back?" Sebastian asked, turning the page in the book.

"He did. His second wife and her kids and the guy's first wife son lives there now. The company is currently at a still point since the wife doesn't want to deal with it. " Claude explained, sighing.

"Intresting, I suppose." Sebastian said, not even looking up at the mansion. There was no point, anyway.

They reached far out into the country, finally stopping at a little cabin near the beginning of a forest. Sebastian and Claude stepped out and walked to the front door. Sebastian had left the book in the carriage and he sighed a bit as he knocked on the door.

A young woman answered the door. She wore a long red dress and had short red hair and even kind red eyes.

"Aw, Prince Sebastian! And Prince Claude! At last I finally get to meet you!" She laughed, clapping her hands together.

"You already knew who we were?" Sebastian asked.!

"Of course! I could sense you from when you passed the Phantomhive house! Please, come in! Mind your step, now!"

She stepped aside, opening the door widder and allowed the two princes to enter her home. She shut the door slowly after them.

"May we asked who you are, first?" Sebastian asked a bit nervous as Claude looked around.

"You already know who I am, darling! Well, you never met me but the name is quite obvious!" She said, still laughing. "I remember your mother, Prince Sebastian! Such a kind loving woman! Aw, she was such friends with my sister and I! It's a shame what happened to her." She sighed, glancing to the side.

She perked up, smiling brightly.

"Alright, let me show you to the living room! I'll get us some tea!" She lead them into the living room and stepped aside to let them in.

"Don't touch the dresses over there please. Their a gift to my sister's kid." she said, pointing to three dresses in the corner.

"Alright, we won't." Claude said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll go fix some tea! Be right back, darling!" she giggled, skipping out of the room. The living room was well decorated, black and white photos on the wall. There were two white couches near the corner and a large red leather chair. Claude sat on the couch while Sebastian looked at the photos.

There was one with two girls hugging, one with dark hair the other with light colored hair, must be a blond. Sebastian guessed the other girl was the woman he just met. Another was the light colored haired girl from the other expect older and in a wedding dress with a tall man with dark hair.

_'Must be a wedding.' _Sebastian thought. The next one was still with the light haired girl in a wedding dress but with the woman and the man together.

Another one was the dark haired woman holding a dark haired baby in her arms. She was laughing and smiling at the baby.

Another photo held the light haired woman and the woman hugging each other but with a dark haired child in the middle. His face was hidden by the light haired woman's face.

Another of the photos held a funeral. The light haired woman was in a coffin and the woman was holding the boy and next to her was the dark haired man. They held grim sad faces.

The next photo was another wedding with the dark haired man but with a short white haired woman. There were two kids standing next to the woman and the boy was hiding behind the man's leg.

The last one was of the woman and the two kids. A boy and a girl with light colored haired and the boy sitting on the floor, his face towards the ground and wearing a maid dress. Sebastian frowned a bit, the dress seeming familiar.

"Aw, I see you're looking through my sister's history." The red head said as she entered the room with a tea tray in her hands. She smile softly at Sebastian.

"My older sister's name was Rachel. She married a kind man, one that I approved. They had a son together and my sister died barely a few years later. He married again and then died shortly after. The stepmother had two kids of her own and now my poor nephew is a servant in his own home." The woman said softly, looking as if she may cry.

"I'm sorry...why don't you take him in?"

"I can't. I made a promise to his father I wouldn't interfere with him. He doesn't even remember me and it's best that way." She sighed. "I can only do so much for him..."

"Excuse me, but just who are you?"

"Still haven't found out yet? All well! My name is Madam Red!" She smiled, standing up as tall as she could.

"We really should've known that." Claude sighed, standing and just walking around.

"Alright! Now what can I do for you, Prince Sebastian and Prince Claude?"

"Well I-" "Wait! I know!" Madam Red said clapping her hands. "You are stuck guessing with a boy in a dress at the ball for the last two nights and you have no clue who he is!"

Sebastian's mouth dropped as did Claude's.

"H-how-?" " And you also want to marry him but you still have to have a heir but you don't want to marry another girl because you're crazy about him. And you Prince Claude have a crush on some tranny in booty shorts and you're embbarrssed by it and you have no clue what to do!"

"H-how did you know?" Sebastian asked.

"I know a lot of things! Did you finish your book?"

"No, I'm on the first chapter of the golden edition, wait how did you know that?!"

"Because I sent you the book!" Madam Red laughed loudly. "WAIT!" She stopped laughing, her face going hard. "You have a dark aura around you, Michaelis. You have something fused with your soul that should never have touched a human's body. " She spoke softly but also very hard at the same time.

"The Dark." She said, her eyes shutting. "The Dark surronds you."

"You know about it?" Sebastian questioned. Claude was looking at the covered up dresses in the corner.

"Yes, I know it very well. It is harmless now, because you are very strong and you are able to overpower it, for now." Madam Red said, sitting in the leather chair with a cup of tea in her hands.

"For now?" Sebastian asked, his eyes widdening in slight shock at his own worried voice.

"Sit down, Prince. Have a cup of tea and calm your senses. What I am about to tell you is perfectly simple." She spoke as if God had blessed her with the wisdom of the world.

"_Darkness, dark and Mad, He turns toward the Wild. When he understood, The falling of the Child. Tick tock goes the clock, He cradled and He rocked It. Tick tock goes the clock, 'Til the Child saves the Darkness._" She spoke softly.

"W-What does that mean?" Sebastian asked. Claude was ignoring them, staring at the covered dresses.

"_Clean, Pure is what you need. Or the Darkness and you shall meet!" _She spoke harsher, her eyes flashing yellow.

"The hell does that mean?!" Sebastian almost shouted, his own eyes flashing their demonic red.

"You must find the Pure and Clean. The Child. " Madam Red said, waving her finger as her were brought back to normal. Suddenly the sugar floated through the air, towards her. It scooped sugar into her tea and then went back on her tray.

"Witchcraft." Sebastian spoke softly.

"Fairy God Mother" **[1] **She smiled a bit. "I am Angelina Durless, to you Madam Red, and you are becoming what your Grandfather intended on you to be. The King of Darkness." She picked up a unopened bud from the plant near her chair. She kissed it gently and it opened and bloomed beautifully.

"See for yourself." She said, tossing him the rose. He caught it, cupping it in his hands. His eyes widen as the rose turned black in his hands. He dropped it with a small gasp. He slowly looked up at Madam Red.

"What will happen...when the dark becomes too strong?"

"It will eventually consume you and your soul." Madam Red said, her eyes glistening. "If let untamed, at least."

"Untamed?" Sebastian asked, picking up a cup of tea, sipping it. **[2]**

"You must find Clean and Pure. A Child, nothing more or less. The Child will do the rest. You just have to find the Child. " Madam Red explained, sipping her tea.

"Who's Clean and Pure?" Sebastian asked.

"The Child. " Madam Red answered.

"But _who _is the Child?!" Sebastian continued.

"Finish the book, Prince Sebastian."

"How long do I have...til the Darkness consumes me? Do you know?" Sebastian asked, his forehead creasing with a slight worried expression.

"Hm..about a month, more or less. It won't be too diffcult to find the Child though. Because you already did."

"Sebastian?" Claude said. "Didn't the boy wear these dresses?"

"Huh?" Sebastian said, turning his head towards Claude. Claude had pulled the cover off the first two dress, leaving the last one covered. It was indeed the two dresses that the boy had worn the last two nights.

"W-What? How do you-?"

"Put that cover back on, right now." Madam Red suddenly snarled. "RIGHT NOW! DON'T YOU DARE UNCOVER THAT ONE!"

Claude's face turned to the side with a quick movement as if he had been struck across the face. He quickly covered the dresses again.

"How do you have those dresses, Madam Red?" Sebastian asked, putting the tea down and standing up.

"It's time for you boys to go now."

"Answer the question!" Sebastian demanded.

"Prince Sebastian, Prince Claude, it's _time for you to leave and go home."_ She said, her voice going low. " _Tick tock goes the clock, __He gave all he could give him, __Tick tock goes the clock, __Soon death waits for the Child._" She stood up walking in front of the two princes.

"What do you mean by-" Claude started, actually speaking for once.

"Good day, gentlemen." Suddenly a door was slammed in their faces. Sebastian and Claude looked around, realizing they were now outside the cottage.

"What the hell!?" Sebastian shouted, banging on the door.

"How did she-?" Claude wondered.

"Forget it, we need to get home before the Ball. It's getting late." Sebastian said, sighing. He headed to the carriage, Claude behind him as he walked. He got into the carriage, sitting down and picking up the book and placing it in his lap. He rested his head against his hand, his elbow propped up on the window as Claude sat down across from him.

"What do you plan to do, Sebastian?" Claude asked. Sebastian didn't answer, his eyes to the outside world as it passed by. It didn't take long before they were passing the Phantomhive mansion. Sebastian looked through the windows while they were visible. He sat up, his eyes widen a bit, seeing a head of blue in one of the windows but it was gone in a flash.

"What's the matter?" Claude asked, crossing his arms and legs in a bored manner.

"N-nothing...just thought I saw someone." Sebastian said, shaking his head, resting it back against his hand.

He could hear Madam Red's words echo in his head.

" _Tick tock goes the clock, __He gave all he could give him, __Tick tock goes the clock, __Soon death waits for the Child._"

A plan became form in his head slowly. A grin appeared on his face and Claude almost groaned at the familiar evil grin of the prince.

There was work to do, and so little time to do it.

**Author's Note: I DID IT! HOLY SHIZZLE I MADE IT! **

**WHOOP WHOOP! Okay, serious!**

**Notes:**

**1) Doctor Who reference there on a Christmas special when an alien accuses him of WitchCraft and he says 'Time Lord' and I didn't even do it on purpose till I was rewatching the episode and I was like O.O**

**2) Britians drink tea in even the weirdest situations. Also another Doctor Who reference sort of. The song thing that they all are singing is Tick Tock goes the clock.**

**Also, I'll explain a bit or shortened the whole deal.**

**Sebastian's Mom was killed by a demon that Sebastian's GrandFather conquered up to 'protect' Sebastian but it backfired and it killed both the GrandFather and Sebastian's Mom. Poor Sebby D,; **

**Sebastian was left in the dark in the situation his whole life, only being told that his mother died after she gave birth to him. Sebastian's GrandFather had also placed some sort spell curse thing which I wouldn't really call it a curse but more of a burden that a demonic force was fused with Sebastian's soul and body, causing it to exploded out when he gets angry like he did with the glasses in one of the recent chapters. And it's called the Dark or Darkness.**

**But the thing is growing and becoming more of a demon as it grows, taking Sebastian's rage and sadness and add a bit of jealously, everyone's got a full blooded bloody demon on their hands. **

**His GrandFather apparently didn't read the fine fucking print!**

**Anyway, the only way to break it down and cause it to just be part of Sebastian's soul is to get with 'The Child' AKA Ciel freaking Phantomhive. Ciel is the purest soul a demon could hope for, as stated in the series itself..or was that the second one?**

**Whatever.**

**Anyway, Ciel is the only to break the demon thing down to size. Haven't really decided how he's gonna do it, probably with some smexy time or something XD maybe maybe not. Maybe all he has to do is just like have a full blown hot and heavy makeout session...**

**:-D whoa...**

**ANYWAY! Also the DARK thing is pretty much a weird reference to Doctor Who I came up with expect you can actually see it and remember it and it's not called the Silence. **

**Sebastian's Darkness also allows him to manifest him into a cat, like the one Ciel called Shadow (actually they're the one and the same) as well as other animals. Sebastian didn't intently do that. All he wanted to do was to know about more about Ciel and well the Dark made that happened.**

**I have a very, very twisted imagination!**

**Any questions? I'll answer them! Follow me on Twitter and tweet me some ideas or questions!** ** SakuraTannaTaka**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_  
**


	12. Ciel's Night at the Ball Day 3

**HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**CONFUSING CHAPTER AHEAD!**

Ciel twiddled his thumbs around in a small circle as he sat on a barstool in the kitchen. It was a bit late tonight and Angelina and her kids already left.

Madame Red and Bard were discussing something, he wasn't sure what it was about but it made him nervous. His pets were already human and Mey-Rin was combing out his fake pigtails.

"Alright, Ciella!" Madam Red said, coming into the kitchen, waving her magic wand around. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Ciel asked, pushing Mey-Rin's hands away from the eyepatch string.

"For the ball, silly! " Madam Red laughed, clapping her hands. "Let's get you in that dress...let's see... I know the perfect dress!" She lightly tapped Ciel's head with her wand, before he was covered in sparkles. More sparkles then there should be.

When the sparkles disappeared, Ciel was sitting on the barstool as before but in beautiful dress. It was deep satin red and white. Below the top was similar to a white tube top with a red halter top with no straps and went up and down like trianguls. Around his waist was a dark red waistband that turned into a giant bow in the back that the ties on it nearly touched the floor.

It went down like a flood down to just two to three inches off the floor. In the middle of the dress, starting from the waist and flooded down was the white part of the dress. It was like the red part of the dress was folding open and this was it's start. The white flooded down, having a few white creases shaped like roses near the floor. His shoes were red silk heels with a darker red on the edges, but you really couldn't see them.

In his hand were two red bows, the ties going down and part his shoulders. He wore satin red gloves that reached up just below the shoulders, the top of them white.

His eyepatch had turned satin red as well and around the edges was lace around it, similar to a pillow of sorts.

"Master, you look so adorable!" Mey-Rin said, clapping her hands. Finny and Pluto all agreed.

"Madam Red, what th-?!" Ciel said, looking down at himself.

"Go, Go! You'll be late!" Madam Red shooed the boy and his pets out the door, to the carriage.

Ciel kept in mind he'd have to be careful. Alois and Elizabeth had locked his bedroom door an hour ago, thinking that he was up to something when home alone but they forgot that Ciel had a key to his room and all he had to do was be back before they got back and relocked his door. Easier said then done, as the saying goes.

"See ya, Ciella! Have fun!" Bard said, waving. Ciel stepped in the carriage, Mey-Rin next to him and Finny and Pluto across from him.

"I'll try! And It's Ciel!" Ciel yelled as the carriage drove off.

Madam Red waved also and disappeared, giggling. She had work to do.

Ciel sighed, leaning his head into his hand which was supported by his elbow on the window.

"What's wrong, young master?" Finny asked, definitely worried about the young master.

"..." Ciel glanced at him, a frown on his face and a deep look in his eyes. He didn't answer.

"Young master? Has something happened?" Mey-Rin asked, looking at Ciel.

Ciel's jaw tightened. He shook his head, sitting up, putting his head in his hand and dragging down a bit, looking at his pets through his fingers.

"...tired." Ciel said, sighing. Finny and Mey-Rin noted the small bags lining underneath Ciel's eyes.

"Woof!" Pluto barked.

"Did young master not sleep well last night?" Mey-Rin asked, folding her hands in her lap.

"No...I just got up too early..." Ciel sighed, cracking his neck, then his knuckles. "We're almost there. Let's see how this night will play out."

They arrive at the ball and Finny jumped out of the carriage, holding his hand out for Ciel. Ciel took it, gently stepping out. Pluto and Mey-Rin came out next and all of them went up the stair to the ballroom.

"We'll wait here, young master!" Mey-Rin said as they neared the entrance to the ballroom.

"Alright, if you want to." Ciel sighed, swallowing a lump in his throat. He slowly stepped into the ball room. He could heard everyone stop talking, but the music continued. Ciel glanced up, seeing everyone look at him with an amazement. Ciel's feet were suddenly glued to the floor. He swallowed a lump again, stepping forward again. His blue eye glanced around the crowd. He saw Alois trying to get through the crowd towards him.

Ciel walked quickly to snack table, hiding behind an ice sculpture.

Ciel's small fingers wrapped into tight fists. He felt his family ring and the ring that guy gave him last night on his thumb. He peeked out from behind the massive structure, where Alois was standing. He was looking around. A tall man approached Alois, showing him his hand, which Alois accepted as another dance began.

"Excuse me." A silk familiar voice said next to him.

"Ack!" Ciel jumped to the side, almost falling on his heels but an arm quickly snaked around his small waist, catching him with ease and pressed his small body against the taller male.

"H-Hi." Ciel said nervously. It was from the last two nights, of course.

"Ello'." he smiled at Ciel, tightening his grip.

"C-Can you let me go?"

"Sure." he let Ciel go and Ciel properly stood on his feet. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight, my _lady._" he smiled at Ciel.

Ciel blushed, crossing his arms.

"T-thanks." Ciel said quietly, glancing to the side.

"May I ask you for a dance?" He asked, putting his hand in front of Ciel. Ciel jumped, looking up at those old wine red eyes. They seemed so kind sometimes, almost gentle like a father holding his brand new baby girl. Ciel's cheeks burned in embarrassment, slowly raising his hand and putting it in the man's larger hand.

"Y-You may." Ciel answered. The man's smile widen as Ciel took his hand. They got into the dancing position and twirled across towards the dance floor.

Ciel felt the man tightened his grip on his waist, bringing Ciel closer to him.

"How have you been, my lady?" he asked, smiling down at Ciel.

"Fine, just fine, thank you. How about you?" Ciel answered, looking to the side, his cheeks dark red.

"I've had an interesting day, to say the least." he answered.

"Oh really?" Ciel asked, looking up at the man.

"Yes, it was, really. You look absolutely lovely in that dress, my lady." he smirked. Ciel's mouth turned into a small pout and he glared to the side. His eye widen a fraction, seeing Alois not far from him.

"Something on your mind, my lady?" the man asked, gently putting a finger under Ciel's chin, making his head turn towards himself.

"N-Nothing! Just..." Ciel said, looking down.

"Distracted tonight? I would be too, my lady. This will be the last night we will see each other. Shall we make it memorable?" The man asked.

"I..uh wait...you're not implying!" Ciel said, his cheeks turning the same shade as his dress.

"I was implying that we dance the night away, my dear." the man smirked at Ciel's reaction. "Or do you want something else?"

"I...I don't even know if I can do that though...my uh.. aunt wants me back before twelve so yeah." Ciel said, biting his tongue.

"I understand. " The man said, nodding. "Will you at least tell me your name?"

"No..no, I won't." Ciel said, glancing down.

"Why not?" the man almost whined, making Ciel glare up at him.

"Because there is no reason you should be interested in someone like me!" Ciel said, snapping. The song ended and the man's arms dropped.

"Why not? You're a young, beautiful b-lady and you have such an adorable temper and you certainly have the cutest voice. All I want to do is know more about you." The man said, sighing a bit.

"You'll regret knowing more about me." Ciel said, his arms going to his sides. "I'm getting something to drink." Ciel put his fingers to the bridge of his nose, applying pressure on it to stop the headache creeping up. The man didn't follow him, surprisingly.

Ciel noticed the line of wines on the table where the tea was. He decided to try some. He took a champagne glass, and choosing a bottle at random and poured it into the glass slowly. He picked up the glass slowly. He swirled the wine in the glass, noticing it was the same color as the man's eyes.

"Hellooo~ beautiful!" A voice said next to Ciel, almost making him drop the glass. He glanced to the side, seeing Alois.

_'Ah Shit!' _Ciel thought.

"What's your name, sexy?" Alois flirted, smirking at Ciel.

"I don't tell my name to strangers." Ciel said, keep his female voice in.

"Ah, sweetheart." Alois clucked his tongue. " I already know who you are!" Alois wrapped his arm around Ciel's waist, rubbing his hips. Ciel clutched the glass, ready to throw it at Alois in a moment.

"Then who am I?" Ciel asked, challenging him a bit in his voice.

"You and I know perfectly well who you are." Alois said, cupping Ciel's chin gently and stroking it. "Why don't you and I get to know each other even better?" Alois purred, pressing his lips against Ciel's ear.

Ciel felt the goosebumps appear on his skin. Ciel's single blue eye darken.

"Get your hands off me. This instant." Ciel said, making his voice sound still like a girl but more intimating.

"Come on now...let's have a little fun~." Alois purred. Ciel took a deep breath before raising his elbow, ready to dig it into Alois's stomach.

"Excuse me?" It was the man. Ciel and Alois looked behind them, seeing the man holding a platter of some sort. His eyes glared dangerously toward Alois. Ciel jerked his elbow and dug it deep into Alois's chest.

"I said hands off." Ciel hissed. He sipped his wine as Alois got off him, holding his chest in pain.

"Just what did you think you were doing, young man?" The man hissed, his eyes seemingly glow down at the blond-haired boy. Alois squeaked and ran away from the scene. The man sighed before looking at Ciel.

"Thank you for distracting him." Ciel said, licking his lips. The wine tasted sweet but like cherries.

"Are you drinking wine?"

"Yes, Yes I am." Ciel said, taking another sip. "So what's the platter thing?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, it's the cake from last night. I saved it in case you wanted some more." The man answered, placing the platter on the table. He put a finger under Ciel's chin, making him look up at him. He leaned down, capturing Ciel's lip in a breath taking quick kiss. Ciel wanted to lean into him and kiss back but felt something...odd happening. Goosebumps appeared and the hair on the back of his neck raised.

Ciel felt electricity shock through his body. He couldn't move, his feet glued to the floor. The man moved away, licking his lips as he went. Ciel just stood there, not moving.

"Hello?" the man asked, waving his hand in front of Ciel's face. Ciel snapped back to reality and wiped his mouth.

"D-Don't do that!" Ciel said, finishing off his wine. He walked to the table again, pouring himself another drink and taking a large glup of it.

"WAH!" Ciel said, laughing weirdly.

"Seems like you can't hold your liquor, my _boy.__" _The man chuckled darkly.

"Hush up!" Ciel said, his cheeks turning red, feeling light headed. He poured himself another glassful, this time sipping it lightly.

"Are you okay?" The man asked as Ciel leaned against the counter. He walked in front of Ciel, putting his hands on his knees.

Ciel put the glass to his lips, then his eyes went up the man's own eyes. Ciel's arm suddenly shot up, wrapping his fingers around the man's tie, pulling him down to his level. The man's eyes widen as he fell forward, putting his hands on the table on either side of Ciel. Ciel paused, leaning back and drinking up the glass before putting it behind him and jerking the man towards him, crushing his lips on his.

The man's eyes widen even wider before he leaned into the kiss, pressing Ciel against the table a bit. Ciel's free hand grabbed the silky black locks on the man's head, tugging on them a bit. The man pressed his tongue Ciel's lips, breaking through them.

Ciel's eyes were fluttered close delicately. He felt the electricity again and shivered a bit.

Ciel finally couldn't stand it anymore and jerked his mouth away, panting violently. He wiped the runaway drool on his lips as he caught his breath. The man licked his lips, his eyes widening a bit.

"Mmmm~." He purred. "Who knew you tasted so..." he purred down, pressing his lips against Ciel's ear. "so sweet?' He scrapped his sharp teeth against Ciel's ear making him shiver again.

"More drink!." Ciel said, pushing the man away and going back to the wine table, grabbing his glass. The man licked his lips again, smirking, sharp teeth showing at the edge of his lip.

Ciel browsed through the wines. He raised an eyebrow at one certain bottle.

_'Cat..nip tequila.' _Ciel read, unscrewing the bottle. He poured the bottle's contents into his glass. The liquid was clear but bubbly like soda. Ciel sniffed it, taking a small sip of it. His body electrified itself and he smiled brightly. He drank it down, laughing loudly.

A large blush spread across his cheeks and he laughed again.

The man glanced over at him, his eyes widening.

He walked over, towering over Ciel's small form.

"Did you drink the catnip tequila?" he asked, a small tone of nervousness.

"Yep! It was delicious! You should have some!" Ciel giggled drunkenly. The man was trembling a bit and he covered his right hand slowly. Ciel stared at him, noticing the sharp teeth coming from below his upper lip.

Ciel reached up on his tip toes, leaning out of the shoes and cupped the man's face, making the man look at him. Ciel pressed a small simple kiss on the man's lips and pulled back, smirking.

"You're going to get mauled tonight!" Ciel laughed, grabbing the whole bottle of catnip tequila and pouring another full glass.

"W-Why?" the man asked, his voice wavering.

"Because all the girls are looking mighty pissed at you and me both. *hic*" Ciel said, hiccups as he sipped the glass.

"M-my lady, would y-you join me in the gardens?" he asked slowly. Ciel sighed, draining his glass.

"Might as well." Ciel hiccupped as he sat his empty glass down on the table. Ciel leaned against his arm, not sure if he could support his own weight and allowed the man to take him to the gardens.

They walked for a few minutes before reaching the fountain they always seemed to end up near for the last two nights. The man pulled Ciel towards him, pressing Ciel against his chest and made him lean against the fountain and deeply kissed him. Ciel whimpered but wrapped his arms around his neck, his hands going to his back to scratch it up a bit. The kiss got hotter and soon Ciel was panting.

The man's mouth left Ciel's, a line of saliva following him. Ciel whined a bit, tugging on his hair. He hiccupped a bit, pulling a hand out of the man's black soft locks and putting it behind him so he wouldn't fall backwards into the fountain.

The man pressed his lips against Ciel's neck, nibbling on it gently. Ciel almost purred like he was a cat.

"EK!" Ciel squeaked, feeling him bit real hard on his shoulder. "Eh..." Ciel whimpered a bit. The bite went harder, till he felt liquid running down his shoulder.

"Ah..." Ciel hissed. The man lapped up the blood and Ciel felt something ran up his spine like a lightening bolt. The man licked the bite he left of Ciel, sitting his knees and sat back a bit, looking at Ciel's face and licking his a bit bloody lips.

"Wh...what was that for?" Ciel said, feeling weird and very hot.

"Hm..." The man hummed, his eyes seemingly glow almost demonlike. "Your blood tastes just as sweet as you do. I wonder if the rest tastes just as sweet?"

"W-what?" Ciel asked, covering his mouth with his hand, trying to slow down his breath before he had an asthma attack.

He heard a feral like growl from the man before him. He leaned up, going back to Ciel's neck and licking and nipping at the bite he made, the blood seeping through.

"S-Stop...s-stop it!" Ciel said, trying to push the man away. He pushed him away and stood up, getting reading to make a run for it. He made it only a foot before the man wrapped his arm around Ciel's waist and grabbed his wrist in prohibiting his escape.

"Where do you think you're going, little one?" The man growled ferally, licking Ciel's neck again. He leaned his head a bit and licked Ciel's chin.

"P-please stop it." Ciel said, whining. The man's hands froze as did his whole body. Ciel shivered, cold and afraid, the goosebumps just wouldn't go away. He was trembling now, his chest heaving. The man suddenly warped around in front of Ciel, grabbing his chin and making him look up at the man. Ciel jerked away but he was held in place.

The man suddenly wrapped his arms protectively around Ciel, hugging him close, his head against Ciel's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I didn't mean to go so far. I really didn't. I just lost control of myself. Don't leave, please." The man said, holding Ciel close. Ciel's arms were down at his sides.

_'It's been a while...since I ever hugged anyone. It feels...so warm.' _Ciel thought, slowly putting his arms around the man.

_'He's so warm.' _Ciel thought. _'Despite it being so cold out here.' _

"I don't want to lose someone like you so soon. I know we only met a few nights ago but despite the short time, you're very special to me." The man spoke softly and his voice trembling a bit. "Will you at least tell me your name?"

Ciel's body stiffened a bit but relaxed.

"I can't. I just..can't." Ciel said, letting the man go and covering his eyes. "I'm afraid. I'm so afraid." The man stared at Ciel with a look of concern.

"I'm afraid that I'll lose more people in my life. I don't want to be hurt anymore..." Ciel said, feeling tears coming up but he tried to cover them up. He wasn't sure what brought all this up but he guessed to himself that it might be the alcohol.

"I won't hurt you. Please, tell me." He said, putting a hand on Ciel's shoulder, only to have the shoulder jerk away and Ciel back up a step.

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of you." Ciel said, feeling the tears starting to roll down his cheeks. "I'm afraid you'll end up getting hurt like so many others who've met me. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why? Tell me why, please!" the man asked desperately.

"My...my mother...she...*hic* she hurts some many people.." Ciel covered his face more with his hands, accidentally tugging off the eyepatch and letting it fall to the ground. "She hurts me the most and I...I don't want that anymore..."

"..." The man stared, the night around them quiet expect for Ciel's small sniffles.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt. She hurts everyone...even her own kids...I...I don't want to live there with her! I wish she would just get out of my house!" Ciel yelled out, his hands turning to fists and his eyes fusing shut and yelled out into the clear night sky.

"I hate her, I hate her!" Ciel said, almost sobbing. The man got on his feet, and stepped in front of Ciel. He pushed Ciel's hands away from his face, bending down on one knee and cupped his face, looking at Ciel with glowing eyes.

"No one will hurt you if you allow me to protect you." He spoke slowly but smoothly. Ciel stared with wide eyes at the two glowing eyes in front of him. Ciel leaned forward, wrapping his slender small arms around the man's neck, crying as quietly as he could.

The man wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist, patting the boy's back as he cried softly.

It was more than a couple of minutes before Ciel pulled away a bit. He looked at the man who looked back at him with such a kind expression. He never seen many people look at him like that. Ciel cupped the man's cheeks with both hands, a few tears still on his cheeks. He leaned forward his lips hovering over the man's.

_'I'll give you permission...' _Ciel thought, slowly closing his eyes. _'If you can handle me.'_

_**DING!**_

Ciel's body froze on the spot before he was about to lean forward.

_**DING!**_

Ciel shot his head up like a deer in head lights, wiping his head towards the clock tower. His worst fear was realized.

It was Midnight.

_**DING!**_

"What's wrong?" The man asked.

"I...I have to go." Ciel said taking a step back. His eyes widen, realizing that he almost sent someone to their death sentence. He couldn't let this man...he couldn't let him protect him. He couldn't. It was too dangerous, especially if his theory on Angelina was correct.

"No, you can't." The man said, standing on his feet.

"I have to. I have to go!" Ciel said, taking another step back

**_DING!_**

Four times.

"Please don't go." The man said, grabbing Ciel's left hand. Ciel jerked his hand out of the man's larger hand, feeling a bit like his hand was lighter for some reason.

"Good Bye!" Ciel said, picking up his dress and running towards the exit.

"Wait! Where are you going?! How will I find you?!" The man said, racing after Ciel.

"Good Bye!" Ciel said again, now hearing his heels clop on the hard floors of the dance floor.

**_DING!_**

Ciel raced past Finny, Mey-Rin and Pluto who practically flew after him.

The carriage was waiting for them. Finny raced ahead, opening the door for Ciel and Ciel jumping in with Mey-Rin and Pluto not far behind. Finny jumped inside, shutting the door.

"DRIVE FOOL DRIVE!" Mey-Rin suddenly screeched.

_**DING!**_

"CLOSE THE GATES! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Someone yelled. The coach went through before the gates shut.

"AFTER THEM! DON'T LET THEM GO! OPEN THOSE GATES!"

"They're after us! Are they insane?!" Ciel said, his pigtails gone. He stuck his head out of the window, looking behind them.

_**DING!**_

_'Seven.' _Ciel thought. "Faster!" Ciel yelled to the driver. He whipped the horses, making them go faster.

**_DING!_**

'_They're getting faster it seems." _Ciel thought, baring his teeth.

"Go Faster!" Ciel yelled to the driver again.

_'We better not crash.' _Ciel thought, wincing a bit as he was jerked forward.

"Stop in the name of the King!" the riders behind them yelled after.

**_DING!_**

**_DING!_**

_'No, the strokes are going faster! This is not looking good!' _Ciel thought, biting his lip in slight fear.

They were far ahead of the horsemen but they stilled followed them.

**DING! **

Ciel felt the ride get bumpier.

"Young Master!" Finny said, his cat ears bursting through. Mey-Rin and Finny and Pluto all pulled Ciel away from the window, wrapping what they human features they had to protect their master.

"AHH!" CIel screeched at the carriage toppled over. He bit his tongue, his blood filling his mouth.

_**DING-DONG!**_

They felt the whole world toppled over and Ciel was thrown against the ground at a fast speed. Ciel screamed, feeling his old dress tear and his body scrap across the gravel and dirt roads.

Ciel coughed, picking up Finny and Mey-Rin and throwing them into the forest. Pluto ran into the forest, Ciel not far behind him. Ciel's shoes were gone and his feet were caught in the sharp vines of the plants around him. They hid in a bush as the horsemen passed by.

"Ah...ah..." Ciel said, covering his mouth, blood coming out from biting his tongue earlier. It splattered onto his work dress, staining it. He coughed violently, the horses that passed by sounding like thunder.

Ciel remembered his inhaler in his pocket. He grasped it, just in case he started having an asthma attack.

The distant sound of the horese were a relief to Ciel. He slowly stood up on his wobbly legs.

"Ugh...I really shouldn't of drank all that wine.." Ciel mumbled, holding his head. He couldn't feel the scratches that were coming from the wire plants. Pluto whined softly as Mey-Rin and Finny walked beside their master. Ciel coughed again and walked onto the road, seeing the smashed pumpkin. The lizards and rats were gone expect one rat who didn't make. It's body had been violently trampled on, blood oozing onto the hard gravel road.

Ciel stared at it with emotionless eyes. He bent down, tearing of a section of his work dress and then picked up its small body with it, wrapping it carefully.

"Someone always gets hurt. Always." Ciel said mostly to himself. "Even an animal will get hurt. "

He wrapped both hands around the rat's body, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." he said, his legs giving out beneath him and he let out a sob.

He sobbed as silently as he could, feeling his body tremble in the cold. He was only a mile from home and he would have to walk. He heard horses trekking from a distance. He glanced up, seeing the horsemen from earlier. His eyes went emotionless but tears still streamed down his cheeks.

"Excuse me, little girl. Have you seen a beautiful carriage with a young princess in it?" The man asked.

"Why would dirt like that see it?" One man scoffed. "She's just a servant girl and dirt at that. I doubt she would even know who the prince is. She isn't good enough to talk to. Let's go."

Ciel's eyes widen, his body trembled.

"W-wait!" Ciel said, reaching towards them as they passed by. "The princess with the red dress?" Ciel asked, his eyes still watery.

"Yes, have you seen her?" Ciel nodded, his body still trembling.

"S-She asked me to tell whoever was looking for her...to stop looking for her. She won't be coming back to this place ever again. " Ciel said.

"Did she really?"

"Yes, sir. She also specified that it be told to the man she's been speaking to for the last three nights. She won't be found." Pluto whined at Ciel's words.

"I see. " The horseman sighed. "The prince will have our heads when he hears about this."

_'The Prince?' _Ciel thought, watching the men disappear. Ciel shivered in the cold, his fist still around the dead rat's body. He slowly stood on his feet, going to the side of the road and digging a small hole in the ground, his fingers getting dirty. Once the hole was big enough, he placed the rat's body in it. He covered it up and placed a small purple flower on it.

"Tick Tock goes the clock, can you hear the bells.

Tick Tock goes the clock, those are the bells of Death."

A voice behind Ciel said.

"Madam Red? What are you doing here?" Ciel asked, not looking behind him.

"You were late, Ciella. Too late. Why didn't you admit who you were?!" Madam Red said. "You had everything! The perfect dress, the perfect carriage, the perfect dance, the perfect date and you just threw it all away! Why?!"

"..." Ciel didn't answer her.

"I gave you all those things to make you happy! To see you smile! I wanted you to be happy! You've been through so much and you deserve to be happy!" Madam Red began to cry. "I couldn't take you in when your father died because you had your stepmother and if I did take you in, you would be out of the will in taking over the Funton company and I knew you wouldn't want that!"

"Everything nice and sweet is like a treat. It's only good once and a while." Ciel said, turning around towards her. "If I spoke who I was anyway, they wouldn't believe me. "

"But...but I could've made them believe you! I want you to be happy!"

"It's fine, Madam Red. There's no need to try to make me happy. I have more important things to do than be happy. I'm glad that I was happy for three nights at least. It was fun while it lasted. "

"What about your date? He really liked you!" Madam Red said, trying to wipe away her tears and failing.

"He made me feel special, happy and like I actually mattered in this world. That **I **was the center of his **world. **" Ciel said, leaning back and looking into the starry night. "But if someone like him gets that close to someone like me, only punishment and pain will wrap its nasty hands around our throats..." He reached up into the sky, seeing a shooting star. "Until we breathe our last breath and make our last move. Until we blink away our last tear, and until Death bangs his mallet and Death's bell finally rings its last." He shut his hand around the shooting star as if he were trying to catch it.**_  
_**

"He wanted to protect me, to save me and keep me out of harm's way. He wanted to love me more than anything and care for me. And who wouldn't want to have that sort of person in their life?" Ciel said, tears streaming down his cheeks, his hand still shut firmly.

"But if I already had that sort of person once, what makes you think I won't lose this one as well?" Ciel said, his shoulders and toes becoming numb. "So, I have to let that dream fall from my hands, to someone who never had that sort of person in their life. "Ciel said, his hand letting the star go.

When he looked at Madam Red, she noticed his watery eyes. He walked up to her, taking Alois's handkerchief out of his pocket and reached up, wiping her tears away.

"I don't deserve this...but I glad I had the dream. At least for a little while. Thank you..." he stared at her face, smiling a bit a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "Aunt Anne..." he said softly.

"You...you knew?"

"Y-Yeah..I looked through some old photos and found you in one and I remembered." Ciel said, smiling a bit.

"I-I'm sorry." Madam Red said, looking down at her nephew.

"It's fine. It's not your fault." Ciel said.

"Ciella..." Madam Red said, her hands trembling. "Ciel...like will get better for you. I'll make sure of that. I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." Ciel said. Her red eyes widen and she looked at him sadly.

Then she smiled, Ciel noticing that he could hear horses in the distance.

"Who ever said I wasn't going to keep it?" She smiled, her body disappearing. Ciel looked around sighing and headed back to the house. He heard a carriage and horses and looked behind him. It was his stepmother's carriage. He grimaced. It stopped beside him.

"Ciella! What the hell are you doing out here?" Alois yelled out, opening the door. It was just him in it. "Get in here!" Ciel stared a moment before stepping into the carriage, clicking his tongue to get Pluto, Mey-Rin and Finny to follow him.

"What's the matter with you, coming out here in the cold? Look at you, your hands are dirty, your dress is torn and I think that's blood! What the hell happened to you?! And I know I locked you in your room! How'd you get out?"

"I...had a key. " Ciel said. "And I went for a walk..." Ciel looked to the side. "I heard horses and they stormed by me, and I bit my tongue and the blood ran onto my work dress and I fell in the dirt. " Ciel said, his eyes emotionless.

"You've been crying." Alois noted.

"..." Ciel said nothing, his hands folded in his lap and his head down. Alios rose from his seat, sitting next to Ciel and wrapped a arm on the boy's shoulder, making Ciel lean against him.

"I came home early because I got tired. I'm sending the carriage back when we get home. Don't be sad, Ciella." Alois said, hugging Ciel a bit. Ciel looked up at those stormy blue eyes and leaned against Alois's shoulder. His body trembled, his hands turning to fists.

"It's okay. I'll help you through it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." Alois said softly into Ciel's ear.

"Nng..." Ciel said, hiccuping. His body jerked up straight.

"What's wrong?"

"It...hurts..." Ciel said, his body turning jagged.

"What hurts?!" Alois asked, looking at Ciel with worried eyes. Ciel cover his face with his hands, holding them their as his shoulders trembled. Alois wrapped both arms around Ciel, trying to calm the boy down. Ciel looked through one of his fingers, that single eye glowing blue.

"MEOW!" Finny mewed out, jumping off the seat he had taken in Alois's place.

Mey-Rin and Pluto watched as that single eye changed into something else. That blue eye began to turn red. It started from his pupil, like the pupil was pouring the red into his eye, like you pour water into a glass of water.

"AH!" Ciel yelled as his eye turned red. He blinked violently. "A-Alois..."

"it's okay Ciel. I'm here!" Alois said, hugging Ciel. Ciel took deep breathes, taking out Alois's handkerchief and breathing through it. Tears sprung down Ciel's cheeks as the pain went away.

"Ciel, did something get in your eye?! You're bleeding from it!" Alois said, looking at Ciel's face. Ciel touched his left cheek, finding water. Then he moved his hand to his right cheek and saw the red liquid on his face. The red from his blue eyes was flooding out and down his cheek.

"A-Alois!" Ciel said, clinging to Alois. "I'm scared!"

"I got you Ciel." Alois said, hugging Ciel. He took out another handkerchief, wiping the blood of Ciel's cheeks and caught it as it fell from his eye.

"Alright...it's stopping." Alois said, sighing in relief. Ciel shook violently.

"Why...? Why did that happened?" Ciel asked, looking at Alois.

"I don't know Ciel, but it's okay now. Alright?" Ciel nodded. He suddenly jumped, wrapping his arms around Alois's neck.

_'Right now, I'm terrified. And right now...' _Ciel thought, hugging the blond boy in booty shorts. _'He's the closet to comfort for now.' _

Alois didn't question Cie's behavior, only accepting the hug, wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist.

_'I never knew...Ciella was so soft. He smells so nice, like candy and tea with cookies. He's so warm and smells so nice. I wish this could last forever.' _Alois thought.

Suddenly the carriage stopped, the door opening by the footman. Alois looked at Ciel, not wanting to let the small boy go. He suddenly picked him up bridal style with ease.

"Eh..." Ciel said, opening his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm just taking you to bed. " Alois said softly. Ciel hugged him closer, sniffing him a bit.

_'He smells like...' _Ciel thought, digging his head into Alois's neck. '_Like a French Chocolate trouffle with wine.' _

Alois climbed the stairs, towards his own bedroom. He opened the door perfectly.

"You'll be sleeping with me tonight. Don't worry, I'm not going to be doing anything. It'll be like a slumber party or something." Alois said, putting Ciel on the bed, himself coming after him.

"Won't stepmother get mad that I was in here?" Ciel asked as Alois covered them with the covers. Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist, bringing the smaller boy against him.

"Don't worry about Stepmother. I'll deal with her myself. Don't worry about anything...I got you." Alois said, putting a hand behind Ciel's head, placing a small kiss on Ciel's forehead.

He noticed the bruise of Ciel's neck but did nothing more than narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Good night Ciella..."

Ciel frowned and got comfortable a bit more.

"G'night, Alois." Ciel said quietly.

Alois hugged Ciel closer as the duo fell into a once in a while peaceful sleep.

_'Tick tock goes the clock,  
He cradled and he rocked him  
Tick tock goes the clock,  
'Til Butterfly helps the Pure._

_Tick tock goes the clock,_  
_He gave all he could give hi,._  
_Tick tock goes the clock,_  
_Now Death waits for Butterfly.'_

**Author's Note: Okay I'll explain in case you're confused. Ciel doesn't want Sebby to protect him because he believes that Angelina will hurt/kill Sebby for trying to help Ciel because Angelina is a phycopathic bitch.**

**Also, I love Alois (though I don't like Black Butler season 2 very much) so I wanted Alois to become closer to Ciel and not be so mean to him, since Ciel's life sucks already. **

**Also, it'll exlain more in Sebby's chapter what's going on with Ciel's eye.**

**Yeah..confusing. Also, I wanted to make Sebby become a closer person to Ciel, making Ciel want to also protect Sebby...if that makes sense.**

**ANYWAY!**

**Leave a review and message if you are going to question my logic! LOL JK**

**DON'T QUESTION ME!**

**You can only do it sometimes.**

**Please leave a review.**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_ **


	13. Sebastian's Night at the Ball Day 3

Sebastian looked around, his foot taping impatiently. It wasn't early or late in the ballroom, more of in between the time. He was a bit nervous but if anything he was anxious.

"Sebastian, you have to calm down. " Claude said, sighing a bit.

"I don't want to hear anything from you.." Sebastian hissed, his eyes running towards Claude in a deep glare that almost make Claude shudder for the first time in his life. Nearly.

"Seems like you've been praticing that glare of yours." Claude noted, sipping a cup of wine.

"Of course. After I found out that I have some sort of darkness feeding off my soul, I decided to poke some fun with it." Sebastian chuckled, resting his head against his hand.

"Interesting. Are you worried?" Claude asked.

"About what?"

"What Madam Red said. _Tick tock goes the clock,Soon death waits for the Child." _Claude said, noting Sebastian's shoulders had stiffen. "It's obvious she's talking about the boy in the dress. And you have to finish that book she gave you. What chapter are you on anyway?"

"I'm currently on chapter 1 of the Golden Edition. I didn't get to read much but I know its about me." Sebastian said, his eyes glowing a bit as he searched across the crowds of people dancing the night away.

"Are you worried about the Child?"

"...A bit." Sebastian spoke quietly.

"Don't be." Claude suddenly said. "You are the prince, soon to be king of this land. Once you marry someone, probably going to put my money on the 'Child', he'll be protected to the fullest."

"You are suddenly very supportive. Why is that?" Claude jumped.

"N-No reason." Claude said, narrowing his eyes and looking away from the Prince.

"Is it because that blond-haired boy, isn't it?"

"N-no...that's not it."

"Don't lie to me, Claude." Sebastian said, smirking, opening his glowing red eyes. "I can _always _tell when you're lying."

"Stop using the Darkness to your advantage!" Claude said, snarling a bit. "Besides, once that Child takes care of it, it'll probably be all gone."

"Probably. " Sebastian agreed. Suddenly his eyes glowed brightly, his teeth sharpening to fangs.

"He's here."

Then Sebastian was gone from his seat. Claude sweatdropped, sighing. He looked to the side, seeing the boy, Alois standing there alone at the snack table, in his cute boy shorts and petticoat. He looked like he was deep in thought and looked very troubled. Claude swallowed hard, before standing up and heading over to the boy.

He had to know what was troubling him.

* * *

Sebastian watched the door with haunted eyes. Any moment...

He swallowed his gasp as the boy entered the ball room.

His dress was beautiful and he knew everyone else had seen him enter as well. The boy was so nervous, Sebastian could smell it. The boy seemed to be searching for someone and when his eyes stopped, he looked frightened a bit. Sebastian felt his body go rough, angry that anyone would bring fear to something of his!

Sebastian's eyes widen, dragging a hand over his face. When did he get so possessive? Was it the Darkness? Could it be connecting with the boy?

He watched as the boy walked carefully behind an ice sculpture at the snack and wine table. The boy peeked out from behind the sculpture cutely, as the dance was about to begin.

Sebastian glided behind the sculpture next to the boy, who was none the obvious. Sebastian cleared his throat but the boy acted as if he had not heard him. Which was probably so because of the music.

"Excuse me." Sebastian said, his voice low and silky.

"Ack!" The boy practically squealed. Sebastian's eyes widen, the boy falling to the side in shock. He quickly reacted, snaking his arm around the boy's waist and pressing him against his chest. The boy looked up slowly, obviously nervous.

Sebastian noted how the boy even wore an eyepatch to match his beautiful red dress.

"H-Hi.." The boy almost squeaked out, almost trembling against Sebastian with nervousness.

"Ello'." Sebastian smirked at the boy, enjoying how close he was to the boy.

"C-Can you let me go?" the boy continued, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Sure." Sebastian said, making sure the boy was on his feet before letting him go. He almost wish he hadn't, missing the boy's warmth.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight, my _lady." _He put emphasizes on 'lady' to mess with the boy but he didn't seem annoyed by it. In fact, he even blushed as he crossed his arms. The blush was beautiful, making Sebastian want to hug him and squeeze the life out of him. Sebastian smiled at the reaction from the boy.

"T-Thanks." his voice was quiet, not as nervous as before but still so. Sebastian swallowed a lump in his throat.

"May I ask you for a dance?" Sebastian asked, putting a hand in front of the boy's face. The boy looked startled and looked into Sebastian's eyes. His cheeks turned red and he slowly placed his hand in Sebastian's.

"Y-You may." The boy asked, blushing nervously. Sebastian felt his smile widen, glad that the boy accepted. He placed an arm around the boy's waist and raised the hand that he was holding slightly. The boy picked up the edge of his dress and allowed Sebastian to twirl them across the floor, towards the dance floor.

Sebastian edged the boy closer to him, enjoying himself to the fullest.

"How have you been, my lady?" Sebastian asked slowly, smiling down at the boy.

"Fine, just fine, thank you. How about you?" The boy answered quickly, nervously looking to the side with his cheeks dark red.

"I've had an interesting day, to say the least." Sebastian answered smoothly. That answer must've caught the boy's interest.

"Oh really?" The boy asked, looking up at Sebastian with a blush on his cheeks. He looked so cute.

"Yes, it was, really. You look absolutely lovely in that dress, my lady." Sebastian answered, smirking lightly, but also changing the subject. The boy's mouth turned into a small cute and adorable pout and he turned his head to the side in a bit of a glare. Sebastian could feel the boy's body stiffen, something causing fear to go across the boy's scent.

"Something on your mind, my lady?" Sebastian asked, keeping his own emotions under cheek. He gently put a finger under the boy's chin, turning the boy's head to face Sebastian and tilting it up a bit with a small smirk. He wanted the boy calm, not scared or worried about anything.

"N-Nothing! Just..." The boy said, pushing Sebastian's finger away and looking down at the floor nervously.

"Distracted tonight? I would be too, my lady. This will be the last night we will see each other. Shall we make it memorable?" Sebastian asked, smirking at the boy's innocent reaction. He must've been thinking about something else with that blush on his cheeks, giving away his thoughts.

"I..uh wait...you're not implying!" The boy's voice raised slightly as his cheeks turned the exact shade of his beautiful red dress. Sebastian actually was implying _that, _but again, he wanted the boy calm.

"I was implying that we dance the night away, my dear." Sebastian smiled, holding in his other answer which was going to' Of course!' Sebastian continued with, "Or do you want something else?"

"I...I don't even know if I can do that though...my uh.. aunt wants me back before twelve so yeah." The boy said, poking his tongue through his teeth, chewing on it with a bit of a nervous streak.

"I understand. " Sebastian said, though truthfully, he didn't. "Will you at least tell me your name?" Sebastian continued, praying silently that he would get a name.

"No..no, I won't." The boy said, looking down towards the ground.

"Why not?" Sebastian asked with a slight whine to his voice. He smirked, seeing the boy glare up at him.

"Because there is no reason you should be interested in someone like me!" The boy answered with such a snap that it would've cracked a piece of four-foot thick ice. The song ended as soon as the boy spoke and Sebastian's arms dropped limply to his sides.

"Why not? You're a young, beautiful b-lady and you have such an adorable temper and you certainly have the cutest voice. All I want to do is know more about you." Sebastian said, trying not to show he was almost pleading to the boy.

"You'll regret knowing more about me." The boy said, his eye looking away from Sebastian and his arms going limp themselves. "I'm getting something to drink." The boy said, pressing to fingers to the bridge of his nose, something that Sebastian had done many times. Sebastian didn't follow him, not wanting to anger the boy.

"Um..Master?" a voice said behind him. Sebastian turned around to see a servant behind him. The servant was a young man with silver hair and green eyes and there was a snake around his arm and on his other arm was a platter with a few champagne glasses filled with a familiar looking liquid.

"Yes, Snake? What is it?" Sebastian asked the younger, his eyes wanting to flash but he just crossed his arms, closing his eyes in order not to startle the younger male.

"Uh..um...Prince Claude ordered me to bring you a drink, saying that you were tense and you should relax a bit." Snake said.

"I see. Catnip tequila, I'm assuming?" Sebastian asked.

"Y-Yes, sir."

"How are your snakes, Snake?" The former looked startled at the question and sighed a bit, looking worried.

"They are fine, my lord. Only Wordsmoth was able to accompany me tonight. I apologise for the accident, my lord. It was not my intention to harm anyone with them." The young servant said, bowing a bit in an apology.

"I know it wasn't on purpose, Snake. It's not your fault that people were blaming you. I'm glad that your snakes are fine. They make beautiful creatures for you to scare people away for me. You are a good servant, Snake." Sebastian said, lightly patting the servant's head.

"T-Thank you, My Lord. It's been an honor to serve you." Snake said, smiling a bit though nervous a bit.

"Do me a favor though, Snake. Put the bottle of Catnip tequila with the wine bottles. I won't be drinking any right now but I will want some later. Understood?"

"Yes my lord...but may I tell you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Isn't that the girl you have dreamed about getting grouped by that boy with the booty shorts?" Snake pointed passed Sebastian, towards the snake table.

"I...uh...**_what?!_ **" Sebastian growled out, his eyes flaming and shining a dangerous shade of red, mixing it with possessives and pure anger.

"My lord, take this!" Snake suddenly gave Sebastian a platter.

"What is this for?" Sebastian asked, his expression calming a bit.

"To give to the lady! She only had a piece the night before and it would be a terrible thing to waste!" Snake smiled, his snake wrapping around his head.

"Snake, you're a genius!" Sebastian said, smirking a bit. He walked away, heading towards the boy who dared to grope and molest what was his.

"Get your hands off me. This instant." The boy was saying, obviously not liking the touching he was getting from the other boy. Sebastian held back the urge to kill the blond boy. He noticed the booty shorts and deduced that it was the whore child Claude had a crush on.

"Come on now...let's have a little fun~" The boy purred into his boy's ear. Sebastian noticed his boy raise his elbow, getting ready to elbow the blond-haired child.

"Excuse me?"

The boy and the blond whore looked behind them, towards Sebastian. Sebastian fought back the urge to growl, only letting his eyes shine dangerously.

"I said _hands off! _" the boy said, jerking his elbow violently against the blond's chest. Sebastian wanted to clap and kiss the boy for sticking up for himself. The blond hissed, getting off his boy and holding his chest in pain. The boy sipped a glass of wine he must've poured, mulling over the taste for a moment.

Time for Sebastian to step in.

"Just what did you think you were doing, young man?" Sebastian questioned, glaring down at the boy with his demonic eyes. He suddenly felt the urge to kill the blond. The boy let out a loud squeak, and ran off towards the crowd. Claude was waiting for him.

Sebastian let out a disappointed sigh, his sadistic streak ending early. He looked over at the boy, drinking wine like a small adult.

"Thank you for distracting him." The boy said, musing over the taste of the wine. Sebastian smirked to himself, noticing the color of it.

"Are you drinking wine?" Sebastian asked, holding back the smirk.

"Yes, yes I am." The boy answered, smirking at Sebastian then noticed the platter he was holding. "So, what's the platter thing?"

"Oh, it's the cake from last night. I saved it in case you wanted some more." Sebastian said, sweat dropping, already having forgotten he had the cake in the first place. He placed the platter on the snack table and went over to the boy, towering over him. He placed a finger under his small chin, causing the boy to tilt his head up to look Sebastian in the eye.

Sebastian leaned down, capturing those pale lips in a breath-taking kiss. He saw the boy's eyes close slowly and Sebastian shut his own. He felt something happening though. Like something inside him was awakening. He felt electricity shoot through his spine, also noticing the boy shivering a bit. He must've felt it too.

Sebastian pulled away, licking his lips slowly as he pulled away. The boy just stood there, panting a bit. Sebastian suddenly got a very hot image in his head, imaging the boy under him. He shook his head violently, not wanting to get into further detail.

He noticed the boy hadn't move, or barely blinked for that matter.

"Hello?" Sebastian asked, waving his hand in front of the boy's face, bringing him back to reality. The boy jumped, blushing and wiped his mouth.

"D-Don't do that!" he said as he finished off the rest of his wine. He went to the wine table, pouring himself another glass. Sebastian watched interestedly at how the boy held the bottle with both hands to keep the balance. Sebastian wondered silently if the boy was starting to get tipsy as the boy placed the bottle back down and took a swing from his glass.

"WAH!" The boy said, laughing loudly and weirdly.

Well, that answered his question.

"Seems like you can't hold your liquor, my _boy.__" _Sebastian grinned, licking his lips at the boy's drunken antics.

"Hush up!" The boy snapped, his cheeks turning red and started pouring himself another glassful of wine. He sipped lightly this time at least. The boy leaned against the counter, like he was deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, standing in front of him with his hands on his knees. Sebastian noticed how the boy hesitated taking a sip of the wine. He was shocked when the boy grabbed his tie though, pulling Sebastian forward. Sebastian grabbed the table on either side of the boy so he wouldn't fall on top of him.

The boy paused his actions, and drained his glass of wine, placing it on the table behind him. He tightened his grip on Sebastian's tie and pulled him closer, crushing his lips onto his own. Sebastian's eyes widen a bit before he smirked and his eyes fluttered closed and leaned against the boy, pressing him against the table. He felt the boy grab Sebastian's hair, tugging at it gently.

Sebastian smirked, slithering his tongue into the boy's mouth, exploring it, being only a bit rough. He heard a small whimper from the boy and he felt the shock again and the shiver from the boy. The boy's body trembled before he turned away from Sebastian, taking his hand out of Sebastian's hair and wiping his mouth from the runaway drool.

Sebastian licked his lips slowly, looking at the flushed panting boy in front of him. His eyes widen, a few dirty images coming to mind.

"Mmmm~." Sebastian purred. "Who knew you tasted so..." he pressed his lips against the boy's ear, making the boy jump in his arms. "...so sweet?" He scraped his suddenly very sharp teeth against the boy's ear lobe, smirking at the innocent and embarrassed reaction he was getting from the boy. The boy's body was trembling a bit, not too much but still trembling.

He suddenly pushed Sebastian off him, and said, "More drink!" and went over to the wine table again, taking his glass with him. Sebastian wiped his lips slowly with his thumb, smirking and feeling sharp fangs going past his lips. He shivered a bit, another dirty image of the boy under him appeared in his head. He shook his head and just followed the boy.

He noticed the boy was smiling and laughing. Then a familiar scent trailed and teased itself under Sebastian's nose. Sebastian's eyes widen a bit as he looked at the boy's dark cheeks. It was a bit obvious he was getting drunk, quite quickly in fact.

He knew the smell of the drink and glanced towards the table. There laid an open bottle of Catnip tequila.

_'oh Fuck.' _

He walked over to the boy, towering over him a bit, smelling the drink in his glass.

"Did you drink the catnip tequila?" Sebastian asked, knowing the answer but wanting it to be the opposite.

"Yep! It was delicious! You should have some!" The boy giggled, hiccuping a bit. Sebastian could smell the boy's emotions, and he smelt something else that was so unfamiliar to him but it drove something inside him wild. He felt his teeth turn to fangs and he tried to cover them up with his hand. Sebastian could feel his body trembling a bit.

He jumped, seeing the boy in front of him on his tip toes, and cupped his face. Sebastian stared at the boy as he leaned forward. He gave Sebastian a quick kiss before pulling back and smirking and chuckling.

"You're going to get mauled tonight!" He laughed loudly. He grabbed the bottle of catnip tequila and poured another full glass of it.

"W-Why?" Sebastian asked, shocked to hear his voice waver.

"Because all the girls are looking mighty pissed at you and me both. *hic*" The boy let out a hiccup and laughed. Sebastian glanced behind him, noticing the glares of many girls.

_'He's definitely not wrong.' _Sebastian thought, licking his lips.

"M-my lady, would y-you join me in the gardens?" Sebastian asked slowly, watching the boy drain the glass. The boy let out another hiccup and sighed.

"Might as well." The boy said, hiccuping and setting his glass down. He grabbed Sebastian's arm, leaning against it for support, giving Sebastian a whiff of his scent. Sebastian could feel his fangs coming out more.

_'What's going on? Why is my body reacting like this?' _Sebastian wondered as he led the boy back to the place where they always ended up at.

He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist when they reached the fountain. He hugged the boy against his chest, and also pushed him against the edge of the fountain. He pressed his lips against the boy's own, savoring the taste. The boy let out the cutest whimper and Sebastian let a small smirk come through.

He felt the boy wrap his small arms around his neck, pulling Sebastian closer. The boy was soon panting underneath Sebastian, pulling away a bit. Sebastian's mouth traveled down the boy's neck, kissing as he went. He felt the boy tug at his hair cutely and whined.

Sebastian could hear his heart beat through his ears, or was that the boy's own fast beating heart? Sebastian nibbling on the soft flesh on the boy's neck, something inside almost breaking free from Sebastian. He could hear the boy purr, like a cat of sorts, obviously enjoying the attention Sebastian was giving him.

Sebastian heard a loud roar from inside him and felt his sharpened fangs go over his lips and scrape at the boy's neck.

"Ek!" the boy squeaked cutely out. Sebastian winced, hearing the pained squeak. He bit harder, trying not to but he couldn't help it.

"Eh..." the boy whined out, obviously in pain. Sebastian's eyes glowed brightly in the dark, smelling the metal in the air. He lapped at the bite he made on the boy, tasting the boy's blood. He felt the boy straightened, like something had shocked him.

Sebastian oddly felt calmer as he licked the bite slowly, shivering only a bit.

"Ah..." the boy let out a small groan, hissing in pain.

Sebastian pulled back, licking his lips greedily at the blood on them. He looked up at the boy who was still in the same position, but his hand was covering his mouth, trying to slow down his breaths. Sebastian smirked broadly at the boy's dark red face.

"Wh...what was that for?" Sebastian licked his lips again, grinning at the boy's expression.

"Hm..." Sebastian hummed, his eyes glowing darkly and brighter than they ever had before. "Your blood tastes just as sweet as you do. I wonder if the rest of you tastes just as sweet?"

"W-what?" The boy said, covering his mouth more, his eyes widen slightly. Sebastian smelt the spike of fear in the boy's scent and let out an animalistic growl. Sebastian nestled his mouth against the still bleeding scarp against the boy's neck, nipping and lapping up all the blood that seeped through.

"S-Stop...s-stop it!" The boy said, pushing Sebastian away with all his might. He caught Sebastian off guard and Sebastian fell backwards but caught himself before he could fall to the ground. The boy made a run for it but Sebastian was quicker. He snaked his arm around the boy, pulling him back and grabbing his wrist and pulling it over his head.

"Where do you think you're going, little one?" Sebastian breathed heavily into the boy's ear, going back to licking the boy's neck. He leaned forward a bit, making the boy's body bend a bit and licked his chin playfully.

"P-please stop it." the boy whined out. Sebastian's ear picked up the begging tone in the boy's voice. He smelt the boy's fear and he could feel him trembling against him. Sebastian's hands froze before he spun the boy around to face Sebastian and grabbed his chin, making him look up at him.

The boy tried to break free up it was no use against Sebastian. Sebastian looked deep into the blue pool, seeing the fear deep inside them. Sebastian's heart struck cold. The boy was so afraid that he was trembling. And Sebastian was the one he was afraid of.

Sebastian wrapped his arms protectively around the boy, leaning his head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I didn't mean to go so far. I really didn't. I just lost control of myself. Don't leave, please." Sebastian almost pleaded, holding the boy tightly to him.

Sebastian felt him wrap his arms around his neck slowly, hugging back.

"I don't want to lose someone like you so soon. I know we only met a few nights ago but despite the short time, you're very special to me." Sebastian spoke so softly, it was almost a whisper. He meant every word he said, too. The boy held so many secrets, so many things left undiscovered. The boy was also very intelligent or so it appeared to Sebastian and he could probably have a good debate with him and he wouldn't know the outcome. The boy's cute facial expressions, his emotions, hiding behind that mask of his but coming out in front of Sebastian. He wanted to know everything he could about the boy to his age, to his parents, to his favorite color, to his favorite musician.

The boy was just so damn interesting and not to mention, he had a very attraction and flattering figure that Sebastian knew some women would kill over. Sebastian almost started mulling over what he could put the boy in as dress up. He has so many questions but could only say one.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" He felt the boy's relaxed body stiffen against him then relax a bit before pulling away from Sebastian but not in an attempt to run away, just to back away.

""I can't. I just..can't." The boy said, covering his face with his red satin gloves. Sebastian wondered what such a small question could cause someone such distress?

"I'm afraid. I'm so afraid." He spoke, his voice trembling as he spoke to Sebastian. It was plainly obvious the boy was frightened, but of what? Sebastian wanted to take away the fear from the boy's eyes, but he couldn't without his permission.

"I won't hurt you. Please, tell me." Sebastian said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder to comfort him, if only a bit. The boy jerked his shoulder away, obviously not wanting contact with him.

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of you." the boy spoke so earnestly but Sebastian wondered a bit if the boy was telling the truth. He smelt the boy's tears and felt his heart clench tightly in his chest.

"I'm afraid you'll end up getting hurt like so many others who've met me. I don't want you to get hurt." he spoke softly, like he was whispering but his voice cracked a bit. Sebastian could see the tears rolling down his cheeks on to the dirt ground below them.

"Why? Tell me why, please!" Sebastian pleaded, watching the boy turn into a nervous wreck right in front of his eyes. It almost broke his heart seeing the boy like this.

My...my mother...she...*hic* she hurts some many people.." the boy spoke with those silver tears running down his cheeks. Sebastian watched as he wiped them away but only succeed in pulling of the lace eyepatch. Sebastian could see that his eye still had the cut on it but it wasn't swollen as before.

"She hurts me the most and I...I don't want that anymore..." Sebastian could tell the boy was close to on his last stand and he wouldn't be able to take much more without breaking his own spirit apart.

Sebastian couldn't speak, watching the boy make small sniffles, the cold air around them quieter expect the faint echo of the party at the other side of the party.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt. She hurts everyone...even her own kids...I...I don't want to live there with her! I wish she would just get out of my house!" Sebastian watched as the boy's eyes flared dangerously, glowing their vibrant shade of royal blue, pushing his fists to the ground as he yelled what he wanted.

"I hate her, I hate her!" he almost screamed, he almost sobbed. Sebastian watched as the boy almost let his spirit crumble. Sebastian got to his feet, and walked in front of the boy. He pushed the boy's hands away from his face, kneeling on a knee in front of him. He cupped the boy's face with both hands, though his hands almost covered his face.

Sebastian knew his own eyes were glowing, reflecting a bit in the boy's eyes.

"No one will hurt you if you allow me to protect you." Sebastian spoke softly, his words calming the boy. The boy looked at him with wide eyes before they relaxed. The boy wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck slowly and cried softly.

Sebastian smiled a bit, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, letting him cry against him, patting his back in a comforting manner.

The boy backed up a bit after about ten minutes, looking at Sebastian with slightly soft but still watery eyes. Sebastian gave him a worried but a kind look. The boy's eyes widen slightly but then they relaxed again. The boy's hands reached up, cupping Sebastian's cheeks with both hands, though they were quiet small.

Sebastian saw a few more tears roll down the boy's cheek as he leaned forward, his lips hovering a few centimeters over Sebastian's.

Sebastian grinned a bit, glad that the boy was giving him permission and waited for him to move forward.

_**DING! **_

The boy's body froze on the spot, like he were a rabbit in the eye's of a fox.

_**DING! **_

The boy's head shot up like a bullet towards the old clock tower. Sebastian watched as his expression turned to surprise and horror all under a second.

_**DING!**_

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow a bit.

"I...I have to go." the boy stuttered, backing away, his hands falling away from Sebastian's face. His face turned into pure horror when he looked at Sebastian, like he was truly terrified of him.

"No, you can't." Sebastian said, his eyes widening as he got to his feet. Not now!

"I have to. I have to go!" the boy said, taking another step away from Sebastian.

_**DING!**_

"Please don't go." Sebastian said, grabbing the boy's hand. The boy jerked his hand out of Sebastian's hand. Sebastian felt something in his hand as the boy jerked his own out of his.

"Good Bye!" The boy said, picking up his dress and turning on his heels and hightailing it away from Sebastian and out of the gardens.

"Wait! Where are you going?! How will I find you?!" Sebastian yelled, stuffing whatever the boy had dropped into his pocket and racing after him.

"Good Bye!" The boy said again before he actually disappeared in the crowds of the party goers. Sebastian felt his eyes glow darkly as he searched for the boy.

"My Lord, what's wrong?" Snake came up running to the prince.

"Close the gates, stop the carriage that's about to get out of here. If they escape, then send horsemen after them!" Sebastian ordered, his sharp teeth coming out and his eyes glowing darkly.

"Right away!" Snake ran out with fear, ordering the gates closed.

Sebastian felt a dark aura around him, his eyes glowing darkly. He watched the clock tower, standing to the far side to the entrance to the gardens, watching it.

He felt a jolt inside his spine and his eyes snapped open, a glowing light piercing them. He could smell the metallic smell in the air. The boy was hurt, badly.

Sharp teeth, fangs were the better word broke past his lip, just above his chin. He stuffed his hands in his pocket, feeling his nails sharpening themselves to a point, turning into claws. He quickly walked into the gardens so he wouldn't get any unnecessary attention.

He felt sadness and pain deep in his chest, knowing that this is what the boy was feeling.

"W-what...what's wrong with me?" Sebastian hissed out through his fangs, his claws digging into the tree next to him.

"It's the Darkness taking over."A voice said behind him. Sebastian snarled out, looking behind with gleaming eyes.

It was Madam Red. She stood there with a deep look in her eyes.

"Y-You said it would b-be about a month!" Sebastian snarled out.

"It will be..but now that you are aware who the Child is, it'll be longer." Madam Red explained. Her eyes flashed yellow. "About a month and a half now."

"W-Wha? Why is it changing then? Why am I changing?" Sebastian panted out, feeling hot and sick. His skin was so hot and sweaty, and he looked terribly pale.

"Because you tasted the boy's blood. And right now, someone made your boy bleed."

Sebastian felt his eyes widen and he fell on his knees, digging his claws into the dirt.

"Grr..." Sebastian let out a growl that was unhuman like.

"Calm down, he just bit his tongue and it bled a lot." Madam Red said, standing her distance.

"..." Sebastian's eyes remained glowing. He breathed deeply, before speaking again.

"Why is it longer now?" He asked, his eyes glaring to the right.

"It's because he's learning to care for you. He's falling for you, Sebastian." Madam Red smiled softly. "The blood you took from him was one of the things you need to control the beast inside you. His blood, his love, his care, and only one thing that you need."

"W-which is...?"

"Can't tell you." Madam Red smiled. "You'll find him again. With what he gave you by accident that means the world to him. You'll see him, real soon." She grinned, the wind blowing her away.

Sebastian huffed, breathing hard.

He stood up slowly, the heat suddenly gone. His eyes stopped gleaming and his fangs turned back to teeth inside his mouth.

"My lord?" A voice behind Sebastian said. He turned slowly, seeing Snake and one of the captains of the horsemen.

"Yes?" Sebastian growled out, not liking the look of this.

"S-She got away..." The captain said nervously. "A maid...or servant, we weren't sure but this other girl told us the princess would never be coming back to this place and that she won't be found. I'm afraid that she went home."

Sebastian's eyes widen.

_'He got away?! But I had my fastest men after him! There's no way...unless Madam Red helped then...but she couldn't have, could she?'_ Sebastian thought, his mind swirled with different things. His eyes glowed unnaturally. Snake and the Guard stepped back in fear.

"A-Alright. I'll deal with this later. Leave me." Sebastian ordered, turning away with his hands folded behind his back. Instead of waiting till they left, he started walking to the fountain.

He stopped a few feet from it, looking at the ground. His eyes glistened, noticing something dark on the ground. He walked over, picking it up slowly.

It was an eyepatch. Sebastian remembered the boy had an eyepatch. He placed it in his pocket, then felt two hard objects touch his fingers tips. He pulled the objects out, looking at them. A grin wrapped itself around Sebastian's face.

It was the two rings that the boy had worn.

He was going to find the boy, definitely.

No matter what.

**Author's note: Only able to make one chapter this week. Grounded for a while, sorry guys. You might not get another chapter for any story for a while.**

_**See ya later, Alligators!**_


	14. His Final Fault

**YES! I'M GROUNDED BUT ACTUALLY GETTING THIS STORY UP! TOTALLY FUCKING WORTH IT! **

**I REGRET NOTHING AT ALL!**

**NOTHING, I TELLS YOU!**

***Cough Cough* I really don't. **

**You people...have given me over...100 reviews, over 50 followers, and over 40 favorites. This story has been read over 7000 times. (By estimation)**

**And...it feels great, knowing how many people love this story and are encouraging me to finish it. I had orginally planned to make this story like...a few chapters, ten at most. But...after a while of thinking over the ways I could make this story I realize that it will always and forever be impossible for me to make a story just a few chapters :D**

**And I don't care anymore. I'm gonna make this story longer than...Uh...well we know it's going to be longer than Kim Karadishian's wedding, that's for sure. I GOT IT! It's going to be longer than how big Alois's booty short drawer is! :D**

**XD**

**I don't own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji. If I did, I'd be fucking rich.**

**ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**Ciel: That's an order!**

**You heard the shota! **

Ciel sighed a bit, glancing to the side of the staircase as he climbed, holding a tray of tea and biscuits. He was summoned by Angela to talk about his recent attitude. He was nervous to say the least. He didn't want to be a servant anymore but he suppose he had to be.

He still wore the same work dress from the ball two nights ago. Elizabeth was certainly in for a shock when she came into Alois's bedroom to borrow some shampoo for her bath. She screamed and that woke Angela up, which made Pluto start barking like a mad dog and Finni and Mey-Rin race into Alois's room and jump onto Ciel who had still been asleep and accidentally head-butted Alois in his sleep.

And to top it all off, Angela came in and chased Ciel out with a broom and repeatedly smacked him with it when she trapped him in the corner before Bard came in and took the broom from her and broke it.

Since then, Ciel had been locked in his room, his key taken and hadn't eaten anything since the Ball. His stomach growled at the plate of biscuits and the smell of his favorite tea, Earl Grey.

Finni and Mey-Rin were at his feet like usual but his dress was disgusting, having unable to get it clean. He was able to sew it up though. It was dirty and covered in his blood from when he bit his tongue.

He probably would have to get a new one since he didn't clean out the stain in time.

He knocked softly on the door three times, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Come in." Angela's voice drifted from inside the bedroom. Ciel ushered Finni and Mey-Rin back with his foot, telling them to stay out. He opened the door slowly, balancing the tray on his other arm that seemed to becoming bonnier.

"S-Stetmother. I-I'm here with your tea and biscuits.." Ciel said quietly.

"Come in, Ciella." Angela said from inside the room. Ciel stepped in, shutting the door firmly behind him. Pluto was in the room, lying at Angela's feet in front of an arm chair that she sat at.

"Woof!" Pluto greeted, raising his head at Ciel.

Ciel swallowed the lump in his throat again and walked carefully towards the armchair. He set the tray down in front of Angela on the coffee table and stood back a bit.

"It seems you've been more of a handful then you usually have been, Ciella." Angela said, lighting a long cigarette and taking a small breath from it.

"It's Ciel, Stepmother." Ciel said, feeling an attitude coming on.

"Let's see. Let us name what you've done. You've insulted your sister, your brother, and myself; refused to bring us our breakfast and awaken us the last few days; given an attitude to everything; refused to leave your room and awaken on time, and you've hitten me. How do you claim?" Angela asked.

Ciel frowned, his brow creasing a bit. Was this a trial?

"Not guilty." Ciel hissed out. "All was for self-defense. And I have not insulted Alois that much." Ciel said, crossing his arms.

"And you come here dressed like that and you've slept in Alois's bed." Angela said, gesturing to Ciel's dress.

"I only have this dress and Alois allowed me to sleep in the same bed as him. I was tired and he let me sleep. He was being kind to me." Ciel said, his eyes glaring. The bruise and scrape were gone now but only a small bruise was there but he lost his eyepatch anyway. He wondered where it was.

"How, pray tell, did you manage to get it this filthy?" Angela asked, very calmly.

"I fell out of a tree and bit my tongue. The blood spurted out and it got on my clothes." Ciel said, not really lying but not exactly telling the truth either.

"I see." Angela muttered. "You can't work for me dress like that. I will have to get you a new one. See how much trouble you are?"

"I only have this one, Elizabeth has forty-three articles of clothing and Alois has fifty-six and you have sixty-two. I am not trouble what so ever." Ciel sneered, glaring at her.

"You may think that but they _need _those clothes and as do I. You ,however, do not."

"I need clothes to stay warm, just like them. You are making up things." Ciel snapped, his eyes beginning to glow their emerald blue haze.

"Don't talk back, boy." Angela snapped, her own eyes glowing. She took a deep calming breath and folded her hands under her chin neatly, setting her elbows on her knees and leaning forward.

"Now, about rehiring you into employment-" "Hold on a gosh darn minute!" Ciel snarled.

"I never asked to be rehired! I am a member of this house still and you do not hire the members of the house as servants! I am the full Phantomhive here and Head of the Phantomhives. I am going to take over the Funton Company and I own this mansion!" Ciel yelled, his fists clenching and going to his sides in pure rage. He felt his right eye pulsing like from two nights ago but ignored it.

"You do not talk like that to me!" Angela snarled, standing on her two feet. Pluto jumped from his place, running in front of Ciel to guard him. "You are not-" "Yes, I bloody am and you know it! It's written in my father's will! " Ciel yelled.

Angela stopped, her face going blank. A cruel smile wrapped itself around her mouth. She was suddenly next to Ciel, past Pluto who turned around and barked a bit. She wrapped her long slender fingers around Ciel's forearm, her fingers colder than ice and her grip like iron.

"Where is that will, Ciella? You have it, don't you?" Angela smiled, tightening her grip.

"I will never tell you where it is, so you can forget it! And get off me!" Ciel yelled, trying to pry her fingers off his arm. She was cutting off the blood circulation in his arm and he could feel it,

"Tell me!" Angela screeched, her hair waving a bit, her grin not going away.

"I won't tell you, even if you kill me!" Ciel yelled out, tugging on his arm. "Let me go! Let me go, damn it!"

Ciel was slapped across the face, his body going with the force of it and slamming into the door. His blue shining eyes glared at Angela, baring his teeth.

"Poor little Ciella, all alone in this world. Mother and Father rotting in graves and no one to truly love you." Angela said, smiling cruelly. She had a plan, Ciel could tell.

"Shut up, liar." Ciel said, rolling his eyes. He spat her shoe, sneering a smile at her. She sneered a bit before her grin came back.

"Am I? Then why is no one defending you in your time of need?"

"T-That's because..." Ciel said, looking away, his blue eyes looking at the door. "No one knows what's happening!"

"Do you really think that anyone _cares? "_ She asked, laughing. "Did you really think that someone could grow to love someone like you? A stupid servant boy in a girl's dress, thinking he's the master of this household?"

"Liar. Liar!" Ciel yelled loudly, covering his ears with his hands. Angela grabbed Ciel by his wrists, pulling his hands off his ears and pulling him in front of her full body mirror.

"And how can they love someone who looks like you? Just look at how _disgusting _you've become. You're soiling your own name, Ciella." Ciel opened his eyes and stared at the boy in the mirror.

His hair was cold and wet with sweat and stuck to his face and now drying out. His work dress was stained with his own blood and dirt. It still was torn in many places that Ciel hadn't bothered himself to patch up. And now the dress looked too big for him, hanging very loosely off his thinning body. His face and skin was pale, a very sickly pale and his eyes were loosing their shine as he looked at himself. He also noticed his lip was bleeding a bit and licked the blood away.

He noticed his tongue had turned from its red cherry color to a palish pink. He looked sick, very sick.

"How can _anyone _love someone as _wretched _as _you?_" Angela asked, sneering a bit.

Ciel let out his own bitter laugh, yanking his wrists from Angela's grasp and walked a few feet away from her.

"I don't know. How were you married three times over?" Ciel asked, sneering back but with a grin and a glint in his eye. He fell backwards, a punch into his jaw and he was on his back. Angela became stomping on Ciel's chest as hard as she could, digging her heel into him.

Ciel gritted his teeth, feeling little tears peek through his eyelids as he felt as though his ribs were being crushed by the woman above him.

"I'll show you! You ungrateful brat! You'll rot in hell with your mother when I'm done with you!" Angela shrieked out, her eyes blazing their purple hue. She took something from her pocket and Ciel let out a scream, feeling something hard go across his chest quickly.

"Stop it!" Ciel cried out, turning onto his stomach, feeling Angela's whip crack on his back now. He felt wounds beginning to make their way onto Ciel's back as he was whipped. He felt liquid beginning to pour down his back as she kept whipping him.

"_No one _would ever _love _someone as _wretched _as _you!" _She yelled, her whip still never stopping.

"Ciella! Mother!" Voices echoed in the room from the door. Alois and Bard stood there with Finni and Mey-Rin hissing and practically foaming at the mouths. Pluto barked loudly, jumping in front of the group.

"Get away from him!" Alois yelled, jumping in front of Ciel, his arms out wide to protect him.

"Move aside, Alois! This instant!" Angela yelled, her eyes almost drowning in her malice for the boy behind her son. Alois shook his head violently, snarling a bit.

"Leave him be, Mother!" Alois ordered, his tone loud and cold.

"Step aside!" Angela screeched, her eyes glowing brightly with a purple haze.

"Stop it Mother, Please! He's had enough!" Alois almost begged. Pluto jumped in, in between Alois and Angela and snapping his jaws at Angela as he went. Mey-Rin and Finni jumped onto Alois's shoulders, their fur fluffed up and fangs and claws barred, ready to attack the woman who dared to touch their master.

"Ngh!" Ciel gasped out, feeling his right eye throb violently all of a sudden. He curled up into a ball, his body trembling as he went.

"Ciella..." Bard said grimly, his eyes sad. "Leave him alone, Angela." He spoke coldly and without respect for the young woman. Angela acted as if she hadn't heard him call her by her name.

"Why should I?!" She screeched. "I am the mistress of this house and he is nothing more than a lowly servant! A Dog! By law, I am allowed to discipline slaves!" She said, her eyes wide with almost insanity.

"He's not a slave, nor a servant!" Alois yelled, shaking his head and shutting his eyes. "He's my stepbrother and a member of this household!"

**_SLAP!_**

Alois faced left, a stinging pain in his left cheek. Angela had her hand raised, her eyes glowing hauntingly.

"I get to decided if he a member of this family, Alois. You are a child and you do not understand these sort of things just yet." Angela snarled.

"It...It hurts...so much..." Ciel whimpered out, his body shaking violently. He felt the fluids trail down his cheek but his eye did not stop throbbing very painfully.

"Shut up, filth!" Angela snarled, turning her attention back on Ciel.

"AH! AH!" Ciel yelled, his back whipped again.

"MEOW!" Mey-Rin and Finni mewed out from their place on Alois's shoulders.

"Ciella!" Alois yelled out, forgetting his stinging cheek. "Leave him alone!" He pushed his stepmother away from Ciel causing her to fall back on to her bottom.

"Stupid, little brat! How dare you push me like that!" Angela screeched.

"That's enough, Angela" Bard yelled out. The air began swarming, like there was a mini tornado in the room. The door slammed shut, pushing Bard out into the hallway. The door locked and Bard banged and kicked on the door. Angela was now on her feet.

Alois jumped to Ciel, hugging the boy to him.

"It's not real. This isn't real.." Ciel said, covering his face, his eyes wide with fear. Pluto, Mey-Rin, and Finni stood in front of the duo of trouble with fangs and claws out and hissing and barking.

Angela raised her whip and whipped it across the air.

"MEW!"

"WOOF!"

Ciel felt his heart crack, his pets thrown against the wall with such a force, he could feel it. They were knocked out cold.

"Finni? Mey-Rin? Pluto?" Ciel whispered, tears pricking his eyes. His lips quivered, trying to pucker them to make a whistle noise but he couldn't/

Angela grinned coldly and raised her whip again, this time toward Ciel and Alois. Ciel fused his eyes shut, hugging Alois.

He felt nothing.

He opened his eyes. Alois had taken the blow and his teeth were clenched together.

"A-Alois..." Ciel whispered, a tear trailing down his cheek.

"It's okay, Ciella. I got you, okay?" Alois said through clenched teeth. He grabbed Ciel's hands, lacing their fingers together.

His eyes widen, seeing Angela raise her whip again. He felt tears trail down his cheeks, unable to speak as Alois took the blows from Angela over and over again. Alois trembled in pain, his grip on Ciel's hands turning Ciel's fingers blue.

Ciel swallowed his heart and yelled out, "Leave him alone!"

"Shut up, brat! He's in my way of you!" Angela screeched out as her answer.

"It's okay, Ciella. This don't hurt a bit." Alois said, forcing a pained grin on his face.

Ciel's eye began to throb again but ignored the pain. He felt blood run down his cheek again but didn't try to wipe it away.

"Alois..." Ciel said softly.

"It's fine, Ciella. I don't want a pretty thing like you to get hurt..." Alois said with a small grunt. His cheeks actually began to redden as he leaned up to Ciel. He pressed his lips briefly against Ciel's.

Ciel felt his eye suddenly began to feel like to was being stabbed over and over again. His lips felt like they were on fire and pulled away.

Alois screamed out, beating Ciel to the scream but Ciel still screamed in pain.

"You both are foolish children! This will teach you!" Angela suddenly screeched out. Ciel's eyes widen. The whip Angelina was holding was glowing white and purple, brightly and dangerously. Ciel clenched his teeth, pulling his hands from Alois and wrapping his arms around him and pulled.

**_WHACK!_**

"**_AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_**Ciel screamed, covering Alois with himself and taking the blow fully. He felt electricity, fire and pain explode and shoot through his body like a bomb with a bullet. He felt like he was becoming paralyzed, his movements slowly. His skin where the whip had touched was bleeding and around it was stinging like red hot needles going through his body over and over again.

"CIELLA!" Alois screamed out as Ciel fell beside him, limp and growing cold. Ciel felt his blood pour down his back, bleeding through the dress quickly. His head felt like it was on air. He knew the wound was deep, he just knew it. Alois was screaming something but Ciel couldn't hear him. His eyes rolled a bit. Darkness was edging into his vision. He glanced at the window in front of him.

He saw the black cat with wine red eyes.

The Darkness swallowed him whole.

* * *

"Mm..."

"Ah..."

"...huh..?" Ciel whimpered out quietly, opening his eyes slowly. He coughed violently, slowly sitting up. He winced, holding his side. He felt a bandage wrapped around his torso.

"Don't get up." A voice said. Ciel blinked, looking it up.

Elizabeth stood there, holding a wash cloth covered in blood.

"Elizabeth?" Ciel croaked out.

"...Yeah.." She sighed.

"Where's Alois?" Ciel said, licking his cracked and split lips.

"On the couch." she answered.

"What happened?" Ciel continued.

"You passed out and Angela beat Alois for protecting you. He's not as bad as you were though."

"Where's Angela, then?"

"Passed out in her room." Elizabeth answered, pouring a glass of water and helping Ciel sit up to drink it.

"Why?"

"Bard threw a chair at her after he broke the door down. She got a nasty bump but she's fine."

"I don't care if she's fine." Ciel huffed, taking the glass. "I wish she were dead."

"Hush and drink up. You've caused enough trouble today." Elizabeth snapped a bit. Ciel's blue eyes snapped to her, glaring.

"Excuse me?" Ciel hissed out. Elizabeth stood up, her gaze bored and a bit angry.

"Alois is severely hurt because he was protecting _you. _Your pets are still knocked out cold because of _you. _Bard has to fix Angela's door because he was coming to save _you. _It's _your _fault this happened and you need to realize that."

Ciel's eyes widen and he looked away from her. He looked at his hands before he covered his face, grabbing locks of his blue hair. She huffed, walking away.

_'It's my fault people got hurt. My fault. My Fault... All my fault. Alois is hurt. Finni, Mey-Rin,and Pluto are knocked out cold. Bard is fixing Angela's door. I'm...I'm the worst.' _

Ciel's mind swarm with Angela's words.

_'__How can __anyone _love someone as _wretched _as _you?'_

Ciel's breath quickened and he turned over on his place on another couch, facing the back of the couch.

_'My fault.'_

_'All of it. Alois...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, so sorry.' _Ciel coughed, covering up a small cry as tears began to work their way down his face. '_All my fault.'_

His pupils began to fade into the blueness of his eyes. His mind slowed down.

_'Ungrateful, Ugly, unloved. _'

_'Poor little Ciella, all alone in this world. Mother and Father rotting in graves and no one to truly love you.'_

_'Then why is no one defending you in your time of need?'_

Ciel's eyes slowly shut, feeling tired all of a sudden. His mind slowly shut down as he fell asleep, nightmares soon plaguing his once sweet dreams.

_Tick Tock goes the clock  
Butterfly laughed at pain and we shall mourn him.  
Tick tock goes the clock,  
Even for the Pure__._

_Butterfly, brave and kind,  
He turned away from his Lies  
When he knew Pure's time  
For one last kiss tonight._

_Tick tock goes the clock,  
He cradled and he rocked his own.  
Tick tock goes the clock,  
'Til Pure kills the Darkness_

_Tick tock goes the clock,  
He gave all he could give him.  
Tick tock goes the clock,  
Now insanity waits for Pure_

_Tick tock goes the clock,  
And all the years they fly.  
Tick tock, and all too soon,  
Our love, will surely, DIE._

**Okay...lets summarize this old dog.**

**Ciel and Angela fight, Alois protects Ciel, gets hurt and both Angela and Elizabeth verbally abuses Ciel.**

**When someone, esecpially young as Ciel goes through verbal abuse as great as Ciel was going through, one's mind will either snap, shut down all together, or just begin agreeing with it.**

**This happeneds very often with many people. Ciel was verbally and physically abused by Angela since he was such a young age, but his stubborn streak made it so he wouldn't break as easily. He locked most of his emotions away but Sebastian brought them back out, making him stronger but also open for the verbal abusement.**

**He took the verbal abuse in beginning, not bothering to fight back but also ignoring it. A little while ago, he fought back, denying it and even hit Angela after she hit him. Now, without seeing Sebastian and actually sercretly giving him some confidence in himself, he's mind is accepting his attacks and slowly taking in 'Truth'.**

**Elizabeth didn't realize what she was doing when she told Ciel it was his fault because she never noticed what Ciel went through. If one or more people agree with the abuser on what he/she says about the victim, the victim will began to agree with them. **

**Sometimes, it doesn't need but one to fully control someone to their mind and their body. Ciel stopped fighting because he couldn't take anymore pain and abuse. He lost a battle, but there is a war.**

**Sorry for the lesson there, but it happens very often all over the world and there are people out there that you may know who could be doing this or have this problem with someone they know.**

**I've be doing a bit of research but I could be wrong on some parts of this. I'm going to be getting a book on 'The Perfect Victim' soon to help with future chapters.**

**Can't believe I'm doing this, but hey it's what my brain wants me to do!**

**Also, you guys should read The Girl in the Box case. It gave me a couple ideas for this story. NO, I'M NOT TURNING CIEL INTO A FUCKING SEX SLAVE! IT JUST GAVE ME A FEW IDEAS FOR CIEL AND SEBASTIAN'S FUTURE RELATIONSHIP!**

**Okay, we're done here. Questions? Twitter or Review, anyone? Flames and Hating? Bring it.**

**Love you guys!**

_**See ya later, Alligators!**_


	15. The Truth or the Liar?

**New chapter! Still grounded and even more grounded because I fell asleep with my laptop in my room by accident and my mom saw it.**

**Now I can't watch anymore Doctor Who! T_T FUDGE!**

**Anyway, please review, favorite, Twitter me or whatevahz.**

**Sebastian: This is depressing.**

**You're one to talk. Wait, what are you even doing here? Ciel was in the last chapter...wtfudge is going on here?!**

**Sebastian: It's not canon. **

**Oh, that makes sense.**

**Sebastian: Please leave a review for the My young Mistress, please.**

**Every fangirl's dream. :D**

**Love you guys! **

_"Ciella?"_

_"Daddy! It's Ciel!"_

_"I know. I have some news for you."_

_"Oh..good news?"_

_"Heh, yes. I'm getting married. And you're going to have a new mommy!"_

_"A new mommy? But Daddy, no one can replace Mommy!"_

_"I know Ciella but Daddy's been thinking you need a mother's touch. She has two kids your age so you can play with each other all the time."_

_"What's her name?"_

_"Angela."_

_..._

_"Dad, you're going to get better, right? Right? Come on, Dad! Say you'll be alright! Please!"_

_"I...I don't think I will, Ciella.."_

_"Dad, please!"_

_"My boy...my little boy...Life will be so hard for you once I'm gone. But it will get better, I promise you."_

_"Dad, don't talk like that! Please, don't! Don't leave me here with Angela! Please, Please!"_

_"I'm so sorry. I..I just can't hold on much longer, Ciella."_

_"Dad, please!"_

_"Son, take this...please...and hide it...faraway...until you turn the prime age of sixteen then..you can go to court. Promise me that."_

_"Dad...this is..?"_

_"Yes..it is.."_

_"Dad...no...please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone!"_

_"I know...you always hated being alone. Always...just promise your father this last request. Please.."_

_"Y-Yes...Dad...please d-don't..."_

_"Ciel...My son...Life will...always fight...with and against...you..."_

_"Dad? Dad? DAD?! DADDY!"_

_..._

_"Get up, you worthless!"_

_"Shut up, you faker! You're not my mother, nor the boss of me!"_

_"I'm your stepmother and your father said for you to obey me!"_

_"Not as a bloody servant!"_

_"Miss Angela, I think its wise to leave Ciella-"_

_"It's CIEL!"_

_"It's wise to leave Ciel alone today. Today's his father's death day."_

_"Shut up, Bard!"_

_"I don't care if it's his mother's death day! Get to work!"_

_"I'm not a servant! You can't tell me what to- what are you doing?! Get away! Get off! BARD!"_

_..._

_"Leave me...alone. I'm not a servant!"_

_"Learn your place!"_

_"Shut up, witch! Witch Angela, Witch Angela!"_

_"Ciella, leave Mother alone!"_

_"Shut up, Elizabeth! You ain't the boss of me!"_

_"Don't talk to her like that!"_

_"I can if I want to, Alois!"_

_"Get over here, you pile of dog poop!"_

_"Nyah Nyah! At least I don't smell like it!"_

_"GRAH!"_

_..._

_"CIELLA!"_

_"I'm coming, I'm coming!"_

_"You're late this morning!"_

_"I can't always get up on time, Angela!"_

_"Shut up! You've be late for that last time!"_

_"What are you doing? Get away! Stop! No! I don't want to get whipped again! I'm sorry! AH!"_

_"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! BARD, HELP ME! FINNI! MEY-RIN! PLUTO! HELP! AH!"_

_..._

_"Ciella."_

_"Ciella...Wake up...It's time to get up."_

_"Wake up."_

_"Wake up, now!"_

_"WAKE UP!"_

"AH!" Ciel screeched, shooting up in his bed. He looked around, sweating through his night shirt. He was panting, his eyes wide with fear. He looked around. No one was around.

"W-what?" Ciel mumbled in wonder.

"_Ciella."_

"Oh, fuck me, I'm hearing voices now!" Ciel said, shivering a bit.

"Oh hush, child." the voice said. A flash of red light entered the room. Madam Red stood in the middle of his bedroom, but she didn't look happy.

"Hey.." Ciel said, smiling a bit at his aunt.

"Evening."

"Evening" Ciel said, sitting up more, wincing at the soreness of his back. "Man...what happened?"

"Ciel, I have something to tell you." Madam Red said, very grimly.

"Okay, what is it?" Ciel said, becoming serious. Madam Red avoided his gaze, her eyes both depressed and angry.

"...This will be the last time you'll see me."

"Huh?" Ciel asked, his ears twitching a bit. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Ciel, that I can't help nor protect you any longer." Madam Red said, her tone hard and cold. "From now on, you will be on your own."

"W-What? Why?"

"You are no longer what you were. I'm sorry." Madam Red said, turning away.

"B-but you can't just leave me alone! You're the only real family I have left! You can't abandon me with Angela!"

"I'm sorry, Ciel. But I just can't. You're on your own. Good bye." Madam Red said, turning into a small fairy and flying out the window.

"No! Madam Red! No, don't leave me alone! Please!" Ciel begged out, tears pricking his eyes. "Madam Red, please!" He jumped out of bed, ignoring his pain and going to the window. "Please, please!"

"_Tick Tock goes the clock, what now shall we do? Tick Tock goes the clock, Now that family's gone away." _

"DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ciel screeched out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"AUNT ANNE!" He screamed out.

She did not come back.

He stepped backwards slowly from the window, raising his trembling hands to his hair. His eyes wider than dinner plates, tears streaming down his pale cheeks like rain storm on a window.

_Do you really think that anyone cares? "_

_"Did you really think that someone could grow to love someone like you? A stupid servant boy in a girl's dress, thinking he's the master of this household?_

His pale fingers dug themselves into his blue locks of hair.

'_No...no please...I don't want this...don't leave me alone...I don't...want this...Someone...please...help me...Anyone...help me.' _Ciel thought as he fell on his knees.

He coughed, holding back a sob. He crawled over to a corner of his room, covering his ears with his small fingers. His body trembled as his mind whirled around like a wrecking ball against his own will.

_'Please...Please...Please...I don't want to be alone.' _

"Mew.." something from the window ceil said. Ciel looked up, his legs folded against his chest in defense.

"S-Shadow...you came back.." Ciel said, smiling a bit at the wine red-eyed black cat. The cat jumped down onto the hard wood floors and walked very gracefully to Ciel.

The cat stopped a few inches from Ciel's feet, sitting down and cocking its head at Ciel.

"I-I'm sorry you have to see me like this...it's just...I'm..feeling..alone right now." Ciel said, wiping his tears away. "After all, it's all my fault Alois got hurt by Angela and that I'm so fucking worthless and disgusting to the point that even my aunt left me alone..." Ciel hiccupped, his tears starting up again. The cat jumped onto Ciel's knees, almost lighter than a feather.

_"Don't cry." _A voice said. Ciel jumped, looking around. The voice was very familiar, like a dream almost.

"W-Who's there?"

_"In front of you." _Ciel looked at Shadow with wide, teary eyes.

"S-Shadow?"

_"Well, it's not really my name but you may call me that." _The voice was indeed coming from the cat. Ciel stared, his eyes wide but still teary. He cracked a sad grin before laughing.

"Great! Now I really am losing my mind! Just fucking great! Cats talking! Next, water will sing and birds will moo like cows!"

_"I assure you, you are quite sane." _The cat said, it's mouth not moving though. "_I don't know how long this will last because I'm a bit new at this. But I hate to see you this depressed. Please...don't cry."_

Ciel was still wondering if he was insane. The cat gently head butted Ciel, leaning its head against Ciel's head.

_"I hope you don't mind..but I'm going to peek inside your mind a bit, okay? I don't want to see you crying anymore. I'm gonna bring up some happier memories if I can, alright?"_

"W-wait don-!" Ciel felt his mind entered and his body began to tremble. He saw everything the cat was seeing. What had happened recently...and all of a sudden...he saw everything Angela ever did to him all at once.

He felt his heart and mind slowly fade from his grasp. He grabbed his ears and hair, holding them tightly, fusing his eyes shut and feeling tears stream down his cheeks.

Then...he saw the kind images of the man he met at the ball. He saw the man holding Ciel's cake, smiling at Ciel. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

_"It's okay...I promise. Just don't forget him."_

"W-Why? I _want _to forget about him. Maybe he'll forget about me too...if I forget him.."

"_You don't want that, I can tell. You're lying. He's looking for you. He's looking everywhere for just you."_

"He needs to stop then. There's no point in him looking for me. He can't help me...No one can..."

_"Don't say that. You're under a lot of stress. What happened was not your fault. Nothing was. This woman...she's so cruel to you, why do you stay?"_

"I have to. This house is mine. But...I can't have it till I'm sixteen, when I can take over the company.." Ciel said, leaning his back leaning against the wall.

_"I see...you are certainly...oh what's the word?" _The cat wondered, looking to the side. _"You are interesting but there is a very good word to describe you. I just can__'t seem to think of it."_

"Oh goodness, I think...I'm about to lose my mind." Ciel said, putting his face in his hands.

_"Are you scared?"_

Ciel looked up slowly at the cat. The cat sat on Ciel's knees, looking down at him with wide wine red eyes.

_"Tell me, what are you most afraid of?"_

"Afraid...most afraid?" Ciel asked softly. "I...I don't know...There's many things that one could be afraid of...Snakes, spiders, bats, water...I guess...one of my fears...is being alone in the world...just stranded... no one to turn to..completely alone." Ciel said, grinning sadly at his lap.

_"Alone?"_

"Yeah...it's stupid...but..I'm afraid to be alone in a world like this. I have no family, only by law, no blood relatives expect my aunt who wants nothing to do with me. My mother and father are dead and I have no blood siblings. I have my cats and my dog and Bard and Alois but..."

_"But what?"_

"They have problems with Angela too. Alois is beaten by her too and Bard has to fix a lot of the house now. My cats and my dog won't be able to fight her off anyway, because they'll get hurt a lot faster. I don't want anyone close to me to get hurt anymore. I already lost what's left of my family. I just...can't take this much longer."

_"What will you do? Run?"_

"Run? Run to where? I have no place to go expect back here. No money, no way to help myself. The most I can do is clean and cook. I suppose I could become a maid to a noble or something. I still have the pigtails...I suppose I could do that. Maybe...I can run."

_"Running isn't always the best option though. What of your stepbrother? And your pets?"_

"Alois...Alois won't get hurt protecting me anymore. They can run, too. They can run. Run away. I'll do it!" Ciel said, standing up on his feet.

_"You'll run? But what of your home?"_

"I'll come back when I'm sixteen! I'll run! I'll run away and make my own life!" Ciel said confidently, putting a fist to his chest.

_"And lose the few people that love you?"_ The cat asked. Ciel stopped, his body curving a bit. _"Won't that just enrage your stepmother? What if she **kills** your stepbrother and your pets? What if she sets fire to this mansion so you'll have nothing left to come home to? What if she **ruins **your company your father left you?"_

"I...I..no..." Ciel said, slowly grabbing his head.

_"You didn't think of that, did you? She has no regrets doing what she's doing to you and your stepbrother. What's stopping her from killing you now?"_

"N-no..."

_"I can answer that for you..." _The cat jumped onto of the dresser, looking at Ciel. _"Because you are special. She knows this and is afraid of you. Your power, your soul, it's a dangerous weapon and thing. She's trying to break you!"_

"..." Ciel had a fearful look in his eyes.

_"Are you that surprised? You have to stay! Stay a little while longer, because the man at the ball is looking for you! You just have to wait!"_

"N-Ngh!" Ciel whimpered out, taking a step back from the cat.

_"What's wrong?" _The cat turned around, its eyes widening as it turned. Angela stood there with a twisted grin on her face. Her eyes were wide with insanity and she held her whip.

**"Hello, Ciella." **Her voice was hollow, echoing as she spoke. Her hair was wild and her dress had a few drops of red on it.

"Oh...No...stay away!" Ciel yelled, tears pricking his eyes.

_"Run away!" _The cat yelled, running towards Angela and jumping into the air and tried to claw her face, hissing. She simply punched the cat away, its body hitting the wall.

"No!" Ciel yelled, trying to run to the cat but Angela's whip prevented that.

**"Let's play a game, Ciella. I think you know this game well. It's called 'Destroying Everything Ciella Cares About.' You do it a lot, don't you?" **Angelina said, walking slowly over to the cat, picking up its limp body.

"Don't you dare..." Ciel said with wide dark eyes. "He didn't do anything! You leave that cat alone, Angela!" Ciel snarled, his teeth sharpening and his eyes glowing. "Leave it alone!"

Angela took a step back a bit, looking frightened for a moment. But her gaze harden and she smiled again.

"Seems you're becoming more confident, even after our little 'accident'." She smiled, her voice going back to normal. She tossed the cat's body against the wall again. It landed on the floor with a light _thump _and Ciel snarled.

"I hate you, I hate you!" Ciel snarled, his teeth growing a bit. "Is it your life-time goal to make my life miserable?! I wish my Father had never of met you!"

Her jaw tightened a bit, her grip on the hard whip tightening. Angela's eyes flashed, glowing purple lightly.

"I don't care what you wish for, Ciella. No one does, not anymore. No more family to care. Now...just fall into the deepest of your mind..." She walked slowly to Ciel. Ciel snarled but backed away till his back hit the wall. Angela smiled as she stood in front of Ciel.

"Get AWAY!" Ciel screamed, swinging his arm towards Angela as his tears streamed down his cheeks. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He stopped, his arm being stopped by Angela. He looked up at her with wide eyes. She looked down at him with the kindest expression she had ever given him.

"It's okay now...Shh..." she said softly. Her arms slowly wrapped around Ciel's neck, hugging him. He struggled but she still held him. "I'm here, Ciella. I'll protect you from the Dark."

"GET AWAY!" Ciel screamed, trying to push Angela off him. She bended her knees, sitting on the floor in front of Ciel and hugged him closely, her hand on his head and the other on his back.

"Let me protect you, Ciella. Let me..Let me into your mind. I'll save you, just free your mind." Angela said softly into Ciel's ear.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR, YOU'RE LYING. GET OFF ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! AND I HATE EVERY GOD DAMN THING ABOUT YOU! GET AWAY!" Ciel screamed and cried at the same time. He pushed with all his might, but she wouldn't free him.

"Ciella, why do you fight? I'm here to help. Let me."

"LIAR! You're a liar! Let me go! Lying...You hate me! I hate you! I hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU! GET AWAY!" Ciel screamed.

"Shhhhh..." Angela soothed. A glowing light came from Angela's back and white bursted from her back. Ciel's eyes widen, seeing white feathers everywhere. He stopped struggling. Angela had wings.

Ciel's body stiffen, falling onto his knees, Angela still holding him.

"That's right...I'm here to protect you." Angela smiled softly. "Only me."

"B-But..." Ciel said, tugging a bit but not fighting. "All those times."

"I was testing you. Testing you, only that. You're ready, Ciella. " Her hand on Ciel's head began to glow. She let him go, his hands on the ground to support his body. He looked up, her hand on his forehead.

"It's time to stop fighting, Ciella. No more pain, no more fighting." Ciel's eyes widen and glowed dark blue before fading to pure white, Angela's hand glowing whiter as his eyes changed.

"Don't fight. No more pain, Ciella. No more."

_"Don't listen to her!" _Ciel jumped, the cat struggling to get on his feet. _"Run away! run, please! Don't take him away from me!"_

"You need to run off, stupid cat. He's mine." Angela snapped, her gaze to the cat hardening. Her gaze went back to Ciel and softened. "It's okay, Ciella. You're accepted now. Just like Elizabeth and Alois. No more fighting and pain. Only forgiveness. Only the Pure and White."

"P-Pure and white..." Ciel said, his eyes going half way closed.

_"Leave him alone! He's mine!" _The cat snarled.

"He's mine, Dark. He became mine the day his father died." Ciel gasped, his eyes turning blue again.

"No...get away...Get away from me, Angela." Ciel gasped out.

"Stop fighting, Ciella. I'll protect you." Angela said softly. Her wings began to beat softly. "I promise."

"Wings...Angel wings..." Ciel said, his eyes slowing down and turning white again.

"Yes, Ciella."

"So..Angela is an Angel?"

"Of course Ciella."

_"LIAR! GET AWAY FROM MY PURE!" _The cat roared, jumping towards Angela. She smacked the cat against the wall again with her wings.

"Forgiveness for your sins has been given Ciella. Now, will you forgive me?"

_"Don't do it! She's lying to you!"_

"Say, '_I forgive you, Angela." _Angela grinned, her wings slowly beating. "Look at me and say it, Ciella." Ciel slowly glanced up, his once deep blue eyes now white and half opened.

"I...I forgive you...Angela." Angela's smile widen as the light brightened the entire room. The light engulfed the both of them and the entire room.

"_NO!" _The cat screamed out.

Ciel's scream echoed throughout the night as the light exploded out the window.

_Tick tock goes the clock,  
She gave all the lies she could give him.  
Tick tock goes the clock,  
Now graves waits for Pure._

_Tick tock goes the clock,  
We laughed at fate and mourned him.  
Tick tock goes the clock,  
Even for the Pure._

_Tick tock goes the clock,_  
_She cradled and she rocked him._  
_Tick tock goes the clock,_  
_Even for the Liar._

* * *

Madam Red sat on a hill, not far from the Phantomhive house, crying into a handkerchief.

"Evening, Madam Red." A voice said.

"S-same to you, Undertaker." Madam Red sobbed.

"How's your Pure boy?" The Undertaker said, sitting next to her, holding a scythe in his arms.

"H-He's...no longer himself...I can't believe I had to do that to him! Do I really have to leave him, all alone with Angela? I mean..." Madam Red sobbed.

"Do not worry, Miss Angelina. I will make sure the Dark saves him from the white in his mind." The Undertaker said, patting her shoulder with his hand, though one would raise an eyebrow at his longer nails.

"I heard him call my name...he screamed and cried and...he's just so alone! I have to see him!" Madam Red sobbed.

"You will, in due time. You have to be patient. He'll break out when the Dark comes for him." The Undertaker said. "Snack?" He showed her a bag of dog treats. She stared at him a moment before shaking her head.

"No...you weirdo."

"Such cruel words. I'm going to say Hello to my guests! Good day, Madam Red! Don't go visit the boy just yet!" The Undertake said, standing up and walking away. Madam Red sighed as he disappeared. She walked through watery red eyes as Ciel's bedroom window brought out a white light.

"I'm so sorry Ciel. You'll break free soon."

_'I promise.'_

* * *

_"Ah..." __Ciel opened his eyes, looking around. His body was black in a dark background._

_"Where am I?" His voice echoed. _

_**"You're alone. You have been locked away into the deepest part of your mind, only what's left of you is your body and a small part of your soul to be controlled. You fool."**  
_

_"W-what? What happened? Who are you?"_

**_"Angela lied to you. And you forgave her. She broke your mind and you are now her puppet and servant. You ask who I am, do you?"_**

_"Y-Yes! Tell me! Who are you!" Ciel yelled, his voice echoed. A white light appeared in front of Ciel. It materialized and became a copy of Ciel but white._

**_"I am you. But I am who you are. I am what makes you, you. I am the Pure. "_**

_"W-What? This doesn't make sense!"_

**_"We are the Pure, but Angela wanted you. She is a Fallen Angel, you fool. She wants your body to send her back to Heaven, by sending you to Hell."_**

_"Why? I have to stop her!"_

**_"You can't. Neither can I. We are stuck here. Well..you are. I will fade into this darkness soon that is not familiar to me. I don't want to be here." _**_The white Ciel said, tears pouring down his face."**I only want the Dark!"**_

_"What?" Ciel asked. "Who's that?"_

**_"The Dark will protect us both, save us from her. He'll come and save us soon! You should've listened to the cat!"_**

_"I know..." Ciel said, wrapping his arms around himself._

**_"No! I'm...No! Dark! Help me!" _**_The white Ciel screamed out. Ciel watched as he disappeared. Tears began to drip down Ciel's cheeks._

_"I'm all alone now. I don't want to be alone...Help me...Pure...he said his name was Pure...Dark will help us? Who's Dark? I hope someone comes soon...please...help."_

_**I'm Alone, I'm Afraid but I fought through this fight, Against the Demons inside. But this fight I have lost, to my mind and I can't, take this...anymore...But I will stand, and fight to the end till the War has been ended. I can fight, till I lose my Light, but I won't stop, till I die, holding what's left of my mind. My mind has lost this fight and I'm locked deep inside. Can anyone hear my screams? Can anyone see me...anymore? Someone please help me stand, because I can't go on, anymore...I need someone to hold my hand now, tell me it's alright for now, and hug me close when I try to run away.**  
_

_**I can't hear my breathing anymore. Won't someone come and save me? I hear someone's voice and I know I will be saved, I just have to hold on tight. And keep this fighting spirit deep inside me. He will come and save me. No Matter What.**_

_**I'm Afraid, I'm Alone but I will Fight. To see your Face, one last time.**_

**Author's Note: DRAMA~! LOL**

**Okayz...how do I explain this?**

**Umm...Here's a shot at it.**

**Sebastian in cat form, trying to recuse Ciel but fails. FOR NOW! Angela puts Ciel's thought processer in the back of his mind, in the darkness of it, along with the Pure, who is now trapped in there until Sebastian can save them both.**

**So much drama, right? **

**Sebastian's chapter will be next, do not fear. :D**

**Don't ask about the weird poem/song thing at the end of this chapter.. Well you can but you know...it's what it'd do to confuse my reviewers XD JK JK**

**It's an old song thing I wrote when I was younger when my dream was to be a singer! Of course that dream crashed and burned like everything else on a deserted island with a crashed plane. I wrote it because back then, I was a total wanna be emo and all that. NO I didn't cut myself, I just looked the part. Now...I still dress darkly, just you know...not going overboard and no eyeliner. Eyeliner irrates my eyes sometimes, anyhow. ANYWAY back on subject, I got the song idea when I listened to Evanscence all the time, still do, but only every now and then. **

**I'm so weird. XD Now I listen to Rock and Motherfucking Roll, motherfuckers! And also some pop and punk now and then along with dubstep. I like the beat.**

**Wait, I'm babbling again aren't I? Shizzle.**

**Sorry.**

**Let's see...I think that's it. **

**Any questions? Review and/or message me! More personal/spoiler questions? Twitter!**

**Leave me a review with ideas! **

**Love you guys!**

_**See ya later, Alligators!**_


	16. He Finds the Path

**Didn't think I'd update did you? I wrote this all today too! Are you proud?**

**Sebastian: I'd have say I'm impressed, my lady.**

**Ciel: I suppose you did alright.**

**I can't believe it's come to this! Canon in the Author's Notes! It's just so weird!**

**Sebastian: We can always leave if you want us to.**

**No, no! -hugs Sebastian- We're all good here -3-**

**Ciel: She doesn't own us at all, just this weird story.**

**Sebastian: If she did though, we'd probably be strippers.**

**No, no that's just weird. Jeez, I'm not a pervert like Grell and Alois. Wait no, now I'm referring to the wrong Alois. All well! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and please leave me a review!**

**Love you guys!**

_"I'm alone."_

_"I'm afraid."_

_"There's no one here. Please...if you can hear me...HELP ME!" _

Sebastian shot up in his bed from the third nightmare he had this week. He could always remember those nightmares. Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced at the window. It was early dawn, the sun barely lighting the sky but yet still there.

_"I'm afraid." _

That little voice haunted him. It was the voice of a child, he could tell that at least. A boy child. All Sebastian could see was darkness in his dream but it was a different darkness from others.

That darkness was suffocating, maddening and made you feel like you were going insane. He could always hear that child screaming for help or crying.

The voice sounded familiar too. That's what unsettled him.

_"I'm afraid. I'm so afraid."_

_"I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of you."_

Sebastian's eyes widen, remembering the voice. A boy in a dress smiling at him appeared from beneath his eyelids.

_'So, it's him. That might explain that dream on Sunday.' _Sebastian thought, pulling the covers back. He sat up, turning his legs off the bed.

He sighed, standing up and going to his large wardrobe and opening it. He sighed again, and began to get dress.

After he got dressed, he went over to his desk and picked up the book 'Secrets of Life: Special Edition' and walked out of his bedroom.

He walked quietly through the long corridors of the castle and headed to the library. He opened the door to the library slowly and went in.

He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he might as well read. He was finally on the first chapter of the Special Edition so he was a bit excited.

_"Knock Knock!" _A female voice said. Madam Red appeared in the middle of the room with a flash of light.

"What do you want now?" Sebastian sighed out.

"I have some important news for you!" Madam Red said, faking a smile. "You have to find the Child a lot faster than you are now!"

"Why is that?" Sebastian said, walking past her to the leather chair he had occupd for the last few days.

"Are you listening to me?" Madam Red asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I'm listening." Sebastian answered, sitting himself down.

"Are you really?" Madam Red asked again, huffing. Sebastian opened the book and began reading the first chapter of the Special Edition.

"Yes, I am." Sebastian said.

"Good. Because the news I have for you is deadly. The Child is locked away now in his own darkness that you failed to save him from and now your Darkness is going to take over your body a lot faster without the Child to break it down." Sebastian snapped his head up, his eyes wide as she spoke really fast.

"I'm sorry but _what?" _

"Ugh, of course you weren't listening." Madam Red huffed. "Okay, Child is in danger of falling into his own Darkness and being consumed by it. If you don't save him from it, then he will grow into the madness and then he will die. His soul with crack in half and he fall into Hell and be used as a pleasure item to fat ugly demons! Do you get it now?!" Madam Red said, her eyes widen with a few tears. She stomped over and grabbed Sebastian by his collar, yanking him up easily out of his chair.

"You have to save him before he breaks his own soul! And when that happens, your soul with be eaten by the real Darkness and the Darkness will rule over the land with fire and blood! Do you understand me?! Cause and effect! CAUSE AND EFFECT, PRINCE!" Madam Red snarled.

"I get it! I GET IT!" Sebastian said, grasping her hands on his shirt and getting on his feet before she could drop him. She let him go, backing up and wrapping her arms around herself.

"How long do I have left?" Sebastian breathed slightly.

"Half a month. It's going quickly because he's losing himself. He can't be left alone...not like this..." Madam Red backed up a step, covering her face.

"I'll find him. But I know you know where he is. Where is he and I can find him faster!" Sebastian said.

"I-I can't. You have to use the ring he left you. Use that to find him, even if you know its him, the ring will be the key to bringing him back." Madam Red said, her voice quivering as she spoke.

"Alright." Sebastian said. He clenched his fists, his book forgotten. His eyes glowed a soft magnet red, his teeth sharpen under his lip. "I'll find him. If not today, tomorrow. I won't stop looking for him. " Sebastian hissed out. He walked out, leaving Madam Red alone.

She peeked through her fingers and whispered to herself.

"So it's begun."

* * *

Sebastian stared out the carriage window, his hand leaning against his head, his fingers lost in his hair and sighed and his elbow against the edge of the window.

"Is there a reason why you're dragging me with you?" Claude yawned out.

"We have to find the kid. Soon." Sebastian said, not looking at him.

"Why? We haven't done anything expect do research on him for the last three days."

"Because he's in danger and so am I." Sebastian growled out.

Claude didn't say anything for the next few minutes before he spoke again.

"How is he in danger?" Claude asked, almost weakly but kept his voice strong.

"He's lost himself and the Darkness knows it. I only have half a month to find him before the Darkness eats my soul and takes over my kingdom. We have to find him as soon as we can." Sebastian said, tapping his finger lightly on the book in his lap.

"And why do I have to come with you?"

"Because..we find the kid, we'll find yours too." Sebastian snarled out.

"How do you know that?" Claude said, jumping up and now interested.

"Because lately, I've been having these dreams with both of these boys in them. And they are both in danger. We have to find them soon."

"How are we going to do that?" Claude asked slowly.

"The hard way." Sebastian sighed out. "With this." He held out the ring the boy had dropped the last night they had the ball.

"You're going to make everyone try that ring on, aren't you?"

"Only the kids and boys. That'll narrow it down. And also, you have to go in the house and do it." Sebastian said.

"Why me?" Claude asked as the carriage stopped. Sebastian reached over, grabbing Claude's tie and yanking him over.

"Because if I even get out of this carriage I will be swarmed with fangirls and end up getting killed before the Darkness can do it. So I can't leave! And no one knows you very well in this kingdom so you better do it right and find that kid or I will eat all the bacon in the kingdom." Sebastian growled out, his eyes glowing. "And don't think I won't."

"Right, got it." Claude said, taking the ring from Sebastian. Claude made his way out of the carriage but was stopped by Sebastian's hand on his arm.

"Also, take this. They probably won't let you in without you showing them this first." Sebastian said, handing Claude a scroll.

"Yeah. I'm just looking for young boys right?"

"Yeah..yes.." Sebastian said, his hand falling into his lap, his eyes downcasting. Claude didn't hesitate and got out of the carriage.

_'This is really getting to him.' _Claude thought as he made his way up to the house. He swallowed a small lump in his throat and fixed his glasses.

Sebastian watched him from the window, his eyes glazed over with red. His eyes slowly drew to a close as Claude disappeared into the house.

When Sebastian shut his eyes, he yawned softly, dozing off against his hand.

_"P-Please...someone..." A voice echoed in the darkness. Sebastian opened his eyes, surrounded by darkness. He felt like the darkness was crushing him, suffocating him._

_"I can't hold this together much longer...why...please..." the voice continued. It echoed like it was a million voices but there was one main voice in it, leading them in speaking. Sebastian walked forward, then turned around, seeing a light behind him. _

_"My arms...they hurt...I can't...please...someone...help." the voice was so faraway yet so close. The light was in the form of a crack a distance away. Sebastian began to walk towards it. When he was a few feet away, he noticed someone sitting on their knees on the ground, their back facing him._

_"Hello?" Sebastian asked. The person gasped, and turned around. Sebastian shrank away in shock and disgust._

_"Help me...please...please..." the child cried out. At least, that's what it seemed to be. The child's skin was peeling away, it's eyes completely black. It's hands were on the ground, holding the crack together._

_"I'm afraid...I'm afraid and I can't hold this much longer! Please! Please, Please!" The child cried, red tears streaming down its white pale face._

_Sebastian's eyes widen, recognizing the voice. Sebastian took a few steps forward towards the child._

_"I need help...please...please...I don't want to die...I don't want to die...it hurts...but I can't let go! Or everyone will die!" The child sobbed, its pure white hair covering its eyes._

_"What's down there?" Sebastian asked slowly. The child hiccupped, and didn't look up at him._

_"It's the spirit world. The rift between the spirit world and the human world has been broken! I can't fix it but I'm the only who can hold it together! Please! You've got to help me! I don't know how long I can hold it!" the child sobbed. Sebastian took a few steps closer till he was in front of the demonic looking child. He bended down on one of his legs._

_"Do you know who I am?" Sebastian asked. The child looked up, it's black eyes looking directly at Sebastian. Something began to shine through those dark pits of black. A color. Blue. Royal blue._

_"Y-You're...that man...from the ball..." he whimpered out. Sebastian's eyes downcasted and gave the boy a symphatic look. He leaned forward, cupping the boy's face gently._

_"I'm coming to save you. Just wait for me. I promise, I'll find you. Don't give up hope. I will find you if it's the last thing I do." He said, looking deep into the boy's eyes._

_"I-If you are...really..looking for me..." the boy said, a few red tears still spilling from his now royal blue eyes.. His arms trembled violently now, the ground beginning to shake and the white light seeping through the crack below them turning bright red._

_"Please...hurry...please..." he whispered._

_"I'll try. No...I will. Just hold on a bit longer." Sebastian said softly, leaning forward and pressing his fore head against the boy's. The boy's skin began to grow back, turning into whole skin but still pure white._

_"You're fading away...you promise you'll come for me?" the boy said._

_"I promise. Just don't let go." Sebastian said, his closed eyes opening._

Sebastian sat up in his seat, looking around.

"You saw him, didn't you?" Madam Red was sitting across from in the carriage. Sebastian sighed and nodded.

"The crack he was holding together...it's not what he thinks it is.." Madam Red sighed, a handkerchief in her hand.

"What is it?"

"It's the gate to Hell." Sebastian's eyes widen.

"H-He's-" "Yes. He's the only one who can hold the rift together. But...it won't kill anyone. Just him. If that crack opens up fully, it will swallow him and take him to Hell. He will then become a plaything for demons. It's his fate if you don't save him." Madam Red said, dabbing her cheeks with the handkerchief.

"Why-?" Sebastian began.

"Not too long ago, about three months before he was to be born, an Angel fell from heaven. A Fallen Angel who was suppose to fall into Hell. Instead, she switched the fates and made it so he would go in her place and she would go to heaven in his place. He was the purest being on the earth at the moment. His soul was wrapped in Pure, like yours was wrapped in Darkness. His soul is perfect and demons would love it. After his mother died, before she married his father, she set up the rift in the darkness corner of his mind, where she would send his soul to fall into the rift." Madam Red said, not looking at Sebastian.

"His body has become a doll and his mind has shut down. He became her puppet and she is controlling every single movement he makes, every word he speaks. She made him set up the darkest corner, his own demise. She got him to say the words that would send him there and his body is a slave to her until he eventually falls into the hole."

"She didn't know the Pure had a mind of its own and told him exactly what he needed to hear. The Pure lied to him, telling him that the world would end if the spirit world got out, everything would go to Hell. When in reality, if he lets that rift go, he would go to Hell. He will soon weaken, becoming worse than what you saw him before. When that happens, he was fall into Hell and become a sex slave to demons and too weak to fight them off from holding the rift." Madam Red explained.

She turned her head towards Sebastian, looking into his eyes.

"You have to save him. You better keep that promise of yours. Or there will be consequences for sending my nephew to Hell." She snapped, her voice with the sharpness of a knife. The wind blew through the window of the carriage and so did she, her body turning to dust and floating out the window.

Sebastian sat there, wide-eye and in shock. He couldn't believe what could happened if he didn't save the boy. The Darkness that his Grandfather gave him would swallow his soul and use his body as a vessel to reign over his kingdom with fire and the boy would get sent to Hell and become many demons' pleasure thing.

Sebastian sighed, laying his head back against the seat. The carriage door opened and Sebastian opened his eyes.

"Claude how did-" Sebastian asked before stopping.

"Just shut up and let's go." Claude hissed out, taking out a handkerchief and wiping his face. It was covered it smeared lipstick.

"Girls?"

"A whole bloody family of them." Claude hissed out.

"Let's just get going. We have to faster than I thought we should be. " Sebastian said, crossing his arms, his eyes dark but wise.

"Why?" Claude asked, his face almost clean but still had some lipstick on it.

"The boy's in more danger than I am." Sebastian said, looking at Claude with glowing eyes. "He'll suffer a worst fate then my own if we don't hurry."

"What's your fate though?" Claude asked as the carriage drove off to the next street. Claude had been to every single house on the street, the last one had been the family of girls.

"I'll let you know later. Right now I want to sleep."

"Eh?! I should be the one sleeping, Michaelis!" Claude growled out.

"Shut up. I have more work to do than you think, Claude." Sebastian said with challenging eyes.

"Oh? And what work is that? Being a lazy ass?"

* * *

"Son of a bitch..." Claude muttered as he headed to the next house with a nearly broken wrist.

"Hm." Sebastian smirked as Claude walked away.

He frowned then, glancing at the sky through the window. It was going to be noon soon. Sebastian pressed his lips together. They only been to three streets now. They'd have to be faster. Sebastian sighed quietly. So much to think about, so little time to think for it.

He growled to himself, not liking how things were being set. He put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a silver ring. Claude had the one Sebastian had given the boy, he kept the real one with him.

_'How the hell is this thing suppose to help the boy anyway?! What's the boy's name?!' _Sebastian thought to himself. He looked in the lining of the ring seeing if anything was engraved there. He saw something engraved in the middle. He flipped it over, realizing that it was upside down. His eyes widen. He shoved the ring into his pocket, and glared out the window.

Claude was heading over to the next house.

"CLAUDE! GET OVER HERE!" Sebastian yelled. Claude ran over and got into the carriage.

"What's going on?" Claude asked, sitting down and sighing.

"I know the last name of the boy." Sebastian said.

"Oh, what's his last name?" Sebastian wasn't listening. He was leaning out the window, giving the driver intructions,

"Sebastian, who is he?" Claude asked when Sebastian sat down.

"And STEP ON IT!" Sebastian yelled. He looked at Claude.

"It's Phantomhive."

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUNNN! We get to save Ciel in the next chappy! Or...maybe I won't do that chapter juustt yet. Kukukuku**

**Sebastian: Even a demon as old as myself, she is even creeper when inspiration hits her as such as that.**

**Ciel: I'm with you there. **

**You two are so mean! Anyway, let me explain or sum up this chapter because it's really confusing.**

**Sebastian's been dreaming and having lots of nightmares and it's actually like a window thing, looking out into Ciel's mind because he and Ciel are connected by something. Ciel is stuck in the corners of his mind, well his soul and thinking processor. There's a rift or a crack in there which leads to Hell where Ciel is suppose to fall in, in Angela's place.**

**Sebastian has to find Ciel before Ciel loses his grip on keeping the crack together and before the Darkness eats his soul. He and Claude go on the normal Cinderella search for Ciel before Sebastian falls asleep, waiting for Claude and actually sees Ciel's pure white soul that's falling apart and still holding the crack.**

**He is able to bring Ciel out of the dark a bit with a new found strength in keeping the crack together and Madam Red sums it up for him what Angela's planning to do to Ciel. Sebastian finds Ciel's last name engraved in his ring, seeing as it's the head of the family's ring and all and now they are going on their awesome adventure to save Ciel and bring peace to the land!**

**Sebastian: Excuse me for my language but this is just a bit fucked up.**

**I know! That's how I planned it! I spew out whatever my minds thinking and write it down! Actually, I wasn't planning on even posting a chapter to this today!**

**Ciel: *GASP!***

**Yeah, I'm tired..grounded and Standford testing is this week. I don't think I'll be able to get another chapter up for a while. Sorry everyone. Really.**

**Leave me reviews with ideas. I know I did two chapters with Ciel earlier but I had to and now I have to make another chapter with Ciel to show what's happening to his body and- Ah!**

**Sebastian: She has another idea.**

**Kukukukuk**

**Ciel: And it's going to be creepy.**

**Anyway, leave reviews with ideas and I'll do my best to get another chapter up! Love you guys!**

_**See ya later, Alligators! **_


	17. The Truth is found in his own iNSaNiTY

**I made this chapter all in one day again so it might suck. Not too sure really.**

**This will be the last chapter...**

**Sebastian: You got to be kidding me.**

**Ciel: Yeah! Come on, woman!**

**LET ME FINISH! JESUS! Last chapter FOR A WHILE! **

**Sebastian: Oh.**

**Ciel: Sebastian, go make me a cake.**

**Make that two, sweetie.**

**Sebastian: And I have to deal with this. -walks off to make the cakes-**

**Ciel: She don't own us at all. If she did, we'd end doing everything and everyone with a group orgy.**

**Ew. You and Grell. Ew ew ew. Ciel, that's nasty.**

**Ciel: Ew ew ew, now it's in my mind.**

**Anyway, we're going to boil our brains to get rid of that nasty ass image. Please leave me a review and share my story with the world to make me happy! Please guys? I didn't get any reviews for any of the chapters recently expect like two or three. **

**Is it the plotline getting too disturbing? Do I need to tone it down? Come on guys, you have to tell me if I'm being too sadistic to Ciel here! -grabs Ciel and hugs him- I love this kid and all but if I'm hurting him too much in my stories then just tell me for God's sake.**

**Ciel: I won't enjoy this chapter.**

**I know, sweetie.**

**Anyway, leave a review with some ideas! **

**Love you guys!**

"So...Mother, why did you call a family meeting?" Elizabeth asked softly, sitting herself at the dining table next to Alois. Alois was bandaged around his chest and his arms. There were a few bandages on his neck and there was one bandage on his cheek.

"I'd like to make a little announcement about Ciella." Angela smiled softly. Alois shifted his emotionless eyes up towards her, his eyes spitting out anger.

"Now Alois, I know that you were only trying to protect Ciella and all. But you have to learn that when a child needs to be disciplined, they will be disciplined. I will let this incident go but do not let it happen again, understand?" Alois didn't answer and looked away from her smoldering purple eyes.

"Anyway, Ciella and I had a little 'chat' last night and we've come to an agreement of sorts. He will remain the servant in this family and we will treat him with a bit more respect. Now, Ciella, will you please come in here?" Angela said, gesturing to the door.

The door opened slowly and Alois glanced at it, his eyes widening.

Ciel walked in slowly and shut the door behind him. He walked robotic behind Angela, his hands in front of him. He wore a black and white maid outfit, the skirt above his knees and black and white thigh high stocks and heels. He had his hair extensions in and he had a little maid hat on. What drove ice through Alois's stomach was Ciel's eyes.

The royal blue he had grown to love looking at was now a white emotionless stare. Ciel's eyes held no color.

"Ciella!" Alois said, standing up but grabbed his chest in pain.

"Yes, Alois. It is Ciella. We decided to change his wardrobe a bit. He's now a maid. Doesn't he look cute?" Angela laughed cooly, her purple eyes glowing softly.

"Good morning, everyone." Ciel spoke, his voice having lost all it's feeling and its tone of hatred or sarcasm, even sadness. It sounded like listening to an emotionless book reading almost but colder.

"Now, Ciella. Tell them what you told me." Angela said softly. Ciel seemed hesitate but he spoke anyway.

"I'm very sorry for my behavior from before and I promise that I won't cause anymore trouble." Alois could feel the ice in his stomach growing towards his heart. He had lost Ciel. He still remained standing as he stared into the emotionless, white orbs that once held such a beautiful color.

The boy that stood before him was not the Ciel he knew. Alois gritted his teeth, his lightning blue eyes shooting a glare at Angela who didn't even look at him.

"He looks so cute, Mother! You chose such fitting clothing for him!" Elizabeth said, standing herself. She jogged around the table to Ciel, taking his arms and made him stretch them out. "Like a girl! Oohh! He looks so much better than he did before! Can I dress him up in other cute things, Mother?"

"Only when he finish his chores dear, then you can dress him up in anything you want. He's your dolly now." Angela giggled coldly. Alois couldn't speak nor could he move. He was blinded with such a rage he never felt before. He felt it burn into his core, warming the ice but replacing it with a burning fire.

Ciel was broken, gone and shattered. His Ciel was gone and all that was left was a cold emotionless, order taking doll. Alois growled to himself before rising properly and storming out of the dining room to the best of his abilities in his state. Elizabeth and Angela didn't take much notice but Angela did and smirk a bit.

* * *

"Ciella?" Bard asked, noticing the young boy cooking something in an eyebrow raising outfit later that day.

"Yes." Ciel answered, not a question but an answer in response.

"Are you feeling okay?" Bard asked, walking over to the younger child. He had heard what happened to Ciel but beyond that he didn't know what happened to Ciel that night.

"Yes. Ciel answered again, turning over an egg in the skillet. His voice was so emotionless. Bard leaned against the counter on a hip, his arms crossed over his chest and a cigarette hanging in the corner of his mouth.

"Ciella, look at me." Ciel turned his head towards Bard, looking straight at the older man. The cigarette dropped from his mouth and his eyes widen.

"Ciella!" He shot forward, grabbing the boy's shoulders and shaking them a bit. His eyes stared into Ciel's emotionless cold ones.

"Yes." Ciel said, still emotionless, his mouth only opening only a bit as he spoke.

"What happened to you?!" Bard asked.

"Nothing." Ciel answered him. Bard glanced down to Ciel's feet, noticing that Finny and Mey-Rin were gone.

"Where is Finny and Mey-Rin?" Bard asked slowly.

"Angela sold them to a villager in town." Ciel answered. "Pluto is still here."

"W-Why?!" Bard asked, not believing his ears.

"Angela said that they were distracting me from my work. I don't need them doing such a thing." Ciel said, his eyes baring into Bard's.

"Ciella...what happened to you?" Bard asked weakly. He couldn't believe he lost the only rebel against Angela.

"Nothing. I must finish lunch. Don't bother me." Ciel said, pushing Bard away. He continued on the egg and put it on a plate with a tray. He picked up the full prepared tray and walked out without another word. Bard pressed his hands against his face in desperation.

Ciel walked down the long corridor, heading to the stairway. He met Alois in the middle of the hallway. He was holding his side in pain.

"You're bleeding." Ciel said, no emotion in his voice.

"I don't care." Alois growled out. "You're not Ciel."

"Ciel, I am." the other replied.

"Where is the real Ciel?"

"Nowhere but here and there. He's up and down, here there, everywhere. But he's here." Ciel replied, his tone lightning a bit but his expression didn't change. Alois limped forward, grabbing Ciel's shoulders.

"I want Ciel! The Real Ciel! Bring him back you faker!"

"But, Alois. I am here." Ciel said, his tone not changing, nor his expression.

"No, no you're not! You're not Ciel! I want _my _Ciel!" Alois growled out, his grip tightening on Ciel's shoulders. The grip was painful and Ciel curved inward a bit.

"..._it hurts.._" Alois stopped, his anger washing away as quick as it had come. That voice...that small voice had been the real Ciel's. The Ciel in front of him must've heard the voice too because his white orbs widen a bit.

"Ciel...is still in there..." Alois said softly, his grip falling.

"I am here, Alois. I have work to do." His white orbs going back to normal and side stepping the other and walked past him.

"I will bring you back Ciel! Even if I have to kill Angela, I'll bring you back!" Alois said after him. Ciel didn't answer him as he continued walking. Alois glared at the ground.

"There you are Alois!" Elizabeth said, appearing near Alois. She grabbed his arm, tugging him to the living room. "It's time to change your bandages."

He allowed her to drag him to the living room and he took off his shirt.

"Oh no, you reopened your wounds." Elizabeth sighed out.

"Hm." Alois muttered. Elizabeth slowly unwrapped his bandages and laid them on the coffee table where a large first aid kit was laid out along with a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth.

"Ciella seems to of gotten better with his attitude, don't you agree?" Elizabeth chatted.

"If you like seeing a walking doll." Alois hissed out.

"What do you mean, Alois?" Elizabeth asked softly. She rolled up her dress sleeves past her elbows and picked up the wash cloth. She dunked it underwater slowly and swirled it around before taking it back out and squeezing it of remaining water.

"That's not the real Ciel, you fool." Alois hissed. "Angela did something to Ciel, I'm not sure what but it destroyed his insides and now all that is left of him is that thing taking orders."

Elizabeth pressed the cloth to Alois's scraped up back, the white cloth soaking up the blood. Alois hissed in pain, his hands turning into fists.

"Maybe it's for the best..." Elizabeth said softly.

"How can you say that?! That's our stepbrother and he's walking dead!" Alois yelled at her, turning his chest to her. Elizabeth backed up a bit, seeing the anger in Alois eyes.

"I'm just saying. He's been nothing but trouble these last few days and maybe this is just temporarily. " Elizabeth said, dipping the cloth back into the water. Alois watched the water dye red with his blood. It swirled around, turning the water a light pink.

"It's not. We have to do something to bring him back. My Ciel is still in there. I just need to bring him back out." Elizabeth stiffened and looked up at her brother.

"What?" Alois barked.

"You said 'My Ciel'." Elizabeth said softly, her green eyes glancing at him.

"Yeah, well...no one else here owns him." Alois snapped.

"Alois, you shouldn't be saying things like that."

"I don't see anything against it." Elizabeth bit her tongue, her eyes darkening. She pressed the cloth back onto Alois who hissed in pain.

"You need to learn to watch your mouth or you'll get hurt again." Elizabeth said, her eyes glaring at the back of Alois's head.

"What do you know, Elizabeth? You haven't seen Ciel the way he is. You've only seen him as a servant boy." Elizabeth grabbed the bandages, tossing the cloth back into the bowl, staining the rest of the water red.

"That's what he is, Alois. There's nothing we can do." Elizabeth said, wrapping the bandages around Alois's middle.

"There is, you stupid idiot! Ciel didn't stop fighting Angela ever since his father died. He may of acted like a servant but that was only because he was planning things! I know him and what he does. I know who he really is and I don't think he would want us to give up on him." Alois said, turning his head around to face her a bit.

"Alois, we can't do anything. We don't know anything about Ciel. You only got that close to him since the ball started and ended and that's how close you got. You don't know Ciella at all. Neither do I. All we know mostly about him is that he was rebellious. And that was his own fault." Elizabeth said, taking a pair of scissors and cutting the bandages and tied it up and tucked it behind Alois's back.

"You never saw him cry." Elizabeth stopped, her breathing stopping all together. She looked up at Alois, who didn't look at her.

"You never saw him like I did." Alois said, his voice like an old wise man but smoother.

"I never seen anything so heart breaking when I looked into his blue eyes...and saw fear and depression. " Alois said slowly. "He was scared, Elizabeth. He was terrified and...yet.." Alois drifted off, leaving the sentence hanging.

Elizabeth didn't urge him to continue. Her face was white and she could feel a silent storm going through her.

She wondered to herself, '_Is Ciella's crying face really that heartbreaking?'_

* * *

There was a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in." A kind, sweet, gentle voice spoke. Ciel opened the door, holding the tray perfectly and shut the door with a gentle thump of his foot.

"Don't you look worthy?" Angela smiled, sitting on her sofa, Pluto at her feet. Pluto glanced up at Ciel and whined, standing on his paws and with his tail in between in his legs, went to the farthest corner away from the boy who had no color.

"Lunch, Mother." Ciel spoke, raising the tray.

"So I see. Come here, child. Let me look at you." she said, out stretching her arms towards Ciel. He walked over to her, his extensions bouncing as he did so.

"Put the tray down, child. Stand in front of me and let me look at you." Angela cooed like a mother who hadn't seen her son for years during a war.

Ciel put the tray on the coffee table and stood in front of Angela, his hands in front of him together, his feet together, his shoulders back and he didn't look Angela in the eye.

"Such a beautiful child. You've grown so well. I've trained you very well, have I not?"

"Yes, Mother." Ciel answered his voice like a large tunnel's echo of someone screaming into it. Angela stood up, Ciel taking a step back to give her room. She wrapped her arms around his neck slowly, hugging him close.

"I'm your Mother, Ciella. Don't forget that."

"Yes...Mother." Ciel said. Angela stopped, her eyes snapping open. She backed up a bit, her hands on Ciel's shoulders.

"You hesitated...why did you hesitate?!" Angela sad, her eyes flaring.

"I don't understand." Ciel said, still not looking at her.

"You hesitated in calling me Mother. I am your Mother, Ciella!" Angela snarled, her nails digging into Ciel's shoulders.

_"Liar." _Angela's ears began to ring, the giant clock tower in the distance signaling that it was late afternoon now. Her eyes widen when Ciel looked at her. His eyes were royal blue again.

"_LIAR!" _Ciel yelled, raising his hand to slap her. She grabbed his wrist with lightening speed.

"No, dear. It's okay..hush...shh..Mother's here."

"_No! Get away! Liar! Liar! I don't want to go back! This is my body! No no!" _Ciel struggled against her, his eyes fading back to white.

"Yes, Ciella. It's okay. You forgave me. Seems like you still house so much anger. Release the anger, Ciella. Don't let it stop you." Ciel's eyes faded white again.

"Too many struggles to keep you there Ciella. I'm only protecting you, dear. Now come and sit with me." Ciel sat down on the couch and Angela sat down next to him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, leaning forward and picked up the knife laying on the tray.

"Make something nice for your Mother, Ciella." Angela smirked as she spoke, her eyes glowing their purple haze. Ciel took the knife from her, putting it against the pal of his left hand.

_SLASH_

Blood began flooding through the large cut on Ciel's hand. The cut was deep and lots of blood was soon slipping through his fingers.

"Over my lunch, dear." Ciel leaned forward, his bloody hand hanging in the air a few inches above the eggs he had prepared. Angela smiled, licking her lips slowly as the blood dribbled over the yellow yolk of the egg and staining the pure white egg whites with it.

Ciel squeeze his hand, more blood pumping through the cut. His gaze remained cold and emotionless but his arm was shaking a bit. The shaking began to get more violent.

"That's enough, dear." Angela said, taking Ciel's elbow and pulling his hand towards her. She licked the cut and wrapped a bandage around it.

"See? All better. " Angela cooed. She pulled Ciel down, making him lie down on her lap and she brushed her fingers through his hair. "Such soft silky hair for a young man you're age. I wonder what would you look like with _no _hair." She giggled sadistically.

"Oh but I would never cut off my dear boy's soft hair...no no.." she sighed a bit. "Your pigtail extensions look adorable on you, like you are a girl. Hm, there's an interesting idea. From now, you are a girl in this family, understand Ciella?"

"Yes, Mother." Ciel's voice lightening, a girlish voice coming out.

"Perfect. Now for some of my little girl's homemade eggs." She leaned forward, over Ciel's body and picked up her plate of bloody eggs and a fork. She cut a piece off with the fork and put it to her lips.

She purred in satisfaction, her eyes glowing softly.

"Delicious as always, Ciella." Angela commented.

"Thank you Mother..." Ciel said softly, his eyes shutting slowly.

...

Alois backed away from the door slowly, his eyes covered by his bangs. He walked silently away, no emotion on his face. He walked to his room, shutting the door behind him and leaned against the door. He locked the door and slide down the door onto the floor.

_'I'm sorry, Ciel. I'm sorry. I'll try to bring you back...I'm gonna kill Angela for what she did to you.' _Alois thought, tears pricking his eyes.

_DING DONG!_

Alois wiped his eyes and walked out of his room, down the stairs to the front door. He opened the door slowly. His eyes widen, his mouth open in a small 'o'.

"C-Can I help you?" Alois asked, his eyes going to the familiar face from the ball.

"Seems we've met before." The man smirked. Alois blushed a bit. "I'm here looking for someone."

"W-Who?" Alois asked softly, his eyes darting to the side. His eyes widen even more, feeling a dark aura around the air. Another man stood behind the man he knew.

"May we see the whole Phantomhive household, _please?" _The man behind the first one said. Alois shrank back in fear.

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

"I want to see the whole Phantomhive family. Right now." The man spoke, his eyes glowing bright red and fangs peeking out from his lips. Alois's eyes widen, feeling a dark aura around the man. The man he knew stepped to the side, giving the other room. Alois swallowed in fear. He could just tell this man was going to kill everyone in his way if he didn't get his way.

"Right now."

* * *

_Ciel's eyes were black now. He could see his reflection where ever he looked. He was locked away, no place to run to but where he was. He had to keep the crack together. Pure wouldn't lie...would he? His mind swirled with thoughts but most were of fear._

_He was so afraid, the darkness around him was like...like it was a hundred pound waist against him, pulling him down. His arms weren't strong and he wasn't mentally strong either. He knew he could only hold this crack for so long._

_He'd have glimpses of what was going on in his body. He had felt the grab Alois had given him, he had felt the cut he had done on his own hand. He felt everything. And he knew he could break free from this place. He did it once, he could do it again...right?_

_Pure wasn't there anymore, having of lost himself in the darkness as well, only appearing when Ciel needed him the most to comfort him. Ciel was in pain to say the least, the cut on his hand effecting his soul as well. He had burned his hand on the skillet too when he was cooking something, whatever it was, it smelled good._

_Ciel swallowed heavily, his breath coming out in pants. He had seen the man...the Darkness, Pure had called him when he left. It shed a little hope on Ciel but the light shining through the crack below him was still bright red. And he was hearing growls from it._

_Ciel was beyond scared. He was even more terrified. He was alone. All alone. In the past, he liked being alone. Just...left alone to think or play by himself. But he actually hated thinking he was alone permanently. Anyone would go mad at being alone forever. Ciel's hot red tears poured down his cheeks. He tried to distract himself, wondering if the liquid was actually his blood._

_The little blood-red droplets fell through the crack and he jumped, feeling something beat against the crack, trying to pry it open. He heard screaming next. Pure maddening screaming of girls and men alike. They had a high pitch frequency._

_He couldn't tell if they were of pure terror or pure rage. All he knew that he soon joined them, his body turning into spasms._

_He couldn't feel his arms. He couldn't feel his body. He was going to collapse_

_"Ciel...baby.." Ciel's eyes widen, a small white stretching through the darkness. "Don't lose the fight now, baby. Stay strong. It won't be long now."_

_Ciel's felt his black eyes shed more tears. His legs were screaming at him to move from this uncomfortable position he had them in. His arms were pressed inward, keeping the crack closed._

_"Stay strong, baby. It won't hurt much longer. Don't let go."_

_Ciel's eyes widen more, feeling skin peel of his body for the force of his arms. He cried out in pain and gritted his teeth. He bit his tongue, feeling pain and knew he was still alive or at least his soul was still here._

_He couldn't tell what he was anymore. He guessed that he was his soul with his thought possessor. Ciel shuttered, fear creeping into his mind that he was dead._

_"You're not dead yet, sweetie. Please don't let go."_

_"...it hurts..." Ciel sobbed out. He couldn't take it much longer, even with the familiar voice whispering sweet nothings in his ear. The light went out and Ciel was alone in the dark again, only light was the red light below. His heart sprang deep into his throat. The voice had said he wasn't dead._

_He had heard laughter below him and screaming in the crack. He felt his body grow colder than it already was._

_"I'm not dead...but...if I let go...then...what is down there?!" he screamed, feeling a new found fear in his body._

_No one answered. He felt utterly alone. And he **hated **it. His black eyes glared at everything he could see. Which was nothing. _

**_"ANGELA! I HATE YOU! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL KILL YOU!" _**_Ciel screamed out with a pure utter rage, his eyes flashing into their normal blue. _**_"I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER THE WAY I AM SUFFERING YOU TWISTED BITCH! AND I KNOW DAMN WELL YOU CAN HEAR ME! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"_**

_He was screaming with such a rage, his own body began to trembled at the force of his voice._

**_"YOU DID THIS TO ME! AND I'LL MAKE YOU PAY! DO YOU HEAR ME?! EVEN IF I DIE, I'LL COME BACK AND HAUNT YOU TO YOUR DEATH BED, YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE BITCH! I HATE YOU! " _**_Ciel's eyes were held with such a fury, no one on a battle front would've even dared to step in his line of sight._

_The crack began to turn white but Ciel didn't notice. He kept screaming that he would kill Angela when he got out of there. The crack turned bright white and began to get dimmer. Ciel was pushing it closed and it was working!_

_Finally Ciel stopped screaming his threats, calming down to an extent. His eyes faded to black again and he felt like everything was going to hell in one shift of his voice. He swallowed thickly, his face sweaty but cold from all the heated up yelling he had just done. His throat was raw, that was for sure. But he felt he got his message across._

_He noticed the skin on his arms was like dried old paper, falling apart and on the crack he was holding together. He barely noticed what the crack looked like now. All he wanted right now was a good cup of hot Earl Grey tea, a giant piece of that guy's Nutella cake, a room full of books, and a hug. He was exhausted and he was alone. He felt so alone all of a sudden._

_His blue eyes flashed black and the crack below him opened up a bit. The air around him became heavier than it was before. It was cold, so very cold all of a sudden. His fingers curled into tight fists. He wanted to cry again. He swallowed the lump in his throat._

'Fuck crying! You're a Phantomhive to the core! Wake the fuck up and stop crying like a bitch!' _Ciel encouraged himself. He felt the little pep talk work and he swallowed another lump in his throat. He would beat whatever the hell was going down and he was going to be beat it with a frying pan and harder than a housewife who found her husband was cheating on her!_

_He added frying pan to the things he would use to kill Angela with._

_He sighed quietly, wincing at the sudden shock of pain through his arms. They had numbed down during his rage fit and now were coming back with needles and a vengeance._

_He whimpered, his body lurching forward, feeling his stomach swirling all of a sudden. His stomach lurched again and he knew he was going to be sicker than a hound dog after drinking a whole gallon of prune juice and dirty garbage water._

_His eyes watered with those bloody tears but he held them. He wouldn't cry. No, he wouldn't cry again. He refused to show anymore weakness than he already did. He was a Phantomhive! _

"Oi, what are you doing out here, Ciella?" _a smooth silky voice spoke,the tone joking like and smug. Ciel snapped his head up towards the voice._

_"...Dad..." __ Ciel whispered. His father, Vincent Phantomhive walked over to Ciel, his hands stuffed in his pocket._

"Who else would it be son? Why are you out in the rain like this? I wasn't gone that long. I just had to go to town."_ Ciel blinked and realized he was in the rose __maze, near his mother's grave. There was a bare spot next to it, where his Father's grave was suppose to be. It was raining and pretty hard too._

_"Dad...no...this is impossible.." Ciel whispered. His father bent down on one knee in front of Ciel, raising a thin delicate eyebrow in his own way._

"What's impossible, Ciella? Is Bard being mean again? I told him to stop calling you girly but that man never listens." _Ciel blinked hard, looking down at his clothes. He was wearing a boy sailor suit that was pure white and now soaked to the bone. _

_"Dad...what are you doing here?" Ciel spoke so softly, almost whispering._

"Ciella, I'm your father. I live here too. I only went into town to get some more Earl Grey. Now come inside, your tea will get cold."

_"Dad...but...you're suppose to be dead..." Ciel said. Vincent looked down at his son with a raised eyebrow_.

"Bard's been spewing lies again, hasn't he? I'm gonna fire him one day, just you watch me, Ciella!" _Vincent laughed. Ciel felt a smile creep on his face. It was his father. It really was. He couldn't believe it._

_"Dad...I missed you so much..." Ciel said, slowly picking up his hands from the ground. _

**_"NO!"_**_ His head whipped to the side, seeing someone running towards them. It was...Pure. He looked exactly like Ciel did expect pure white. _

_"**CIEL, THAT MAN ISN'T YOUR FATHER! DON'T LET GO OF THAT CRACK!" **Pure screamed out, running so fast but not going anywhere._

_"But...he's here...it's my dad...I..." Ciel said, looking at the man again. His eyes widen is pure utter horror. The world around him melted away slowly as he stared, his madness creeping in. The man who had been his father sat there, his eyes gouged out, black and blood crying down his face and blood pouring from his mouth and nose gone. Half his hair was gone and his clothes were rotten and ruined and he was missing an arm._

_"Ah-ah-haha...HAhahaha! HahahaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ciel started chuckling, then laughing before he went on full-blown screaming but never shedding a tear._

_He couldn't look away nor could he blink away the horrible thing in front him that dared to impersonate the only parent Ciel had that he knew so well. He couldn't stop his screaming, all his nightmares, his pain, his depression and the darkness all forcing itself into his soul, into his mind and it stayed there, taking his heart-strings and tearing them in two then threes, then fours. _

_He was in the most unbelievable pain and his throat grew so raw from the screams he was giving. He felt pain, but he did not need oxygen. The screams he was giving gave you goosebumps, like hearing the screams of murder or that of a terrifying nightmare from a child._

_The image of his father stayed there in front of him, burning it's image into Ciel's already emotionally and physically scarred mind, never letting the image escape. Finally, after an eternity, he blinked and his disembodied Father disappeared but the image remained. His screams tore through hearts, burning through his own ear drums._

_He felt his body vibrating and his eyes began to glow red but he still screamed. He knew that he would never be able to get the image of his father's disembodied body out of his mind. It would forever haunt him._

_His stomach lurched forward and he stopped screaming. He vomited harshly, his body acting as if it were rejecting him. He didn't cry._

_His body wouldn't stop rejecting his stomach so harshly. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt his eyes close slowly as his body calmed down for a moment. His arms gave out and he let go of crack._

_"_CIEL!"

**Author's Note: Sebastian, am I too sadistic?**

**Sebastian: You're asking a demon, my lady. There's no such thing as sadistic. -hands cake-**

**Thank you. Ciel, am I too sadistic?**

**Ciel: Considering you have me the burning image of my dead father in a illusion to break my mind and soul and the fact that I am now an emotionless doll used by Angela as a bloody supply to her vampire vetishes. Yes.**

**Well damn.**

**Anyway, lets sum this bitch up!**

**Ciel is a walking dead doll, no emotions, no life. His real self locked away to hold the crack to Hell to prevent himself from falling in. Alois is pissed off about what's going on and Elizabeth is having a change of heart. You remember how Sebastian reacted when he tasted Ciel's blood the last time they met?**

**Well it's sort of like that. Ciel can feel everything around him in his overbearing darkness. He sometimes can hear voices but he can't understand them. Ciel is becoming mad and finds a new power by hating Angela.**

**He gets an illusion of his father and seeing a zombie version of him and goes beyond freaking out. And then he faints after throwing up. Who called him? You know who! **

**I was listening to iNSaNiTY while writing Ciel's darkness chapter so...yeah. Some pretty fucked up shit.**

**Ciel: My head hurts.**

**It should. Now...*-* kukukukukuk**

**Sebastian: oh god, she's has that look again, young Master.**

**Ciel: Not again!**

**I just thought of more ideas for the next chapter! I'm gonna make that one long as I can! But it might be the last chapter...no...no...Kukukukukuku *-***

**Sebastian: That's it, I'm not staying here to get rapped by her. Fuck the contract. I quit.**

**Ciel: Sebastian, get back here you pussy!**

**Anyway, leave a reivew. Though I got plenty of ideas already, I need some more to make the ideas of mine flow like a river. Send me some in a review, will ya?**

**Love you guys!**

_**See ya later, Alligators!**_


	18. The Return of the Child of Phantomhive

**I got a new chapter up! Whoop! I've been reading some poems lately (mostly for homework) and they were actually pretty good! I may put a few lines of them in here at the beginning! I think I'll do that! :D You know, just some poems at the beginning or quotes? I like that idea...:3**

**Ciel: Which poem will you do?**

**The Raven.**

**Sebastian: Very fitting, naturally, my lady.**

**Thank you. Let's see...I won't quote the whole thing, just a few lines that screech at me to be typed on here...**

_**"But the Raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour Nothing farther then he uttered-not a feather then fluttered- Till I scarcely more than muttered "Other friends have flown here before- On the morrow **_**he _will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."_**

**_Then the bird said "Nevermore." -_The Raven, Edgar Allan Poe**

**Sebastian: Well done, my lady.**

**Thank you. Did you like it Ciel?**

**Ciel: It was nice. Very fitting I suppose.**

**Whoop! Okay, remember to leave a review now! **

**Love you guys!**

Sebastian clenched his jaw, glaring at the younger boy in front of Claude. He knew the boy was in the house. He could smell him almost. He watched the boy shrank in fear at his own eyes. He knew he was scaring the kid but if he didn't see his own boy soon, he would _eat _this little monster in front of him.

"Whoa, Sebastian. Calm down. I got this." Claude said, fixing his glasses. Sebastian glared at him too but took a step back. He watched Claude bend on one knee in front of the kid.

"Alois." So that was the kid's name. Whatever! He didn't have time for this! "Alois, I know we haven't talked to each other since the ball and that little fight we had. I've meant to come and find you but this dude behind me is about to go on a killing spree if he doesn't find his boy. We know he's here and I'm glad you live here too. Can we please come in?" He put his hands on the boy's cheeks, cupping them gently and rubbing them gently with his thumbs.

The kid blushed like a little school girl, his lightning blue eyes widening.

"Well...I...uh...I...Suppose but um...what is his name? Angela doesn't like it when we have guests without names." He saw Claude sigh and glanced behind at Sebastian.

"Fine, tell him. Anything to just find the boy." Sebastian hissed quietly.

"Okay, Alois. Don't freak out. This is the Prince." If Alois's eyes widen anymore, they would've popped out of his head.

"Oh boy, Angela's going to have a fit about you being here. And I mean that in a good way. And don't get me started on Lizzy. Come in, then. " Alois backed away from the door and gestured for them to come in.

"You better have some decent manners, Michaelis or we'll both be in deep shit. You were suppose to wait in the carriage." Claude hissed at Sebastian quietly under his breath.

"He's here, Claude and I'm not waiting anymore." Sebastian growled lowly. "But I'll be good." he then smirked, showing he had calmed down as he entered the foir.

"Go into the living room over there. I'll get the family." Alois said, pointing to a room. Alois disappeared up the stairs and Claude and Sebastian walked into the living room. They sat down on a couch, the air tense and awkward.

Sebastian took the moment to look around. It was well decorated with a very wealthy look to it. He remembered faintly being in this home a time before but that was a _long _time ago so he didn't remember anything but that he had been here before. It was the late Earl Phantomhive house. There was a portraits of the past on man with a young lady and a white dog over the fireplace.

Sebastian assumed that the woman was his late wife.

The living room door opened and a lady with white hair and purple eyes and a grin on her pale face stood there.

"Good afternoon your majesties." She curtsied gracefully, raising her skirt a bit. "I am Angela Phantomhive." She stuck her head out the door.

"Ciella, go make something for our guests and be quick about it child!"

"_Yes, Mother." _Sebastian's eyes widen and he shared a quick glance with Claude.

"This is my daughter, Elizabeth and you already met my son, Alois." A girl with blond drill pigtails came in wearing a bright red dress, remind Sebastian a lot of Madam Red.

"It's nice to meet you all." Sebastian said smoothly, standing and shaking hands with the trio. Claude did the same. Sebastian kept a smile on his face as he sat back down.

"So..." Angela said, sitting in an arm-chair near the portrait over the fireplace. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"

Sebastian cleared his voice nervously.

"I am looking for someone I met at the ball a few days ago. She had to leave unexpectedly but she forgot to give me her name before she left. I have some information that she might be in this general area." Sebastian said. Angela still smiled but Alois stared at Sebastian and Claude with a bit lip.

"I see...what makes you think she's in the area, my lord?" Angela asked, crossing her legs slowly.

"Well...she had left me her ring. " Sebastian explained. He swallowed a lump in his throat, sensing dark forces at work. "And she also said something about the Phantomhive manor so I assume that she might be around here?"

"I'm sorry, my lord, but there isn't anyone living here within at least fifty miles from here that might of went to the ball unless you're speaking of my daughter, Elizabeth. " She gestured to the girl sitting regally in her chair but she quiet. She seemed deep in thought, not even looking up at the large mention of her name

"No, the girl who I'm looking had shorter hair and she looked different. " Sebastian said softly, sighing a bit.

"May I see the ring at least, that you're using to search for this girl?" Sebastian felt his pockets when she finished speaking.

"I believe I left it in the carriage. I'll be right back." Sebastian said, rising. He walked to the door and opened it, shutting it behind him. He grimaced, hearing Angela speak again, this time to Claude.

He looked around, wondering where the kitchen was. He had heard a name a moment ago and he knew something was going on. He took the left side, walking past the door to the corridor and walking down it. He bit his lip, nervous about being caught.

He found another door at the end. It was a wooden oak door. He heard yelling on the inside.

_"Ciella, please wake up. Come on kid, I know you're in there."_

_"Bard, stop bothering me. I'm working. We have guests."_

_"Ciel, you got to listen to me."_

_"Bard, leave me alone. I don't need you or anyone else. If you bother me again, I will tell Angela to fire you." _The oak door and Sebastian took a step back.

There was a tall blond-haired man in front of him, a cigarette hanging from his mouth and he looked ready to cry almost but with a manly cry.

"Who are you?" the man snapped.

"I'm sorry. I was sent by Angela to check on...Ciel was it?"

"Yeah, the kid's in there...don't bother that empty shell anymore." Bard sighed, rubbing his neck and brushing past Sebastian. Sebastian frowned, opening the door and stepping in. He held his breath, seeing familiar pigtail extension in front of the stove. The one who owned them stiffened visibly, turning a bit to glance at Sebastian then whipped around, holding a frying pan in the kid's right hand.

"You. Name." the kid said, pointing the pan at Sebastian. It was a kid in a maid's dress. Sebastian's face paled, seeing the emotionless white eyes that belonged to the kid.

"C-Ciel, right?" Sebastian said, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"No, Ciella. Your name."

"Sebastian. Your name isn't really Ciella is it?" The kid whipped around again facing the stove.

"No. Mother renamed me. My first name was Ciel. Everyone calls me Ciella. I am the first daughter of Phantomhive." Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Now I know that's not true. I can tell you're male, young man." Sebastian walked over to the kid, stepping behind him.

"Who sent you here?" Ciel asked, his voice emotionless like stone and swifter than cold water.

"Angela."

"Liar." Ciel turned around but was surprised to find Sebastian's lower chest. "Liar~." Ciel said, his tone turning emotionless sweet but went back to normal quickly.

Sebastian swallowed a lump in his throat. He bent down on one knee in front of the kid. Ciel stared at him with white eyes.

"Ciel...do you know who I am?"

"No." Those words did sting, really. He looked at Ciel's left hand, remembering that hand had the ring on it the night of the ball. But which finger was it? No, it wasn't a finger, it was his thumb!

"Get away from me before I send for Mother." Ciel's voice became threatening though it was still emotionless.

"Ciel, how about we make a deal?" Sebastian smirked.

"I make no deals with the likes of you." Ciel said. _'Even without the soul, he's got a silver fork in his mouth' _Sebastian thought.

"Not really a deal, really. More like a favor. I'll leave you alone to your work if you do this one little thing for me. And I'll make sure no one bothers you after you do it."

"Depending on what it is, very well. " Ciel said.

"Hold up your left hand as such." Sebastian held up his left hand, sticking his thumb out. "That's all you have to do."

"That's it?" Ciel said, his gaze bored and yet still emotionless.

"Yes, sir." Sebastian said. Ciel would've sighed but raised his hand and did as Sebastian. Sebastian took out the ring and his hand shot out, grabbed Ciel's wrist, and put the ring on his thumb.

"What are yo-?" Ciel said, struggling. His eyes turned full white, no pupils. Sebastian leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Ciel's.

_'Please work.' _Sebastian pleaded silently, shutting his eyes tightly.

...

_Sebastian looked around. He was back in the darkness of Ciel's mind. He turned around and saw Ciel's soul, still sitting there. But he was looking worse than Sebastian had saw him in last time. He was actually vomiting at the moment. Sebastian took a moment, wondering how the hell can souls vomit but he shook his head._

_He noticed the crack was getting better and began running over to Ciel. Ciel was letting go!_

_"_CIEL!" _Sebastian yelled out. He lunged over at him, wrapping his arms around Ciel's body. He felt the boy's body spasm and saw his eyes glow white._

_**"The rift has been sealed. The bond can be set." **A voice said, echoing into the darkness. The crack sealed up, the screams of demons' anger echoing a bit as they disappeared. **"Returning Soul to Central Body. "**_

* * *

Angela sat up in her seat, her grip on Ciel's body gone. She dropped her tea cup, flinging herself out of her chair, nearly tearing the door off it's hinges as she pratically flew down the halls.

She had someone to kill and she knew exactly who it was.

* * *

Sebastian opened his eyes, his head still pressed against Ciel's. They were on their knees on the floor now, Ciel's hand holding on loosely the frying pan. Sebastian looked around, taking a deep breath.

He looked over at Ciel, his eyes widening. Ciel was pale and he wasn't breathing.

"Ciel? Ciel! Come on Ciel! Don't tell me I was too late! Ciel! Ciel!" Sebastian said grabbing his shoulders. The door flung open, it crashing to pieces on the stone wall next to it.

"**YOU!" **Angela snarled, pointing her finger at Sebastian. "HOW DARE YOU RUIN THE SOUL I HAVE BEEN TAKING CARE OF FOR ALL THESE YEARS! I'LL KILL YOU!" She lunged forward. Sebastian darted away, grabbing Ciel's body by the waist. Her face hit the counter like in a Tom and Jerry sort of way.

Sebastian felt a hand on his cheek and he looked at Ciel.

"Duck."

Sebastian ducked and Ciel stood up as Angela lunged again and Ciel swung something straight into her face. He had hit her so hard, she rocketed out of the kitchen window and fell a few yards away from the area. Ciel panted, his hands' grip on the frying pan never lifting.

"Ciel?" He looked at Sebastian with wide blue eyes. "Ciel, remember me? I never told you but my name's Sebastian." Ciel swallowed, his knees chattering together.

"Y-Yeah...I remember..." Ciel's hands let go of the frying pan, it falling onto the stone floor with a loud clang. He fell against Sebastian, clutching his jacket. Ciel was shivering violently and in a cold sweat. Sebastian held him close to him. He took off the stupid hat on Ciel's head and his extensions, throwing them behind him.

"I'm so sorry I took so long. It took me ages to find you.." Sebastian said.

"J-Just shut up and hold me..." Ciel shuttered out, burying his head into Sebastian's neck. He finally let out the cries of anguish he had held in. Sebastian hugged him closely, rubbing circles on his back.

"Ciel? Is everything al.." Alois, Elizabeth and Claude stood at the doorway, their eyes wider than saucers.

"Ciel...Ciel?!" Alois said, his eyes widening. Ciel backed off Sebastian, rubbing his face and looking at Alois.

"CIEL! Oh my god, oh my god. You're back. You're really back!" Alois screeched, practically jumping over Sebastian as if they were playing leap frog and hugging Ciel tightly. "I thought we lost you forever!"

"A-Alois...oh gods...everything...Angela...she's...window...frying pan...Sebastian...god...everything.." Ciel was blubbering now. His body stiffened and he pushed himself off Alois, holding his mouth.

"Someone get me a bucket!" Ciel yelled. Alois grabbed the water bucket by the sink, dumping it out and put it in front of Ciel. Ciel hurled whatever was in his stomach and then some.

"How'd you do it?!" Alois said, walking over Ciel and grabbing Sebastian by his jacket. "How the hell did you get him back?!"

"Well...his ring, really." Sebastian said, putting his hands up.

"How the fuck does that have to do with anything?!"

"Alois, language." Elizabeth scolded.

Ciel sat back, grabbing a cloth off the counter with ease from his spot on the floor and wiping his mouth. Sebastian bent down near Ciel.

"Better?" Ciel lunged at him, latching on like a child to it's mother after a nightmare.

"You kept your promise..." Ciel whispered in his ear. Sebastian smiled, hugging Ciel close.

Ciel let him go, a small smile on his face.

"Ciella...you're awefully pale..." Elizabeth noted.

"I-I'm fine...you know...just got my body back...soul crashing and everything.." Ciel said, wiping his arm across his sweaty forehead. Sebastian got close, leaning to Ciel and put his hand on his head.

"You're burning up, Ciel!" Sebastian said. Ciel's face turned a dusted pink, being that close to Sebastian.

"Looks like getting your body back left you with a cold or the flu." Alois said, sighing.

"I-I'm fine...really...just mentally scarred...you know...the usual..." Ciel let out a dry laugh. He was suddenly swooped up into the air, bridal style, by Sebastian.

"S-Sebastian..no...put me..." Ciel said, wrapping his around Sebastian's neck. He panted and shivered. "It's...just as...cold...in my mind...around here...so cold.." Ciel shivered. He was in a deep cold sweat. He hugged Sebastian, leaning against him.

"Where should we put him?" Sebastian asked.

"We can put him in a guest room, no way are we putting him in his normal room. Come with me, please. Alois, got get a bowl of cold water and a wash cloth and a clean night-shirt. Ciella shouldn't wear that ridiculous maid outfit when he's sick. " Elizabeth said. Alois bit his tongue and nodded.

Sebastian followed Elizabeth down the corridor. Ciel snuggled in Sebastian.

"You are really...warm..."Ciel said softly, cracking his eyes open and looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian gave Ciel a gentle warm smile.

"I've been looking for you for a long time, Ciel." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear, making him shiver again. Ciel tightened his grip on Sebastian's neck.

"Thank..you..." Ciel sighed out before falling asleep.

* * *

Elizabeth laid a wet rag on Ciel's face, wiping away the sweat. She walked out of the room, into the hallway and shut the door behind her.

"How is he, Elizabeth?" Alois said, lunging in front of her.

"He's really sick but I don't know what with. It might be a flu thing or something like that. I'm not a doctor." Elizabeth sighed out.

"And Mother is in her own room, tied up tightly with an ice bag on her head. I don't know what Ciel used to hit her with, but he hit her pretty hard. Enough that she probably isn't even awake yet. " Elizabeth said, her eyes looking at Alois with annoyance.

"She's going to kill him when she wakes up." Alois sighed. "But I won't let her!" he said confidently. "Where did the Princes go?"

"The Prince went up to Ciel's old room to do something and Prince Claude is in the kitchen, talking to Bard about something." Elizabeth sighed again.

"Why is he talking to Bard?" Alois asked. Elizabeth shrugged.

Sebastian came through the attic staircase door with a small bag on his wrist and Pluto on his heels.

"How is he?" Sebastian asked Elizabeth, a worry look deep in his eyes.

"He's sicker than a dog that got ran over by a carriage." Elizabeth huffed out, clearly annoyed. "Truthfully, I don't know what's the matter with him. I'm not a doctor and we may have to call one for this kid."

"_No need, darlings!" _Madam Red appeared in a flash of bright red light, smiling and in a doctor's coat with glasses on and her hair pulled back. She giggled lightly, smiling at everyone in the room.

"Madam Red, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked.

"You know this magician?" Alois asked.

"Yeah, only a bit though." Sebastian said, looking to the side.

"Why, your majesty! I'm here to see my nephew, naturally! I'm also a doctor you see and I knew he would be sick once he got his body back!" She grabbed Sebastian by his face, but gently.

"Oh you wonderful man you! I'm so happy that you brought my nephew back into the realm of the living again and seeled that dreadful portal in his head! I could just kiss you! But I won't. I have to see him! Is in here, dear?" She pointed to the door Elizabeth just came out of.

"Y-yes." Sebastian said, backing up a bit. Madam Red shut the door behind her and hummed in the room a bit.

"Prince..." Alois growled. He leaned forward, grabbing Sebastian by his tie and yanking him down to his level. "Time to explain. What the hell is going on here."

"Uh...yeah...sure...we better get Claude too. " Sebastian said, smirking nervously. Elizabeth and Alois followed Sebastian down the hall, towards the kitchen to find Claude. He knew there was a lot of explaining to be done, he'd just have to find the right words.

* * *

Madam Red looked softly upon her sleeping nephew. He looked just like an angel to her. He coughed so cutely in his sleep.

She sighed, taking out a bag from her coat and putting it beside the bed.

"Ciel...Ciel? Ciel, sweetie. It's Auntie Ann...I know I've been gone for a while...but could you open your eyes for me?" she called sweetly and softly. Ciel groaned in his sleep, coughing. She noticed a bucket full of vomit on the floor next to the bed. She picked it up and took it to the bathroom where she washed it out.

She brought it back into the bedroom and gently shook Ciel's shoulder.

"Come on, Sweetie. I got to have a look at you awake." Ciel groaned again, slowly opening his eyes. His head went to the side, facing Madam Red through squeezed and annoyed looking eyes.

"...Auntie?"

"That's right sweetie...Auntie's here."

"Auntie..." Ciel slowly scooted to the edge of the bed, pulling an arm out of the hot blankets and grasped her doctor's coat loosely. "You left me...with Angela...why?"

"I had to, Ciel. I couldn't stay. But I'm here now. I'm going to help you feel better, okay? Your soul is warming up the inside of your body, running on full power to get your body working right. You feel cold because your soul is cold inside the empty shell of your body but when in reality, you're really hot. Does that make sense?"

"I...have no idea what...you just said... I...I'm gonna be sick!" He lunged over the edge, his legs kicking off the blankets and grabbed the bucket off the floor and vomited into it violently. Madam Red held his hair back a bit, seeing at his hair had gotten longer. The cloth on his head had feel on his pillow and Madam Red picked it up.

Finally, Ciel fell against the mattress again, exhausted and the bad taste of vomit in his mouth. Madam Red wiped his mouth with the wet cloth and tossed it behind her.

"Poor baby. It's okay. You're going to be sick for a little while but you'll better soon. We just have to wait about less than 24 hours and you'll be on your feet and kicking Angela in the face!" Madam Red laughed. Ciel gave her an exhausted smile as he panted.

"Now...let's see...where did I put it?" She opened her doctor's bag and pulled out a tea-cup with hot tea in it with a saucer. She pulled out a small bottle, popping the top and pouring half the bottle's contents in the tea.

"Here, drink all of it, dear. Your stomach will stop those means noises and reacting to everything after this. It'll help you feel a bit better, at least." She helped him sit up and put the drink in his lap. He groaned softly but did as he was told.

He raised the cup slowly to his lips, swallowing the hot liquid, feeling in slither down his throat. He winced and groaned again, hiccuping.

"Keep drinking, sweetie." Angela said, her back facing him as she looked through her bag. Ciel scowled but took another sip. The taste was too sweet and sour at the same time and a bit spicy there and here. He groaned again but took one last sip before it was finally all gone.

He hiccuped once, twice, three times before he started coughing violently. Madam Red turned around, stuffing something in Ciel's mouth. He chewed it up and swallowed it.

"W-What the-?" Ciel gasped out. She then popped a pill into his mouth and a glass of water appeared in her hands. She made him drink the water and then she took out his inhaler and put it to his lips.

"Do it." She said, her voice hollow. He breathed through it and after a moment, he pushed Madam Red's arm away. He coughed, wrapping his arm around his mouth, coughing.

"W...What did you do...?" Ciel asked.

"The thing you chewed was just some protein to get your body build itself up a bit and the pill was to make you sleep. You need a lot of it." Madam Red said. She pushed him back onto the bed, tucking him in, kissing his forehead.

"When you wake up again, you'll feel a lot better but I won't be here for a while, okay?" Madam Red said softly. Ciel nodded slowly. She walked to the door, pushing her glasses up.

"Be a good boy and I'll bring you a gift, alright?" Madam Red said quietly, smiling at Ciel, opening the door slowly.

"Auntie..." Ciel said softly. "I love you.." Madam Red looked ready to cry.

"I love you too, baby. Get some sleep." She shut off the light and shut the door slowly. She stood in front of it, silently.

She swallowed and smiled and headed to the kitchen. She needed to talk to the Prince. And now.

* * *

"And that's all I know." Sebastian sighed. Alois, Claude, Bard, and Elizabeth just stood there with perplexed faces.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Alois asked.

"If I wasn't telling the truth, it wouldn't take so damn long to tell a lie!" Sebastian said, sighing and holding his head.

"Oh, your majesty~!" Madam Red came in. Sebastian stood up off the bar stool and walked over to her quickly.

"How is he? Will he be okay?" Madam Red smiled and patted his cheek.

"It's cute how you worry about Ciel." She cooed softly.

"He'll be fine. His body's not use to having a fully functional soul of all a sudden like that and it's just getting use to it. I gave him some medicine to make him stop throwing up like that. That kid don't need to be bmia. Let's see, oh, I gave him a sleeping pill so he won't wake up for the next few hours." Madam Red explained.

"Oh, and tomorrow morning, give him a pill of this." She handed Sebastian a small bottle of pills.

"What's this?" Sebastian asked.

"It's some vitamins. That boy will need them. Let's see...I think that's it...oh, you should probably take him to Palace. This might not be the safest place for him to be, especially with Angela in the house."

"Is he well enough to move him?" Alois hissed out suddenly.

"Dear, he's sick, not injured. Just carry him bridal style. Make sure to put a wet cloth on his head when you do get him there and tuck him in. Don't stay in the room with him all night though."

"Why not?" Sebastian asked.

"Because his soul is gathering the energy around him to get some power to control his body right and he might suck some of your soul's energy and we definitely don't want that. Just leave him alone for the rest of the night and he'll be fine in the morning. If he does wake up though before then, he'll be a bit loopy but he'll fall back to sleep quickly. Bye now, dears. I'll see you soon." She waved and she disappeared in sparkles.

"Well...we might as well do it now." Sebastian sighed out.

"Why now?" Claude asked.

"Well, it's almost sundown and we should head back before dark. " Claude glanced out the window and nodded. Alois's eyes widen and he jumped in front of the kitchen door.

"Hold the phone! You're not taking my brother to some Palace, mister!" Alois hissed out. Sebastian stood in front of him, his eyes glowing and a dark aura around him.

"Oh, really? You and what army?" Sebastian drawled out, his voice deeper and more threatening than from a moment before.

"I...oh...shit...um...Come on, man! My brother's been a doll for the last few days and he barely spoke a damn thing! He's my brother and I got rights!"

"Fuck it, just take the kid with us." Sebastian sighed out, holding his head. "I have a headache." he brushed past Alois and continued walking, Ciel's bag on his shoulder.

"H-Hey! I never agreed to this!" Alois yelled, jogging after him.

"Is he usually like this?" Claude asked Elizabeth. Bard just sighed, rolling his eyes. He had enough to deal with already, he wasn't going to get involved with royal business.

"On his bad days? Yes, sir." Elizabeth said, following the other Prince.

"He's limping." Claude noted a bit.

"Oh, he got whipped the other day by Angela and it left him scraped up. His whole back is covered in scarps." Elizabeth explained softly. "But I believe Ciella got the worse end of it."

"I see. Interesting. So, Alois is your brother?"

"By law. We're step siblings. Like Ciella, too. We're not related by blood. Angela isn't any of us' mother. She married our fathers and they died and she remarried. But Alois and I have been real close since we were young so yeah. Ciella was a bit recent, really."

"I see. It seems Alois is close to Ciel as well." Claude noted softly. Elizabeth shook her head slowly.

"Not really. Those two use to fight every other morning about whether Ciella would help him into a corset or a pair of his shorts. Alois got closer to Ciella after the second night at the ball I think. And on the morning after the ball, Ciella was found in Alois's bed. I'm not sure what happened though. " Elizabeth sighed out.

"Alois just thinks he knows Ciella but he doesn't. All because you see someone cry a few times, doesn't mean you know them." Elizabeth sighed out, huffing and crossing her arms.

_"Look, put Ciel back in that room! You are not taking him to the Palace."_

"And you want him to stay here with Angela?" Sebastian asked, Alois and him coming into view of those two who were lagging behind.

"Well...no.."

"I'm taking him with me, Alois." Sebastian hissed out. "The Palace will be a safer place for him to be then here. If you're so against it, maybe you should stay here to make sure Angela doesn't come after him."

"What! You can't ask me to stay here, knowing that my brother could be on his dead bed!" Sebastian rolled his eyes, picking Ciel up more in his arms, wrapped in a blanket.

"Alois, calm down." Elizabeth said, walking in front of her brother, putting her hands on his shoulders. "You and I are in no position to argue and you are injured. What can you do with your injuries to help Ciella? The most we can do is to prey and make sure Angela does not come after Ciella. These men are the Princes of the kingdom and neighboring kingdom. We cannot go against any decision they make for one of our family members." Elizabeth said softly.

"B-But- Elizabeth!"

"No, Alois. That's enough. Truthfully, I don't want Ciella to go either, but we have no choice. Prince Sebastian can protect him and get medical help for him more than we can. " Elizabeth said, her voice turning sterner.

Alois sighed in defeat. He growled, ripping her hands off his shoulders.

"Whatever. Ciel better be in perfect condition when we come to get him." Alois hissed out, glaring at Sebastian before stomping away. Elizabeth sighed, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry for my brother's behavior. He really doesn't know any better. Is there anything I can do for you before you leave?"

"Just answer this one question and we'll be on our way." Sebastian said. "Is there anything else here that Ciel might want at the Palace?"

"Well...he has a dog."

"A...dog?" Elizabeth nodded. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled.

"Pluto!" She yelled. Pluto came bounding out of nowhere, a wriggling and withering mess.

"Uh oh...looks like your boy likes dogs."

"Shut up Claude." Sebastian hissed out.

"Let me guess, you don't like dogs very much?" Elizabeth asked.

"Truth be told, I hate dogs. I'm more of a cat person really." Sebastian sighed out.

"Ciel had two cats around here. They followed his feet everywhere. But Angela sold them a little while ago..." she sighed quietly.

"She sold his cats?" Sebastian asked softly.

"Yes, Ciella doesn't know it yet though..." Elizabeth said softly.

"I see. Well, we'll take Pluto with us. " Sebastian said, nodding a bit. He puckered his lips and whistled a bit, leading Pluto along. Claude shook his head.

"For a man who hates dog, you sure can whistle to attract them." Claude said, following Sebastian into the foir.

"If I had a cat whistle, I would have tons of cats at the Palace." Sebastian said, smirking.

"Good point. Thank you, Miss Elizabeth for letting us in your home." Claude said.

"You're welcome. Please make sure Ciella gets better." Elizabeth said, looking at Ciel's pale face with worry.

"We will. Also, when Angela wakes up, just say you don't know where Ciel is. We don't need her snooping around the castle." Sebastian said, heading to the carriage after successfully opening the door.

"Okay, there's a plan." Elizabeth said. "Bye now, have a safe trip back!"

"Thank you!" Sebastian got into the carriage, placing the bag on the seat next to him, putting Ciel in his lap and got Pluto to sit on the floor. Claude sat on the other side of the carriage, across from Sebastian.

"Let's go!" Sebastian called to the driver. The driver nodded and he got the horses moving.

Sebastian sighed, hugging Ciel close. Ciel mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled towards Sebastian.

"So, what will we do with him?" Claude asked.

"You say that as if we just committed murder and are trying to get rid of the body." Sebastian frowned, brushing a hair out of Ciel's face.

"Stop that. Seriously. We never told your father the truth." Claude said. "For all he knows, you're out searching for some chick. " Sebastian licked his lips nervously, his mind swirling with thoughts and ideas. But he just sighed, knowing his father would see right through everything.

"Yes...I'm aware of that, Claude. I have no choice but to tell him the truth now when we get back." Sebastian swallowed a lump in his throat, his mind somewhere else.

_'When Father finds out the girl I was looking for was actually a guy, who knows what he'll say! Or think! Or, hell, even do! I don't even know how to begin to tell him! Hello, father? That girl I met at the ball? Well turns out she's actually a guy and I still want to marry him. Yeah, that'll set him down real nice with a heart attack and a stroke.' _Sebastian thought.

_'What am I going to do? Maybe Father won't really mind, seeing as he is the son of Vincent Phantomhive and Earl of Phantomhive...no...I'm being stupid now. God, what am I going to do? ' _He looked at Ciel with gentle wine red eyes. Ciel looked so angelic sleeping the way he was. His head was against Sebastian's shoulder, his nose pressed against the bone a bit as he snuggled closer. His face was flushed now, instead of pale at least.

Sebastian sighed, resting his cheek against Ciel's head.

_'Might as well make this moment last.'_

**Author's Note: Boy, this story is just going to get longer and longer! I hope I'll finish it soon but I know that isn't going to the happened...esecpially with the next story in mind...-groan-**

**Sebastian: Cake, my lady?**

**Thank you. -takes cake- Alright, this time I won't explain what's going on because it's pretty obvious anyway. Or at least it is to me. If you guys have any questions at all about the story, don't be afraid to talk to me. I don't bite! Please leave a review with ideas and such! You know the drill!**

**Love you guys and leave a review!**

_**See ya later, Alligators!**_


	19. Pure is awake, Dark shall save

**Happy April's Fools day! I decided to play an early prank on you lot by not updating! Haha! You must've doubted me! How can you doubt the Author? Do not underestimate me, my lovely kitties~**

_**I want you to know  
one thing...****Well, now, ****if little by little you stop loving me I shall stop loving you little by little. If suddenly you forget me do not look for me, ****for I shall already ****have forgotten you...**_

_**But ****if each day, ****each hour, ****you feel that you are destined for me ****with implacable sweetness, ****if each day a flower ****climbs up to your lips to seek me, ****ah my love, ah my own, ****in me all that fire is repeated, ****in me nothing is extinguished or forgotten, ****my love feeds on your love, beloved, ****and as long as you live it will be in your arms ****without leaving mine - If You Forget Me by Pablo Neruda**_

**How lovely. Isn't it lovely, Sebastian?**

**Sebastian: Mmf! Mmmf!**

**Hehe, I forgot. I tied you up so you wouldn't give away spoilers. **

**Ciel: Now who will make us cake?**

**He already made so much, we'll be fine. Now this chapter is a bit descriptive. If you guys have trouble reading it, tell me so I can space it out more so it'll be easier, alright? Thankies!**

**Now, my kitties~! **

**Leave me a review, please? And tell some people about this story! I need the reviews!**

**Love you, my kitties!**

Ciel slowly opened his crusty, dry eyes, which were then quickly blinded by a both bright and yet a bit dim of the light of the morning sun. He blinked harshly and quickly, realizing it was past dawn, his usual wake up time. He sat up quickly, his eyes widen with a fear but he stopped, feeling a slight throbbing pain in his lower back and stomach. He rubbed his tired eyes slowly with his arm before he looked around, realizing he was not in the attic anymore. Was he ever in the attic in the first place? He wondered silently.

He glanced around, not seeing much but enough to know he was not in the same house he was in before. He was lying in a soft, silk sheeted double king size bed with white and blue silk covers and a cotton cover folded nicely at the end of the bed that his small legs didn't even come close to covering. Blocking his view from the rest of the world was a thin veil light blue canopy above his bed and it flooded down to the floor, blocking his view and others' prying eyes.

Ciel's bright sapphire blinked slowly before he rubbed his eyes again, making sure this wasn't a dream. He then pinched himself. It was no dream and he winced at the pain in his arm and he rubbed it slowly to make the pain go away. He swallowed the lump in his throat, wincing at the taste of something disgusting. He couldn't remember what happened...he wondered why.

He slowly sat up more and properly, getting on his knees and going to the crevice in the long curtains around where he had slept in. He pushed both hands, slowly opening them, looking around before he was tackled back into the bed, away from the curtains by a bunch of white fur.

"P-Pluto!" Ciel laughed as he tried to cover his face from the slobbering mutt that licked his entire face. When he had finally got the happy dog off him, his entire face was covered in three layers of dog slobber.

"Ew...!" Ciel laughed out as he tried to get the dog slobber off his face. He pushed the dog back through the crevice of the curtains and he slowly stood on his unsteady feet, a hand supporting on the bed, and opened it up. He was in a large, grand bedroom with white and light blue wallpaper. Near the middle, near the door was a living room part of the room. It had two couches on the long sides of a glass coffee table and two arm chairs on the short sides lined in white and gold.

There were three doors, each perking Ciel's curiosity to it's maxiam. There were windows, large windows on the left side of the room, covered by silk royal blue curtains but there had been one window only half covered that had blinded him.

Ciel looked around again, taking in the large room. He noticed two bedside tables on either side of the bed with a lamp on each side. He glanced around one more time, noticing his cats were nowhere in sight. He slowly walked over to the window, the throbbing pain in his lower back, electrifying every other step. His licked his lips, grasped the soft royal blue curtains lined in gold thread. He flipped them open, like he had done many times at dawn back at his home.

The light of the bright sun blinded him for a moment, nearly making him losing his footing it was so bright. He rubbed his eyes and touched the glass of the window. He noticed a latch on the window and pushed it. The window opened to the side, a small creaking of it as it went. Ciel put his hands on the window ceil, looking down, realizing he was in a very unfamiliar part of the kingdom but he was still in the kingdom at least.

He was also very high up and noticed many gardens surrounding his area. He looked down, seeing a large patch of vines grown all around his window from the ground with little white flowers on the vines. Ciel swallowed another lump in his throat and he glanced behind him, looking at Pluto who whined softly.

Ciel leaned halfway out the window, putting his fingers to his lips and whistled loud and long. He kept on till he ran out of breath and took a deep breath. He whistled again. Then one last time.

He waited, watching the ground with acute vision and a weary heart. His heart was beating in his ears and his palms were sweating. Then he heard it. The rustling and yowling of cats. He smiled, a smile that he hadn't gave in a long time, as he saw his cats race through and under hedges in the massive gardens around him. They mewed when they reached below Ciel's window. Mey-Rin and Finni looked so happy to see him and he was so happy to see them as well.

He gestured to the vines around his window and gave a short whistle with his fingers and lips. A quick short whistle, like of a commanding officer, leading an army to training. They mewed in response and began to climb up the long vines with amazing speed and were making much less than of a scene. Their claws dug through the pretty white delicate flowers and the vines that clung desperately to the wall that was below Ciel's haven.

When Finni was much less than a foot away from the window, he jumped hard and up towards Ciel's arms, grasping them with his paws, instead of the claws and panted from the ran and the climb. Ciel smiled, a tear coming to his eye but he didn't allow it to fall. He petted Finni a moment before putting Finni at his feet on the floor and got ready to catch Mey-Rin. Mey-Rin was a bit slower, her vision not the best for a cat. She jumped harder than Finni and landed in Ciel's arms with such force that he stumbled backwards a bit.

"I'm so glad that you two, you _three _are all right. " Ciel said, crouching on the floor with Mey-Rin in his arms and Finni coming up with Pluto by his side. Finni put his white paws on Ciel's knees and rubbed his orange head against his master's face, showing he was happy to see his master again after such a long time with a loud purr that was in harmony with Mey-Rin's.

Pluto barked happily, rubbing his withering body against Ciel's side. Ciel laughed softly, a laugh that hasn't come out very often. Ciel picked up Finni single handily, putting the purring cat on his shoulders and decided to give into his curiosity. Ciel turned around, Mey-Rin in his arms, Finni on his shoulders and Pluto at his feet and glanced at the three doors around the room.

Ciel knew, just by looking at them, that they were designed for only three things. One of them for the bathroom, another for the closet, and the last one would be to get out of this place. Ciel glanced down at his clothes, seeing he was in his night shirt and wondered how he got into it in the first place. He shrugged it off and went to one of the doors, putting his hands against the cool glass diamond-shaped doorknob and turned it slowly, pushing on it with ease.

His face was met with hot, steamy air, blowing across his face. Ciel looked inside and almost let out a small squeal of excitement. A smile stretched across his face with a look of excitement in his sapphire pools. There was a porcelain bathtub in the middle of the bathroom, filled with hot, steamy water and he could smell the scent of bath oils that had been added to it. Next to the tub, on a small table was a folded white wash cloth, a bar of soap, and a small bottle of shampoo.

On the left side of the bathroom, in front of the tub was a large body length mirror and in the back was a toilet and a sink with a mirror there as well. They were all fit for royalty. Ciel swallowed a lump rising into his throat and he put Finni and Mey-Rin down, closing the door behind him with them out of the room. He walked over to the mirror, looking at himself. He suddenly felt very ashamed of himself and self conscious.

His body was pale, he knew that but it was now a dirty grey, his hair mangled and with a lost shine. There was dirt under his fingernails and Ciel wondered when _was _the last time he had a bath? He turned around, ashamed of himself and looked longingly at the tub. It was clear and in the water, floating were a few soap bubbles but also flowers, roses to exact, floating in the water. Ciel noticed then that under the small table next to the tub was a small shelf with a few towels and a bathrobe. Ciel glanced at the door, then back at the tub.

He walked back to the door, standing in front of it and began to strip himself of his night-shirt and his underwear. He tossed them out the door, knowing Mey-Rin and Finni would pick them up for him and walked to the tub. He put his hands at the edges, and lifted his leg into the hot water and then he put another leg in.

He was standing in the tub and he slowly sat down, moving the flowers to the other side of the tub. He laid back in the hot water, till near his whole body was under the water expect above his neck. He shivered at the hot water and breathed calmly. The water felt so nice and calming against him, despite it almost being boiling hot. Ciel shivered and gave soft hiss, feeling a sudden stinging pain on his back. He willed the pain to go away, swallowing a lump in his throat. He sighed, shivering again.

He glanced around then looked at the mirror. He frowned, his reflection looking back at him with a frown as well. Ciel sighed, before taking a deep breath of air and dunking his head under the water. He scratched his head under the water, making sure it got nice and wet. He winced under the water, feeling the stinging hot water against his sensitive face. He sat up normally again, blowing out the breath slowly, noticing if he breathed hard enough, he'd make fog.

He reached over to the table, picking up the bottle of shampoo and opened it.

_'I hope no one minds if I use this. I rather not look like I fell into some mud and never took a bath after a year of being in it. ' _Ciel thought, licking at his lips nervously. He rubbed his hands together and began to scrub his hair, combing his fingers through it to get the little knots out of his hair. He dug his nails into his scalp, scrubbing as hard as he could without causing any injuries.

Ciel hated feeling dirty and wanted to get nice and clean, then relax in the tub for a little while. When all the knots were out of his hair and he was satirised, he left the shampoo in his hair, deciding to rinse before he got out so he wouldn't ruin the water already with all the dirt in his hair.

Ciel picked up the cloth next, then the bar of soap and dunk the cloth under the water, humming to himself quietly. He was actually enjoying himself. The bath was still nice and hot and left his skin pink and red in certain places and felt great against his sore muscles and limbs. He scrubbed the bar of soap against the cloth before scrubbing his arms roughly.

He scrubbed till the skin was redder than it was before and covered in soap. He did that all over his body. He then stood up in the tub, careful with his footing and with his back against the door, he scrubbed his legs hard, making sure they were as clean to his satisfaction. He sat back in the water, and reached behind him with the cloth to scrub his back.

He almost let out a screech when the cloth touch his back but he covered his mouth to muffle the small screech. He stood up in the water, cloth in hand and turned around, his back facing the mirror and strained his head to look at his back. His eyes widen with horror and dread. He felt his throat go dry and his heart pounded into his ears.

All over his back were angry scratches and slashes all over his back but flat middle of his back, going from his left shoulder, down to the top of his right hip was a three inch thick slash in his back and it was almost fresh. Ciel felt sick, tiny tears pricking his eyes but he swallowed the lump in his throat and made sure they didn't fall. He gave out a shaky breath. He then looked more closely at his body. He had scars at the top of his forearms and around the bottom of his legs and ankles. Ciel knew they were from Angela's whipping in the past and now present.

He silently prayed that it didn't happened in the future. He looked at his hands, his eyes widening at a very deep cut in his left hand. The skin was peeled back and dirty and bright red. Ciel had a feeling it would scar. Ciel let out another shaky breath, sitting back into the water, leaning his head against the edge of the tub. He saw that the tub was half his size and he sighed. He wrapped his arms around his body, feeling his ribs against his hands. He winced and sat up, staring into the water, thinking to himself.

He took a deep breath, before going under the water fully and squeezing his eyes shut. He rubbed his fingers through his hair, combing it out and making sure to get all the shampoo out. He stayed under the water, his body going into a fetal position, his back facing the surface of the water. He could faintly hear the sounds of a door opening and closing then another door opening again, but closer this time.

He then heard a door slam and then another door slam shut. Ciel stayed under the water, not bothering to get up. He stayed under the water, just thinking over what may of happened the last few days.

_'I can tell Angela did the slashes on my back but when was it? Come on Ciel...think...' _Ciel's eyebrows raised, his memories of what happened that particular day coming back to him in a tidal wave of emotions.

Ciel's eyebrows scrunched together under the water, his mouth turning into a frown.

_'That fucking bitch.' _Ciel thought angrily. He slowly sat up, water flooding down him as he sat up. His hair was soaked, sticking to his face. He pushed the wet hair to one side of his head, his sapphire eye that looked through, stared up at the mirror in front of him. He stared at the emotionless reflection before he smirked.

"She thinks she can get away with this, doesn't she?" He asked himself, looking at the mirror with an evil look in his eye. "I bet she even forgot who's standing in her way...she's forgotten, I can tell. I'm the one standing in the way of the Phantomhive fortune and the company. Father left it for me, Angela. And I bet you wish you had your sinful hands on it. "

Ciel chuckled to himself, moving his other hand into his hair, pulling the rest of it away from his face. He felt another tidal wave of emotions hit him, much more powerful than the last. His eyes widen, feeling a tremor enter his body.

"O-Oh god..." Ciel put his hands through his hair, his eyes wide with fear. He felt his skin cover itself with goosebumps and he wrapped his arms around himself, feeling a fear like no other.

"No...no no no no!" Ciel whispered. He jumped out of the tub like it was fire and fell on the towel covered floors, whimpering. He hissed, his thigh having hit the side of the tub and knew a bruise would form there. He heard a scratch at the door and a whine from the other side.

"P-Pluto.." Ciel said softly. "I remember...What I was...oh my god..." Ciel grabbed the edge of tub, shivering and shuddering violently. He reached down into the water, pulling the plug and picking out the flowers, trying to get his mind to calm down. He squeezed the water out of the cloth and put the flowers and cloth on the table. He reached under the table, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself.

"C-Calm down...Calm down...Ciel, Calm down." Ciel whispered to himself. He walked over to the mirror, standing in front of it and look at himself dead in the eye.

"She can't hurt you anymore than she already did...You are stronger than this! Just calm down and clear your mind." Ciel said to himself. He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes, and counted to ten. Then to fifty and back again. When his trembling stopped after a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked at himself.

He screamed.

Then punched the mirror as hard as he could.

He fell back on the ground, his hand in the mirror and panted harshly. He had seen two different things in the mirror.

He saw his Doll form. And, he saw his decomposing father next to him.

Ciel looked behind him, his body trembling and saw no one behind him. He was alone. He was safe...Was he really? Ciel pulled his hand back, seeing the blood covering his hand now. He stood up on his wobbly, numb-feeling legs and he licked his lips slowly and walked over to the sink. He lifted his good hand, the towel falling to his feet and turned the faucet on. He put the injured hand under the cold water and washed the blood off.

He shivered, feeling tears prick his eyes but he held them back. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled his hand back. He picked up the towel with his good hand and walked over to the small table but the bath tub. He noticed a few extra wash clothes under there and picked one of the them up. He took it in his teeth, tearing the fabric apart. He wrapped the cloth around his hand tightly, tying it securely to the best he could with one hand.

He picked up the discarded towel and wrapped it around himself again. He slowly walked over to the door, opening it. Mey-Rin, Finni and Pluto sat there, waiting for him with his clothes. Ciel took his underwear and his night-shirt and put them on, his back to his pets. He shut the bathroom the door and rubbed the towel against his hair, his eyes not looking at anything particular.

"Mew?" Finni mewed at Ciel. Ciel sighed softly, looking up. He bent down, petting the cat as well as the other and Pluto.

"I'm fine, just...emotionally tired. Nothing big." Ciel said quietly. Pluto licked his injured hand a bit, whining softly.

"Really, I'm fine." Ciel said, smiling weakly. Ciel stood up, walking over to the bed and pulled the curtains apart and sat on the bed. His hands went to his hair, shutting his eyes tightly. Suddenly the door sprung open, making Ciel jump and whip his head over to the door in slight fear.

"Ciel? Ciel, where are you?" A familiar voice called. Ciel swallowed, scooting to the middle of the bed, letting the curtain close.

"Oh dear lord...he didn't, did he?" the voice continued. He heard footsteps jog over to the window. "No, that's impossible, even for him!" The footsteps went over to the bathroom then stopped in front of the bed. Ciel whimpered, trembling now. He was afraid, truth be told.

"Ciel? Is that you?" The curtain was pulled away and Ciel whimpered again, covering his body and head with a towel.

"Ciel...it's okay...come on Ciel, don't be scared." Ciel whined softly. Where the heck was Pluto and his cats? He felt the bed dip near the edge and he felt someone tug on the towel.

"Ciel...Ciel? It's okay. It's me, Sebastian." Ciel slowly peeked out from beneath his towel, his body trembling still. He saw a handsome young man kneeling on his bed, his hand on the towel. Ciel's eyes squeezed shut, feeling another wave of emotional trauma with a handful of memories. He remembered what happened after he was back in his body.

He groaned softly, a headache coming on.

"Ciel? Are you okay?" Ciel whimpered quietly before launching himself out of the towel, towards Sebastian and hugged him.

"W-Whoa! Ciel?" Ciel whimpered again, feeling the tears coming on. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck tightly, hugging him close and burying his head into his shoulder.

"It's okay Ciel. Everything's fine now, alright?" Sebastian said softly into Ciel's ear, putting an arm around Ciel's waist and put his other hand in Ciel's hair, combing his fingers through the wet locks.

"S-Sebastian..." Ciel whimpered out.

"Ciel, what's the matter?" Sebastian asked, pushing Ciel back a bit by his shoulders, then cupping his cheeks with his hands. Ciel looked into his red wine eyes with his sapphire blue eyes.

"Ciel..." Sebastian said quietly. "Don't hold back if you're going to cry." Ciel's eyes widen and he felt the tears spurring up in his eyes. He sniffed, his hands turned into fists.

"B-but..." Ciel whimpered out.

"Don't try to act strong if you can't. Everyone will break down at some point. No one will judge you if you cry, okay?" Ciel nodded slowly, his bangs covering his eyes. He covered his face with his hands, tears beginning to pour down his face.

"I...I'm sorry..I'm sorry.." Ciel sobbed out, not able to stop the tears. He let out a small sob, his fists covering his eyes.

"It's okay, Ciel. You're safe here, okay?"

"B-But w-what i-i-if she comes back? S-She'll kill me.." Ciel whimpered out, another sob escaping him. Sebastian combed his fingers through Ciel's hair in a comforting way.

"Ciel, we're working on getting her arrested right at the moment. She'll be thrown in the dungeon and then we'll work on her punishment. No one should ever do such a thing to someone like you." Sebastian said softly, his voice going quiet. Ciel scooted closer to him. Sebastian sat on the bed and Ciel laid his head in his lap, just to know he was there and clutched his pants leg, crying silently. Sebastian brushed his fingers through Ciel's soft hair in a slow comforting manner.

"I'm scared...I didn't remember when I woke up what happened...b-but when I was in the bathroom...they came back...all those fucking memories..." Ciel said softly, just silently crying, now and then letting out a sob.

"Hm..." Sebastian hummed, showing he was listening intently to him. Ciel sniffled lightly, swallowing a lump in his throat. He heard Pluto whine a bit and he felt his cats come onto the bed, and laid down on either side of his body to give him some comfort.

"F-Fucking Angela...she's a liar and...and...I hate her so damn much...I can't believe I said that when I had said it. I'm such an idiot for forgiving her. She fucking pushed my soul half out of my body to nearly kill me!" Ciel said, sobs coming out. Sebastian's fingers tightened on Ciel's hair but continued to stroke him gently.

"Y-You forgave her?" Sebastian asked slowly. Ciel nodded against his leg, covering his face with his hands.

"I don't know why I did it. I don't know why. I didn't want to but I did. I should've ran away when I had the chance. I should've head butted her or something! I should've done something! I'm so stupid.."

"Ciel...you're not stupid nor an idiot. " Sebastian said. He sat Ciel up, turning him towards him and cupped his face gently. "You were tricked and lied to and it wasn't your fault." Sebastian said softly, looking deep into the sapphire blue orbs of Ciel Phantomhive. Then he noticed Ciel's hand.

"Ciel, what did you do to yourself?" Sebastian said, letting Ciel's cheeks go and took Ciel's wrapped up hand,

"I...I didn't do it purpose..." Ciel sniffled out softly, gently tugging his hand away but Sebastian remained firm.

"Tell me what happened Ciel..." Ciel looked away, tears silently dragging down his face.

"T-The mirror...i-in the bathroom...it's broken...sorry..." Ciel hiccupped.

"Ciel, why'd you break it?" Sebastian asked, cupping Ciel's face and making him look up at the older man.

"I...I saw...me..that...thing...from before...and...it scared me...I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break it!" Ciel said, tears now flooding down his cheeks.

"Shh...It's okay, I just wanted to know what happened, alright? You're not in trouble. And what thing do you mean?" Sebastian said quietly and calmly. Ciel hiccuped, shutting his eyes so he didn't have to look at Sebastian in the eye.

"I...I...saw what I was before you saved me...I saw the doll Angela made me become...and it scared me..." Ciel whimpered out, sniffling as he went. He tightened his fists on the edge of his nightshirt, the tears still pouring down his cheeks despite his eyes being closed.

"What else? Ciel, I know you saw something else." Sebastian said, his breath hitting Ciel's face softly. "What did you see?"

"I-I...saw..my father...and...it..was..his decomposed body..." Ciel pulled away, sobbing harder than he ever did before. He covered his face with his hands in deep shame, the tears unable to stop and his body trembling violently.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel by his shoulders, pulling the boy into his chest and hugged him, letting the boy sob violently. Ciel clutched Sebastian's shirt, his body trembling. He could heard Pluto whimpering in the background.

Sebastian hummed softly a tune of a song that Ciel didn't know but it sounded nice. Ciel's sobs quieted to silent sobs but he still hiccupped.

"She'll pay for her crimes, I promise you that Ciel." Sebastian said softly in Ciel's ears. Ciel let out a small sigh, his body slowly relaxing. Sebastian hummed softly, stroking Ciel's hair softly.

"I'm sorry..." Ciel said softly.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Ciel. You were just put in the wrong place for a wrong time. I can only imagine what you've been through, and judging by how you are now, it definitely wasn't a patch of roses." Ciel looked up at him, his tears slowing down to an extent.

"Ciel, will you let me help you? I want to see you get better, be the boy I met back at the ball, be more confident in yourself. I can't help you if you don't let me." Ciel's eyes widen, his tears stopping.

"I have a therapist if you need one to help you. I know you've been through a lot and I can understand simply that you might not want a therapist. We all want you to get better and become the same Ciel we all know and love and cherish."

"W-We?"

"We. Alois, Claude, Pluto, your cats, Bard, Madam Red, Elizabeth but most of all, me." Ciel stared with surprised, teary eyes. Sebastian cupped his face with a hand and with his thumb, he wiped away a tear from Ciel's eye before it could fall.

"R-Really?" Ciel asked, sitting up. Sebastian nodded slowly, smiling softly at Ciel. Ciel then smiled a smile that only his pets had ever seen. He smiled through tears but he still smiled. And Sebastian could see there was still hope for the boy.

Sebastian leaned forward, kissing Ciel's forehead gently. He didn't want to scare Ciel away, naturally. He just wanted to hold him close and protect him. Ciel let out a soft sigh of sudden content. Sebastian pulled back slowly then reached into his pocket.

"Here, you left this at the ball and I've been trying to get it back to you." Sebastian said, pulling out two sets of rings out of his pocket. Ciel's eyes widen, seeing his family ring and the ring Sebastian had given him in the man's hand.

"I didn't even notice I lost them...I was so wrapped up with Angela that I forgot all about them. Thank you..." Ciel said softly, his eyes slowly relaxing like he was tired and he still smiled.

"Allow me." Sebastian said, giving Ciel a smile. He took Ciel's left hand and extended the boy's thumb, slipping the rings on his thumb. Ciel let out a soft sigh again and clutched the thumb when Sebastian let go of his hand. He let out a shaky breath. Sebastian reached up, stroking his hair and head very softly.

"Ciel...do you feel better?" Sebastian asked softly, his voice so close. Ciel's eyes had closed as he relaxed. He felt calmer than he did before. He nodded slowly, his voice stuck in his throat but he didn't try to clear it. ___  
_

"Ciel...are you hungry?"

_**GROWL**_

Ciel's eyes open and his cheeks exploded a deep red and covered his stomach with both hands. Sebastian chuckled lightly, petting Ciel's head reassuringly.

"I wouldn't be surprised. You were asleep for a long time." Sebastian said, holding a finger in front of his mouth as he spoke.

"What...?" Ciel said, looking up at Sebastian.

"You were asleep for three weeks, Ciel."

"_WHAT?!"_

**Author's Note: Yeah...**

**WEEEE!**

**Anyway...Happy April's 1st and late Easter! This is a late Easter gift! Hope you guys liked it!**

**Leave me a review or next chapter...I'll write the whole thing in _Latin. _Just you watch! I will! I'm warning you guys, leave a review or everything will be in Latin! Or I'll make it super interesting and like half way through it'll be in Latin. I am cruel that way! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Sebastian: She's eaten all the candy already so...forgive her cruel ways.**

**Put that sock back in your mouth.**

**Ciel: No, go make us more cake, she alright ate it all.**

**Sebastian: I'm a bit tied up right now, bocchan.**

**Ciel: You're a demon. Just break the ropes.**

**Sebastian: She soaked them in holy water and woven Dogwood into them.**

**Ciel: Dogwoord? -looks at me-**

**Dogwood is a holy flower, if you didn't know already. It's such a lovely flower with a sweet scent but it does screw with the demons a bit. They probably will have a part in this story! Won't that be fun, Sebby?**

**Sebastian: God, you are a bastard for making this woman.**

**Don't make me get out the real Holy water! I'll get a whole bucket of it and pour it on you!**

**Sebastian: Okay, okay! Just don't soak me in holy water! I'm already sizzling because of the ropes!**

**Muahahaha! Never underestimate me!**

**Ciel: Now I'm wondering how she managed to capture you in the first place**

**No more questions! Well from you two anyway! If you guys like the story, leave a review! Tweet me! Message me! Anything you want! I read them all so don't think I don't! I appreciate and cherish each and every single review I get. It lets me know that I'm doing something right!**

**Love you guys! Leave me a review, please!**

_**See ya later, Alligators!**_


	20. Dinnertime, Clothes, and a conversation

**Not too sure how I feel about this chapter but I suppose I like it. God, I'm getting lazy. Spring break took it's toll now I shall pay for it with my leg as a pole.**

**Ciel: What the hell was that?**

**Don't know, don't question it, my leg's asleep.**

**Sebastian: Shouldn't you wake it up?**

**Nevermind that! Poem time!**

_**In the black-eyed fever**_  
_**Of the jagged night**_  
_**Spurned by the moon**_  
_**Stabbed by the light,**_  
_**Too twisted to think**_  
_**Too ragged to sleep**_  
_**Too far gone**_  
_**To mend myself;**_

_**In the dead vacuum,**_  
_**So cleverly betrayed**_  
_**I make vain excuses**_  
_**Rail against life,**_  
_**In the razor dark**_  
_**Shipwrecked**_  
_**On my sweat-soaked bed**_

_**I watch my one last hope**_  
_**Slither out of sight. -Abandoned by Xenowave **_

**Ciel: Who the heck is that?**

**A poet. Duh. No, he/she isn't dead or anything but I like their poetry and they have their own website and everything. It also seemed to fit. Sort of. **

**Sebastian: Could you perhaps untie me now?**

**Nope. Leave a review and I'll let a fangirl have Sebby here for a whole day, tied up and all alone without his bocchan. :D**

**Sebastian: T.T**

**Ciel: -sips tea and doesn't care-**

**Sebastian: Why u no care, bocchan?!**

**Ciel: I learned not to care when she's involved.**

** Sebastian: Can you at least give me different ropes? It's starting to go through my clothing and into my skin!**

**Hush up, Sebastian. -hugs Ciel- Leave me a review, my kittens**

**Love you guys! Hehe!**

Sebastian sighed as he walked into the dining room.

"Good evening, Sebastian. You're a bit late to dinner." His father said as Sebastian sat down next to him.

"Yes well, a few things came up right before dinner that I had to deal with. Especially since Nina started being a pain.." Sebastian sighed.

"Nina? I thought she stopped tailoring for you when you hit puberty." Claude asked from across from Sebastian but two seats away from the King.

"She did but I had a special surprise for her and she was practically overwhelmed with happiness. " Sebastian sighed, lifting the metal cover of a platter in the middle of table for a peek.

"Oh, so she-" "Yep." Sebastian said, sighing softly.

"So, Sebastian. I have heard we are having a guest this fine evening." His father said, smiling at his son. Sebastian smiled at him nervously, slowing setting the metal cover back over the food.

"Well...yes."

"And from what I heard, this person was at the ball." His father continued.

_'Who the hell told him that?!' _Sebastian thought nervously.

"Yes, Father." Sebastian nodded slowly.

"So, who is she?" The King asked, clapping his hands with a smile.

"Um..." _'What am I suppose to say?! You know what, fuck it!'_

"Um, he's not really a she...Father." Sebastian said, swallowing his nervousness. He looked at his father, his red wine eyes almost shaking.

"I see...who is he then?" _'He's taking it surprisingly well.' _Sebastian thought, biting his lip.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"The Phantomhive?! You brought a Phantomhive here?!" The King stood up, his chair falling backwards in a rage, his face red.

_'Of all the- I tell him I brought a guy home and he freaks out over the fact he's a Phantomhive?!' _Sebastian thought, his eyes widening at his Father's antics.

"Relax, your majesty." Claude spoke up suddenly. "It's not the accursed Phantomhive that currently owns the Funton company. It's the heir and true son of Vincent Phantomhive."

"Oh...oh! How wonderful! You know Vincent was the best of the best of business men and one of my favorite nobles. I can't understand why he married that horrible woman. It was sad when he died. indeed." Sebastian watched as his father calmed down and two servants put his seat back up on the floor and he sat back down.

"..." Sebastian didn't say anything but just swallowed a lump in his throat with a bit of nervousness.

"So, Sebastian. Why is the great Ciel Phantomhive here?" The King asked, smiling at him with all seriousness.

"Well...Father, he was in danger in his home from his stepmother and I came up and rescued him." Sebastian said, a bit quicker than he wanted to but hey it worked.

"I see. I had heard he was at the ball. Was he that young lady in the dress that you were practically a fanboy for and kept drooling on?" Sebastian's eyes widen and he felt his face turn a bright red.

"Father!"

"That's a yes. Oh, but boys cannot reproduce. I was looking forward to grandchildren."

"Father...really." Sebastian said.

"Of course my boy! It's every father's dream to see their grandchildren! " The King said.

_'And this guy is my father?' _Sebastian thought, scratching his head.

"Father, please stop talking about grandchildren at a time like this." Sebastian said, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Oh, how come, my boy?" The King asked.

"Because right now Ciel is a bit emotionally unstable and is very sensitive. We have to be careful with our words and I doubt he wants to hear anything about marriage or grandchildren at the moment. "

"I see. I understand perfectly! Will he be joining us for dinner?" The King asked, nodding and still smiling.

"If Nina will hurry up with the clothing she wants to put him in, then yes." Sebastian said, giving his father a weak smile.

"My, my, Prince Sebastian! How rude you've become! I remember when you were this sweet little boy who loved everything I put him in!" A woman said as she opened the door.

"Nina." Sebastian said, glaring at her with annoyed red wine eyes.

"Now you've gotten so rude and insensitive to others! Hmph! Mr. Stiff is what they ought to call you!" Nina said, sighing softly. "I simply wished you never hit puberty. You outgrew everything I made for you in just two weeks! How disappointing!" Nine sighed again, tapping her chin and fixed her glasses.

"If I had never hit puberty, then I would still be shorter than this chair I'm sitting in." Sebastian said, leaning against his hand with his head.

"That's the point! You were so cute! Like a chibi!"

"What's a chibi?" Claude asked, sipping a glass of water with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know..." Sebastian sighed. "Anyway, did you find something suitable for Ciel to wear?" Sebastian asked, picking up a glass of iced tea.

"Oh, of course I did! Come here, Ciel! That's it dear..." Nina opened the double doors and Sebastian stiffened when he looked up. The glass in his hand cracked a bit.

Ciel wore a white lace long sleeve shirt with lacy ends that tickled his palms. He had a royal blue ascot tie and a royal blue vest that unbuttoned slightly at the top and had beautiful black swirls on it that seemed to be shaping roses. Around his waist, the vest seemed to tightened with an elastic band and flow down like a skirt a very short skirt, turning pure royal blue and at the ends were laces of black. His blue shorts were a little high up on his thighs but they looked fit for him. He had black fishnet stockings on as well and black boots that went to his knees tied with royal blue ribbons.

On his hands were black gloves and on the left thumb was his family ring and the ring Sebastian gave him. On his head was a small royal blue hat with black checkers lining it and a few black feather poking out but only very few.

Ciel stood there, both awkward and shy. He looked very skinny and he was very short for his age. He didn't look up when the door opened, his hands behind his back.

"Mew!" Mey-Rin appeared by his feet with a white bow around her light red fur. Finny appeared on the other side with a very light red and white checkered bow around his neck.

Ciel glanced behind him, noticing the pets and turned around for a moment.

"I told you two to stay in the room. Go on, I'll bring you dinner later, okay?" Ciel said softly. The cats nodded and walked away from the door. Ciel turned back around him, smiling nervously.

"S-Sorry about them...they're use to following me around all the time.." Ciel spoke quietly. Sebastian blushed at seeing the nervous smile.

"Nice catch, Sebastian." Claude said quietly enough that Ciel wouldn't hear him but loud enough for Sebastian. Sebastian's eyes glared at him and kicked him hard under the table. "Nng! B-Bastard..." Claude groaned out, leaning under the table to rub his damaged shin.

"Look how adorable he looks! Oh Ciel, your small body is so adorable! I'll be upstairs to tailor the rest of your clothes, especially evening wear when you got to sleep! You are so cute! Don't be nervous now, okay! These are nice people! Just make sure you eat a lot, you're just skin and bones!" Nina hugged the smaller boy closely, giggling. Ciel's eyes widen and he smiled nervously.

"Uh...yeah..okay." Ciel said softly.

"Hmm~." Nina giggled again. "I'll be in your room if you need me!" She gave Ciel a small push into the room and closed the doors behind her, leaving Ciel in the dinning room.

"Ah, you must be Ciel Phantomhive!" The King said. "My, you sure are younger than I thought you would be! Come and sit down! You may sit down next to Sebastian."

"U-Uh...T-Thank you." Ciel said, bowing nervously. Sebastian put his glass down before he cracked it anymore to break it. Ciel walked over to the right side of the table where Sebastian was sitting. He sat down in the empty seat next to Sebastian, swallowing a lump in his throat. He glanced up at the table, looking at one of Sebastian's glasses, seeing the cracked one.

_'Why is that glass cracked?'_ He thought silently.

"So, Ciel. How old are you?" The King asked, smiling at the small nervous boy. Sebastian glared at his father.

_'Naturally you ask about age. The boy's already nervous, Father!'_

"I-I'm thirteen." Ciel stuttered out.

_'He's...thirteen? Boy, he's really young. I never would've guessed at the ball. I thought he was fifteen at least. He acts so mature there but now...he does actually look thirteen.'_ Sebastian thought, licking his lips and glancing at Ciel.

"My, you are very young. Well-" **DING!**

"If you get up and walk out that door, leaving me on another chase for you, I will not be pleased." Sebastian said when Ciel looked up. Ciel's eyes widen and he smiled and started laughing.

"S-Sorry about that. Hehehe.." Ciel chuckled.

_'Well at least that relaxed him some.' _

Sebastian smiled, chuckling himself.

"That ding means dinner! It's seven o clock! Let's eat!" The King clapped his hands together and the servants pulled off the covers of the food.

_**GGGRRRROOOWWWLLLL**_

_'I don't think I have embarrassed myself so much as I just did now.' _Ciel said, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.

"Ciel, don't worry about that." Sebastian chuckled. "You have a perfectly good reason to be that hungry. Have as much food as you want." Sebastian patted Ciel's shoulder lightly, smiling at him.

"S-Sorry..." Ciel said, pulling his hands down, covering his stomach.

"Boy, when was the last time you ate?" The King asked.

"I...T-Three weeks ago?" The King's eyes widen drastically and he dropped his fork on his plate.

"Sebastian, what did you do to the kid? Lock him in the dungeon that whole time for a grudge and a joke?" The King snapped.

"Father, please. I tried to feed him but I was afraid that he would choke. He's been asleep for that long. " Sebastian sighed out.

"..um...If you don't mind me asking...why was I asleep that long for?"

"Madam Red gave you the wrong sleeping pills when we were at your house. " Sebastian said with a small sigh. "You were pretty much in a coma the whole time."

Sebastian looked at him.

"How do you feel, by the way?"

"Hungry." Ciel answered, glancing at him with a bored expression. Sebastian chuckled.

"Go ahead." Ciel leaned forward with a fork in hand.

_A few minutes later._

"Ciel, all you got were sweets!" Sebastian said, his eyes widen, seeing the boy's huge plate of sweets.

"That's all I eat." Ciel shurgged. Sebastian sweatdropped.

"Don't think too much on it, Sebastian. It'll just make _him _sweeter in the end." Claude smirked, biting a strip of bacon. Sebastian glared at him and kicked him again under the table. Claude bended down, groaning quietly.

"Eh?" Ciel said, looking up from his cake from the sound of the hit.

"So, Ciel. Tell us a little about yourself!" The King said, smiling at the boy.

"I...uh...well.."

_'Where do I start?' _Ciel thought.

"Just tell us a few little things about you." The King continued.

"Well...I...I'm..I..." Ciel stuttered. He licked his lips. "I have two older stepsiblings..."

"Ah, really? Who are they?" The King smiled at Ciel, like a smile of a grandfather. Ciel took a deep breath to calm himself.

"A-Alois and Elizabeth...t-they aren't related to each other though so..it's kind of odd. W-we're a bunch of opposites really. " Ciel said softly, his voice suddenly dry. He leaned forward, picking up a glass of water and sipped on it.

"Oh, I see. I know your stepmother."

"Erk!" Ciel winced when he bit his tongue.

"Father..." Sebastian hissed. Claude just sat in his seat, smirking lightly as he watched the boy drown in his own nervousness.

"She was a frightening woman to be around. She was very manipulative, which was a shame really, for a young lady like her." The King sighed.

"Was?" Ciel asked quietly.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Angela is in the dungeons." Sebastian said, glancing at Ciel. He put a fork to his mouth, chewing lightly on some turkish delight.

"W-w-wait! S-She's _here?! _" Ciel asked, his eyes widening and looked at Sebastian.

"Well, yes and no. The dungeons are about thirty miles in the back of the castle. So, even if she did escape, it would take her a long time to get here. By then, we'll already of known that she escaped and got you to safety." Sebastian said, smiling at him softly.

Ciel looked daze and his eyes turn into walleyes. He rubbed his temples, breathing in and out softly.

"Ciel?" Ciel opened his eyes and looked at Sebastian. "Are you alright?"

Ciel's face turned into the brightest smile Sebastian had ever seen Ciel ever made. **[1]** Sebastian felt a blush appear on his cheeks when he admitted that Ciel looked adorable. **  
**

"Peachy." Ciel answered. He picked up his fork and continued eating the sweets on his plate. Sebastian smirked lightly and continued eating his food.

_Half an hour later_

"I can't move...my stomach..." Ciel groaned out.

"He...he ate the whole three-layered German chocolate cake!" Claude said. Ciel was scooted halfway down in his chair, the only thing visible was the top of his head and his hat.

"Do not underestimate the stomach of a Phantomhive!" Ciel said, pointing his finger in the air.

"He ate every sweet on his plate and the whole cake. And he's not fat yet?" The King asked.

"In the words of Alois, *hic* Ole!" Ciel said.

"Well, at least he had his fill of food." Sebastian said, sighing lightly.

Ciel sat up properly, sighing. He had some chocolate smeared below his lower lip. Sebastian held back a bad urge to lick it off for him.

_'I'll do it when Father's not in the room and can say something perverted about it. I should probably wait for Claude to leave too.' _Sebastian thought, licking his lips.

Ciel reached forward, grabbing his cold glass of milk and swallowed all of it down.

"Well then. It was great getting to know you, Ciel Phantomhive. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm exhausted. I'll be retiring early tonight. Good night." The King said. He stood up, bowing low and walked out, followed by a few servants.

"I'm going to the library for a little while. " Claude said, standing up and stretching his muscles. He looked over at Ciel and began to chuckle. "His face is on his plate, Sebastian. I think he fell asleep."

"_I am not asleep. I'm cleaning my plate, thank you."_ Ciel muffled voice came through.

"Come on Ciel, let's go see Nina." Sebastian said, standing as well and stretching.

"_But I don't want to go see Nina..." _Ciel whined out. Ciel looked up a bit at Sebastian from his plate. "She'll make me try on all sort of clothes and I'll be up all night."

"You've been out cold for three weeks. I think you got your beauty rest." Sebastian said, smirking at him. "Let's go, shortie." Sebastian picked up the smaller boy, slinging him over his shoulder.

"Blraghh.." Ciel went limp, not even attempting to fight him. "I'm warning you...I just had a whole plate of sweets and a giant three layer chocolate cake...and a whole glass of milk." Ciel groaned out.

"If you throw up on me, I swear to god."

"If I do, don't say I didn't warn you..." Ciel groaned out.

"I'll keep that in mind, little maiden."

"Blraaggghhllaa." Ciel groaned. "Don't...start.." Sebastian smirked and walked out of the dining room, just noticing that Claude had already left.

Sebastian had a light smirk on his face as he walked out.

"My lord." A servant stopped him.

"Yes, yes, what is it? I got a overly stuffed teenager that needs to get into fitting for new clothes." Sebastian asked, turning to face the servant. It was a young man with orange hair and purple eyes.

"There's a problem..." The servant said slowly.

"And the problem is..? Isn't it something that you could perhaps with my Father? I am not the King yet so if it has to do with the kingdom, it's not my problem yet." Sebastian said quickly.

"Seb..." Ciel groaned out. "Stop...being...rudeee..."

"Yes, yes, whatever. Continue, Joker."

"There's been sort of an accident." Joker said slowly.

"What sort of accident? What happened?"

Joker sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Someone...broke into your bedroom, your majesty." Sebastian stopped moving and he looked at Joker.

"What did they do?"

"You may want to see for yourself." Joker said, looking very pale.

"Very well. Joker, take Ciel to Nina and be careful with him. He ate a lot and he might get sick if you handle him too roughly." Sebastian said, carefully putting Ciel in Joker's arms.

"I'm...gonna..mmf." Ciel groaned, going limp in Joker's arms. Joker straightened him to sit up better in his arms.

"Jeez, Ciel. Did you sneak another plate when we weren't looking?" Sebastian sighed. "Be careful Joker." Sebastian said, walking off.

"Yes, your highness." Joker said quietly.

"You..." Ciel mumbled, opening his eyes. "...who.?"

"I am Joker, sir. I am one of his highness's servants." Ciel stared a moment, looking at Joker's face.

"Were...weren't you in the circus?" Ciel mumbled.

"Erk!" Joker said, straightening. "H-How..?"

"My..father...took me to the circus...and..*hic*...yeah...You...were the Ring leader?"

"Y-Yes. But now I am a servant. And that's how it's suppose to be. "

"Oh..okay..." Ciel sighed, leaning against Joker's chest with his head.

What Joker wasn't aware of the being behind a colom, watching their every move.

"Oh...he's so cute..~" The being whispered.

* * *

"Ciel, dear please stay still." Nina sighed.

"No..." Ciel groaned. "My stomach."

"Come on, Ciel. We're almost done...here we are!" Nina sighed happily. Ciel stood up properly and walked over the mirror.

"Evening wear?" Ciel asked.

"Mmhmm! It's looks nice on you, does it not?" Nina giggled.

"It's comfortable. The silk is nice and cool against my skin. I like it. But I question the fish net stocking and garter belt."

"It looks so nice on you! Oh, how I wish I had your thighs and hips, such a beautiful body for a handsome boy." Nina sighed.

_Knock knock_

"What is it?!" Nina snapped, startling Ciel. The door opened and Sebastian was there.

"Nina, may I talk to Ci-" he looked up at Ciel before a blush spread on his cheeks.

Ciel wore a light blue dress shirt that only had three buttons on the bottom, showing off Ciel's white chest and he wore very short but baggy shorts and had fishnet stockings on and a garter belt underneath his shorts but they peeked out of the shorts, holding up the fish net stockings.

"Oh, your majesty! What do you think of Ciel's evening wear? Doesn't he look handsome?" Sebastian adverted his eyes, blushing darkly and nodded.

"Y-Yes. Nina, could you leave us alone a moment. I need to speak with Ciel."

"Is it that important?" Nina sighed.

"Yes, it's very important." Sebastian sighed also, moving aside of the door to let Nina pass. Nina sighed again.

"Fifteen minutes, your majesty. I still have to make tomorrow's clothing for him." Nina hissed as she passed him. Sebastian shut the door behind her and glanced at Ciel for a moment before looking away.

"Ciel, have a seat, please."

"A-alright...nhg...w-what's this about?" Ciel asked, holding his stomach as he sat down on a footrest.

"Ciel, I have some questions for you and it's important to answer them. Okay?" Ciel nodded slowly, suspicion deep in his eyes.

Ciel looked up at the older man but Sebastian didn't look at him.

"Well?"

"Sorry. Now, what was your relationship with Angela?"

"**_Hell._ **" Ciel said, his gaze darkening. "Clean everything in the house twice a day, fix meals for her children and not get a bite. When I fought back, Hell just got worse. She'd beat me till I was black and blue as a child till Bard got her off me. She once broke my arm by throwing me out the window."

"How did that break your arm?" Sebastian asked, still not looking at him.

"It was the third story window. Luckily the rose bushes broke my fall. Sort of." Ciel sighed.

"Ciel, is all this true? You can't lie to me. I need the whole truth."

"She only did those things to me when I fought back. I am Ciel Phantomhive, not a servant nor a slave Naturally, I fought back. I played little meaningless pranks on her and on her children. You can imagine what else happened if you wish." Ciel said.

"I'd expect that you wouldn't wish to talk about it but you are so freely speaking about it. Why?" Ciel glanced at him, crossing his legs.

"I am not afraid of her in the way you think. Her words and her power is strong but I fought. I just kept remembering to keep fighting." Ciel sighed, crossing his arms.

"Ciel..is there something that you're not telling me?"

"You don't believe me. Why would you anyway?" Ciel said, looking away. Sebastian's eyes widen and he looked back at Ciel.

"Ciel."

"Don't bother trying to hide it." Ciel stood up, walking over to the window, his arms crossed. "No one but the ones who saw the scene knew what happened." Ciel said, looking out in to the gardens.

"Ciel, I do believe you!"

"Do you really? Do you truly believe a woman of her high status would stoop so low.." Ciel looked at him with hard eyes. "As to humiliate a child of her late husband? To trap him in his own home, stop his lessons, throw his clothes to the dogs and give him an old maid's dress to work in and never give him a new one? "

"Ciel, please listen to me." Sebastian said, taking a few steps closer to Ciel.

"Why should I listen to such lies? All I ever hear from everyone is lies. Lies, lies, lies, lies! And when I speak the truth, I am confronted with more lies." Ciel hissed, holding his head.

"Ciel, I don't understand. Please calm down." Sebastian said, touching his hand which he was jerked away from.

"D-Don't touch me!" Ciel snapped, his voice filled with ice, with the sharpness of the blade and quicker than a whip. Sebastian's eyes widen, seeing tears streaming down Ciel's cheeks.

Sebastian sighed, getting on his knees in front of Ciel and wrapping his arms around Ciel's small waist, pressing the boy's body against the window.

"Sshh...Ciel...I don't tell lies, ever." Sebastian said. "I promise I will never lie to you. I swear on my life and my role as Prince." Sebastian said. Ciel let out shaky breaths.

"H-How can I know that y-you're not lying now?" Ciel said, his shaky breaths turning to sobs. He put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and the other to his face.

"Don't you trust me?" Ciel's eyes widen. Sebastian looked up with a smile at Ciel's face. "Don't you trust me anymore?"

'Trust...?" Ciel murmured, his sobs quieting. "..." Ciel's knees buckled under him and he leaned onto Sebastian, crying silently.

_'I don't know if I do, but I can hope and try...right?' _Ciel thought. Sebastian smiled softly, hugging the boy as he cried. Ciel calmed down quicker than he did before.

"S-Sorry. I-I'm just...a little...unstable." Ciel said, standing. Sebastian stood with him and looked down at the younger.

"You're not the only one, Ciel." Sebastian said, glancing at Ciel's clothes. He blushed and looked away with a darker blush. "Okay, listen Ciel." Sebastian sighed.

"Hm?"

"It's not like I don't believe you, especially since I...sort of saw her abusing you once or twice but I need proof so justice can be served." Sebastian said.

"Justice? Justice~?" Ciel practically purred it out, smiling. "She'll get it? She'll get justice? If I give you proof?"

"Y-Yeah..why are you suddenly so hyper?"

"I _love _giving people what they deserve, especially justice! My father use to call me the 'Justice Seeker'!" Ciel chuckled.

_'He seems like he's comfortable. Around me at least. He's not as broken as I thought.' _Sebastian thought. _'Or maybe he's just on a sugar hype. He had a whole three layered chocolate cake and a whole plate of sweets.' _

"I got you proof!" Ciel said, smirking at Sebastian. He walked past Sebastian, a little aways from him so he wouldn't be so cornered. He picked up the edge of his shirt and pulled up.

Sebastian grabbed his handkerchief, putting it to his nose. Ciel sighed, putting the shirt on the footrest.

"W-what are you doing?" Sebastian stuttered out, pressing the handkerchief harder against his nose.

"Counting rainbows! I'm getting the proof you need, dummy!" Ciel huffed.

"Eh?" Ciel turned around and Sebastian paled.

"Oh...oh my god, Ciel! Why didn't you tell me?" Ciel's pale back was covered in whip marks, and also having a three-inch slash going from his left shoulder and disappearing into his pants as it went down. It looked pretty fresh too.

"It doesn't hurt. Only if you touch it with water does it sting. I also have scars here and here." He pointed to his forearms and near his ankles and feet.

"And, I think this is the most recent." Ciel said, holding out his hand. Sebastian walked over, taking the hand softly in both hands.

"Ciel...wasn't this from when you punched the mirror?"

"No, that was this hand." Ciel said, raising the slightly bandage hand. "I think I did this one to myself though."

"Why?"

"I faintly remember what happened when I was her.." Ciel shuddered. "doll. She made me cut my hand and put the blood on her scarmbled eggs...I don't know what my blood has a part in this but I did it to myself so I don't think this counts..ERK! What are you doing?" Sebastian was suddenly licking Ciel's wound on his hand.

"I don't know..." Sebastian answered softly.

"S-Stop it! It feels weird!" Ciel said, trying to pull his hand away but Sebastian had a strong grip on his wrist. Finally after a moment, Sebastian stopped and his eyes widen as he looked at Ciel's hand.

"W-What?" Ciel asked, blushing darkly as he pulled his hand away. He stared at his hand. The wound was gone. No scar, no proof of its existence.

Ciel looked between his hand and Sebastian. His other hand shot forward, grabbing Sebastian's tie.

"How the _hell _did you do that?!" Ciel said, his eyes wide as he yanked Sebastian forward a bit, down to his level.

"I have no idea...honest. I have no clue what I was thinking and it just happened. "

"So.." Ciel turned around, letting Sebastian's tie go. "Your saliva can heal wounds...I wonder if you could bottle it..."

"Why? Pray tell, would we bottle my saliva?" Ciel straightened his back, shocked and blushing.

"U-Um...no reason!"

"Oh Prince~. Fifteen minutes are up!"

_'Already?!' _Sebastian thought. _'Oh shit, Ciel's shirtless! Nina's going to have a hissy fit, probably going to think we were doing something naughty!'_

"So, what were you two talking about?" Nina giggled as she came in with some rolls of fabric.

"We were discussing my eating habits. It's not so healthy for someone my age to eat a whole cake and then some." Ciel chuckled, his hands behind his back. He had his shirt back on and smirked.

_'How the hell did he get it back on so fast?!''_

"Oh, why couldn't you have discussed that with me in the room?" Nina asked softly.

"He had to ask me a few questions about...something in my past. It's embarrassing to talk about.." Ciel said, glancing down.

"Oh! I get it! Alright! Hope you two had enough time to talk. Now, shoo, your majesty. I need to get Ciel something to wear for tomorrow and then tomorrow we'll get a lot of clothes for you, okay Ciel?"

"O-Okay..." Ciel said softly. He turned to Sebastian and bowed politely. "It was nice to talk with you, your majesty~." Ciel spoke slowly, putting a finger to his lips

_'Is this kid flirting with me or is he naturally like this?!' _Sebastian thought, his face turning red.

"The pleasure was all mine, Ciel. I have some paperwork to do. I'll bid you a good night later." Sebastian said, bowing slowly back.

"Yes, that'd be nice." Ciel smirked softly. Sebastian nodded and walked out the door.

"My, my, getting close to the Prince are we?" Nina giggled. Ciel's smile washed away as quickly as it had come.

"No...not really." Ciel said softly.

"Shall we continue dressing you, Ciel?" Nina snickered. Ciel nodded slowly, his throat tightening.

_'Something's not right here. This...place...no...my body...it feels weird...this isn't right.' _Ciel thought, looking at his hands. His hands turned to fists.

_'Why the hell do I smell hay?'_

* * *

Sebastian loosened his tie, sighing as he head to chambers.

_'I should probably contact the Phantomhive's, letting them know Ciel's awake. Eh, I'll do it tomorrow.' _Sebastian thought.

He opened the door, glaring at the mark on his walls. Two maids were washing it away. Someone had broken into the castle and wrote with some sort of red liquid, he wasn't sure if it was blood, on the walls of his bedroom.

A message he didn't understand.

_'He tastes the sweetest when the fake is on prowl, better what out because his body's a foul' _

"Hmph, is it almost gone?" He asked the maids. They nodded, blushing at him and he sighed.

He sat down in his desk and began to write. He had lots of work to do, he couldn't deal with anything else at the moment.

* * *

A few hours passed and Nina finally left Ciel alone. Ciel sat on his bed in his pj, his eyes shut tightly and his fingers digging into the sheets.

_'Come on...you said you were a part of me...I want to know...come on..what was the name?! Pure. That's it. Pure!' _Ciel silently called.

'_Pure! Pure! Come on, Pure!' _

"Meow!" Ciel nearly had a heart attack.

A pure white cat with yellow eyes sat in front of Ciel.

"Oh my god, you scared me to death!" Ciel panted.

"_Ciel?" _Someone spoke from the cat.

"Wait, Pure? You're a cat?"

_"No! Ciel, you're in trouble! Real big trouble!" _The cat stood up in a fight position. _"Look, I know this all seems too good but you have to listen to me! Something's wrong here! We are connected, Ciel and now we're not! And I know why!"_

"Wait..we were connected?"

_"Yes! That's why I was with you in the corner of your mind! I am connected to your soul but for some reason, I was ripped away. But I realized I wasn't ripped away at all! You were ripped away! Ciel, you are going to be heartbroken by this.." _Pure said, his voice quick.

"I'm dead?" Ciel guessed. The pure white cat shook his head quickly.

"_No! Even worse. Oh...oh god...Ciel...you...you need to trust the Prince! It's important that you give him all your trust! All of it! I'm not as strong as I use to be and I can't keep this form long before I am sent back."_ The cat continued, it's body against the bed.

"To where? Where will you be going?" Ciel asked, his eyes wide in shock and fear.

"_Back to you." _Pure said, before the cat's body disappeared all together and Ciel was left alone. Ciel felt a chill down his spine as Pure's words echoed in his mind.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked softly to no one. He got out of bed, throwing the curtain to the side and went to the door. He opened it, swallowing nervously and walked into the halls. Ciel took a deep breath and walked in a random direction.

He was only walking for a few moments before someone stopped him.

"Evening sir~. Is there something I can get for you?" It was a servant girl. She was about his age, having short brown hair and light blue eyes and a big smile.

"Yes. Can you direct me where the Prince is? I need to speak with him. Now." Ciel said, his breathing a bit shaky.

"Of course, follow me~." She turned around and began to walk with Ciel behind her.

"My name is Doll, by the way." She said softly, smiling at Ciel.

"Ciel." Ciel said, not looking at her.

"Is something troubling you, sir?" Ciel bit his lip, his eyes on the ground.

"No. I just really need to talk to the Prince."

"Here's the room he's in. Have a good evening sir." Doll stopped at a door and then turned around and walked past Ciel.

"You too." Ciel said softly.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door as Doll disappeared behind a corner.

"_Who's there?_" Sebastian's voice drifted from in the room.

"I-It's Ciel." Ciel said quietly. _'You couldn't think of anything cool to say? Forget it, I'm not trying to impress him, I need to talk to him.' _

"_Oh...Oh! Come in, Ciel." _Ciel slowly put his hand on the doorknob and turned it and opened the door. He glanced up and blushed. Sebastian was only wearing pajama bottoms.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked, sitting on his bed and rubbing his head with a towel. Ciel realized that the man had just gotten out of the shower.

"I-I..." Ciel swallowed a breath, trying to calm himself down. _'Calm down, Ciel. It's just the pervert from the ball.' _Ciel told himself, closing his eyes and taking another breath. Suddenly, Ciel felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and his eyes snapped open.

"Is something troubling you, Ciel?" Sebastian asked softly, looking into Ciel's eyes with such a caring expression. Ciel felt his cheeks explode with a hot feeling and his eyes widen a bit.

"Are you getting sick? You look a bit red." Sebastian said, putting his much larger hand on Ciel's forehead. If it was possible to turn anymore red, Ciel covered that possibility.

"I...no..nope nope!" Ciel chuckled nervously. "I...I wanted to talk to you a-about s-somethings..."

"Like what?" Sebastian asked, moving his hand away.

"Well...I...um..." Ciel stuttered, shifting his feet and biting his bottom lip. His eyes darted to the right and down, not looking directly at Sebastian. "I w-wanted to..well...ask about..." Ciel couldn't stop stumbling over words. He could barely understand what was coming out of his mouth.

"Ciel.." Ciel glanced up and Sebastian grabbed his chin, putting their foreheads together and touching noses. "Calm down." He pulled away, smirking at the boy who was now darkly blushing.

"W-What was that?"

"An Eskimo kiss!" Sebastian chuckled lightly at Ciel's cute face.

"W-What? What's that?"

"Oh, it's just something I've done before. It's too cold to kiss in the North Pole so that's what it is." Sebastian said, smirking lightly.

"..." Ciel didn't reply to that. He took a step back, his recently healed hand at the top of his chest in a small fist.

"Ciel, did I go to far again? What's wrong?" Ciel glanced to the side then up at Sebastian.

"Nothing. I just need to talk to you about something that's been...bothering me sort of." Ciel said slowly, chosing his words carefully and kept his eyes away from Sebastian's.

"Oh?"

"Well...y-you r-remember how I was in the weird darkness of my mind and you had to come and save me?" Ciel said softly.

"Yes..." Sebastian said slowly, nodding a bit.

"I..I think I might actually be going insane." Ciel said, taking a quick glance at Sebastian before looking away again.

"How so?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There was someone else in there with me. And he kept calling for someone to save him and me...someone called the Dark.." Ciel said, scratching the back of his head. Sebastian winced, feeling his eyes glowing magnetic red and his teeth sharpen at the mention of the Dark.

"O-Oh? And what was this person called?"

"He called himself Pure. But the weirdest thing is...a white cat was in my room just a moment ago and...it was talking to me. It said that is was Pure and something about our souls being connected and now Pure and I aren't connected anymore and then he disappeared, something about him going back to me...This sounds completely insane, doesn't it?" Ciel said, not looking at Sebastian, rubbing the back of his neck.

He turned around, still rubbing his neck.

"S-Sorry. Maybe I am just going a bit crazy. You know, having to deal with Angela for most of their lives can leave anyone a little nuts. It's okay if you think that, I mean it's just-" "_Who said I thought you were crazy?" _Sebastian said softly, whispering into Ciel's ear, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and pulling the boy's back against his bare chest.

"It all sounds fine to me, Ciel. I know you're not crazy because..." He leaned a little lower, his mouth pressed against Ciel's ear. "The Dark is actually with me, too." Ciel stopped breathing all together.

"W-What?"

"Ciel, there are somethings you need to know. I saved you from your own darkness because I really care about you and if I didn't, you would've lost your life. And if you lost your life, I would lose mine as well."

"W-Why?" Ciel said, feeling Sebastian's hot breath against his neck and ear, making him shiver slightly.

"Because the Dark is also the reason I was able to find out what was happening to you. Do you remember that black cat you saw, the one you named Shadow?" Ciel nodded, his eyes widening. He hadn't told anyone about Shadow.

"That was me. I was unconscious when I was doing that so I wasn't aware of what I was doing and when you spoke it was like we were both underwater and I could barely hear you but I could at the same time. The Dark helped me do that...so I could save you." Ciel listened to every single word, letting them soak into his brain. Sebastian wasn't telling him what the others reasons why he saved him.

"Sebastian." Ciel said, his voice quick and sharp. Sebastian actually shivered at the sharpness of his tone. _'I think this is the first time I said his name..' _Ciel thought silently.

"You aren't telling me why would you lose your life if I lost mine in my darkness." Ciel said, turning around, silently wishing Sebastian was wearing a tie so he could yank it.

Sebastian seemed hesitant to answer.

"Sebastian." Ciel said, pushing him away and crossing his arm and sticking a leg out with an annoyed look on his face. "Tell me. Why would you die if I died? And don't make it cheesy."

Sebastian swallowed a bit before answering slowly. "Because the Dark would eat my soul and take over my body and rule the kingdom in fire and anger." Ciel's eyes widen.

Ciel covered his mouth with his hand as he replayed what Sebastian said over and over in his brain. He took a deep breath before his voice cracked like a whip before he could stop it.

"So, the only reason you saved me was to save yourself?" Sebastian's eyes widen and he shook his head quickly.

"No, of course not. I was already looking for you before I became aware what would happened to me." Sebastian said.

"Oh, so it became more urgent for you to find me when you found that out!" Ciel snapped, his arms crossing tighter and his eyes like ice.

"W-Well...n-not so-" "What if your life didn't depend on finding me? What if my life was the only thing at state?"

"I would of been faster than I was before. I would've found you quicker if it was only your life." Sebastian said.

"Then why were you slower when it came to your life?" Ciel snapped, wondering where Sebastian was going with this. Suddenly, he was against Sebastian chest, getting hugged by the older man.

"Because I was preparing myself if in case I didn't reach you in time. I had to order my guards to kill _me, _my body, if that happened so I had to prepare them for that. I was afraid that if I didn't find you time, that my kingdom would suffer for it and the last thing I wanted was to lose both you and the kingdom. I want to protect you but I can't if I can't protect others from myself." Sebastian said, so sweetly and kind.

_'You must never forget...' _Ciel thought to himself. _'That he is the Prince, soon to be King, and you are nothing more than a common folk. He will always put the kingdom first.' _

Ciel pushed him away slowly, nodding but still not looking Sebastian in the eye.

"Ciel, you mean a lot more to me than anyone has ever before. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you, you, that little boy dressed in that dress that of a girl's, being so nervous, and yet so mysterious, and never once giving me a hint of your name." Ciel blushed, listening to the sweet words Sebastian was speaking.

"All I wanted to do was to learn everything I could about you, know the secret that you held on so tightly that I could never break the grip you had on it. You didn't lie, but you told no truth either. And it drove me mad." Sebastian said. Ciel sighed quietly. "Ciel, what I'm trying to say is-" Ciel put a finger to his lips.

"_Suus mendax odi Cur mentiretur? Quid ego animadverto sero? __Non sum dignus verum __Cur omnis linea neverat, __Certamen omne parta, __Veni de ens supernationali sleuth! __Nunc scio vere noceat, __Cum es, iens ut intellegeretis? __Ut, quod Dolet mihi magis es mendaciis._" Ciel said, speaking in another language perfectly, his voice not missing a beat.

"Ciel, what are you-" Ciel pressed his finger harder against Sebastian's lips.

"_Est veritas omnia mea semper exspecta, Tu dicis falsum, mendacium non album, Despectum iacet in suam radicem Odi mendaces ad triticum, Exspecta non dixi quod prius? Etiam feci quas simul concurrerunt. Mea quam cito tu oblitus es, Et quam cito doleo Eligens credere in vobis; Fide vos vera essent, Quod fuistis amo mihi, Et non potui amo te." _Ciel continued, wiping his eye a bit.

"Ciel...what language is that?" Ciel's glare could've cut glass.

"Figure it out. " Ciel said, crossing his arms. He leaned up, kissing Sebastian's nose gently before turning around.

"_Good night, Prince Sebastian~." _Ciel said, opening the door. Sebastian blushed as Ciel left.

Ciel walked the long corridor to his room, sighing.

_'Only a fool would believe what he said or what he's been saying.' _He thought, crossing his arms.

_'I'm such a fool..'_

**Author's note: I'm done here! Forget you fools! That's it! Also, the language Ciel is speaking is Latin! Yeah...instead of turning the whole story into Latin, I decided Ciel should be able to speak Latin! Hehe!**

**[1]: Ciel was smiling like in this picture - art/Ciel-Phantomhive-277568980 So kwaii!**

**Anyway, what Ciel is mainly talking about is a poem, by Applebees?**

**Ciel: Isn't that...a resturant?**

**I found it on some blog and I liked it. So hush up. **

**Okay, here's the translation in case you're too lazy to look it up yourself in Google Translate.**

_**It's the lying that I hate,**_  
_**Why lie? Why do I realise too late?**_  
_**Am I not worth the truth?**_

_**Why should every line spun,**_  
_**Every battle won,**_  
_**Come from being a super sleuth!**_

_**I know that the truth can hurt sometimes,**_  
_**When are you going to realise?**_  
_**That what hurts me more are lies.**_

_**The truth is all I ever expect,**_  
_**Yet you tell an untruth, white lie or not,**_  
_**Disrespect lies at its root;**_

_**I hate liars to the core,**_  
_**Wait haven't I said that before?**_  
_**Yes I did the moment we met.**_

_**My how quickly you forget,**_  
_**And how quickly I regret,**_  
_**Choosing to believe in you;**_

_**Trusting you were true,**_  
_**That you were like me,**_  
_**And I could like you.**_

**I don't do poetry very well so I just get it off online. I can do some but it sucks anyway -3-**

**Sebastian: Oh, then gives us some poetry, my lady.**

**Nope. Also, just to let anyone who is confused by Ciel's attitude and reaction to things, please remember everyone reacts to differently to abuse, some can brush it off while others need help dealing with their problems. Hope you guys understand!**

**Sebastian: For the love of all that is unholy and sinful, PLEASE untie me. These ropes are digging themselves into my skin.**

** Sebastian...STFU, people are talking.**

**Ciel: If you review, you get Sebastian and a cupcake.**

**And a free hug from Neko Ciel!**

**Neko Ciel: Mew! Huggies!**

**Ciel: Imposter!**

**Sebastian: Kitty bocchan~**

**Oh lord..**

**Leave a review, my kittens!**

_**See ya later, Alligators!**_


	21. The Effects of the Dead

**Sorry, I'm so late. I'm grounded even more than I was but my mom doesn't realize that I can type at night! Muahaha!**

**Sebastian: She tied me to a chair now. Made out of dogwood.**

**Ciel: He's smoking right now.**

**Have a slice of cake, Ciel!**

**Ciel: Thank you.**

**Leave a review kitties!**

**Sebastian: Please do so she'll untie me. **

**Also, today's poem will be from a song!**

_**I cried out with no reply and  
I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone.**_

_**And though I can not see You**_  
_**and I can't explain why.**_  
_**Such a deep, deep reassurance**_  
_**You've placed in my life oh**_  
_**We cannot separate**_  
_**'Cause You're part of me**_  
_**and though You're invisible**_  
_**I'll trust the unseen**_

_** -Never Alone by BarlowGirl**_

**Ciel: Interesting.**

**Yes, yes. Quite! I've been watching too many movies these last few days so ha! More ideas shall spring forth!**

**Sebastian: Hopefully, I'll be untied next chapter.**

**We'll see.**

**Leave a review, my kitties!**

Ciel groaned as he felt someone tug on the blankets.

"Woof!"

"_Go away. _" Ciel growled at the dog who dared to disturb his peaceful slumber.

"RUFF!"

"Young master, please do get up!" Ciel jumped up, hearing a voice. He looked to the side, the curtain having already been parted and there stood his cat in her human form.

"Mey-Rin! Wait...what?"

"Seems I transformed into this while I was asleep, young master." She giggled, fixing her glasses.

"As did I!" Finni said, popping out of nowhere, almost giving Ciel a heart attack.

"Woof!" Pluto said, looking at his butler suit.

"Why do I have to get up, though?" Ciel sighed, scratching his head.

"Because it's normal for the Young Master to wake up early! But seeing as you are not at home, we let you sleep in till about..." She glanced outside the window, the curtains having been pulled to the side to shine some light in the room. "Nine thirty!"

"You know its rude to be asleep while others are awake, young master!" Finni pipped in.

"Woof!" Pluto barked.

"Alright, alright! I'm up, don't wake the rest of the kingdom." Ciel sighed, getting out of the bed, stretching.

"Young Master!" Mey-Rin gasped.

"What?" Ciel asked, looking down. He blushed, covering his stomach. His shirt had inched itself up his chest in the middle of the night while he slept. He pulled the shirt down, sighing.

"Sorry. Now that I'm awake, what now?" Ciel asked, sighing again. He rubbed his eyes a bit, cracking his neck.

"We ran a bath for the Young Master, to help you wake up!"

"It better be a hot bath, because I'm not getting into any sort of cold water." Ciel said, cracking his knuckles a bit, before reaching down and touching his toes. He heard his back crack as he did so.

"Yes, it's a hot bath, young master." Finni giggled.

"Why are you two acting like servants anyway?" Ciel asked, heading to the bathroom. He stopped at the door, his hand on the door knob, waiting for an answer.

"You are our Young Master! We must serve you!" Mey-Rin giggled, suddenly hugging Ciel. Ciel stiffened but slowly relaxed into the hug and hugged her back, smirking.

"We always loved our little master and tried to serve you the best we could, despite our cat form!" Finni said, clapping his hands. Ciel pulled away from the hug and gave them a smile.

"Well, it's your choice to do what you want, not mine. I'm going to take my bath. Thank you for drawing it, by the way." Ciel said. The duo cats blushed at their master's cute smile and nodded, smiling back. Pluto was sleeping on his back, ignoring the whole thing while being on the floor.

Ciel sighed, cracking his neck again, rubbing it as he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He undressed, pulling his pj shorts and fish net stockings off. He unbuttoned his shirt, then took off the belt. He walked over, looking at the steaming bath. He stepped in, shivering at the heat.

"Ooh~ Sweet jesus tap dancing Christ with a biscuit! This feels so nice~." Ciel purred, sinking into the tub.

_'It feels so nice...to relax like this...' _Ciel thought, yawning.

Ciel glanced around then looked at the mirror at the end of the tub. Someone had replaced it for him, at least. He stared at the mirror, as his reflection stared back. He noticed how pale his skin was getting lately.

_'I should probably get out more...' _Ciel thought, sighing. He shut his eyes for a moment before opening them. He looked back up at the mirror and all the color drained instantly from his face.

Behind him in the mirror was the corpse of his father again.

_'Calm down, Ciel. It's just an illusion. Don't freak out. Don't freak out.' _Ciel thought, swallowing. He slowly turned his head around, and sighed. No one. He turned his head back around to face the mirror again, sighing as he did so.

He screamed.

He jumped out of the tub, his body hitting the rug pretty hard.

"_Young Master? What's wrong?" _Ciel's eyes searched the area and the tub. Whatever he had saw, it was gone now. Truth be told, he didn't know what he saw. He just saw _something _in the tub with him and it nearly scared him shitless.

"I-I'm fine! I-I thought I saw a spider!" Ciel called out. He stood up on his wobbly legs, goosebumps on his skin

"_Would you like me to come in, Young Master?" _Finni's voice drifted from the door.

"N-No! I'm fine! Don't worry." Ciel said, going back to the tub. He shivered, the chilly air touching his wet skin. He looked at the tub before stepping back in.

_'That mirror is fucking with me.' _Ciel thought, glaring at his reflection.

_'Maybe everything will get better...if I cover the mirror next time before I come in here.' _Ciel thought. _'Time to get ready for the day...just don't think about it.'_

He reached up, picking up the bottle again. He had to be clean if he was going to be in a palace.

* * *

Sebastian sighed, looking at the plate of fruit in front him.

"Something wrong, my son? I thought you would enjoy spending sometime with your father." The King said, raising a spoonful of oatmeal to his lips.

"I do enjoy our time together, Father. It's just...Ciel came to my room last night after dinner, wanting to talk to me." Sebastian explained, sitting up in his armchair.

"I see. What about?"

"I...I explained to you what's happening to me, right?" His Father nodded. Sebastian stabbed the watermelon ball in front of his with his fork.

"He seemed to be questioning it. I don't think anyone really explain what's going on with him or what's in him. And.."

"And what?"

"And...I sort of told him what would happen if I didn't save him."

"And, how'd he take it?"

"Terribly." Sebastian sighed out. "He thinks I'm putting the kingdom and my life before his. I don't even think he knows I truly care about him." Sebastian said, taking the fork with the watermelon and eating the watermelon.

"I see. From what you've told me, the boy maybe going through his own emotions and feelings. The boy was being tortured from the inside out and back in again, Sebastian. He needs to know that there are people there for him, to help him in his time of need."

"But when I hug him or try to tell him that I care, he pushes me away and says he's fine. And also he said somethings in a different language when I was about to tell him something important. I didn't even know he spoke another language!" Sebastian said, putting his face in his hands.

"Oh, dear. Well, try to say some of the words he spoke and I'll try to see if I know the language."

"Father, I can't speak the bloody language. I tried." Sebastian said, growling a bit.

"Alright, alright. I can tell you're worried. But you need to tell me something, Sebastian." The King said softly before his tone became more serious.

"..." Sebastian looked up at him.

"Are you sure that you care enough about this boy about marrying him? This Kingdom has been in the Michaelis line since it first came to be. He's a male and unable to produce a heir, Sebastian. You will need to have a female as your wife instead or the Michaelis line shall end with you.." The King said, crossing his arms. Sebastian's face darken a bit with a blush and he glanced to the side nervously.

"Well, funny thing about that, Father...Ciel...can reproduce...and give me an heir." Sebastian said, chuckling lightly.

"So, he is actually a female?"

"No, no. He just has the organs of a female...I think. Truthfully, I have no clue what he has. I just know he can reproduce like a female." Sebastian sighed out, not really sure how to explain it.

" So, he can give birth?"

"As far as I'm aware..." Sebastian said.

"I see. Alright. At least that problem has been taken care of!" His father chuckled.

_'Was he only worried about that?!' _Sebastian thought, giving his father a sharp glare.

"Let me think...just try to comfort Ciel to the best of your abilities. If he's willing, you can set up a therapy session to if that will help. You just need to get to know him." The King said.

"Hm...I guess you're right. Oh, I almost forgot. I got to get some maids to go and wake him up. Excuse me for a moment."

* * *

_Where Ciel was after he was dressed and out of the bathroom._

"Young Master, do please come out of the maze! You'll get lost!" Mey-Rin said at the entrance of the white rose maze.

"Whoa, all these roses are so pretty." Ciel commented softly, looking around, ignoring Mey-Rin. "They are really white. I don't see any wiliting ones anywhere!"

"Young Master! Do come out!" Mey-Rin whined.

"Hold on, Mey-Rin..." Ciel said softly, turning left. He continued walking, mostly aimlessly until he stopped, finding a clearing.

"Did I already make it?" He muttered. He blinked once, noticing a large plant in the middle of the area in a stone pot. He walked over to it. He noticed the pot had an engraving on it.

He bent down, looking at it.

"The Angel's Trumpet?" Ciel mumbled. "Where have I heard that before?"

He stood up straight, looking at the trumpet-shaped flowers.

"How pretty...they smell so nice..." Ciel sighed. He picked one of the flowers, putting it to his nose, inhaling it's scent.

"H-Holy shit..." Ciel mumbled, stumbling back. "W-What...oh...fuck.." Ciel laughed suddenly.

"Why...is the world spinning?" Ciel mumbled. His pupils were large and he was sweating a bit. **[1] **

Ciel sniffed the flower in his hand and stood up properly, though his legs were wobbly, he still stood.

"Oh I know the scent of heaven~. The scent of the heavens above me, shining down on me~" Ciel giggled and sang. He walked out of the area, the oppisite to the way he came and continued his way.

"With the sound of an Angel's Trumpet, I can make my way in, to the heavens sweet smell and my life is now complete for I know the scent of heaven, now~"

"The smell of aboustle sin, the scent that only heaven holds deep inside!" Ciel laughed, holding his stomach as he did so.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, the day's all happy good good!" Ciel laughed loudly. He took another smell of the flower and took a turn to the left.

"Pretty little flowers, all lined up, one by one. Roses so white and clean, so pure and clean just as if they were the sin~! I see a line of black, the black roses, so dark and black but they are just as pure as the white!" Ciel sang, skipping.

He stopped at another clearing.

"Oh...Honey, I'm home!" Ciel laughed. He noticed the clearing was closed off by a gate with a lock.

"How rude! Locking me out of my home! I'll kill her for that! How dare she!" Ciel said, hiccpping. "After I got her such a pretty flower!" Ciel hissed, sniffing the flower again.

He grabbed the lock, tugging on it.

"Let me in! I wanna go in! Let me in!" Ciel slurred out. He gave a hard yank and the lock broke.

"Well, that was easy! Honey boo boo, I'm home now!" Ciel laughed, kicking the gate open. He stopped, looking around with a goofy smile.

"A stone garden?! Omigosh! That's so weird! Hahaha! Oh hunny, your pranks are priceless!" Ciel said to no one in particular.

_"Young Master?! Oh, Young Master! Where are you?!" _

"Drat it all, they're after me! I must not let them find me!" Ciel closed the gate, hiding the broken lock in his pocket and wondered into the stone garden.

"Oh, the beautiful sounds~...Hehehe!" Ciel giggled.

"I've dreamed~.." Ciel giggled and sang. "Of a life with no worries, no doubt and no lies! But ain't nobody going give me all that!" Ciel sang, skipping. He stopped at an odd looking stone statue.

"Hmm..." Ciel mumbled, putting the flower to his nose.

It was a statue of two people. The larger one had large feathered wings and two horns on either side of his head. He also had a tail that flood down to his ankle, wrapping around it. In his arms was a boy, a small boy, whose face was buried in the taller's chest as if he was being protected by the older and had wings but they were small. The taller man looked to be shielding the smaller from something with his wings and body and was facing to the left.

"What is this shiz?" Ciel mumbled. He bent down, looking at the bottom of the statue for a name.

" 'Protecting..What's...Mine'? Weird piece. Looks real." Ciel hiccupped.

"Sir." A voice said.

"Holy shit!" Ciel said, whipping around. It was a maid, her hands behind her back and looking directly at Ciel.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Ciel laughed loudly. "You...You're Doll, righto?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, sir. How did you get in here? This is off-limits to everyone." Doll said but she was smiling.

"Oh...my honey was calling me and she locked me out and I came in!" Ciel answered.

"Sir, are you drunk?"

"Of course not! I am perfectly sober!" Ciel laughed. He sniffed the flower in his hand, cooing like a bird.

"...You...Doll! Come here!" Ciel said, but he walked over to her anyway. He put his arm around her, putting the flower near her face.

"Smell this! Doesn't it smell divine?"

"Sir, you shouldn't be picking flowers around here...it's not safe." Doll said, pushing the flower away. Ciel pouted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..I just thought it smelt so nice...and I wanted to bring it with me...I'm sorry." Ciel said, unwrapping his arm from Doll.

"It's fine, sir. You didn't know. " Doll smiled. Ciel stared at her smile and smiled back, suddenly hugging her.

"You're nice! I like you!" Ciel said. Doll's smile widen and she hugged back.

"I like you too!" Doll said, giggling.

"I..." Ciel murmured.

"Sir, don't worry about a thing, okay?" She pulled back though now Ciel could barely stand.

"I don't feel well.." Ciel whimpered.

"Do not fear, sir. Doll will take the best care of you." She giggled, her eyes glowing bright blue. Ciel's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his knees buckled underneath him. He fell into the grass, his breath irregular and his body sweating.

"Let Doll take care of another." She giggled, watching him fall.

* * *

Ciel whimpered, struggling to open his eyes. He groaned and forced them open. He looked around. He was under the shade of a tree in the stone garden.

"What the hell...?" Ciel groaned out. "When did I get here?"

He scratched his head and stood up, using the tree as support. He noticed that it was past mid day.

"How long was I out?" He mumbled. He looked at his hand, noticing the wilted flower in it.

"Didn't I pick this earlier? Why is wilting now? It's only the middle of the day."

"Actually, it's been a week." Ciel jumped, whirling around. He felt his skin go clammy and hot. He also felt all the blood drain from his face and he stumbled backwards.

"Y-You're suppose to be in jail!" Ciel stumbled out.

Angela giggled, cradling herself in her arms, her white wings all out and fluffy like clouds.

"Now, honestly, Ciella. You really think that a jail can hold a being like me? You underestimated me!" She snickered, her eyes wide with insanity.

"How dare you even come after me! " Ciel snarled, getting on his feet, crushing the wilted flower to pieces, it flying away in the wind.

"How dare- You're a coward, Ciella. You run to the Prince for safety and let him fight your battles for you. So you don't have to lift a finger. Though you are nothing more than a commoner, you act as if you were King!" Angela waved him off, a grin stretched across her face.

"I do not! If my memory is correct, I was the one who smacked you across the face with that bloody frying pan which you were knocked unconscious and had flown out the window!" Ciel snarled, his hands clenching into fists.

"And yet you let him lock me away and were overjoyed to hear that I was and didn't even try to come after me, after all I done to you." Angela said, tapping her nose with her pale finger very lightly.

"Because I knew justice would be served!" Ciel snarled.

"Did you really? Oh, that's rich!" She laughed, holding her stomach, her wings beating as she laughed. She was suddenly in front of Ciel in a blink of an eye.

"Ah! ERK!" Ciel snarled, her hand wrapped around his throat and she lifted him off the ground.

"Ngh...G-Get...away." Ciel coughed out as she closed her hand around his small throat, tightening the grip.

"When you die, I will get your place in heaven. You don't deserve heaven. But I will return there a hero!" She laughed, throwing him into a statue. The statue fell over once Ciel's body made contact with it and some of it broke off when it the ground.

"Eh...ow...ow." Ciel whimpered, feeling his side bleeding from the impact.

"Don't you know that you are worthless? You should already know!" She giggled, grabbing him by his hair, pulling him onto his feet. She dragged him to the tree he had woken up by. Ciel's eyes widen, seeing a noose hanging from one of the branches.

"No...no no!" Ciel began to fight against her hand, scratching and trying to bite it.

"Oh, don't worry, Ciella. That's not for you.." Angela giggled, tightening her grip on Ciel's hair. She had a golden blade in her other hand and held it to Ciel's throat.

"Now watch.."She said, grinning madly. Ciel blinked away his tears, refusing to cry and show her he was giving up.

His blue eyes widen, seeing a man step out from behind the tree.

"F-Father.." Ciel whispered.

"That's right, Ciella...Daddy's here for a visit." Angela spoke into his ear.

His father looked worn, like from traveling. His hair was unkept and his clothes were torn. He walked to the tree and began to climb it.

"No...no...he's not. You wouldn't dare! Father!" Ciel screeched.

"Oh, but he is...he is, Ciella." His father stopped on the branch the noose hang from and grabbed the rope, dragging it up. He put it around his neck and swung his legs over the side.

"Say, bye bye. Say Bye bye, Ciella. Say bye bye to daddy!" Angela laughed.

"No, no!" Ciel screamed, reaching out to his father but was held back by Angela's grip on his hair and the blade at his throat.

"Don't worry. The moment he goes limp, you'll join him."

Ciel screamed as his father jumped. Ciel could hear his father's neck break on the end of the rope. He saw his father go limp. He couldn't stop those blasted tears.

"Oh..poor, poor, pitiful Ciella. Father comes back for a visit and ends it so suddenly. " Angela sighed but giggled all the same.

"Good bye, Ciella." Angela said, slashing the knife across Ciel's neck. Her fingers left his hair and his legs buckled onto the ground. His hand reached out to his hanging father but his eyes widen, the body changing into some else's.

He fell face first into the grass, suffocating on his own blood. His eyes remained open and his mouth also, in a silent scream.

* * *

"NO!" Ciel screamed, bolting up in bed.

"Ciel?" A voice said.

"No! S-Stay away!" Ciel yelled, kicking the covers off and going towards the middle of the bed.

"Ciel, it's me. " The curtains were pulled to the side and Sebastian's face was shown. His red wine eyes widen, seeing Ciel's blue sapphire eyes swarming with tears and his small body trembling so hard that the bed was shaking a bit as well.

"Ciel...it's okay. It was only just a nightmare." Sebastian said softly, putting his knee on the bed and reached to touch Ciel's hand. Ciel yanked away, scooting backwards, the fear in his eyes so unreal that it would make anyone teary eyed.

"S-Stay...S-Stay...STAY AWAY!" Ciel screeched, falling off from the other side of the bed on the curtain. He violently pulled the curtain back, almost ripping it to shreds. Sebastian got off the bed and ran over to the other side.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Ciel screeched, backing into a corner, in between the bed and the bedside table.

"Ciel, it's me. Sebastian. Calm down." Sebastian said, walking carefully towards the overly terrified boy.

"S-Sebastian...?" Ciel whimpered out, his eyes blinking a few times. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, but the tears still fell across his cheeks like a waterfall.

"That's right. Come on out, Ciel. It's okay. You're safe now, alright?" Sebastian said giving Ciel a soft smile.

Ciel sniffled, wiping his face again but the tears still fell. He couldn't stop them.

_'**Crawl over there and hug him, damn it!'**_

Ciel jumped, hearing a voice and looked around, then at Sebastian.

"Come here, Ciel. It's alright. Everything is okay now, I promise. You just had a nightmare." Sebastian said softly, reaching towards Ciel a bit.

Ciel sniffled again, swallowing a lump in his throat. He let out a whimper and got on his hands and knees. He made a scramble for Sebastian, latching himself onto the older man's arm like a child (which he was.)

He buried his forehead into the man's arm, hiding his tears but failing miserably.

"It's okay...calm down...I'm here..." Sebastian whispered softly, wrapping his other arm around the younger, rubbing his back in smooth circles, nice and slow.

Ciel's small sobs quieted down quicker than Sebastian thought they would. When Ciel had finally calmed down, he was sitting in Sebastian's lap, his legs over the man's waist and his arms around his neck.

Ciel sniffed, pulling away after he finally calmed down. Sebastian continued to rub his back, letting a hum trace in the air from him.

"Are you feeling better?" Ciel glanced at him and Sebastian almost gulped at the sight of Ciel. His face was sickly pale and his eyes were red and bloodshot with dark bags under them. His nose was redder than a cherry and his lips were cracked and dry.

But despite all this, Ciel nodded. He rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder, a sullen look on his face. Sebastian put his hand over Ciel's hands, covering them almost completely and stroking his wrist with his thumb.

"Would you like something to drink?" Ciel glanced up at him with an emotionless glass stare. Suddenly they exploded with emotions, making Sebastian's head spin as he looked deep into the sapphire blue pools. Ciel slowly cracked a small smile and nodded slowly.

"I'll fix you something. Come sit on the couch for a little while, okay?" Sebastian said, helping the younger up. Ciel nodded a quick and curt nod. Sebastian lead Ciel to the couch, his hand in Ciel's and made the boy sit next to him. Ciel noticed the tea and such things were already out on the table as he sat down.

"You've been asleep for a while, Ciel. Your...cat-maid...lady, found you passed out in a off-limits area in the maze and it was also locked when it was locked when she got there. But you were inside, in the middle of it and she could see you. She had to get the...cat-boy...servant or whatever to climb over the fence to get you. You were knocked out cold, leaning against a statue." Sebastian said, picking up a kettle that definitely wasn't filled with tea.

"Sorry..." Ciel said quietly, looking at his closed hands in his lap.

"I'm not scolding you, Ciel. I'm just wondering how the hell you got into a locked off-limits area without any help." Sebastian said, letting out a small sigh.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Um..About two hours...at least." Sebastian mumbled. "Not long, considering how dead to the world you were." Sebastian chuckled lightly. He picked up two tea cups, putting them on saucers and placed the two in front of them.

"I just want to know how you got in there in the first place. That gate was locked pretty tight when we checked and no offense, but you're a bit too short to climb over it." Ciel gave him a blank stare. "I said no offense."

"Still offended." Ciel mumbled. "To be honest...I was just as dead man walking after I found that flower pot before I reached that part." Ciel said softly.

"Flower pot?" Sebastian asked, picking up the kettle again and pouring hot milk into the cup closet to Ciel then picked up the teapot and poured himself a cup of tea.

"It was filled with these real pretty flowers. By the time I was there, I was kind of curious about everything because well...I like mazes. It's what I like to do. It's a challenege." Ciel shrugged, rubbing his eyes slowly, watching Sebastian's every move like a hawk watching a mouse but Sebastian wasn't noticing him.

_'Right handed. Go figure. Soft hands, well pampered nails. He's obviously looks the part of being a Prince. Looks a little worned out. Must not of gotten all the hours of sleep he needs to function. Looks intelligent. Probably a self-absorbed, selfish bastard.' _Ciel thought, studying Sebastian closely. **[2]**

"I get it. Did you see the name of it? We engrave the name of each plant on its pot out there so we don't have to keep telling people what they are. It gets annoying after being asked what's a rose or a violet." Sebastian chuckled, putting some honey into Ciel's milk.

"Yeah...I think...Angel's...Trumpet! Angel's Trumpet." Ciel said, scratching his head.

"Oh boy...You smelt it, didn't you?" Sebastian chuckled. Ciel nodded.

_'Looks like a business type, straight to point. Might be sarcastic. Only met his father last night, mother probably either sick or passed on. Probably the later. He doesn't have the feel of a woman being around him most of the time, seeing as in this time, women are usually only good for is the sex and their offspring. Maybe after giving birth to him or a little before he really got to know her. Early twenties. Very charstimic, good public speaker I bet. Most Princes are.' _Ciel thought.

Sebastian began to add sugar to the milk, stirring it slowly but Ciel noticed, with his left hand.

_'Ambidextrous, then.__'_ Ciel thought. He glanced at Sebastian's right hand, noticing a small bump on his ring finger. _'Ah. He writes with his right but must do most of his work with his left.'_

"Here." Sebastian scooted the cup towards Ciel.

'What is it?" Ciel asked softly.

"It's milk with some honey and sugar. My Father use to make it for me when I was younger when I was upset so I'd feel better. It works wonders, really." Sebastian said, picking up his tea, sipping it.

_'He didn't add anything to it. Must like it strong. Might not have a sweet tooth. He may of had one when he was younger then grew out it.' _

Ciel picked up the cup and saucer and sipped the drink slowly.

"Hmm.." Ciel said softly. "It's tastes so nice..." Ciel smiled softly.

"That's good. " Sebastian smirked. Ciel put the cup down into the saucer and glanced at Sebastian.

"So...I can't help but notice you've been staring at me the whole time since we sat down." Sebastian said, sipping his tea, smirking at Ciel. Ciel didn't panic, just looked blankly at him.

"I was making sure you didn't add drugs." Ciel said, sipping the drink again. Sebastian chuckled.

"That's cute, little Ciella."

Ciel's eyes grew sharp and he glanced at Sebastian with a look of a blade.

"What did you just say?"

"It's a little nickname Alois said that you were called. I wanted to see your reaction if I called you it. It was a quick one, that's for sure." Sebastian said. Ciel grumbled a bit underneath his breath before sighing and he stopped.

"You talked to Alois?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. I called him this morning and told him that you woke up last night. He told me all sort of things so that I can make sure your stay here is comfortable." Sebastian said softly.

"What...sort of things...?"

"Nothing embarrassing, I wished though. He just told what things he knew that you liked and then I talked to the chef about you and he cleared some things up for me." Sebastian explained.

"You talked to Bard?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded, with a smirk.

_'So my theory was correct, like always. He really is a bastard.' _Ciel thought, giving Sebastian a tight glare.

"You're still staring at me~" Sebastian purred out.

"It's called being polite and looking a person in the eye when you're talking to them." Ciel shot back, sipping his drink again, licking his lips.

"But you haven't made eye contact and you've stared the whole time. Profiling me, are we?" Ciel straightened at that. "You're harder to read than most but not impossible."

_'definitely a cocky bastard...' _Ciel growled in his mind.

"I bet I can get some profiling on you."

"Well of course you can! You've talked to Bard and Alois. They are the only two who know me well. Well not so much for Alois but anyway. And you probably talked to Mey-Rin and Finni."

"Trust me, they didn't tell me much and I didn't get a chance to speak to those two." Sebastian said. "They only told me what you liked to eat at most."

"Fine. Give me your best shot, baby." Ciel smirked, crossing his arms.

Sebastian studied Ciel for a moment before pouring himself another cup of tea.

"Your right-handed, you are more of a dog-lover than cats but you still love your cats all the same. You'd probably enjoy a good game of chess against someone of high intelligence to make yourself feel superior to them by winning by a long shot and you are definitely a book-worm. You're curious more than anything but you keep them deep inside so you don't show that you are still a kid because you want to be respected as an adult." Sebastian said, sipping his fresh cup of tea.

"You'd probably make a good book writer if you try. If you still went to school, you'd probably be more interested in history than math and you'd suck at difficult math. You are indeed of high intelligence and probably have looked for someone of either equal or a bit lower or maybe even higher intelligence to talk to because you believe others are idiots. You probably have plenty of schooling when your...father was around and if simply remind of certain subject, the ways of a proper gentlemen would come back to you in a flash and what you learned."

"And you're good at a hand gun."

Ciel didn't say anything. He just rested his head in his hand, glaring from the edge of his bangs at the smirking Prince sitting across from him.

"I don't like you..." Ciel growled.

"You like me just fine, Ciel. I like you too."

"_Mundus non indiget anymore mendaces, amoris._" Ciel said, hissing a bit. **[3]  
**

"What language is that?" Sebastian asked.

"My father taught it to me when I was young. I thought every gentlemen and prince alike was suppose to know it." Ciel said with a slight snap.

"It sounds familiar."

"It's a very hard language. And I sometimes have to keep reminding myself of certain words of it."

"But what language is it?"

"_Exploratum tibi amor. _Roughly translate, it's Find out for yourself." **[4] **

"My, aren't you sweet?" Sebastian said, snorting.

"Here's a hint. It's an old language. Barely anyone uses it anymore."

"Is it Maltese?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked at him with a blank look with another look under lining it with the words of Ciel Phantomhive.

"Are you freaking serious?"

"Yes."

"That's a bloody type of dog, you bloody cracking idiot! Hello?! Is anyone controlling that mouth of yours or is your brain on vacation?! Jesus Christ!" Ciel said.

"Calm down, Ciel. It's actually a language." Sebastian waved him off a bit. Ciel sighed, putting his empty cup and saucer on the table.

"So.." Ciel trailed off softly before picking up his voice up again.

"How's Alois?"

"He's fine. Just worried about you. You gave us all a scare when you wouldn't wake up. He broke into the palace three times while you were passed out, just to check up on you." Sebastian chuckled.

"He's that worried about me?" Ciel asked, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Of course. We all were worried. Eventually Madam Red explained to us that she had given you the wrong sleeping drug and it lasted a long while but it didn't sit right with Alois at all." Sebastian as scratched the back of his head.

"I see. What about...Elizabeth? Is she okay?" Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, she came by a few times when Alois broke in and a few times more without him to check up on you. She even fell asleep in the chair when we left her alone once." Sebastian chuckled.

"She fell asleep? That's not like her...She must've not gotten enough sleep lately...Can I call the house? Just to check on them?" Ciel asked, his hands turning to fists.

"Sure! Come on, I show you to the phone." Sebastian rose, holding a hand out for Ciel to take. Ciel glanced at the hand and blushed. He put his hand into Sebastian's and allowed him to help. He stood up and followed the older out of his bedroom. Sebastian lead him down the hall, taking three right turns and a left before they reached the phone.

"Here. You know your house number right?"

"Naturally! Honestly, Prince boy! " Ciel sighed, picking up the phone and dialing the number, the dial spinning as Ciel twirled it.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll be right back. I need to grab something from my room. Stay here till I get back, alright?" Ciel sighed and nodded as Sebastian made his way around the corner.

_*Click" 'Hello? Phantomhive residence."_

"A-Alois?"

_"Speaking. Who's this?" _

"I-It's me...Ciel."

_"Ciel? CIEL! Oh, thank God! I heard you woke up last night and then I get a call that you were found passed out in a garden! Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just woke up a little while ago in fact. I..I just wanted to call and see if everything's alright.."

_"Everything's okay but pretty boring without you around. We're redecorating to pass the time. Oh, and we found a huge Master's bedroom upstairs! We're giving you that one when you come back home, since you're the master of the house after all." _Alois said softly to Ciel.

"Y-You found that room? That's been sealed off for years...How'd you find it?"

_"Well, it was really an accident. Bard was changing some wallpaper and he pulled it off too far and then he noticed something off about it and kept tearing and we found that bedroom. Pretty neat, right?" _

"Yeah...I sealed that room off when Father died."

_"Oh...You don't have to sleep in there if you don't want to Ciel. We got other rooms..." _

"No, it's fine. I've meant to unseal it for a while now anyway. " Ciel chuckled. "I heard you've broken into the palace."

_"Yeah...I've been worried about you, Ciel. It's...just...I...I really care about you Ciel...And...And after seeing what Angela did to you...It hurts...It hurts to think that I could've lost you." _Ciel's face turned a dusted pink and he cupped his cheek, trying to cool the skin down.

_"I know I haven't been very nice to you the last few years but...I want to make things right between us. I'm so sorry for everything, Ciel. I was just so bloody jealous of how strong you were compared to you. You're so smart and...you lasted so long against Angela...it's really admirable. I-I...I'm so bloody sorry that it hurts, knowing that I could've prevented this...It hurts..." _

"A-Are you crying?"

"_N-No..." _Alois sniffed. _"I'm cutting onions." _

"You hate onions. And don't worry. " Ciel said, wiping his face with a smile. "I'm...I'm crying a little too."

_"Ciel...come home...please come home. I miss you so much. And I promise Elizabeth will be nicer. She's been worried about you too. And so is Bard! Come home, Ciel. Please? You've been gone so long and I just want you back." _

"A-Alois...s-stop. Stop...It's not like I'm dead or anything. I'm just at the Palace. You can probably break in again to see me." Ciel chuckled, wiping his eyes.

_"I probably will._"

"B-Besides...I have to stay a little while longer anyway. A-Angela..."

_"Yeah...I know...Her trial's in about a week." _

_'Trial?' _Ciel thought.

"T-That's not really what I meant."

_"You're afraid." _Ciel straightened at the bluntness of the boy.

_"You're afraid she'll come after you and hurt you again, the way she did before and turned you back into that...that doll thing. But let me tell you something..." _Alois's voice was very serious...almost omious. _"She'll have to kill me to do that to you again." _Ciel's eyes widen.

"Alois."

"_Ciel, I'm serious. If she tries anything else on you, I'll kill her before she can even touch you. _"

"Alois...I admire your ethics and everything but...I don't think she can be killed the easy way."

_"I don't understand."_

"I don't know what she is...Something..er..I can't remember. I remember so faintly what happened that day...I was in my room...Angela came in...something happened right before I passed out like that and turned into her little minion. "

"_Her name doesn't suit her at all. Angela. She's definitely no Angel." _Ciel's eyes widen.

"That's it!"

_"What?"_

"Wings came out of her back! She's a fallen Angel!" Ciel said.

_"She is?! What the hell is she doing here then?! I thought fallen angels go into hell to become demons." _

"She must've stopped at Earth and must be trying to accomplish something down here...something to do with me.." Ciel mumbled.

_"I'll get a look around her room and see if I can find anything, okay?" _

"Sounds fine. " Ciel said, a hard look on his face.

"_Ciel...I have something to tell you. It's...It's important." _

"Oh..Okay. What is it, Alois?"

"_I...I L-" _"Ciel, you've been on that phone for thirty whole minutes!" Sebastian suddenly appeared next to him.

"Jesus Christ, Sebastian! You scared me!" Ciel gasped out. "And don't interrupt. It's rude. I thought you were a Prince." Ciel huffed, holding the phone closer to him.

"Now what were you saying, Alois?"

_"...Nothing. Nevermind." _

"No, what was it you were about to tell me?" Ciel pressed on.

"_...I'll tell you when you come home. I gotta go. See ya." _

"Bye. Tell Bard and Elizabeth I said hi."

"_I will. Bye." *click* _

"Well then, Mr. Prince!" Ciel snapped, putting the phone on the stand and turning to the older man. "Alois was going to tell me something important and you scared him off saying it! Jesus christ! I wonder what he had to say."

"Probably nothing of importance." Sebastian said, smiling at the younger.

"He said it was important."

"Then he would've told you." Sebastian said.

"You are downright the most freaking annoy-MMF!" Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's, cupping his chin gently.

Ciel's face exploded in a dark blush and he tried to push away but Sebastian snaked his free arm around his waist.

When Sebastian pulled away, Ciel was panting very hard and leaning a bit close to the man.

"Stop being so cute." Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear, making the boy blush darker.

_'I'm going to kill this man.'_

**Author's Note: Okay..I ended it here because I wasn't sure where to end it. Sorry.**

**Notes: **

**[1] Ciel was high off of the flower, also known as the Jimson Weed. It's a very poisonous flower and don't ever screw around with this flower people! The side effects usually are: Blindness, madness, burning red and hot skin , dry mouth, etc. Including hallucinations, everything being in a blur and you being fucked up. The only reason Ciel only experienced the madness part is because this is a freaking story and not real. But DO NOT FUCK AROUND WITH JIMSON WEED. Ciel was just high for a little while. It could've killed him if he smelt it anymore. Seriously.**

**DO NOT FUCK WITH JIMSON WEED. IT IS DEADLY!**

**[2] I've been watching a whole mess load of Sherlock and I keep seeing Ciel act like him. Sorry. But if I like Doctor Who, who says I don't like Sherlock?!**

**[3] Translation: __****The World doesn't need anymore liars, love.**** Yeah, Ciel called him love. XD**

******[4] Like Ciel said it's_ Find out for yourself _but it's actually, _ Find out for yourself, love. _Ooh~. Ciel's calling Sebby love! Aww!**

******Anyway, if you have questions, just ask me. Don't be scared, kitties! **

******It's late and sleepy time!**

******Sebastian: Don't leave me like this!**

******Ciel: I say we leave him.**

******Agreed. Night Sebby!**

******And Good night my lovelies! Leave me a review to wake up to!**

******_See ya later, Alligators!_ **


	22. A Fight, Alois, and some Answers

**Sorry, very short chapter and very fast but I'm tired and it's 2:30 in the morning so forget you.**

**Sebastian: For the love of all that is holy, please, just untie me!**

**Ciel: No! -sits on Sebastian's lap with arms crossed-**

**Sebastian: eh...not minding it so much now.**

**HAHA! **

**_"Far away there in the sunshine are my highest aspirations. I may not reach them, but I can look up and see their beauty, believe in them, and try to follow where they lead."_ - Lousia May Alcott**

**Ciel: That has nothing what so ever to do with this story.**

**Naturally.**

**Ciel:...What...**

**Shut up Ciel and enjoy some cake. I have to go get another bucket of holy water and inject it slowly into Sebastian's blood stream! **

**Please leave me a review, my little kitties and I'll spare the poor demon!**

**Maybe~**

**MUAHAHAAH!**

Ciel groaned softly, stretching. He glanced around, noticing it was early morning. It'd been three days since Ciel woke up the first time. He scratched his head, yawning.

"Ciel? Oh, Ciel! Guess who dear!" A familiar voice giggled out. Ciel scrambled to almost rip the curtains apart before he fell face first into the carpet.

"Ciel, dear. Don't hurt yourself!" Madam Red said, pulling the curtains away from Ciel and helping him up. When Ciel was back on his feet, he hugged his aunt tightly.

"Aunt Anne! You came back!" He yelped, hugging her.

"Of course I did! What kind of Aunt wouldn't come back to her sweet little nephew? " Madam Red cooed. "Besides, I need to check and make sure you're healing well and you're healthy." Madam Red said.

"Not a checkup...I hate those." Ciel said, sighing as he pulled away from the hug.

"You always did. Even when you were little." Madam Red giggled.

"Young Master, it's time-" Mey-Rin and Finni came in, jumping at seeing Madam Red.

"Hello you two. Enjoying being humans, aren't you?" Madam Red smiled.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Mey-Rin and Finni said.

"Good. That spell is a permanent one now."

"Really?!" Finni asked, gasping. "I get to stay like this and hug the young master?!" Finni launched himself forward, grabbing Ciel and hugging him.

"Ah!" Ciel squeaked in surprise.

"YAY! YAY!" Finni squealed as he spun around, holding Ciel closely.

"Finni, careful! The young master is delicate!" Mey-Rin said, smiling a bit.

"Don't raise his heartbeat now! Let him go, Finni." Madam Red laughed.

"Aw..alright." Finni sighed, letting Ciel go. Ciel stumbled but Madam Red caught him easily.

"My, you've gotten bony. Have you been eating enough?" Madam Red asked, a worry look tracing her face.

"I stuff my face every meal." Ciel answered.

"What do you eat?" Ciel smiled nervously. "It's sweets anyway?" Ciel sighed and nodded.

"That's not very good for you, Ciel. And since you are eating sweets, you should be gaining weight like crazy but you're nothing but skin and bones...Maybe it's the exercise. No..that's not it. You can't do much because of your asthma...Metablosim? That's more likely. But Rachel nor Vincent had this strong of one." Madam Red mumbled.

"Hello, Madam Red?" Ciel said, waving his hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her haze and smiled brightly.

"Sorry, zoned out for a second there. Now, come over here by the couch, Ciel. I need to check up on you." Ciel sighed, nodding.

He walked over the couch, sitting down, crossing his arms with a pout. Madam Red sat beside him, and a big medical bag appeared out of thin air on the coffee table.

"Sit up dear." Ciel obeyed, sitting up properly, facing his aunt.

"Can we do anything to help?" Mey-Rin asked, Finni hanging on her arm with a smile.

"Hm...You can run a bath for him for afterwards and get him some breakfast. He needs to eat at every meal." The duo nodded and Mey-Rin went to the bathroom and Finni headed out the door.

"Take off your night-shirt, dear." Madam Red said, opening her medical bag. Ciel nodded, and began to unbutton his shirt before pulling it off his shoulders.

"Ciel, are you awake-?" The door opened and Sebastian stopped in the door, his eyes widen.

"Oi, has anyone ever heard of knocking? Honestly!" Ciel huffed out, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Morning, your majesty." Madam Red greeted.

"Madam Red? What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrow, his face a bit pink as he kept his eyes away from Ciel.

"I came to check up on my nephew, naturally. Is there a problem?" Madam Red asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, there's no problem...I just wished you people would call before you break into the castle.." Sebastian sighed.

"You people? There have been others?" Madam Red asked.

"Ciel!"

"There _are _others." Sebastian corrected her. He opened the door wider and stepped out-of-the-way of it.

Alois ran through, panting hard, his hands on his knees as he rested for a moment.

"C-Ciel! H-Hi!" Alois laughed. Ciel's eyes widen before he literally launched himself off the couch and onto Alois.

"Alois!" Ciel yelled, hugging the boy.

"Whoa!" Alois squealed, falling backwards with Ciel in his arms.

"...Dear lord.." Sebastian sighed, pressing two fingers to the bridge of nose.

"C-Ciel! I-I broke in! It took me way too long but I made it! " Alois squealed, hugging Ciel tightly.

"Yay!" Ciel said, hugging the boy.

"Wait a second..." Alois looked down at Ciel, seeing him shirtless and wearing only boxers. "ACK!"

"What?" Ciel asked, cocking his head to the side, pulling away from the hug. Suddenly he was lifted in the air by someone's arm and then carried over to the couch. "Put me down, Prince!" Ciel snarled.

"You have a checkup, Ciel. Stop struggling." Sebastian sighed, his headache getting worse. Alois sat on the floor, his face redder than Madam Red's hair.

"Hm." Madam Red hummed, tapping her lower lip with a ball point click pen. "Your Majesty, your face is red. So is yours, Alois. Are you two sick?"

"No, it's just hot in here..." Sebastian said, putting Ciel back on the couch next to Madam Red.

"...Alois?" Madam Red asked.

"Y-yes ma'am?!" Alois jumped onto his feet abruptly.

"Why is your face red?"

"Are you sick, Alois? Maybe you shouldn't of come if you're sick." Ciel said, looking at Alois.

"N-No, I'm fine! Really! I-I...I just ran a long ways and your face turns red when you exercise a lot!" Alois smiled, scratching his head and walking over to the couch, sitting on the couch opposite to Ciel and Madam Red.

"Stick out your tongue, dear." Madam Red said, poking Ciel's cheek with a tongue depresser.

"Oi!" Ciel grumbled but did at he was told. Madam Red pressed the tongue depresser on Ciel's tongue, looking into his mouth.

"That's not right..." Madam Red mumbled.

"Wat not wright?" Ciel asked, wiggling his tongue.

"You never got your tonsils out, have you? Then where are they?" Madam Red asked, mostly to herself.

"My tonsils are gone?!" Ciel said, pulling away, holding his throat with both hands.

"Relax, many people have gotten their tonsils out and they lived. So, it's not important that you don't have them. I just wonder where they went." Madam Red sighed.

_Knock knock_

"Your majesty, there's a call for you." A maid said, peeking in.

"Ah, okay. If you guys need anything just come by my room or the library. I'll probably be in one of those places. See you around. And Alois, just call ahead instead of breaking into the castle. We'll let you in." Sebastian said.

"You didn't let me in the first time!" Alois shouted, pointing at Sebastian as he walked to the door.

"That's because it three o'clock in the morning and you had seen him the day before." Sebastian said, closing the door behind him.

"I don't like him." Alois huffed, crossing his arms.

"Eh, you're not the only one." Ciel said, leaning back. "He's a pervert and annoying. " Ciel huffed. Madam Red suddenly grabbed Ciel's upper arm tightly.

"Ow!" Ciel jumped.

"Sorry, dear. Just taking your arm measures." Madam Red said, her smile almost fake. Ciel stared a moment before sighing.

"So, what's it like living in a castle?" Alois asked, crossing his legs, smiling at his stepbrother.

"Eh...I can't complain. Though I did on the second day of being awake, get lost in a maze, got drugged up and ended up passing out in it, only to have a meltdown right after I woke up. So, I really can't go out alone anymore." Ciel said, as Madam Red looked into his ears.

"Ciel, dear, look at what one of my friends gave me to give to you!" Madam Red giggled. She pulled something out of her bag and both Ciel and Alois had confused looks on their faces about it.

"What is that thing?" Alois asked.

"It's called a stethoscope! You can listen to people's heart beat with it! It's actually very handy. "Madam Red said. " I have one already so I wanted to give this to you, Ciel. Here." She put the two ends in Ciel's ear and picked up the long rope end and put in to her heart. Ciel's eyes widen, hearing Madam Red's heart beat.

"..."Ciel was speechless.

"Pretty cool, right?" Ciel nodded, smiling at Madam Red. Madam Red grabbed Ciel's head, leaning to his ear and covering it with her other hand.

_"They say if someone has a rapid heartbeat while you're with them, it means that they love you._" She whispered. Ciel's face turned bright red and he glared at Madam Red.

"Who said I wanted to know about that sort of thing!?" Ciel said, crossing his arms over his naked chest, his cheeks turning red.

"No one dear. I just thought it was interesting." Madam Red giggled. "Now, let's finish up this check up."

**Three hours later (Jesus, it must've been a long checkup!)**

Ciel sighed, sitting in one of the many gardens with Alois under a tree.

"Well, that was quick." Alois panted next to Ciel.

"Y-Yeah...well, it's a first for me."

"Don't worry...it was mine, too..." Alois said, fixing his pants.

"I thought you and E-Elizabeth did this a lot?" Ciel panted, leaning against Alois.

"O-Oh please. She wouldn't do this. She's too much of a prissy bitch." Alois scoffed, putting an arm on Ciel's shoulder.

"I still beat you." Ciel smirked.

"Don't remind me." Alois's rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I still have this thing Aunt Anne gave me." Ciel said, pulling out the stethoscope Madam Red had given him. He put the two ends in his ears and pressed the small circle thing against Alois's chest.

"Your heart is beating really fast..." Ciel said softly, smirking. Alois blushed.

"Well, of course it is!" Alois laughed. "We just had a race!"

"Still. Here." He took Alois's hand, holding in it his hand, showing the palm. Alois's face began to turn redder. Ciel began to tap a very fast pace on Alois's palm with his other hand, mimicking the fast heart beat.

"That's how fast it's going." Ciel said, smiling at Alois.

"Almost like a humming-bird." Ciel chuckled, nodding.

"Yeah, like that!" Ciel agreed, pulling his hand away.

Ciel put the circle part against his own chest, near his heart. His eyebrows scrunched together and a frown traced his mouth.

"What's the matter?" Alois asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Um..." Ciel took it out of his ears, putting the stethoscope back into his pocket. "Nothing. " Ciel said, smiling.

"Hey...Ciel...I got something to tell you." Alois said, his face turning a deeper red. "It's important."

"Okay, shoot." Ciel said.

"W-Well...I-I know t-that we only just became actually pretty good brothers and friends but I was kind...I want to tell you...I..Uh..I really-" "Oi, you two." someone yelled.

"Hm?" Ciel said, snapping his head away from Alois, towards the distance.

_'Damn it.' _Alois thought, biting his tongue.

"What are you two doing out here?" Ciel's eyes widen with fear and he grabbed Alois's hand as a tall man came from the bushes. He had short white hair and purple eyes and wore a while and purple suit with a sword at his side.

"Alois." Ciel whispered, his body starting to tremble.

"We're just sitting here, talking. Who are you?" Alois said, ignoring Ciel's whisper.

"Ash Landers. General to the King's army. And you are?"

"Alois and Ciel Phantomhive." Alois answered.

"I see. And what business do you have here?" Ash took a few steps forward and Ciel scooted backward in response but Alois still doesn't notice Ciel's fear.

"Ciel is staying here under the Prince's command until he's healed from a recent attack and his attacker has justice for what she did. I am here to visit him." Alois answered, hissing a bit. Ciel's back hits the tree and he lets out a whimper.

"Is he sick? He looks pale." Ash commented, pointing to Ciel. Alois glanced at Ciel and his eyes widen.

"Ciel, are you okay? What's wrong?" Alois asked. Ciel's face was full of aboustle fear and was whiter than a sheet.

"Mr. Phantomhive, are you not feeling well?" Ash asked, cocking his head to the side with a raised eyebrow.

"Ciel! Come back, child!" Alois said, waving his hand in front of Ciel's face. Ciel snapped back into reality and shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling too well. I'm going inside for a while." Ciel said, getting onto his feet. He held his head and brushed past Ash, his strides long and fast despite the shortness of his legs.

"Wait, Ciel!" Alois said, getting onto his feet and ran after the other. "Excuse us." Alois said to Ash as he passed him. Ash nodded and Alois followed after the blue haired boy.

Ash smirked a bit as Alois disappeared from view.

"Interesting..."

_With Ciel._

"Ciel, wait up!" Alois called out to the other but Ciel either didn't hear him or he was ignoring the blond-haired boy.

"Ciel! Ciel!" Alois ran after him but still couldn't seem to keep up with Ciel's fast strides. They were already in the castle and Alois wasn't sure where Ciel was heading.

"Ciel, for God's sake man, stop running away from your problems and let me help you!" Alois yelled. Ciel stopped so suddenly that Alois almost ran into him.

"Don't you ever say I am running away from my bloody problems." Ciel hissed, whipping around to face Alois with such a dark glare. "Because I will not run or crawl away from what bothers me the most. I will run to them and fix them with everything in my power. I am not a weak little thing that needs protection and someone to fix my problems." Ciel grabbed Alois by the collar, getting up in his face with a snarl.

"I am not weak, nor was I ever expect when I was a mere toddler. I am strong enough to walk on my own two legs and fix my problems and I don't need others' guidance or experience to help me. How will I learn to fix things if I don't experience them for myself? I will fix my problem on my own and only on my own. I don't need anyone's help, nor do I want it." He pushed Alois away roughly, almost making him fall backwards on his bottom but he caught himself.

"Ciel!" Alois said, standing up properly. "No one will blame you if you ask for help, you know!" Alois yelled at him.

"There are many people willing to help you, Ciel. You just have to let them and ask them for it. There are people there for you, Ciel. You need to realize that!"

"And you need to.." Ciel grabbed his collar again, this time pushing Alois roughly into a wall, his eyes threatening and very frightening as he glared down at Alois. "To realize that if I ask for help or let someone else help, people will die. People get hurt, Alois! You got hurt because I let you help. And I won't let you, nor anyone else get hurt by helping me again. I don't want that anymore. People get hurt, Alois! And you get hurt worse if I let you help me again. You will not interfere with me again, do you understand?" Ciel said, his voice threatening calm but it was also very dark in its tone.

"I said_, __Do you understand?! _" Ciel said, shaking Alois a bit, making his head hit the wall a bit.

"No." Ciel's eyes widen.

"You are very intelligent, Ciel. You should know your limits but I think that you don't. You don't know when to ask but I want you to know something, Ciel. Even if you are in a life or death situation, even if the world is against you, I want you to know that I'll always be there for you, no matter what. Even if you threaten me, even if you go insane and try to kill me, I'm still here for you."

"Alois, you idiot!" Ciel yelled, his hands falling from Alois's collar.

"I'm saying the truth, Ciel. I'm going to be there right beside you, no matter what happened to you. If you somehow die, then I'll live on to tell your story. If we both die, and you're for some reason sent to Hell, I'll be right there with you. I'll be there for you Ciel. No matter what." Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck, hugging him.

"A-Alois...You bloody idiot!" Ciel stated as he tried to push Alois away. "Stop saying those sort of things! I'm not a bloody girl! You're not going to do anything like that!"

"Who said I'm not going to?" Alois asked, hugging Ciel tighter.

"Alois, please stop it." Ciel said, pushing harder. Alois let Ciel go, staring at him with a confused look on his face.

"Ciel, why won't you believe me? I'm telling the truth."

"People lie, Alois. People lie all the time and I-I don't know what or who I can trust anymore. I'm sorry. But not sure about anything anymore." Ciel said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ciel, I wouldn't lie to you. Never ever." Alois said, his voice getting firmer.

"Alois, you've lied to me before. So has nearly everyone I ever met. The only people who haven't lied to me are Mey-Rin, Finni, Pluto and..." his eyes widen. "And Sebastian."

"Ciel, please. What I'm trying to say-" "Alois, I don't want to hear it anymore. Just stop please. I don't want to listen to this anymore. I'm sorry." Ciel turned away, and started walking.

"Is there another reason you don't believe me? Or is just because you have trust issues?!" Alois snarled, punching the wall as Ciel walked.

"You weren't there when I was truly scared." Ciel called behind and kept walking. Alois felt tears coming into his eyes and clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes and fists shut tightly.

Alois growled, sniffing as Ciel disappeared around the corner.

"Bastard!" Alois yelled after him, running in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

Ciel had heard the insult because he was stopped when he rounded the corner.

"Ciel." Sebastian said softly.

"You heard everything, eh?" Ciel asked, rubbing his arm. Sebastian sighed and nodded. Ciel also sighed, looking at the ground.

"Ciel...I..hm." Sebastian stuttered, not able to find the right words. "Ah, fuck it. Come here." He suddenly wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist, leaning down. Ciel stiffened but then hugged back, burying his head in Sebastian's shoulder, inhaling the man's scent.

Ciel sighed against him, just standing there with Sebastian at the end of a hallway.

"I'm sorry." Ciel said quietly.

"It's alright. It's not your fault." Sebastian said, a small smile on his face. _'In your face, little Trancy boy.' _

Ciel slowly pulled back and Sebastian straightened.

"Want to get some hot milk with honey and sugar?" Sebastian asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah..that sounds nice right now." Ciel answered softly.

"Then let's go." Sebastian said, holding his hand out for Ciel to take it. Ciel stared at the hand a moment before giving off a small smile and taking it. Sebastian's eyes widen in surprise but he smiled back at Ciel, closing his larger hand around Ciel's much smaller hand.

"Yes." Ciel said, smiling and walking with Sebastian.

"Let's."

* * *

Ciel sat on the couch in his room, reading a book that Sebastian gave him earlier. It was late in the evening and they had already had dinner. He glanced at the window, the curtains covering and he sighed, sitting up and putting a bookmark in the book. He was in a long night shirt and boxers again. He didn't really like the evening attire Nina picked out for him.

He tossed the book to the side and glanced at the coffee table. On it was his stethoscope. He picked it up, putting it in his ears and pressing the circle against his chest. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He pulled it off and put it next to him and pressed two fingers against his neck. Then to his wrist.

He groaned quietly, putting his face in his hands.

_'This isn't right.' _

"Sir, have you figured it out?"

"WAHAHAHA!" Ciel screeched, jumping almost a foot in the air and almost fell off the couch. He whipped his head to the door. Doll, the maid, stood there.

"Jesus Christ! Ever heard of knocking?!" Ciel snarled.

"Have you figured it out?" Doll asked again.

"Figured what out?" Ciel asked, rubbing his neck.

"What you truly are?" Ciel stopped and stiffened, looking at Doll. He noticed her eyes were glowing purple and he stood up.

"Y-you're being controlled aren't you? Mind-control. By Angela. " Ciel said, backing up.

"Yes, but only to speak to you. I cannot do anything to harm you." Doll answered.

"What do you mean by what I truly am?" Ciel asked, his position defensive and ready to fight her off if needed.

"I meant what I said. You know you have no pulse. No pulse, no heart. You're probably thinking that you're dead, am I correct?" Doll said, smiling softly.

"I know I'm not dead. Not yet anyway. And how do you know?" Doll's smile widen.

"Because Angela made you this way, of course." Ciel's breath stopped.

"What did she do to me this time? Tell me."

"What is my name?" she asked.

"Doll. Or so you told me."

"And that is what you are." Doll answered. Ciel's eyes widen.

"So, wait. I'm what I was before? Before I was passed for three weeks? A little puppet?" Ciel asked. Doll shook her head.

"No. Your body is not yours. Yours is with Angela and Pure. Angela is not in jail no more." Doll said. Ciel's eyes widen even more and he held his head in his hands.

"No...No..why is she doing this?!"

"All answers will be answered when you die." Doll answered slowly.

"_What?! "_

"You must die to be returned to your body. Your body is only made of blood and straw. The Dark that the Prince is holding in him knows this and is not reacting to your presence, only your voice, for your voice is yours. If you do not die in that body, then you will be a doll and the Dark will eventually kill the Prince." Ciel's eyes became watery.

"Sebastian...will die?"

"Yes. The Dark was satisfied knowing that you are here but he wants the Pure. The Pure is connected to your body. He is keeping it warm and ready for your return. You must simply die and you will return rightfully to your body. "

"If I die in this body, I will go back into my real one...and will the Dark not kill Sebastian?" Doll shook her head.

"No, but it will hold it off. The Pure and Dark must be reunited to save the Prince. " Ciel swallowed thickly.

"Okay." Ciel said, nodding slowly.

"Happy death day, sir. Good bye." Doll walked out silently after those words and left Ciel alone. Ciel's breath was quick and hard. He ran over to the window, ripping the curtains out-of-the-way and opened it.

_'Got to save Sebastian. Got to save him.' _Ciel thought. He squeezed his eyes shut, images of the people closest to him flashing behind his eyes. "I'm sorry." Ciel whispered, putting his foot on the window sill.

He leaned his body against the window sill and stood on it. Tears began to swarm down his cheeks.

_'I'm afraid...no, I'm terrified. But I want to return to my real body. This thing is nothing. I will kill Angela myself when I see her. I will kill her. I will.' _Ciel thought, shutting his eyes.

"Ciel, I brought you some more warm milk-" Sebastian said as he opened the door and his eyes widen, seeing Ciel standing on the window sill.

"Ciel, don't!" Sebastian said, tossing the tray to the ground. Ciel turned to him, smiling with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Forgive me. I'll be back. I promise." Ciel said.

He gave a small jump and was gone in a second.

_"**CIEL!" **_

**Author's note: CLIFFIE HANGIE!  
**

**Ciel: That's not a word.**

**Yeah, well there's a lot of drama. Get rid of the pride, Ciel.**

**Ciel: No.**

**I tried.**

**Sebastian: Not hard enough apparently.**

**I will inject a whole gallon of holy water into you and watch you wither and scream in pain.**

**Sebastian: Good God, you belong in a mental house and in Hell. **

**That's what he said!**

**Ciel: Who?**

**My brother. Oh and my best friends and my archenemies.**

**Ciel: You have enemies?**

**Are you that surprised?**

**Ciel: Not really.**

**Sebastian: You already made enemies with me.  
**

**Also, I have Firefox now instead of Google Chrome and it confuses me. Also, I didn't make a Doctor Who reference! HOLY CRAP!**

**If I did, I didn't do it on purpose. And so I'm sorry...I'm so sorry **

**Not really.**

**Also, if you are currently following Just My Good Luck, just so you know, I'm putting it on hold. No, I'm not quitting it, just putting it on hold till I finish this one. It's funny really, Just My Good Luck was the first I started and this is going to be the first I finish. If I get enough reviews and favorites, after I finish it, I might make a sequel to this! Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Crap.**

**Ciel: GET ON WITH IT! I'M OUT OF CAKE!**

**Right! Please leave me a review my little kitties! Also I posted a video on Youtube so if you want to check it out, my link is in my profile! **

**Love you, kitties! Night Night!**

_**See ya later, Alligators! **_


	23. The Battle for Our Life

**Sebastian: You sped through this, did you not?**

**I'm tired, it's late and it's one of the longest chapters in the whole thing so STFU and eat the flower.**

**Sebastian: No.**

**Ciel: Why do you have Belladonna in here?**

**Don't touch those, Ciel. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and please leave me reviews! I have over 200 reviews! When I noticed that I was almost crying with joy at how many there are! Thank you so much everyone!**

**Really! Thank you! **

**Sebastian: Since you've noticed this, will you be a lamb and untie me at last?**

**Fine. -unties Sebastian-**

**Sebastian: Thank you. I will go and make some tea and cake to enjoy the next chapter.**

**Ciel: Extra chocolate!**

**Sebastian: Yes, My Lord.**

**Alright, let's get this show on the road, kitties! Oh right, the poem!  
**

**_The night is darkening round me,_**  
**_The wild winds coldly blow ;_**  
**_But a tyrant spell has bound me,_**  
**_And I cannot, cannot go. _**

**_The giant trees are bending_**  
**_Their bare boughs weighed with snow ;_**  
**_The storm is fast descending,_**  
**_And yet I cannot go. _**

**_Clouds beyond clouds above me,_**  
**_Wastes beyond wastes below ;_**  
**_But nothing drear can move me :_**  
**_I will not, cannot go. -_The Night is Darkening Around Me, Emily Bronte**

**Sebastian: Interesting piece, my lady. -hands a plate of cake-  
**

**Thank you for the cake and yeah. I thought it matched pretty well.**

**Ciel: More tea, Sebastian.**

**Sebastian: Yes, My Lord.**

**Alright Kitties! More reviews and share the story to make me even more happy! **

**Love you, kitties!**

_OoOoOOoooOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOoooOOooOoooooO_

Ciel groaned, his chest feeling heavy and his lungs feeling like they had been crushed. He wheezed for a moment and shifted his body. He realized his arms were chained above him on a wall and his legs were chained to the floor on separate chains at least. It was below freezing and it was completely darkness all around him expect for the terribly dirty window covered by a ragged curtain.

Ciel groaned again before he sneezed and goosebumps appeared on his skin. He shivered violently, the chains holding him rattling. His teeth began to chatter and he realized the only thing he was wearing was a very light nightshirt. And he wasn't even sure if it was one of his!

He smelt another scent and sneezed again. It smelt of pennies, sugar and candy. But mostly pennies. He heard faint wheezing next to him and realized that there was someone there with him.

"H-Hello?" Ciel croaked out, his voice almost gone and so very raspy and dried. His throat was just as dry as sand and he felt like he was sick. He probably was.

"D-Dark..." A voice wheezed out and Ciel's eyes began to adjust to the darkness of the small world around him. Next to him, against another wall just a few feet from him was a small boy, about his age. The boy was tied to the wall like Ciel and as was his ankles. He actually looked a lot like Ciel.

"...A-Are you okay..?" Ciel rasped out, his breath feeling forced and hard. He could scarcely breath!

"...No..." the kid answered, his body shifting in his restraints. "I...I'm dying."

"Who...Who are you?" Ciel said, straightening his body to the best of his abilities.

"Pure...It's me...Pure. Ciel...we...we're going to die here." A small sobbed escaped from the boy and Ciel realized that Pure was actually very easy to see, because he was completely and utterly white.

"W-What?" Ciel said, not liking what Pure was saying one bit,

"Angela...she...she's gonna sacrifice us...to...to let her back into Heaven...She's going to take our place...in Heaven." Pure sobbed out, his body trembling much more that Ciel was.

"W-Why would she...?"

"I-It's my fault...it's my fault that y-you're involved Ciel...I'm so sorry.." Pure sobbed out, his body limp against his restraints. "I-I...I'm not strong enough to fight her off...and it's my...my fault...Oh God...So...so much pain...she took my wings, Ciel!" Pure's sobs became louder.

"Y-You had wings?" Ciel asked, his voice breaking into a high-pitched tone.

"Y-yes! I had such large beautiful wings! She ripped them off me! She took them from me! My wings!" Pure's sobs were getting louder and louder. Ciel shifted, reaching his foot over to Pure's foot. He rubbed the spirit's ankle slowly with his foot slowly, trying to comfort him.

"W-We'll get through this..." Ciel said softly, trying to calm himself down as well. He didn't find his own words comforting.

"Can you...Promise me that?" Pure whispered, his voice suddenly growing calm.

"No...because I don't make promises I don't even know if I can keep." Ciel said, sighing.

"It's not your fault..." Pure said. "It's not your...f-f.."Pure's head slumped to the side and Ciel's eyes widen. He swallowed thickly, his eyes wide and he felt like he was going into a cold sweat.

"...Pure?" Ciel whispered. "Pure? Please just be asleep. You only fell asleep right? Right?"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a gust of freezing cold wind scraped across Ciel's face.

"So...you're awake, little Ciella."

"Pure. Pure, wake up. Wake up, Pure. Don't leave me alone with her..." Ciel said, his voice getting panicky as he began to struggle in his restraints, seeing the outline of a dark figure with wings.

"Pure, please! Wake up! Wake up!" Ciel begged as it slowly made its way towards Ciel.

"Pure! Pure! Someone! Please help me!" Ciel's eyes began to water as he struggled harder. "Someone, get her away from me! Get her away!"

"Ciella, Ciella. No one can hear you all the way in these woods...Isn't that beautiful?" Glowing, piercing purple eyes shot through the dark at Ciel and Ciel screamed.

"PLEASE! GO AWAY! JUST GO AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME! SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE!" Ciel screamed. He was suddenly grabbed by his hair and the chains fell off his body. She dragged Ciel across the floor by his hair, kicking and screaming and grabbed Pure and headed out the door with the two boys in tow.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE! GOD, HELP ME! PLEASE HELP!" Ciel screamed, clawing at the hand who was dragging him. Ciel's breath went hazy and he calmed down under a matter of minutes.

"Accepting your fate already? How cute...you'll be perfect." Angela's cold laughter ran through the air.

"Never..." Ciel whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hm?" Angela stopped walking, looking at the boy behind her.

"Never again!" Ciel snarled, shooting his legs from underneath him against the floor and launching himself at Angela. He wrapped his small fingers into her hair, pulling at it and then gained leverage on the floor before flipping her over onto her back.

"How the hell did I do that?" Ciel asked, pulling his hands from Angela's hair. "Forget it. I'll find out later." Ciel growled.

"You little fool! You forget who's the boss around here!" Angela snarled, getting on her feet. She sped forward, wrapping her hands around Ciel's neck, slamming him into a wall. Ciel groaned, clawing at her wrists and hands.

"I am the one who is keeping you alive, little boy! If it wasn't for me, demons would've already killed you!" Angela laughed. Ciel's eyes were closed and he squinted them open.

"L-Liar." He choked out.

"You will be sacrificed, little Ciella. And I will regain my rightful place in Heaven. Pure may have thrown me out but I can get back in with you in my power. And with little old Pure on his deathbed, the Darkness will take over your sweet boyfriend and this kingdom will sink into Hell. "

"G-Go...to Hell.." Ciel choked out, punching her in the face.

"Argh!" She squeaked, covering her face and dropping Ciel. "You brat!"

"You don't deserve to go back into Heaven, you old bat!" Ciel coughed out, swinging his leg around into Angela's head. She grabbed it, flipping him upside down and threw him through the door.

"And you do?! Don't make me laugh!" She screeched, smiling insanely. She threw Pure's limp body after Ciel.

"You both will be toys to demons and Dark will go on a rampage! I will laugh at you in Heaven!" She laughed out, slamming the door as she followed them. Ciel groaned, sitting up. He glanced around and realized they were in a church.

"Ciel.." a voice rasped out. Ciel looked to the side at Pure. Pure's eyes were glowing a soft gold color.

"Pure, it's going to be okay!" Ciel said, grabbing Pure's hand as the boy reached for him.

"You honestly say that but is it the truth?" Angela laughed.

"Ciel...we...need..Sebastian...and the Dark..." Pure rasped out.

"But...I don't want anyone else to get hurt!" Ciel said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"A whole...kingdom of people...will die if they d-don't help us.." Pure coughed harshly. "B-Be prepared...y-you're about to send...up a flare." Pure said, squeezing Ciel's hand.

"What? ERK!" Ciel hissed, feeling something enter his body. He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes shut tightly and he opened them. Two flashes of light shot through the ceiling from Ciel's eyes.

The ceiling crumbled a bit and fell around Ciel but he didn't notice.

"W-What?" Ciel asked, rubbing his eyes.

"S-Sorry about that..my power...i-is getting out of hand...I-I'm not dying because of Angela..." Pure smiled sadly, a tear trailing down his cheek. "I-I'm dying from a power overload."

"Overload?" Ciel asked. Pure nodded slowly.

"I...was made to defeat demons...and..I have...powers...to...do that. I keep getting new powers or...leveling up..constantly...and...usually...I would cast them off into something or someone before I have an overload. B-But...I haven't done that...and...I'm going to...die because I have no body to contain these powers..." Pure said, softly.

"What will happened then?" Ciel asked. Pure shrugged.

"...Don't know...I'll either explode...or...I'll just fade away. I have no...body to...die in..I'll just...disappear.." Ciel's eyes widen. He felt tears pricking his eyes. "D-Don't cry, Ciel. No one can stand...seeing you sad...not even your dad..." Ciel's eyes widen again.

"Y-You knew my dad?" Pure nodded.

"He was nice...so was your mother...they let me stay with them...in the end...though...I had to go into your little body...to sleep...they didn't mind too much...but they didn't like it either...that's how parents are...I never...had parents." Pure said softly.

"Hold on a second. Where's Angela?" Ciel questioned, looking away from Pure for a moment. Angela was up at the altar in front of the church, humming insanely and doing something up there.

"Don't...mind her for a while...it's..it's not time yet." Pure whispered. "She's...She's gone completely bonkers..."

"What do we do? What do we do?" Ciel said, grasping Pure's hand.

"I...I don't know...I'm so tired...And...you're...you're going..." Pure rasped out.

"What? What's going to happen to me?" Ciel asked, his eyes full of fear.

Pure smiled.

"You're going back." Ciel felt his body grow cold and he slumped sideways, his eyes rolling back into his head. His world went black and he was gone.

* * *

Ciel's eyes snapped open and he gasped for air.

"Ciel!" Sebastian's voice said. Ciel sat up, his eyes full of fear and surprise.

"Where am I? Where the hell am I?" Ciel yelled, panicking. Alois, Sebastian, and Madam Red was in the room and he was in a bed with bandages around his head and arms.

"You tried to commit suicide! It's a miracle you survived that fall!" Madam Red said.

"Why did you do that, Ciel?!" Alois began to cry. Ciel didn't notice much, he was just looking at his hands.

"You brought me back..? How the hell did you bring me back!?" Ciel snarled. "I have to go back, you fools! Didn't you see the flare?!"

"Ciel, calm down. I know you're a bit emotional but what are you talking about?" Sebastian said, his face soaked with worry. Ciel's voice went down to a growl and he grabbed the Prince's tie, yanking it towards him and down to his eye level.

"You all are fools! I am a bloody doll made by Angela! I have to die to go back into my real body and you bringing me back isn't going to save Pure!" He watched Sebastian's eyes flashed their demonic red at the word and he gave a angry smirk.

"Yeah, that's right. Pure's out there. In the forest with my body. If you can hear me Dark, you better come and help us because we're about to get sacrificed. And I have to help Pure!" He pushed Sebastian backwards, jumping out the bed, onto the floor and grabbed the scissors on the table and dug them into his stomach.

"Ugk..." Ciel groaned, feeling the pain.

"Ciel, stop!" Alois screeched, getting to Ciel and grabbed the boy's wrists, trying to pull the scissors out of his stomach.

"Don't..try and stop me, Alois. I have...I have to go save him...He has some serious explaining to do...and besides...why would I want to stay a doll for the rest of my life?" Ciel smiled, coughing up blood before digging the scissors deeper into his stomach.

He gasped and fell backwards, holding the scissors close against him.

"AGHHHH!" Ciel screeched, his eyes rolling back into his head. He relaxed and smiled.

"CIEL!" Alois screamed, trying to dig the scissors out of Ciel.

"S-stop...s-stop...Alois! Y-You're making it worse!" Ciel groaned out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head before he gasped and went limp.

"Sorry..." Ciel whispered.

* * *

Ciel gasped, blinking and sitting up.

"H-hey..." Pure whispered.

"Don't start. Give it up." Pure raised an eyebrow weakly. Ciel twined their fingers together, sighing.

"The power overload stuff. Just give it here."

"Ciel...there's too much power..to give you...your body can't handle it..." Pure said, trying to weakly pull his hands away.

"Just give me as much as you think I can handle. They didn't see the flare. We got to send up another. " Ciel said. "Just go ahead."

"I don't do well with stubborn people...I have no choice, I suppose." Pure sighed. His grip tightened on Ciel's hands and he shut his eyes.

"A-ah..." Ciel groaned in slight pain, feeling heat and something go through his finger tips. He felt his body go into spasms and he growled in more pain but held tightly onto Pure's hands.

"..." Pure sighed in release, sitting up slowly now. Finally, he let go of Ciel's hands and Ciel fell backwards, his body in spasms.

"That feels so much better!" Pure moaned, stretching as he sat up.

"You two...it's time." Angela was over them in a second. She grabbed them by their hair and yanked them up the stairs to the altar.

"Let us go!" Pure yelled, punching and fighting. She managed to chain Pure down onto the stone table for the altar and then chained the spasming Ciel.

"Mercy, mercy, mercy!" Pure hissed. His eyes widen when he realized that nothing was happening.

"Seems you've drained away all your important powers, little Pure." Angela laughed, holding a knife to his throat.

"Ciel!" Pure growled out. "Say Mercy, Mercy, Mercy! Do it!" Ciel groaned in pain, not truly answering. Suddenly, a wave of shock and darkness exploded through the area and everyone hissed in pain.

"Dark has been unleashed...he's free!" Pure squealed, yes _squealed_, in happiness. He wriggled in his chains and tried to pull free.

"I must hurry. Must hurry." Angela said, a look of fear spreading into her eyes. She raised the knife quickly and brought it down.

"AAAAGGHHHH!" Ciel screamed, his eyes shooting open with tears dragging down his cheeks and blood pouring down his stomach.

"Ciel!" Pure yelped.

"MERCY!" Ciel screeched, crying with full on volume.

"NO!" Angela grinned, twisting the knife slowly, some of Ciel's blood splashing onto her face.

"MERCY! MERCY!" Ciel kept sobbing and screaming, his legs and arms kicking hard as he could. "LET ME GO!"

Blood spurted from Ciel's mouth down his chin. Angela lifted the knife from Ciel's stomach, grinning full on that would scare the Cheshire cat.

"S-Sebas...S-Seb." Ciel whimpered, his body trying to curve in. Suddenly the doors in the church flew open. A wave of dark energy hit everyone and Angela as thrown backwards into the wall behind the altar.

"Ciel! Ciel! stay with us! Dark and Sebastian is here!" Pure said, pulling at the chains with all his might. "Did I give you my strength too!?"

"...m-m..." Ciel whimpered, his eyes drawing to a close. "...m-mercy.." Pure's eyes widen and he pulled even more frantically.

A tall black being appeared through the dust of the empty door. He was taller than Sebastian by four inches and was almost completely black with four black wings on his back and two horns on either side of his head and a tail wiping across the air. He only wore a pair of black pants and a vest.

Sebastian was behind him, his eyes searching for the duo on the altar and his eyes widen seeing Ciel's form.

"D-Dark..." Angela snarled. He shot forward like it was a key word and she met him halfway. Sebastian ran over to the chained boys while Angela was busy.

"Jesus Christ." Sebastian said, covering his mouth and nose with his hand. Ciel groaned painfully in response.

"O-oh...boy.." Pure sighed. "H-Help him! H-Hurry! You two were a bit late!" Sebastian nodded, tearing off his coat and began shredding it. "AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING COAT?! DID YOU STOP AND GET IT BEFORE YOU CAME HERE TO RECUSE US?!" Pure snarled.

"You're going to have to forgive him!" Dark yelled, holding Angela by her wings and wiping her into the far corner of the church. "He gets pissy when someone's life is on the line!"

"SCREW YOU!" Pure snarled.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" Sebastian said, snapping his fingers in front of the kid's face. He began to wrap the shredded coat over the wound, tying it tightly and tried to get Ciel to respond.

"I feel...odd." Ciel groaned. He squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth as Sebastian tied the makeshift bandage around his stomach.

"Ciel, do us all a favor and say Sonic Hand Blade." Pure said.

"W-Why?"

"Are you questioning a Holy spirit? Just do it!" Pure snapped, struggling against his binds.

"S-Sonic Hand Blade." Ciel hissed out. A blade erupted from his wrist, breaking the restraint there. "W-What the fuck!?"

"What did she do?" Sebastian asked, his eyes widening.

"Angela didn't do anything! I gave Ciel all my good powers by accident! When this is all over, I want them back!" Pure said, relaxing for a moment. Ciel pulled at his restraints, them breaking under his sudden strength.

"S-Sebastian...I feel weird..." Ciel groaned out.

"It's going to be okay, Ciel. " Sebastian said, holding Ciel's hand.

"Sebastian...Sebastian. Oh right. Memory lost. Back up, Sebastian. Ciel's a bit of a time bomb right now." Pure warned.

"Time bomb, what?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, you probably don't know this, I wouldn't of expected you to, seeing as Dark has been only just waking up for a while and has now fully awaken. Anyway, I was created to destroy demons. In order to do that, I'd have to have powers. And those powers are only activated by certain key phrases. Sort of like a code. Ciel has my powers and he overdid a code I told him and now he's more of a time bomb now, seeing as how that certain phrase turns him into something not very pleasant. "

"Hehe..." A giggle escaped from Ciel as he sat up.

"Sebastian, back away from Ciel, right the fuck now." Pure said, his body trying to get as far from Ciel as he could. Sebastian took a few steps back.

"Double Sonic Hand Blade." Ciel giggled out. Another blade slide smoothly out of his wrist and he jumped off the altar and landed a few meters from it. "Angela~, Let's play a game!"

Dark, who was holding Angela against a wall by her neck looked behind him at Ciel who was standing below him. He stared a moment, blinking lazily at the smile on Ciel's face.

"Pure?" Dark asked, rubbing his eye with a clawed hand.

"Oi, demon boy!" Pure yelled from his lying down position on the altar. Sebastian was trying to get the chains off him, which was almost impossible without the key. "I'm over here! Get away from Angela now because Ciel's gone bloody insane!"

"Why are you so casual about this?" Sebastian asked him.

"Eh...This isn't the first time I have been tied to an altar and about to be sacrificed. Of course, the last time this happened, it was with holy chains and I couldn't break them and I lost someone close to me..." Pure sighed sadly.

"W-" "I really, really don't want to talk about that now. Dark, get over here please!" Dark threw Angela's body towards Ciel and flew over to Pure and Sebastian.

"Hello Angela~. I'll show you that I'm not a coward." Ciel giggled out.

"Hmph. I may not be able to defeat Dark." Angela hissed, flying towards Ciel on full speed. "But I can defeat you, brat!"

Dark landed next to the altar and took the chains that held Pure in his hands, breaking them.

"You can't break out of simple chains?" Dark asked, crossing his arms.

"I gave my good powers to Ciel, I think we established that." Pure sighed, sitting up. He hissed in pain and let out a small groan.

"Power overload?"

"A little. Ciel helped me but I don't think it was enough..." Pure hissed.

"I have a question here." Sebastian said. "How the hell did you two get involved with me and Ciel?" Pure and Dark looked at each other than looked at Sebastian.

"Your grandfather." Pure answered with a shrug.

"Huh?"

"The stone garden. There's a statue there called Protecting What's Mine. Your grandfather imprisoned us there." Dark continued. "He put me in a deep sleep inside of you to make you stronger. Pure was just there with me when it happened and was effected by it."

"Then how did you get into Ciel?" Sebastian asked, pointing to Pure.

"I escaped out of the statue in this form, a similarity to my true form. Dark could've done it too, but he was already inside of you, fast asleep. I couldn't free either one of us because, well the curse was mostly for Dark, rather than me and so I needed him. I actually ended up at the Phantomhive manor by accident. I made friends with Ciel's mother and father and they allowed me to sleep inside of Ciel until Dark could break us both out." Pure explained.

"And Angela?"

"That's my fault." Pure said. "I was the one who got Angela kicked out Heaven so when she found out that I was with Ciel, she became Hell-bent on making both of us suffer. Sacrificing us won't get her back into Heaven, in fact I think it'll just piss God off more. In the end, if she had succeed, all three of us would've ended up in Hell and Dark would go on a bloody rampage."

"So...who's fault is it?" Sebastian asked, scratching his head.

"I think it was God's." Dark answered. Pure shot him a look.

"You always think it's God's fault."

"And half the time it usually is."

"Anyway, in a way it's both my and your Grandfather's fault. If I hadn't gotten Angela kicked out Heaven, you and Ciel wouldn't be in this mess. Then again, it might be mostly your Grandfather's fault for summoning Dark like that and making me and him both weak by taking us out of our bodies and forcing me to go into Ciel's." Pure began to mumble to himself.

"Leave him be, he'll be at that all day." Dark sighed. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Pure's back. "Pure...where are your wings?"

"Angela ripped them off." Pure answered softly, not looking at Dark.

"That's it. I'm killing her myself."

"O-Oi! You gossiping...women!" Ciel's voice yelled from outside the church.

"Have we been talking the time Ciel was fighting Angela and not helping in the slightest?" Sebastian asked.

"It happens." Pure said as Dark picked him up. He wrapped his arms around Dark's neck and sighed. He looked just like a child in Dark's arms.

Sebastian rubbed his temples as he, Dark and Pure made their way out of the church.

"Wait a second." Dark said, stopping once they got out of the church by a foot."Something's not right..."

Sebastian looked around, noticing Ciel wasn't there and turned around and ran back into the church only to be thrown to the ground by something blocking the doorway.

"_You will not interfere." _

"Oh no..." Pure whispered.

"Ciel lost." Dark finished.

"And Angela's fucked." Sebastian snarled, his eyes glowing.

"Sebastian, if Ciel lost and he had my powers, what do you think will happened to us?" Pure asked, raising an eyebrow as the man stood up. "Ciel has my powers. Dark can't defeat me and hasn't been able to since the first time we met. Angela must have been gaining more power since the last her and I fought. If only I had been awake earlier, I could've been separating all the good powers I have and practicing... If only I had been aware that I got Angela kicked out heaven, I could've prevented this...what to do...what to do..?" Pure said, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Dark asked, interrupting Pure's rambled mumbling.

"What does it look like? I'm going to break this barrier and save Ciel!" Sebastian growled.

Dark and Pure sighed and glanced each other.

"Sebastian, we are the two most powerful beings here, and if Ciel couldn't defeat Angela with my powers, what makes you think you can break her barrier?" Pure said. Sebastian shot him a dark glare than sent chills down his spine and Sebastian dug his length claws into the barrier, the barrier sparking with electricity but it didn't seem to affect him.

"Dark, what did you do to him?" Pure asked the black being carrying him.

"Nothing. I've only recently full awaken. " Dark answered with a shrug. "...What year is this?"

"Not important. Put me down and help him! He's actually getting through the barrier!" Dark nodded, putting Pure down on a large rock and stood beside Sebastian and towered over him, digging his own claws into the crack Sebastian was making and pulled.

"Gr..." Dark growled, his eyes glowing the same color as Sebastian.

"W-We're coming Ciel! Just hold on!" Sebastian spat out, pulling harder.

Pure watched with a close interest on Sebastian. His mind whirled a million miles per hour, thinking of how Sebastian could be breaking the barrier.

_'How...how is he doing this? Is it his love for Ciel? No, of course not. Love is not a power. Unless he's using it as a power...but no, even if he could, he wouldn't be able to use it without proper training and as far as I can tell this man only had training in combat fighting and basic skills to running a good kingdom. I know he's strong. He might be stronger than Dark! But if he was, then Angela would've been more afraid of him than Dark but she wasn't with either...Wait, Angela's shown herself in this form more than once.' _

_'OF COURSE!' _Pure said, a smile coming onto his face.

"I'm t-too big to slip through. You'll have to go, Sebastian.." Dark groaned out, the crack a lot bigger now. "Pure's just about as weak as a child now so you'll have to save the kid. Just get enough damage on Angela to get the barrier down long enough for me to get inside. And hurry!" Sebastian nodded and slipped into through the barrier's crack. Dark fell backwards, panting.

"I am not as weak as a child!" Pure shouted at him.

"I thought you were still wondering things!" Dark hissed at him. "You're still the same as ever."

"Of course I am! I've only been asleep for thirteen bloody years. What do you think I did, play strip poker in a pub? No! I've been waiting for your lazy ass to wake up." Pure snapped.

"For being one of Purest beings on Earth, you really have a vocabulary there. And a mouth that doesn't shut up." Dark groaned.

"Well, it's mostly your fault! You changed me." Pure pouted.

"Eh, I suppose it is my fault. I do like that last part about your mouth. It really is a _loud _one." Dark smirked, his eyes glowing dimly.

"Oh for the love of my God! Ciel and Sebastian are in there fighting probably the most powerful psychopath we ever faced and you're referring to _that _at a time like _this_?" Pure sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Why did I beg God not to kill you?"

"You know the reason." Dark purred, laughing at Pure's expression.

"Hmph."

* * *

Sebastian groaned softly before getting on his knees. The barrier was harder to get through than he thought.

"Oh..._oh.._Hello, Prince Sebastian." Angela giggled. "Here to see the death of a loved one? Or once loved?" Sebastian hissed as he stood up. He glanced around, raising an eyebrow.

"Where is Ciel?" He snarled at Angela, his eyes flashing.

"Behind you." Angela answered with a smile. Sebastian turned around, looking all around him. Ciel wasn't behind him. He looked back towards Angela.

His eyes widen as he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder and felt a knife slip right through his skin. He watched as the knife poked out in front, going right through his shoulder and then pull back out. He fell on his knees, grasping his shoulders and glanced behind him.

His eyes widen.

Ciel's wrist had the blade wrist out and it was dripping with Sebastian's blood. Sebastian looked up at Ciel's face and his features softened.

Ciel's face was corrupted with sorrow, pain, and tears. He was sobbing silently, tears storming down his cheeks like a river.

"Ciel..." Sebastian said softly.

"Don't hate me...don't hate me please...I didn't do it because I wanted to!" Ciel cried out. "I can't control my body...I can't...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..Please...forgive me."

"I forgive you. It's a-alright. I know it wasn't your fault." Sebastian said, a hiss going into his breath, his hand tightening on his bleeding shoulder. His breath became rigid and harder as he felt stinging pain in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ciel's body was trembling as he cried.

"Now, Ciella. Kill your sweet little Prince."

"N-No!" Ciel cried out, his body moving forward towards Sebastian, his wrist blade raising above his head. "N-No! I don't want him to die! No! I refuse! No! No! I won't kill him! I don't want to lose him! NO!" Ciel screeched. "Don't make me do this!"

"Ciel.." Sebastian's eyes widen.

"I don't want to lose him! No!" Ciel screeched, his arm trembling above his head. His eyes squeezed shut and he snapped quickly. "Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!" _'Please work!'_

His arm swung down and Ciel's eyes snapped open.

Sebastian's hand shot up, catching the blade in his hand, it digging into his palm.

"S-Seb..." Ciel sobbed. "I-I'm.." His eyes widen, seeing the dark look in Sebastian's eye.

"It's not your fault." Sebastian said, his tone dead and unreadable. "It's mine. I got you into this mess. I should've done something about Angela when I had her in prison. Instead I made the mistake of doing nothing. This time...I won't let her hurt you, Ciel. Not anymore." Sebastian pushed Ciel backwards and ran towards Angela.

"Puny Prince, Pure and Dark are not able to defeat me, what makes you think you can?" Angela laughed. " I will enjoy watching Ciella break down when you fall dead at my feet."

"His name is CIEL!" Sebastian snarled, launching forward and grabbing Angela by her neck. The two flew backwards onto the altar. "His name isn't Ciella! It's Ciel! Do you hear me, Angela?!"

"Get your hands off of me!" Angela snarled, her wings stretching out against the alter. Sebastian threw his arm back, and punched Angela square in the nose. She squealed as blood poured down her face from her nose onto Sebastian's fist, and running down on her neck.

Ciel's body was sitting on the floor, unable to move, unable to help nor fight back. He was helpless and was weak. He didn't like it. The code words or whatever Pure had told him wasn't working and he didn't know what to do. He was confused and felt sicker than a dog. He watched Sebastian tackle Angela and punch her in the nose with empty eyes but he couldn't help feel...guility?

Now that he thought about, all Angela really wanted was to return to heaven. She might have friends there...friends and family that she missed. But she didn't need to go through all this, just to go there. If she had been nicer, Ciel might've of helped her. But that was in the past. She made her choice and she should pay for the consequences...right?

Ciel shook his head mentally, realizing the doubts were unforgivable. She will pay for what she's done. And Ciel will laugh when she dies. And to make sure she will never return, he will order her body to be burned and her ashes into the sea and the forest.

Ciel actually smiled at the dark thought that went through his mind. A simply dark, ominous smile plagued his face and it simply read someone would die that day.

Angela flipped Sebastian off of her, grabbing a blade from the pocket of her dress, swinging it without reason. Sebastian, who was on the floor, swung his legs at Angela's ankles, causing her to come crashing down on the floor while Sebastian flipped himself up.

Ciel noticed the blood running down Sebastian's shoulder and he paled.

'_What if he passes out before he beats Angela? I got to help! But...how?' _Ciel looked around for something, anything he could use against Angela. His eyes widen, seeing something familiar behind a church chair that caught a silver glint in his eyes and a smile on his lips. Ciel forced his body to move with all his might, despite the spell Angela put him under. The most he was moving was an inch every three minutes.

Angela snarled when she made contact with the ground and Sebastian grabbed her ankles, twirled her around for a moment and threw her against the wall.

"GRK!" She squeaked, her wings flapping out against the wall, blood running down her chin from her mouth. "Seems...you're a lot stronger than I thought." She moved her head to the left as Sebastian's foot almost broke through the wall, trying to make contact with her face.

"Don't underestimate me." Sebastian spat out, pausing for a moment for a breath.

"Oh, I won't." Angela said, a smile tracing her insane features. "Then again, you shouldn't let your guard down!" She grabbed his foot and flipped him backwards, his chest making contact with the floor and causing the breath in his lungs to be knocked out. She slammed her knee into his back, digging it into, making Sebastian hiss in pain. He flipped over onto his back, successfully kneeing Angela's head, launching her a few feet away from him.

"Ah!" Ciel squealed, falling over, flat on his face. _'How pathetic.' _Ciel thought, holding his head with both hands, not moving. He shook his head a few times before sitting up. _'At least I can move now. I wonder what Sebastian had done? Nevermind that! I got to get to that weapon!' _Ciel thought, crawling forward.

"Erk!" Ciel whimpered. _'Shit, I think my leg's broken. God damn it.' _Ciel thought, tears pricking his eyes. '_You can do it Ciel. You have to help Sebastian or we'll all go to Hell at this rate!' _Ciel thought, his eyes darkening. He continued crawling till he was within reach of the object and grabbed it, his fingers hitting the cold surface.

It was a pistol. Ciel opened the carnage, looking for bullets.

_'Three bullets. Not much of a shot but it might be enough.' _Ciel thought. _'What's a pistol doing here in a church anyway?!' _Ciel shook his head, getting his mind on track and crawled onto one of church seats, sitting with his broken leg in front of him and his good leg under him. He scanned the room quickly for Angela.

Angela stood up actually a few feet from Ciel, her wings fanning out. Ciel's eyes widen and he aimed the pistol with one hand at her. He swallowed, pulling the trigger.

"AGH! YOU FUCKING BRAT!" Angela screeched, the bullet hitting her shoulder-blade square on. She held her now useless arm, her hand covering in her own blood, staining her white dress. Ciel smirked at the accomplishment, but paled when he realized Angela was coming after him.

"oh, shit!" Ciel said, falling out of the chair and crawling as fast as he could away from the phosphatic fallen angel. Sebastian lurched forward, grabbing Angela before she could even touch Ciel's night-shirt and threw her against the church door.

"I'm the one you're fighting!" Sebastian snarled at her.

"But he's the one I need!" Angela screeched out, using the door as a launching pad and using her wings to speed up, she soar over to Sebastian, and punched him in the cheek. He flew backwards at the contact, grimacing as he landed and held his injured cheek. He tasted copper in his mouth and spat it out.

"Ah.." Ciel groaned, his eyes flashing.

"Come here, little Ciella. Hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's going to buy you a mockingbird~" Angela sang, walking over to Ciel's fallen form. Ciel's eyes widen and he aimed the gun at her legs, firing it.

"F-Fucking...little...nymph." Angela spat out, her body reacting to the shot and went down to hold her bleeding leg.

"I said, stay the hell away from me." Ciel snarled.

"You aren't very good at listening, Angela." Sebastian said, appearing behind her. He grabbed her wings, bending them forward, a deafening sound of cracking following his actions. Angela screamed in pain, whipping around and kicking her leg forward towards Sebastian. Sebastian caught her leg, flipping her onto her back.

She screeched in anger, using her wings to flip herself back onto her feet and grabbed the knife laying on the floor. She rushed forward, punching Sebastian in his face again, sending him into the wall behind him. Sebastian groaned as he slide down the wall, holding his wounded shoulder. Angela smirked walking over to Ciel who was backed into the wall, his eyes filled with fear. He stood, leaning mostly on his good right leg, his body trembling.

Angela rushed forward, her knife digging another hole into Ciel's stomach.

Ciel screamed so loud, it echoed throughout the church, tears falling down his cheeks. His wound from before reopened and blood began to pour down his body, down his legs, the scent of copper filling the room. Angela kept the knife in his stomach, smiling at his expression. Ciel slowly slide down the wall, Angela following him, blood trailing the walls.

"Any last words, Ciella?" Ciel's eyes spilled more tears and he nodded.

_"__Dic mihi bonum nocte, noverca, novissima hora est. Valeant vitae mi noverca dies hodie quod pereas. Tu non paenitet, sed erunt oculi videntium te moriar. Et in ipse comburetis igne inferiori, daemones anima tua et comedes paulatim in vita aeterna flamma. Vale, mi novercam."_ Ciel spoke softly, his face turning pale and he pulled out the pistol, forcing it at Angela's temple and pulling the trigger.**[1]**

Angela fell to the side, blood pouring out of the bullet hole at the side of her head. Ciel sighed, his body relaxing a bit. He pulled out the knife, grimacing and coughing up some blood.

"Ciel..." Sebastian groaned, walking over to the boy.

"Sebastian...S-Seb...a-ah..." Ciel whimpered out. "B-burn...h-her...p-please..." Sebastian nodded, picking Ciel up.

"S-Stay with me, okay Ciel? We're going to get you help, just stay awake." Sebastian said, holding the boy bridal style. Blood dripped slowly from Sebastian's makeshift bandage from his coat earlier and blood poured from the new wound. "I'm so proud of you, Ciel. You faced Angela and saved everyone's life. "

"Not only did he save the kingdom's." Pure's voice drifted in. Dark and Pure appeared close to them, Pure being carried by Dark. "He may have saved the world. If I, Ciel and Angela all had ended up in Hell, there may have been a war for I am a high-ranking person in Heaven. Ciel prevented a war that could have costed the world's existence."

Ciel smiled weakly, blood spurting from his mouth.

"I-I'm glad...but...I...I'm so tired..." Ciel panted, his chest heaving. He held to wound, blood pumping steadily in his hand.

"We need to get him help. Now." Sebastian said, his eyes full of worry.

"Bring him closer to me. I need my powers back." Pure ordered.

"We need to give him medical attention. When his condition's stable, you can take your powers back. " Sebastian growled. Pure's yellow eyes flashed as Sebastian passed Dark and him. He grabbed Ciel's head and Pure instantly disappeared.

"AGH!" Ciel gasped, arching his back as Pure went back into his body. _"Shh...I'm going to help you." _

"Pure, what are you doing to Ciel?"

"_Be silent, Prince Sebastian. I can help Ciel. I'm injured just like him and if my powers will work faster if I'm in a physical body. He will get healed as well. Hurry up and take us to the castle! It's hard enough to keep his heart beating properly." _Dark's glowing red eyes stared at Ciel's glowing form with a snarl on his face.

"Let's go, human. We have to hurry. I don't believe your Ciel will be able to hold on long." Dark said, his fangs sharpening.

"You stay here, Dark." Sebastian ordered.

"Foolish human, ordering me ar-" "You need to burn Angela's body and this church. Burn it to ashes and spread them in the wind. Leave no trace of this place behind and no trace of Angela. I have the feeling Ciel won't rest until he knows her body is nothing but ashes and this place was like it never was here." Sebastian said.

"_**Hm...Very well...I will do that, seeing as your Ciel is housing my little angel. I will burn this damned place to the ground but I will catch up quickly. " **_Dark growled out, his voice darkening. _**"You must hurry and make haste or I will be displeased if **__**Ciel dies. If little Ciel dies, so does Pure. And you will not wish to see me when I am that displeased." **_

Sebastian took a step back, nodding.

"Burn it to the ground." Sebastian ordered before running out of the church.

Sebastian didn't stop running, he kept going as fast as he could, hearing Ciel's breathing become harder. A trail of blood followed them but Sebastian had to ignore it. He ignored the pain in his shoulder. He had to save Ciel, no matter what.

"S-Seb...I-I.." Ciel whimpered out.

"It'll be okay Ciel. Everything will be okay. We'll be there soon." Sebastian said, panting as he ran. His feet barely hit the ground as he ran.

"L-La..Latin." Ciel whimpered, his body shivering. "The l-language is Latin!" Sebastian's eyes widen and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"S-Seb...Sebastian...I-I'm sorry..." Ciel began to cry softly, his tears flowing back behind them in the wind.

"Don't cry, Ciel. Please, don't cry." Sebastian said, running faster.

"I-I can't help it...it hurts...i-it hurts...so much.." Ciel whimpered. "F-Forgive me...f-for causing that scene...P-Please...f-forgive me.."

"It's not your fault. You did what you believed was right. It will never be your fault." Sebastian said. His eyes widen, realizing they were rising from the ground. He looked up, seeing Dark holding his underarms.

"_**You are fast for a human but not fast enough. I will fly faster than you can run to the castle. Madam Red is waiting for us there."**_Sebastian nodded, holding Ciel close.

_'Please...God. If you can hear, let Ciel live!' _Sebastian prayed.

"_**Stop praying to God, human. You'll make me fly slower!"**_Dark snarled. Sebastian glared at him but sighed.

* * *

"Ah...A-Ah..." Ciel panted. Sebastian sat in a leather chair next to him, staring intently at him.

"He'll be fine. I got him in a stable state and he should wake up soon." Madam Red said. She glanced at the demon in the corner that was growling lowly and panting in a hard way. "What's the matter, Dark?"

"_**Nothing too serious. Just a cross somewhere around here. If you could find it and get rid of it, it'd be great."**_Dark spoke softly with a growl.

"It's good to see you're awake at least. You overslept." Madam Red said.

_**"W-Well, it took me awhile to realize what was going on around me. My voice finally got back to normal. "**_Dark explained. Madam Red nodded.

"Prince Sebastian, is your shoulder alright?" Sebastian didn't answer. He was staring intently at Ciel's weak form. He looked so much like a child.

"Prince Sebastian!" Madam Red said, poking him.

"Hm? What is it?" Sebastian asked, not looking at her.

"Is your shoulder alright? You never gave me the chance to look at it." Madam Red said, a worried look crossing her face.

"I'm perfectly fine. It doesn't hurt. " Sebastian answered.

"You're bleeding on the chair."

"I said it doesn't hurt. Just focus on Ciel, please?" Sebastian snapped, his voice like a whip. Dark glanced at him but said nothing.

_Knock Knock._

"Ciel!" Alois yelled, coming in with Elizabeth on his heels. "Is he alright?!"

"He'll be fine." Madam Red answered softly. "His left leg is broken though and he has two holes in his stomach. I managed to get his body stable at least. He should wake up very soon."

"Look at what you did, Prince! You nearly killed him! How could you let him do that?! You freaking fool!" Alois screeched, stomping over and raised his hand. He drove it across Sebastian's face with a loud _SLAP!  
_

Sebastian didn't react to it, just turning his head back to Ciel's form. His eyes were glazed over. Alois took a step back, noticing the look Sebastian had.

"Alois, we only came here to see how Ciel made it out, not to cause a scene." Elizabeth said, holding a vase filled with white and red roses. She walked to the other side of Ciel's bed, putting the vase on the table next to his bed, fixing them up a bit.

Sebastian's eyes shot up at Elizabeth, a spite of fire entering his eyes. She backed up, noticing the dark look in his eyes.

"Sebastian...calm down." Claude entered the room. Sebastian didn't even blink at the words of his friend. When Elizabeth was out of Sebastian's line of vision, he relaxed a bit. "Ciel's alive and here with us. There's no need to get all over protective rapid dog on us."

Sebastian didn't reply. Dark stood up, making himself known in the room.

"W-What the hell?! " Elizabeth gasped, hiding behind Alois.

"_**Hell's a better place than you think."** _Dark answered with a dark growl. _**"Madam Red, could you please get rid of the cross somewhere in this room. It's giving me a headache."**_Dark groaned.

"W-Who is that, M-Madam Red?" Alois asked.

"Dark, dear, could you go into your human form. There are children here."

_**"Hm...Very well. I'll try but know that I haven't been in that form for twenty-three years and this is my spirit. "**_Dark said, sighing. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes. His skin faded to a tan shade, like Sebastian's but only darker slightly. His four wings slide into his back, cracking as they slide through. His claws turned into nails and his tail slide up through his spine. His eyes turned into a dark shade of brown and his fangs turn into sharp teeth.

He stretched, his neck cracking and his horns slide back into his head. He looked completely human now. He wore a black leather vest and black pants with no shoes on. His hair was black and went a little past his shoulders and he looked very handsome

"**_There, satisfied?" _**Dark asked, his voice still the same.

"Voice." Madam Red said.

"Fine." Dark sighed, his voice like melted chocolate now.

"H-Holy shit..."Both Elizabeth and Alois breathed.

"Alois, Elizabeth, Claude, this is Dark. He's a spirit that was sleeping inside of Sebastian since the day he was born. He's only now awaken and he helped rescue Ciel." Madam Red introduced them.

"H-How do you know him?" Alois asked.

"She and I met a few years before I was imprisoned in Sebastian while Pure was hurt after a small 'accident' happened." Dark explained, his voice tired and annoyed.

"W-Who's Pure?" Alois asked.

"Oh, of course." Madam Red said. "We never explained what was really going on to you, did we? Pure is a spirit in Ciel's body. He wasn't forced there, he had to rest in Ciel to wait for Dark to awaken so they could go back into their bodies. Pure is back in Ciel now to help heal his fragile mind and body. Ciel's in danger of a breakdown, both mentally and physically. If his mind breaks down...he could end up making him either suicidal or homicidal or he may just become an empty shell."

"I thought you said he was going to be alright?!" Alois shouted.

"I meant physically. I didn't say anything about his mental state. When he wakes up, please do not say anything about Angela unless he asks about it. Let him talk about it when he wants to. Don't say anything that will upset him." Madam Red said.

"When will he wake up? "

"There's no telling, really. He could wake up in a few minutes or be asleep for weeks on end. His body is under shock and I think his body caught something. I just hope it's a cold." Madam Red sighed.

"A-Ah...uh..no..." Ciel whimpered. His hands twitched, his eyes squeezing shut.

"There's no telling what storm he's going through in his mind." Madam Red said.

Sebastian scooted his chair closer to Ciel and put his hand in Ciel's pale hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I think it's best we leave right now..." Madam Red said, shooing everyone out of the room. "That includes you Dark."

"Fine. I need to stretch myself out anyway." Dark sighed, following Madam Red out.

Once everyone besides Madam Red herself was out, she put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Prince Sebastian, do not kill yourself over the worry of Ciel's recovery. He will make it and he will need you to guide him every step on his new path. I know what you are planning to do with my nephew and I fully support it but you must promise me that you will not do anything to cause my nephew grief or pain." Sebastian's eyes blinked a few times before actually turning to look at Madam Red.

"I could never bring myself to do such a thing..." Sebastian breathed. Madam Red's eyes widen, seeing the broken look in Sebastian's eyes. A soft look crossed her face. _  
_

_'It's terrible to look at the pain of a broken man. I can tell Sebastian was a good choice from the beginning for Ciel. It's hard to let go my nephew but...I will help guide Ciel into Sebastian's arms and worm Sebastian into his heart...but looking at this and from what I heard, I don't think I need to do anything more than make sure my nephew is fully healed and healthy and give a little push in the right direction. '_

"I believe you. But there is always a possibility. Due to the current situation, I am Ciel's legal guardian and caretaker. And unlike...you know who...I care for my nephew to a great extent and want him to be the happiness he can be. And I want to know a few things. Will my nephew be happy if I let him stay in your castle, Prince?" Madam Red asked.

"...I'll make him the happiness as I can make him be. I am only a man, not a demon nor an angel. I can not guarantee that Ciel will be happy here but I can try and hope...His happiness means just as much to me as it does to you." Sebastian looked onto Ciel again, tightening his grip on the boy's hand.

"What of his safety? Will he be safe?"

"I am the Prince of this kingdom and he will be in a castle surrounded by thousands of guards willing to risk their lives to save those who live inside these walls. Even with all that, I cannot guarantee he will always be safe." Sebastian said.

"No one can. Even if he were to leave this place, who says he would be safer at the manor? He might be in more danger there than here." Madam Red said, scratching her head. "But does he care enough about you to want to stay?"

"...I don't know.." Sebastian answered. " He has spoken to me in Latin before this...and he's been calling me a liar. So, I don't know. He hasn't told me. I believe the only person that truly knows is Pure and even Dark is unable to reach him. " Sebastian said, a lump creeping into his throat.

"Last question. Do you love Ciel?" Sebastian's eyes widen then soften, looking at Ciel's face.

"...hm.." Sebastian said, shutting his eyes, a smile curving onto his face. "I guess I am. I never really thought I'd fall in love before...I had thought I would just meet someone more tolerable than others and marry that person, never truly believing in something such as love. But..meeting Ciel...I know what it feels like." Sebastian sighed a happy sigh, opening his eyes.

"Then you have my permission." Sebastian looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"What for?"

"You know what I'm referring to. I trust my nephew's heart in your hands. Take care of him or I will end you, got it?" She said, grabbing his shoulder and her eyes glowing.

"You're a very forceful woman, you are aware of that, correct?" Sebastian said, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "I will take care of Ciel to the best of my abilities. Again, I'm only a man."

"But you will become a great man with Ciel holding your hand. Ciel is still young and will need help with growing up. I cannot be there for him 24/7. His studies stopped three months after his father died, so he will not be aware of most things that involve business, though he did sometime study a book from the library in his house." Madam Red said. "He will need you more than ever if you are going to do what you think is right."

"I'm aware of that..." Sebastian said, nodding.

"I'll leave you alone now. Your father may come down here later." Sebastian nodded again and Madam Red walked out the door closing the door.

Alois peeked from behind the pillar he was hiding behind, watching Madam Red walk away.

He swallowed a lump in his throat.

_'Please say no, Ciel! Please say no!' _Alois thought, walking in the opposite direction.

Sebastian stared at Ciel's pale face, a soft look in his eyes. Sebastian leaned up, brushing a kiss across Ciel's cheek.

_'Please..get better soon, Ciel.' _Sebastian thought, his eyes darkening. _'Please, at least wake up.' _

"...A-Ah!...No...stop..." Ciel whined, his face contracting in pain and fear. "H-Help...help! S-Sebas..."

"I'm here, Ciel. I'm here for you." Sebastian said, holding Ciel's hand with both hands, kissing Ciel's hand lightly.

"H-Help..help me! Sebastian...help.." Ciel withered a bit in his sleep, tears squeezing through his closed eyelids.

"Ciel...I'm here." Sebastian cupped Ciel's face with both hands, a knee against the bed. His breath hitting Ciel's face gently and Ciel seemed to calm down.

"S-Sebastian..." Ciel whimpered.

"Don't be scared. I'm here, Ciel. I'm right here. I won't leave you alone. I promise." Sebastian whispered. Ciel seemed to calm down to an extent and went back into a more peaceful sleep. Sebastian backed up, sitting back down in his chair, watching Ciel but keeping his hand in Ciel's.

"I won't let you go again..." Sebastian breathed under his breath.

_'Never again.' _

**Author's Note: One more chapter...one more...ugh..**

**Notes: **

**1: Ciel was saying in Latin, 'Say good night to me, my stepmother, one last time. Say Goodbye to this life, oh my stepmother, because today is the day you die. I do not regret your death, but I shall enjoy watching you die before my eyes. You shall burn in the fires of Hell, and the demons will eat your soul little by little, in the life of the eternal flame. Farewell, my stepmother. '**

**It was a little poem I made up, not really a poem, just something Ciel would've said to her. Hope you're looking forward to the next and final chapter! Hehe! Tell me what you think about it! **

**I am tired! Sebastian, more tea please.**

**Sebastian: Yes, My Lady.**

**Ciel: Don't steal my butler.**

**I'm not stealing him, dear Ciel. I'm using him while he's here. It's called being resourceful. He's much more useful like this than being tied up, at the mercy of the fangirls...kukuku  
**

**Ciel: Sebastian, no more cake for the night. That's an order."**

**Sebastian: Yes, My Lord.**

**Anyway, please leave those reviews! I love you guys so much and hope to still have your interest in the final chapter!**

**Also, I'm sorry I had to fit everything in one chapter, I'm just kind of getting tired of this story, you know? After a while, it gets not really tiring just...I want it to end so I can start another or at least finish, 'Just My Good Luck', which I really, really need to do.**

**Anyway, Good night my precious kitties! Also check my profile for ways to contact me. I look forward in hearing from you all! **

_**See ya later, Alligators!**_


	24. The Rings Fits

**Ello kitties! Finished the story before deadline! Decided to already finish it! Make sure you read the Author's Note at the bottom! It's important! Love you guys!**

_** It's true, we're all a little insane.**_  
_**But it's so clear,**_  
_**Now that I'm unchained.**_

_**Fear is only in our minds,**_  
_**Taking over all the time.**_  
_**Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.**_

_**You poor sweet innocent thing.**_  
_**Dry your eyes and testify.**_  
_**You know you live to break me. Don't deny.**_  
_**Sweet sacrifice.**_

**Sweet Sacrifice By Evanescence. **

**Sebastian: Very quick note here. Um. She did this very quickly because many of you have reviewed so much and she wanted to get this out of the way. So, if there are grammar mistakes, forgive her.**

**Ciel: Also, really. Read the Author's Note. It's a sort bargain for you guys.**

**Love you, my kitties!  
**

Ciel's breath became even and faster. His eyes slowly fluttered open, being blinded by the bright light of the sun through the window. He groaned softly, his entire body sore and bruised.

An image of blood flashed behind his eyes as he closed them and he groaned again, this time in disgust. He saw the image of Angela's body on a stone floor in front of his feet. He withered in the bed and sighed.

"...W-wha...happen.." he sighed out through chapped, dried lips.

"Ah, are you waking up at last?" A familiar woman's voice fluttered into his ears and his eyes squinted open. He was blinded by red.

"Aunt...wha..." Ciel groaned, struggling to sit up. He got on his elbows and his head half up before he was forced back onto the bed.

"Don' ya bothe' gettin on up now, darlin'. Ya'r hurt pretty good, aren't ya?" A country accent fluttered to his ears on the other side of the bed.

"Bloody hell...did...any...get the number of the carriage...that repeatedly ran over me?" Ciel managed to groan out.

"Nothing hit you, dear. Expect maybe Angela. How are you feeling?" Madam Red asked, rubbing Ciel's arm, earning another groan.

"Oh...bloody...so...sore...can't feel my...right leg."

"Of course not. Your right leg is broken, deary."

"WHAT?!" Ciel bounced up before flopping back against the pillow, screeching behind a closed mouth.

"My, my. Always the quick youngin's tryin' to get a peek at whats hurtin' them. I was just like'em myself, before I got me this blooming job. Luv me this job." The country female voice said with a giggle.

"Who...what..."

"Ah, I never must've properly introducing myself. The name's Doll, luv. My goodness, my heads a'hurting like crazeh. Miss Madam Red, are ya sure I check out okay?"

"Yes, you're perfectly fine. Your brother said that you've been some sort of trance for the last couple of days, but you're fine now. You should be careful though. Don't do anything too hard that requires a clear head and a lot of thinking for about a week and drink lots of water." Madam Red said.

"Aie..yes ma'am. You got it. See ya around, little boi. Bye now." Ciel heard a door slam shut and he groaned again.

" Alright, let's see. Let me check your blood pressure and your heart beat real quick." Madam Red said, wrapping something around Ciel's bicep. Ciel let out another groan, unable to even open his eyes.

"Where...Seb...where...is..he?" Ciel hissed out.

"He just got up and left not too long ago. I'm not sure where he went. He's been here all night, too. Maybe he went to catch on some sleep." Madam Red answered. Ciel groaned when he felt his bicep tightened.

"W...what day...how long?"

"You've only been gone for a day, dear. And we're positive it's you. " Madam Red giggled.

"...food..." Ciel groaned out. " Hungry..." He started coughing violently and groaned painfully when he stopped.

"Open your eyes, Ciel. Open up, dear. Please, open your eyes." Ciel strained his eyes open and saw Madam Red's smiling face. His lips pressed together tightly as he stared at her for a moment for smiling a bit.

"Angela...is she?"

"Burned at the church, dear. Dark made sure of that." Madam Red answered. "I even went there myself to check. Only thing left is ashes and rubble." Ciel let out a deep sigh, feeling all the tension and all of his worries just wash away in that one breath.

The tension in his shoulders were gone and he sighed again expect longer now.

"Feel better knowing that?" Ciel nodded, shutting his eyes.

"No..No sign of her?"

"Only thing left I saw was a few burnt up feathers and a black spot that's shaped of a body with lots of ashes in it."

"Good." Ciel answered, his voice clearer. His cleared his throat, feeling the tightness and dryness of it.

"You have a fever and you're a bit sick, dear. The most it is, is a cold." Madam Red said.

"I...I see. Can I have some water?"

"Of course. But you'll have to sit up for it." Ciel let out another sigh and moved his elbows under him and sat up slowly. Madam Red helped him sit up against the head-board and put a pillow against it.

"We had to take off the curtains for now but we can put them back on later, if you'd like."

"I-I'm in bed?"

"In the castle." Madam Red confirmed. Ciel rubbed his eyes slowly and looked around. He never noticed how clear it looked without the curtains, but now he felt a little...defenseless. All well.

"Here you go. Can you hold the glass?" Madam Red asked. Ciel gave a dry scoff and nodded. She handed him a glass of water and Ciel grasped it tightly with both hands, noticing his hands were shaking.

Ciel swallowed a breath of air before putting the glass to his lips, tilting his head back a bit and swallowing the cool liquid of water. He did cough a little but kept drinking.

"That's enough. You don't need to fill up on water. That's not healthy for you. " Ciel scolded but he gave the half empty glass back to her with a sigh.

"Are you hot? Cold?" Madam Red asked. Ciel shook his head.

"W-Where's Alois? Elizabeth?" Ciel asked.

"Elizabeth is...looking for her mother. Turns out her mother is still alive in the kingdom and Elizabeth is looking for her. Alois, who didn't want to stay here or go into the empty house of Phantomhive, went to Claude's kingdom with Claude for a while. I think something's going on with those two." Madam Red giggled.

"When will he get back?" Ciel asked.

"He thought you'd been in a coma again so he might be gone for at least a week at most. He cares too much to be away from you too long." Madam Red said. "Elizabeth asked me to ask you if she does find her mother, could she move in the Phantomhive manor with her?"

"Why...ask me?"

"Because the Phantomhive manor belongs to you, doesn't it?" Ciel's eyes widen and he looked in shock.

"Y-You found the will?!"

"No, no. That thing has been gone since your father died. We found a copy though, in the court-house. You are the Head of Phantomhive now, and the new Earl of Phantomhive."

Ciel felt both the senses of pride and dread wash over him. But mostly pride. He was the Earl Of Phantomhive. Like he was always supposed to be. He was the new Earl!

"Wait, I thought I wasn't suppose to become the Earl until I turn sixteen?"

"Well, Sebastian pulled a few strings and got his father to agree to it. " Madam Red said, smiling.

"...Is...Is Sebastian okay? " Ciel asked softly. Madam Red's smile went wider, crinkling the corners of her eyes a bit.

"Yes. The wound is healing nicely and he got me to treat it after God knows how long after he and Dark brought you back."

"W-Where's Dark?"

"He's around. I think he went to the Stone Garden in the rose maze to look at a particular piece."

"ARGH!" Ciel groaned, a white mist drifting from his body and besides Madam Red, Pure appeared, fully healed but still no wings.

"He went to the Garden without me?! That jerk! I'm gonna send him back into Hell for this! Dark, you better wait for me!" Pure ran out of the room, running through the closed door and you could faintly hear his small feet hit the floor.

"Are you okay, Ciel? Pure just ripped himself from you in one quick motion! " Madam Red asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine. It only stings a bit. Like ripping off a bandage. I'll be fine." Ciel sighed, some sweat on his brow.

_Knock Knock._

"Coming~" Madam Red said, walking to the door. "Oh." She said as she opened the door. There was another voice but Ciel couldn't hear.

"Of course. I'll be back in a little while." Madam Red brushed past the person and the person walked into the room.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel said with a small gasp. Sebastian smiled at Ciel and walked over, holding something in his hands and sat down in the chair next to Ciel's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked softly, putting the item on Ciel's bedside table.

"Better than when I woke up, that's for sure." Ciel answered softly, putting his hands together and cracking his knuckles a bit and smirked when Sebastian winced.

"Does anything hurt?"

"I can't feel my right leg and sitting up like this is the most I can do. So, yes and no." Ciel answered. Sebastian sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ciel. Really. You got hurt because I was late and wasn't sure what to do. I was like in a trance when...when you came back and then...you pratically killed yourself. Twice." Sebastian said.

"It's fine, Sebastian. During that moment...I didn't even know what the hell was going. I think everything was just...red. Did I stab Alois or myself?" Ciel said, scratching his head.

"Yourself."

"Good. What'd you guys do with the doll of me?" Ciel asked, smirking lightly at Sebastian.

"Nothing actually. It sort of degenerated around the time you shot Angela." Ciel swallowed slowly at that.

"...So...that...really happened?" Ciel asked slowly. Sebastian nodded, almost gravely.

"Good. No, great!" Ciel said, cracking a smile. "I don't have to worry about her busting through the window with a knife in hand or worry about her hurting anyone else, anymore. Everything is just...fine. I know her body's been burnt to ashes, right? Right. Good. No, great." Ciel began rambling. Sebastian sighed, standing slightly in front of his chair and grabbed Ciel's chin, tilting it up and placing a kiss on Ciel's moving lips.

Ciel's eyes widen before he literally _purred _and leaned forward into Sebastian. Sebastian put his free hand on the head-board so he wouldn't fall on Ciel and smirked. After a moment, he moved back, smirking with half lidded eyes.

"Well, there's one way to keep you from going into ramble mode." Sebastian smirked as he spoke. Ciel's face was deep red and he pouted childishly.

"By the way, Ciel." He leaned close to Ciel's face, til their noses were touching. "Don't ever try something that reckless again or next time, I will chain you to a bed and keep you there." Sebastian said, his eyes glowing slightly. Ciel's eyes gave him a sharp look and he grabbed Sebastian's tie before he could pull away.

"And you think you can give _me _orders, Prince?" Ciel smirked. "Sweetheart, I can whip you down, even with a broken leg. Don't ever underestimate the power of a Phantomhive." Ciel grinned.

"Oh yeah? Prove it, shortie." Sebastian challenged. Ciel yanked Sebastian forward, wrapping his other arm around his neck and gave him a big, long kiss. At first, Sebastian fought back but soon his eyes shut and he was at Ciel's mercy. Ciel pulled away slowly, his lips hovering Sebastian's over an inch.

"That's a good boy..." Ciel smirked. Sebastian smacked back into reality and pulled away but Ciel's grip on his tie caught him.

"I win." Ciel smiled. Sebastian sighed but smiled at Ciel all the same.

"Alright. Just let go of the tie before you choke me." Ciel freed his tie and he sat back down on his chair.

"Wear more ties. They make good leashes." Ciel said with a bright smile.

"We'll see. Anyway, Madam Red informed me that you're going to be bed ridden for a couple of weeks." Sebastian said slowly. Ciel sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. Broken leg, bruised all over. Surprised I didn't start screaming when I moved my arms." Sebastian winced a bit.

"Does it really hurt that bad?" Sebastian asked.

"Eh...not so much. Mostly my legs...actually just generally above my stomach and down. My arms hurt a little but not enough to start bawling like a baby or complain 24/7 about them." Ciel explained, moving his arms as he did so.

"I see. Seems...like you'll be spending a lot more time here...in the castle...with me." Sebastian said, kind of awkward like.

Ciel gave him a weird look and nodded slowly. "Do you want me to leave? Cause I don't mind, I just have to call Alois or Elizabeth to get them to pick me up and I'll be out-of-the-way in a heart-" Sebastian shook his head and cut Ciel off.

"No, no. You're not in the way at all. In fact...there's...something I really wanted to ask you." Sebastian said softly, his cheeks blushing ever so slightly.

"Okay...what is it?"

"Do you remember that cake I made you on the second night of the ball, as an apology for groping you?" Sebastian asked slowly, picking up the container of something that he brought with him.

"You mean that delicious cake that even now makes my mouth water? How can I forget that?" Ciel smiled lightly at the memory. It seemed so far away now.

"Well, I made you another one. Another I wrote on it with icing a question. A yes or no question. " Sebastian said, biting his lower lip pretty hard.

"Alright, open it up." Ciel said, straightening.

"Okay...Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian breathed slowly and opened the container. Ciel's eyes popped out of his head and he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Will you marry me?"

_THUMP!  
_

"Ciel! Holy shit!"

* * *

"Ciel! Ciel, wake up!" Ciel groaned and opened his eyes to Sebastian's worried face.

"What happen?" Ciel asked.

"You bloody fainted for like ten minutes!" Sebastian sighed out.

"Okay, I think I got that much. But why?" Sebastian's eyes widen and he swallowed, picking up the platter that he hadn't covered up since Ciel fainted.

"Well..." He said, pointing to the cake.

Ciel's eyes widen.

"Don't faint on me again!" Sebastian said.

"S-Sorry. It just came all so suddenly." Ciel said, taking a deep breath. He stared at the cake. It looked nearly exactly the cake Sebastian had given him the second night of the ball expect now, on top of it, written in blue and red icing were the words 'Will you Marry me?' and in between 'Will you' and 'Marry me?' was a little black box that was opened and with blue velvet a silver ring inside

"Well...I...Um...w-what's your answer?" Sebastian asked slowly.

"..." Ciel didn't answer, he just stared at the cake. His face was pale and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"C-Ciel? Was this a bad time? Maybe I should've waited a while..."

"N-No..." Ciel said. Sebastian looked almost broken at that.

Ciel cleared his throat and said.

"No, the timing was just wonderful, you bloody wanker. Of course I'll marry you, you daft bastard!" Ciel said it with a bright dazzling smile. Sebastian almost dropped the cake. Luckily he put it down before he tackled Ciel with hard kisses. Ciel chuckled, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

_Outside the window._

"Well, ain't the cute?" Pure giggled, tightening his hold around Dark's neck. "Those two will have a long life ahead of them, we'll be sure of that."

_**"Hm. I suppose it is what you call 'cute'. " **_Dark sighed, cracking his neck, fixing Pure's position as he slowly beat his wings.

"Ah...NOALN OIAD DLVGAR BOOAPIS ETHARZI." Pure said softly. **[1]**

"_**Hmph. Don't speak of **__**OIAD when we're flying, love. You know it does weird things to me." [2]  
**_

"Whatever. Do you think they'll be made that we're leaving without saying goodbye?"

"_Oh, Sebastian!"_

**_"I don't think they even care. I left Madam Red a note. We'll be back again, someday."_ **

"Oh dear...are they doing something sinful before their wedding? They just got engaged!" Pure asked, peeking through the window.

_"**Trust me. They're not doing that at the moment. I believe they are just have what humans call a 'make out' session. I don't understand the term though."**_

"Frankly, I don't blame you. Well, we better go. Hope my wings grow back soon. It's not fun when you have to carry me like I'm a child."

_**"Well, love, you certainly look the part."**_

"Shut it. Let's go to that kingdom that overseas. What is it called 'England'? It's gotten very big and I want to get a good look at that. We should pick up a wedding gift for those two while we're away."

_**"We'll be back before the wedding, you know."**_

"Oh, why?" Pure asked as Dark began to fly away from the window.

_**"I just know, alright? Don't doubt me. Also, I hope someone cleans up the piles of rocks where we left of the spell from the Garden. Did you ever get your powers back? I left Sebastian a power or two myself."**  
_

"You'd really think I'd leave Ciel with those things? Of course not. But I did leave him one or two of my powers...For safety, of course." Pure said, burying his head under Dark's chin with a sigh. "I left him to be able to do the Sonic thing in one hand, oh, and the flare power. You know, for when he gets lost and he can shoot up a flare."

_**"Does he know that?"**_

"He will when he falls asleep again. I left him a note in his dream world." Pure answered. "Might as well be off. Nothing else to do here."

**"All well. Alright then. I missed you."**

"Missed you too, love."

_Back in Ciel's room._

Ciel giggled as Sebastian kissed his neck.

"Alright, alright. Madam Red could be back any moment. " Ciel said pushing Sebastian from him.

"Hm." Sebastian hummed, a sudden hard look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I think Pure and Dark left." Sebastian said softly.

"How do you know?" Ciel asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I don't know..." Sebastian scratched his head, sitting back down his chair where he belonged.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Ciel, I think we should hide the fact we're engaged for a while." Sebastian said, smiling nervously.

"Why?" Ciel asked, his eyes slowly drawing into a glare.

"Well...just until you're healed, I mean. Alois and Madam Red would want you standing up and trying on all sorts of things, even while your leg is broken and don't get me started on Nina. They'll be asking us all sort of questions and you just started fully coming back and so...yeah." Sebastian said quickly.

"Then what was the point of proposing to me now?" Ciel asked.

"I didn't want anyone else to steal you from me." Sebastian said.

"Aw.." Ciel said, reaching forward and grabbing Sebastian's arm and yanked the man on top of him, hugging him.

"Jeevas, you're strong. "

"I think it's the excitement. " Ciel said, hugging Sebastian closely. They pulled away and Sebastian sat back down.

"Well...I suppose that's an okay idea. But what about the cake? Didn't anyone see you make it?" Sebastian shook his head.

"No, the cooks only come up to the kitchen about three to four hours before a meal is suppose to be served." Sebastian explained.

"Then we'll have to either eat the whole thing or chunk it. And you know I'm going to cry if it goes to waste." Ciel said. Sebastian laughed, picking off the box that held the ring and licked off the icing on the bottom before he pulled the ring out and placed it on Ciel's left ring finger. It was a golden ring and in the middle a big blue diamond.

"Sebastian...is this the same ring you gave that night you made the first cake?" Ciel asked.

"Sort of. See, the way it's around your finger is smaller and fits better. I got the diamond taken out of the ring and made you a new one with it. And here is your family ring. " Sebastian said, taking the other ring out of his pocket and handing it to Ciel.

"Thanks. Glad you did the right one, at least." Ciel said with a sigh.

"Well, I asked Madam Red if that was the family ring so I'm only going by her word." Sebastian said.

"Does she know?" Sebastian shook his head.

"No, I just asked her which ring was the family one. " Sebastian said.

"This one looks a little like the one you gave me before...but more beautiful." Ciel said. Sebastian smiled brightly.

"Well, I thought you'd like something familiar but I also made it shine for you." Ciel's cheeks turned dark red and he glanced away.

"We should probably start eating that cake." Ciel said, pointing to the cake.

"Good point." Sebastian chuckled, picking up the cake.

"Let's eat! I'm starving!"

_25 minutes later._

"Oh sweet mother of Jesus and God, what in the name of Hell were you two doing?!" Madam Red screeched when she entered the bedroom.

"Oh...Best...Fucking...Day...Ever." Ciel groaned out, smiling like an idiot and hugging Sebastian who was groaning next to him on the bed.

"So much bloody cake..." Sebastian groaned, hugging Ciel back but still groaned.

"Auntie Anne. I think we'll need our stomachs pumped." Ciel laughed, despite the slight bulge in his stomach.

"I knew I shouldn't of left you two alone." Madam Red sighed, squeezing the bridge of her nose to stop a headache. Ciel hugged Sebastian around the neck and whispered three words.

Sebastian smiled at that and whispered back four words.

_'I love you.'_

_'I love you, too.'_

**_THE END!_**

**Author's Note: Oh sweet baby Jesus, it's done! Finally! And I will not be doing a sequel! Nope, I won't! Not even a bloody prequel!  
**

**Ciel: Please?**

**No!**

**Sebastian: Cake?**

**275 reviews. Then I'll do it.**

**Notes: **

**1. Pure said in Enochian with a rough translator, 'May God Give them Peace.' **

**2. Dark Said 'God' in Enochian which is the so called language of Angels and Demons. Look it up if you don't believe me.  
**

**Sorry the chapter is sort of short but it gives you the main idea what's going to happened. And sorry for those of you who wanted ClaudeXAlois fluff. I just couldn't decide how I wanted to done. So, Alois is in Claude's kingdom. That's it.**

**If you really want fluff between those two, then give me 275 reviews. Pronto.**

**Ciel: She's such a demanding young lady.**

**You should talk. Anyway, I love you guys.**

**It's been great working on this story! I loved it, but I may have to go back and rewrite some chapters. Until I get my 275 reviews, I'll try and work on Just My Good Luck. Hopefully, I'll get it done before then. We'll see. **

**I love you guys, I'll miss this story and maybe, just maybe, if I get more then 275, like...325, I may or may not make a prequel of how Dark and Pure met. **

**Interested? Hope so. **

**Okay, bye guys! Reel in those reviews! And I finished early! Whoo hoo!**

_**See ya later, Alligator!**_


	25. Pretty much a Rant but very important!

**All right...I'm so going to regret this but...I'm going to put off Just My Good Luck for a _looonggg _time. I have nothing to write for it and nothing to show for it. I'm sorry but I'm mostly focused on Sims 3, Firefly and another story that I'm writing including the sequel to If the Ring Fits.  COME ON GUYS, A FEW MORE REVIEWS! SHOW ME YOU WANT THE SEQUEL!**

**Also, about the prequel. I did some thinking and I'm not real sure if I should do it, especially with the way it's playing out in my head. It might end in an M rating if I write it. X( And I don't want my account to get blocked or whatever and I don't want to lose my readers.**

**I might write it but give a big fat warning before I post anything rated M. I'll need you guys to tell me.**

**Also, I'm on Summer Break (fuck yeah!) and I'm going to the beach on Thursday. If you guys really want me to finish Just My Good Luck, send me something you guys might enjoy seeing in the story! Because I'm bone dry in that story and I'm a freaking waterfall with the sequel to If the Ring Fits.**

**I'm sorry if I disappointed most of you or even some of you, but I'm dead in that story. I have a crazy stalking bitch, I have the annoying siblings, mother's been murdered, Ciel's almost at a breaking point and I have no fucking idea what to do with Sebastian.**

**Some of you suggest I make him talk more. What the Hell am I suppose to make him say?! "Oh, Ciel. I'm sorry. Let's just cuddle on the couch till you stop crying, okay?" NAH! WRONG! Everything I write down for him is BULLSHIT!  
**

**Sebastian: ...Excuse me?**

**Okay dude. You're an awesome, badass, knife throwing, demonic butler. I'm suppose to get you as close as possible TO that. And for that to happen, I gotta make you sound like a badass. **

**Ciel: What about me?**

**You're suppose to be some sort of strong, emotional, but also a hard fighter sort of character. You seek comfort and you don't like being alone...God, I make you sound like pansy, didn't I? Maybe I should make Ciel say "Fuck it, I'm shooting Ash, right here, right fucking now." And then he went and hunted the bastard down.**

**Alois: That's be cool. So, what about me?"**

**You...you and Claude were mainly just for fillers. You're mainly used for parties, social events, and for Ciel to come to when he needs help he can't get from Sebastian.**

**Claude: I'm not going to bother asking.**

**Good. I'm tired of answering that question.**

**Ciel: So...when is the next chapter?**

**I don't know. I wrote about half of it, more or less and then my idea pond dried up. Maybe a month? More? I won't finish it before school starts up again. I don't even know HOW to finish it. Maybe I should just finish it with Sebastian getting arrest for Pedophilia and Ciel has to go live with his aunt.  
**

**Sebastian...I hate you.**

**I know. Go make me a cake. Anyway, things are really catching up to me now and days. I might of failed one of my classes, not sure yet, we're still waiting on the report card and my grandmother's on the oxygen tank and we have to feed her by injecting liquids into her stomach...ew.  
**

**I know, I know. 'Don't put off something tll tomorrow if you can do it today.' Well I have NOTHING for today.**

**Also, I'm making a new story. I have no idea what to call it yet but it's basically something around one of my many favorite shows 'Firefly', expect it has my own personal twist and a Black Butler twist, you know the deal. So far, it's working out pretty well. **

**I know, I know. I have to finish Just My Good Luck  and Black Crow Company. Personally, I might be giving up on the second one. I only have what two chapters on it? I had something in mind for it but then it died faster than my fish from Walmart. And trust me. I killed a lot of fish from there.**

**I'm only starting to read more manga lately. Just more often, really. I caught up in the Needless  manga and I watched some of the anime. The anime sucks. Pretty bad. **

**If you guys have any suggestions on what manga I should read next message me, Facebook me, tweet me...I think that's all...wait, also you can't talk to me on Youtube! All my links are in my profile at the bottom!**

**Also give me some ideas for some Anime. I'm out of things to watch. I'm mostly watching Sherlock over and over again and some That's 70 show, also some Doctor Who every now and again.  
**

**DO NOT GIVE ME BOKU NO PICO OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED! **

**Alright, I think that's all...maybe...oh also!**

**One of the main reasons why I haven't updated any chapters really is because I'm on FireFox and I'm still getting use to it. You see this is how I, SakuraTannaTakashi, write my stories.**

**First, I think of the plot and all that crap. **

**I turn on some Youtube.**

**Then I start messing around on Facebook, Aol, Twitter, and Gmail. **

**Then I'll read some manga.  
**

**Then I'll type up about ten paragraphs and then some. **

**Now rinse and repeat. :D**

**So yeah. That's how I type up my stories. But mainly Youtube. Youtube is great expect for the ads. I always listen to music on youtube because I can. Or Pandora.**

**Alright. I got nothing else to say. Hope you guys read everything and give me everything I need to make a good story. Oh, right. One last thing, I promise. I might be giving out Black Crow Company  to one of y'all. I have nothing for it expect like half a chapter and that's all I have typed up for it so I might just give up on it. If I do give one of y'all it, You MUST credit me in the beginning. Just in the beginning of each chapter.**

**That's all I'm asking. I can Beta for you if you want even though I suck with my own stories. I might do better with yours, who knows. I'll need to sleep on it.**

**Alright! THAT'S IT!**

**Bye my kitties! Thank you for You!**

_**See ya later, Alligators!**_


	26. SEQUEL OUT NOW!

**Holy shit...I guess I forgot..**

**ATTENTION TO ALL IF THE RINGS FITS READERS AND REVIEWERS AND SILENT READERS! SEQUEL HAS BEEN MADE! LOOK IT UP, KITTIES!**

**I worked very hard on it and I really hope you enjoy it. I'm actually working on a prequel now and if I get enough reviews for this story and the sequel, I will post it. My head is soo flooded so I must type but it's 3:45 so I must sleep...**

**SLEEEP, WE NEED IT!**

**You can check it out on my profile or do it the hard way and search for it on . I hope you enjoy it! SEE YA MY KITTIES!**

**Ciel: She's high.**

**DAMN RIGHT! OFF OF LOVE~!**

**Also, if you want updates, check out my Twitter and Facebook! Links in Profile! And Youtube too! YAY!**

**We had Mexican food tonight so my bowels shall be a bitch later maybe. Wait...no...no...that's my brother. I LOVE SPICY FOOD! I EAT HOT SAUCE FOR BREAKFAST! I actually do sometimes! On Blueberry is delicious, I don't care what you say. Well...I do when it comes to my stories, not my personal life! **

**GOODNIGHT!**

_**See ya later, Alligators!**_


End file.
